


Пожиратель под ледяным щитом

by Skjelle



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Action, M/M, Science Fiction, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Повесть-холодильник в форме производственного романа. Или о сложности поимки микробов и кипячения чая в условиях Крайнего Севера.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Льды и банановый помбе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарит бету - Enot_XXX - за массированные боевые операции с арха-кха-как-там-ее и пункту-ик-цы-ий. Что осталось - остается на совести автора, подло дополняющего текст уже после вычитки :)
> 
> Автор благодарит иллюстратора - ptitza_ga - за расово верную обложку :)  
> https://i.imgur.com/iFjnrpZ.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/MbtoHu1.jpg
> 
> Автор благодарит свое чувство меры - за (наконец-то) маленькое и компактное макси )
> 
> Автор благодарит алфавит за предоставленные буквы!
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Рецепт произведения: взять ориджинал, посыпать Хищниками, уронить солонку с крупно дробленым заговором.
> 
> В блюде намешаны фантастически-альтернативные: геофизика, биология, геология, труд, май, октябрь и схождение светил под углом к небесной оси. Почти отсутствуют ненаходимые гуглом слова (тм), хотя их все равно еще есть.
> 
> Перцы этой похлебки: секс есть, мат локализован, и кто-то украл мочило... а, стоп, так вот же оно! =)

Непроглядным утром второго числа месяца мьяскарам сто шестьдесят восьмого года электронный термометр зафиксировал на станции Бирюза рекордные температуры – минус девяносто четыре градуса. Ветер – ноль, давление – пятьсот шестьдесят.  
Метеорологи, бестолковое племя, от радости чуть не обоссали УЗО-костюмы и слаженным дуэтом двинулись в атаку на камбуз. Трясли гривами и требовали от шеф-повара законных пятьдесят амарулы на рыло за достижение показателей, доселе невиданных на Северном полюсе.  
Остальные обитатели станции, гораздо более прагматичные и взирающие на жизнь со здравым предчувствием плохого, дружно поносили Хиюму с ее климатическими условиями. Особенно переживал начальник станции. По слухам, на нервной почве плюнул в аквариум с перушиками, насильственно переселенный к нему коллективом из гляциобиолога и мерзлотоведа по предварительному сговору.

До сих пор желтые циферки термометра ныряли к девяносто двум с жалким хвостиком градусов, и Бирюза с гордостью носила звание абсолютного полюса холода на всей Иринге. По мнению начальника станции, дополнительное подтверждение мировых рекордов было излишеством, подлежащим строгой ответственности. Лиц, ответственных за вопиющее климатическое безобразие, кроме метеорологов, найти не представлялось возможным. Поэтому именно их Конрад Нвачуку обязал отчитываться об обстановке каждые два часа, а также строить прогноз с точностью до десятой доли градуса в час.  
Связист, отощавший на ройбуше, пустил слух, что начальник станции втихую послал запрос на Большую землю, мол, не откажите в случае чего отправить на станцию транспорт.  
Для полюсных экспедиций разработали только один тип: октобус ВР-40, способный без проблем перевозить людей и грузы в ледяном аду до минус восьмидесяти градусов. Обычные октопланы заканчивали рейсы перед самой зимовкой, когда лед становился прозрачным и синим, а стоковые ветра расправляли морозные крылья. Воздушные лезвия обтачивали закаменевший снег, возводя из него изящные фигуры. И не дай бозон угодить под такое лезвие: хоть в многослойном легком УЗО, греющем задницу и душу полюсника, хоть в танке-тягаче «Симба» – обстругает и навеки вморозит в ландшафты Хиюмы, как памятник глупости и несоблюдению техники безопасности.  
Народ, обеспокоенный слухом, заволновался. Для октобуса уже стало слишком холодно, для ледового состава – тоже. Слух мутировал, разветвился и начал давать невкусные плоды всеобщей тревоги.  
Через два дня Конрад собрал всех и поставил ребром вопрос об эвакуации.  
«Держать никого не буду, – сказал он. – Не имею права. Да и ситуация почти критическая, не бывали мы еще в такой. Можно запросить орбитальник, если чувствуете, что пора».  
«Какой орбитальник, э! – всполошился гляциобиолог. – Это же экологическая катастрофа, эйш!»  
«А станция?! – выкрикнул риометрист Гайя, нервно разбирая фигу из косичек на затылке. – Что со станцией, эйш, гиена меня забери?»  
«Законсервируют, – сказал начальник. Как печатью пришлепнул. – Через год откроют».  
«Ну не, – уверенно сказал Гайя. – Я-то никуда отсюда. Не дождетесь, мзунгу!»  
Народ загомонил, подтверждая, что да, никуда они отсюда не пойдут, они не какие-то там мзунгу, вон, механики постараются, придумают что-нибудь. Механики ошалело кивали, проседая под грузом обязанностей, радостно взваленных на них товарищами.  
В том числе за «остаться» ратовал доктор Кечавай, заявивший, что со станции он не уйдет без «хотя бы малюсенького аппендицитика». Не за тем, вещал док, он морозит седло на проклятых льдах. Ему, продолжал док, светит медицинское забвение, если он с кровью и анализами не вырвет из когтей Хиюмы какую-нибудь диссертацию, которая оправдает бюджет, потраченный на его, доктора Кечавая, транспортировку из института ревматологии и реконсервации. Так что присутствующих он просит подойти к зимовке ответственно и от медицинских обследований по установленной программе не убегать.  
И начальник отправил короткое сообщение на Большую землю. Мол, героически остаемся, ведем программу наблюдений в экстремальных условиях, целую, ваш Конрад.  
* * *

– Хиюмианшкое барокко, – просипел Расаки, опуская куб измерителя на спрессованный снег. – Харакшерис-суется отсутствием пиляштров, лепнины и кх...ариатид. Впрош-шем, в роли кариатиды ус-спешно выс-ступает сорванная антенна. Эйш!  
– Опять! – задохнулся от возмущения магнитолог. – Кх... Кха-кая гхиена отгрышла мою антенну? Бела, э?  
Проигнорировав свинские обвинения в подтачивании государственной науки, Бела оперся на шроббер и осторожно подышал в шарф. Снаружи плотную ткань обметало изморозью, которую можно было стряхивать, как песок – так быстро испарялась из нее влага. Но смахивать предстояло кое-что другое. Помимо перекосившейся антенны, на магнитный павильон намело добрых полметра голубоватого снега. В тусклом полюсном свете, еле-еле идущем с потемневшего неба, снег напоминал синеватый пепел. А значит – опять откапывать, хрипеть и надрываться, проклиная низкое атмосферное давление Хиюмы и ледяной, разжиженный воздух.  
– В швязи с нехваткой декоративного г-хранита фашад здания облис-сован редкими с-сортами полимеров – оберткой яш-шиков иш-под батата, – лицемерно добавил Расаки.  
– Какой ты ядовитый, кох-хда голодный, мс-сунгу, – наконец разлепил губы Бела. – Быть наш-шей с-станции с тобой банкротом.  
– Это почему ше? – встревожился Расаки, хватаясь за куб.  
На морозе ниже шестидесяти дыхание замерзало, углекислый газ начинал кристаллизоваться, и полюсники дружно шипели ядовитыми мамбами.  
– Эрно, друг, шкажи, с-сколько стоит дос-ставка одного к-хилохрамма гх-хруза на Бирюз-су?  
– Штолько, с-сколько нам в кредитных кош-шмарах не с-снилось, – уверенно сказал магнитолог. – Банан мне в ш-шопу.  
– В точку, – кивнул Бела. – Прокорм Рашаки нам вштает поперек горла. Лич-шно наблюдал, как этот тип с-слопал две тарелки кускуса и потом поднял крик, што его морят голодом.  
– У меня молодой требовательный органис-см! – возмутился Расаки и крякнул с натуги, поднимая куб.  
Обычные десять-пятнадцать килограмм на Бирюзе тянули под сотню. Расаки запыхтел, втягивая голову в плечи, чтобы не дай Вулу не поморозить легкие. Темное лицо за помутневшим пластиком козырька посерело. На материке Бела уже хватался бы за комм, но здесь, на Хиюме, ужасные условия всех превращали в племя каких-то бледнолицых мзунгу.  
– Не г-ховорю уже о бещобрасных фактах, – продолжил Бела, оттягивая момент раскапывания павильона, – с-сапечатленных на бешприштраштную камеру.  
– Мош-шет, это он мою антенну погрыс-с? – встрепенулся Эрно, успевший дотопать до павильона, влезть в снег и начать обниматься с пострадавшей. – С-слышь, йоу, друг?  
– Поклеп! – возразил Расаки. – В обоих с-случаях, эйш!  
– По ночам обш-шаривал камбус в поишках шъестного, – уличил Бела, с трудом выдергивая шроббер из каменно-твердого снега. Пластик «лапки» неприятно сухо скрипнул. – Теперь ты понимаешь, дорохой мой, пош-шему шеф-повар гонялся за ним с тес-саком?  
Эрно взгоготнул и тут же поперхнулся. Бела почувствовал немедленное желание прокашляться, но изо всех сил сдержался. Невероятно иссушенный воздух Хиюмы драл глотку наждачкой. Даже в Эферитской пустыне, сердце сверхвысоких температур, приходила ночь, охлаждала раскаленные пески, и хоть какие-то крохи влаги появлялись в воздухе. Хиюма убивала их, как промышленный морозильник. Пластик, ткань, целлюлоза, – все делалось сухим, словно зажигательный порошок. 

Полюсники просили, умоляли добавить в УЗОшки систему увлажнения воздуха. Конструкторский отдел оставался тверд – слишком опасно. Малейшая незаметная трещинка в оборудовании – и столь приятная влага мгновенно превратится в лед, угробив не только бесполезного научного сотрудника, но и на несколько тысяч леров ценного обмундирования. Так что приходилось задыхаться в обезвоженной атмосфере.  
Даже в жилых помещениях влажность искусственно удерживали на десяти процентах – из тех же пораженческих соображений. От такого лопались сосуды в носу, губы спекались и кожа по всему телу становилась ломкой, стянутой, как пергамент на барабанчике.

– Вы там давайте, наш-шинайте копать, научные с-сотрудники, – пропыхтел Расаки. – Харака-харака, почему бвана С-сплит в моем лице должен надрываться с этим бес-сдушным электронным ящ-щиком?  
– А ты не надрывайся, – посоветовал Бела, устанавливая шроббер на опору и прицеливаясь к сугробам. – Раш-шматривай свой труд как фитнеш-ш-проседуры. Акуна матата, в общем. Когда сур... кх... шуррогатный эквиплан Эрно улетит, можешь подниматься в это величес-ственное здание, сооруженное из ш-шоплей и проклятий братьев Герш-шц, чтобы принимать с неба приветственные с-светограммы.  
– Сам ты шуррогат! – встрепенулся Эрно. – Тащ-щи щюда лопату, эйш!  
Расаки захихикал.  
Помимо УЗОшек, теплого жилья, кварцевых прогреваний и трехразового питания, полюсников, запертых на зимовке, выручал юмор. Порой безобидный, порой крепкий и соленый, а иногда и такой, что начальник станции нещадно драл три шкуры с провинившихся и назначал их «младшими сотрудниками метлы и лопаты» – то есть обязывал к тяжелым трудовым исправительным работам. Особенно отличившихся посылал на камбуз: подумать о вечном, раскаяться, перечистить несколько тонн батата под строгим надзором шеф-повара.  
Бела тряхнул головой, убирая обледеневшие, выползшие из-под налобной повязки косицы, и поторопился: вдали виднелись тонкие, полупрозрачные языки поземки, и даже сквозь высокотехнологичные костюмы, разработанные Хиюмианским Институтом, тянуло леденящим холодом. Кто-нибудь менее просвещенный обозвал бы его космическим, но Бела точно знал: в космосе такого смертельного мороза нет. Там вообще нет температуры, есть лишь набор физических проблем, убивающих человека довольно быстро. Настоящий холод здесь – на Хиюмском континенте, на миллионотонном ледяном куполе, нахлобученном на макушку изумрудно-зеленой Иринги и украсившем ее тяжелой голубовато-льдистой короной. Бирюза расположилась почти на верхней точке купола. Дальше не дополз санный поезд, да и жить там было совсем уже невозможно: радиация даже зимой. В четырех километрах к западу купол резко вздымался невероятным уступом, вонзающимся в тяжелое небо, и там озоновый слой становился настолько тонок, что начальник станции регулярно превентивно песочил радиометристов, готовых облачиться в свинцовые блоки и обложиться асбестом, дабы штурмовать соблазнительную высоту.  
– Копайте быштрее, х-хиены, – потребовал Расаки, – я тут нахрен вмерш-шну в пейсаж! И будете тогда ишмерять иш-шключительно кривизну моей пош-шмертной гримас-сы!  
– В прочешше, – зашипел Бела, налегая на шробер. – А у кого школько выкручено на подогрев?  
– Все те ше триш-шать семь, – Эрно пыхтел совсем отчаянно, пытаясь расшатать примороженную насмерть антенну. – Хренов лед! Х-хиена дохлая!  
– Холодно, – удивленно сказал Расаки. – Ошень.  
Бела хлопнул по поясу и активировал третий нагревательный элемент. Кровь бахнула в голову, сердце испуганно застучало. На Хиюме любое отклонение от нормы мгновенно становилось жизненно важным. Или смертельно опасным – это как взглянуть.  
В наушнике выразительно откашлялись.  
– Бронхит, слыш-шу вас, хабари, – первым отозвался Расаки. – Дайте три коротких кашля в жнак понимания, йоу.  
«Шутник, – буркнул Вьеран. – Бвана ученые, холодать начинает. Имейте в виду, что Лугану, вереща от радости, понес Конраду весть о рекордно низких температурах. Девяносто пять и три десятых».  
– Есть што нести, – завистливо сказал Расаки. – А вот у нас ни тебе дохлого нейтрино, ни откликов из блаз-зара, ни еще каких полошительных новос-стей.  
– Эти камни иш моего огорода я попрош-шу вынуть! – зашипел Эрно. – И ш-шевелите ногами, что вы там примерс-сли, эйш!  
– А мне торопис-сся некуда, – с достоинством сказал Расаки, делая первый шаг в сторону павильона. – Молодой я очень, с-среднего служ-шебного вошраста.  
«Конрад велел бдить, – строго сообщил светограммщик. – Если что – бежать назад. Во избежание».  
– Поняли, бежать во ишбежание, – отозвался Бела. – Ну што, бвана, кто рис-скнет по скорости замерс-сания струи провешти научные иш-шледования?  
– Тьфу на вас, – вздохнул Эрно.

Прорвавшись в самое сердце геомагнетологического храма, он же сателлит Форпоста-два, посторонние лица дружно вздохнули. Бела не удержался от присвиста. Палеолитические залежи упаковок из-под быстроразогреваемого пайка хребтами пересекали всякие столовые поверхности, а пол вызывал содрогание. Зато над главным монитором висел лицемерный лозунг: «Соблюдайте чистоту и порядок в лаборатории!».  
– И как? – не вытерпел Бела. – Стремитесь, бвана, к культуре научного быта?  
– Этим и живы, – с достоинством ответил Эрно, вытаскивая очередную болванку из жадной пасти регистратора. – А разве есть какие-то сомнения?.. Ах да, конечно, какой стыд!  
Всплеснув руками, магнитолог почти со священным трепетом брезгливо поднял с пола двумя пальцами клок чего-то вроде волос, демонстративно проигнорировав остальные развалы, и метко швырнул его в приоткрытый зев мусорного контейнера.  
В чистом белом свете посеревшая рожа Эрно вызывала ассоциации с трупаком, которому в таком хаосе только и место.  
– Хотел я тут присесть отдохнуть, – пропыхтел Расаки, – да, чувствую, не стоит. Есть всякие опасения.  
– На Хиюме микробов нет, – занудным тоном сказал Эрно. – Пора бы знать.  
– Кто вас знает, э, – с фальшивой слащавостью ответил Расаки. – Намагнитят тут, а потом у порядочных людей волосы выпадают.  
– Это от радиации, – не преминул внести свой вклад в умную беседу Бела. – Очень прав был док Кечавай, рекомендуя бандану из алюминия.  
Облачка пара клубились возле лиц, обметывая косицы бледным инеем.  
Температура падала последние две недели, медленно ползла вниз с неумолимостью космических процессов, и начальник станции категорически запретил какие-либо передвижения в одиночку. Только командная работа в двойках, а лучше в тройках. Свое решение Конрад обосновывал тем, что в критической ситуации двое объединятся и для выживания съедят третьего, а значит, чисто статистически, убыль полезного населения станции будет меньше. Также начальник станции выражал отеческую уверенность в том, что при критической ситуации сотрудники поступят правильно и съедят наиболее бесполезного для науки коллегу.  
В общем, поднимал настрой полюсников, как мог.  
Трудно было работать на Хиюме. Низкое атмосферное давление, до предела разреженный воздух, высота, от которой начиналась горная болезнь. И холод, терзающий и тело, и душу. Спроектированные на работу в условиях до минус ста градусов, УЗОшки начали скрипеть уже при минус девяноста. Внутри сохранялась комфортная температура, но наружный слой пасовал перед ледяной хваткой Хиюмы, и двигаться становилось тяжело. Еще тяжелее, чем обычно, словно к гравитационной норме прибавили после запятой дополнительную цифру. В недружелюбной атмосфере и без того каждый килограмм давался непосильным трудом: пару раз копнешь снег и стоишь, переводишь дух, ловишь зеленые колокольчики в глазах, мечтая о кислородной таблетке. Но таблетки далеко, в санчасти у доброго дока, а снег никуда не девается, и надо продолжать. Бороться не только с Хиюмой, но и с собственным костюмом.  
– Амарулы бы жахнуть, – грустно сказал Эрно. – Не хочется выходить. Тут уютно так, тепло...  
– Минус тридцать, – закивал Расаки, – нзури-нзури, друг. Хоть раздевайся до трусов и принимай воздушные ванны.  
– А на Рубине минус двадцать, – завистливо вздохнул Бела, созерцая внутренним взором бокал крепкой, как ругань шеф-повара, амарулы. – Правда, говорят, сток дует так, что у Ватанги разлетелись мороженые цыплята. И одной тушкой выбило стекло в вездеходе, а другая застряла в турбине снегохода. Квеку попытался закрыться листом отражателя, и его с этим листом чуть не унесло.  
Похихикали над цыплячьей катастрофой. Подышали на пальцы.  
– Ладно, двигаем обратно, бвана, – Эрно с кряхтением поднялся. Видно было, как неохотно работают суставные части УЗОшки. – А то с каждой секундой, что вы сидите здесь, в геомагнитном поле возникают непредусмотренные естественным ходом вещей флуктуации.  
– Это он нас как обозвал? – обеспокоился Расаки.  
– Это он говорит, что ты фонишь на измеритель, друг, а наука подобного не терпит, – разъяснил Бела.  
Расаки с сомнением оглядел себя и на всякий случай стыдливо отер руки об жопу.

Кряхтя и стеная, научная группа преодолела сопротивление костюмов, затем сопротивление двери, под которой опять намело синеватого снега, и наконец выдвинулась к массивному вездеходу.  
– Вулу помилуй, и этот шанес-сло, – с чувством сказал Эрно. – Опять копать, эйш!  
– Попросим у шеф-повара дополнительный ройбуш са вредность, – утешил Бела. Волочить неподъемный шроббер было совсем тяжко, и дышал он словно загнанный. – Вот... прям два штакана премиальных... с лошкой с-сахару...  
– Нэ про ваш я ройбуш-ш варить, шпана голодрайная, – искусно сымитировал акцент шеф-повара Расаки. – Ройбуш увашаемый начальник штанции, ущеный, экшпертный совет, а вы, жопа маз-зут, пить в конце!  
– Хорош, г-хиена! – фыркнул Эрно и тут же подавился. – Айна, мой бронхит!  
– Жопа кашельная, – уточнил Расаки и тоже сдавленно заперхал, мучительно ойкая.  
Бела удержался от членовредительского смеха только потому, что шроббер оттягивал руки, как целый вездеход. А еще предстояло им энергично махать.

Транспорт откапывали втроем. Сволочной костюм реагировал на изменение температуры соответствующим понижением давления. От этого в глазах вставала оранжевая пелена, а в носоглотке то и дело появлялся привкус крови.  
– В третий раз торжественно клянусь, э, – простонал Расаки, пристраивая задницу в водительском кресле. – Ну ее в жопу гиенам, эту Хиюму!  
– Где-то я это уже слышал, – закивал Бела. – Не иначе как в позапрошлом году под конец зимовки.  
– Кто-то морским львом кричал, что закроется дома и будет любить законную жену, – поддержал Эрно.  
– Кто бы мог быть этот очень сознательный, овладевший искусством самоконтроля человек? – озадачился Бела. – Эй, йоу, Расаки, ты такого не знаешь?  
До сих пор наливавшийся черным багрянцем Расаки не выдержал и зарычал.  
– Ах да, – многозначительно изрек магнитолог. – Так вот же он!

Под сочувствующие реплики друзей, от которых впору было выскакивать из УЗОшки, Расаки так яростно рулил, что вездеход то и дело заносило по белому «песку», мелкой пылью летящему из-под полозьев. Косицы сердито мотались по иссеченной шкуре костюма, полностью отражая душевное состояние владельца.  
Вдосталь поглумившись, «гиены языкастые», как их в сердцах обозвал Расаки, угомонились, и принялись вслух мечтать о том, что подадут к полднику.  
– Лишь бы не сечка, банан мне в задницу, – разглагольствовал Бела. – Эрно, помнишь, на «Академике Рукайдзе» ходили к восьмидесятой широте?  
– Это когда повар заболел, – с содроганием припомнил магнитолог, – и вместо него поставили безусловно уважаемого бвану Ывандая?  
– Его самого, – поддакнул Бела. – Большого ума человек, весь в науке, не то что некоторые, страдающие о женах. Слышишь, э, Расаки?  
Расаки невоспитанно отгавкнулся в том духе, что он будет жить счастливо, хоть и в отложенной перспективе, а завистникам предстоит спать в обнимку разве что со своим простатитом.  
– Да, месиво было знатное, – почти сентиментально вздохнул Эрно. – А хлебали мы его под классическую музыку.  
– Наши проклятья в его адрес уважаемый Ывандай заглушал звуками концерта с электровиолончелью, – пояснил Бела. – Широкой души человек.  
– Но как повар – говно, – заключил Эрно.  
* * *

На станции вездеход запарковали в теплом боксе, где он тут же попал в жадные лапы электромеханика. Бела заикнулся было, что мог бы помочь с обслуживанием, но был награжден таким пламенным взглядом, что трусливо отступил.  
Как док Кечавай истосковался по применению своего скальпеля, так и Тонга изнемогал в ожидании случая, когда доведется отремонтировать что-нибудь более стильное, нежели тяжелую хиюмскую аппаратуру. Вездеход, прогнавший полтора километра в обход вешек по сухому снежному «песку» лишь отчасти мог удовлетворить неистовые страсти, кипевшие в изголодавшейся душе, но отдавать эту скромную малость Тонга не собирался никому.  
– Идите и чешите свой зуд в другом месте, – посоветовал он. – Вон, Нганга доказал, что разобрался в проблеме конвекции тепловой энергии и никакие геомагнитные данные ему для этого не понадобились.  
– Доказал?! – встал на дыбы Эрно. – Не нужны?! Ну рожа хафибская!  
И, на глазах чернея, галопом устремился к переходу с указателем «лаборатория актинометрии».  
– И вы, крокодилы, тоже куда-нибудь бегите с глаз моих, – потребовал электромеханик. – Расаки, не смотри на мои инструменты, я не для того их чистил, чтобы ты лапал их бесстыжими глазами!  
– Уходим-уходим, – примирительно поднял ладони Расаки.

Посовещавшись, что интереснее – наблюдать, как Эрно разрывает пасть актинометрирующему мальчику или же попробовать получить внеплановый ройбуш, пришли ко мнению, что первое важно с точки зрения пищи духовной, но второе полезнее для организма.  
– Финик красный, – витийствовал Расаки по пути к кают-компании, – способствует выведению из организма токсинов и шлаков. Знаешь ли ты, друг, сколько в тебе живет кишечных бактерий? Примерно три килограмма! Возможно, у них там даже профсоюз!  
– А почему они не платят мне членские взносы? – прицепился Бела, на ходу стягивая капюшон и с наслаждением встряхивая освободившимися волосами.  
– А членские взносы, друг, выходят в виде хорошо переваренных продуктов, – хихикнул Расаки. – Всякий раз, когда ты хорошо и вовремя какаешь, то не только лишаешь дока возможности защитить на тебе научную работу, но и пользуешься плодами трудов этого славного кишечного кампуса.  
– Фу, – неодобрительно сказал Бела. – Никакого ройбуша теперь не хочется.

В кают-компании обнаружились Марайя с Ирдже и подпрыгивающие от восторга метеорологи. Лугану оживленно рассказывал, как они распутывали толстые жилы термодатчиков, которые на морозе трескались, как проклятые; прямо на ходу паяли и перепаивали обнажившиеся части, да еще и прятали каждый датчик в «теплушку» из срочно выданной со склада пленки, чтобы защитить их от дикого холода.  
– А там еще отвал примерз, – лихорадочно блестя глазами, разъяснял он, едва не куная жесткие косицы в гигантскую кружку, исходящую паром у него в ладонях. – Мы его и тросиком уже пытались подрезать аккуратененько, поле-поле, а он в такой мороз лопается, как нитка!  
– И пленка не ложится, – подхватил Хайле, показывая пальцами в воздухе, как именно не ложилась пленка. – Я уж не выдержал, край шарфа оттянул – и давай дуть!  
– Смотри, как бы теперь тебе Кечавай голову не оттянул с концами, – пробасил Ирдже. – Или начальник станции собственной персоной.  
– Э, друг! – отмахнулся рассказчик. – Что было того уже не выплюнешь. А вы знаете, как рожа мигом слоем льда покрывается? Как второй маской! На губах лед, брови замерзли, а глаза-то, глаза!  
– Подвиг в жидком азоте, – не выдержал Расаки, под шумок завладев термопотом.  
– Глаза мерзнут, – проигнорировал его метеоролог. – На ресницах тоже лед, когда моргаешь, стучит, гиена...  
– Слюни на ходу подмерзают, – смешливо закивал Лугану.  
– А вот если бы ты моргал помедленнее, то и вовсе смерзся бы весь, – наставительно сказал Ирдже. – Дурак, а не научный сотрудник.  
– Лучше бы у нас грибница смерзлась, – вздохнул до сих пор молчавший Марайя.  
Все притихли. Расаки долил кипятка в чашку и едва слышно звякнул дозатором.  
– Растет? – наконец сочувствующе спросил Лугану.  
– Харака-харака, как на закваске, – махнул рукой гляциобиолог. – Если так и дальше пойдет, будет нам вместо агрокультуризма гиена знает что...  
– Напалмом ее, – подсказал Расаки.  
– Уникальную флору – и напалмом, – с не особо искренним трагизмом произнес Марайя. – Что бы сказал проф Вабейди, услышь он такие подлые речи?  
Расаки запыхтел и уронил косицу в кружку.  
– Профа с нами нет, а грибница есть, – наконец встрял в разговор Бела. – И послушал бы я, что скажут все эти хорошо кушающие придурки с Большой земли, окажись они тут, где вот-вот грибница скушает нас.  
За стеной неожиданно крякнуло, словно треснул лист пластика. Присутствующие дружно вздрогнули. Хайле перестал прикладывать кружку к обмороженному лицу.  
– Грибница ломится, – неуклюже пошутил Марайя. – Хочет поучаствовать в дискуссии лично.  
– Лишь бы не линза двинулась, – всерьез забеспокоился Расаки. – Где Соланке? Почему его вечно нет, когда срочно нужна сейсмическая сводка, э?  
– Ветер, наверное, – Бела вытер неожиданно вспотевшие даже в прохладном помещении ладони о бедра. – Вон, когда возвращались, уже сток пошел поле-поле. Теперь Рубину и другим прибрежным достанется. Выходить – себе дороже, только пурга может шастать, ну и повар наш, этого мафуту хрен сдуешь...  
Фразу он закончил в почти гробовой тишине. Полюсники дружно пялились на него немигающими взглядами, и лица у них сделались не просто серые, а такие, какие бывают у прибрежных на Рубине, когда к ним в павильон влезает разбуженный и от того голодный и злой вирухай.  
Бела остро почувствовал, что сидит он спиной к двери, а незнакомые звуки, между прочим, долетали именно оттуда. Рожа у Расаки начала вытягиваться, и Бела уже наметил план отступления с выпрыгиванием в воздуховод, когда на плечо ему опустилась когтистая лапа. Сбоку в поле зрения показалась чудовищная пасть.  
– Жопа, – щелкнула пасть. – Помбе употреблять желать?  
Завывая от восторга, полюсники покатились вповалку. Хохотал даже обычно каменно непрошибаемый Ирдже. Марайя от смеха начал заикаться, а Расаки опрокинул на себя чашку и сейчас ржал, кашлял и скулил одновременно, размахивая руками над столь внезапно обогретыми частями тела.  
Чувствуя, что аж фиолетовеет от справедливого негодования, Бела тоже откашлялся. Слова в адрес любимых коллег лезли исключительно непечатные.  
– Конечно буду! – мужественно проперхал он. – Три полных порции и кусочек буссу!

Единственный и неповторимый шеф-повар станции Бирюза, довольно оскалясь, грохнул на стол чашу с фирменным безалкогольным помбе. В просторной кают-компании, способной вместить всех жителей станции, мгновенно стало тесно вопреки всякой логике. Великий кулинар, он же великий наблюдатель, великий охотник и великий что угодно, яут Чираута, был огромен, как три механика, помноженных на четырех метеорологов. Плечи с трудом пролазили в стандартные проемы, башка, украшенная целым частоколом костяных наростов, регулярно задевала о вытяжки в лабораториях, а титаническим пузом можно было раздвигать не только пространство, но и, по ярым уверениям Эрно, иные математические сущности. При этом шеф-повар умудрялся передвигаться быстро и почти неслышно.  
– Жопа отморозиться, – подметил Чираута, указуя пальцем на пятнистую морду Хайле.  
Метеоролог тут же смущенно заерзал, проблеял что-то про экстремальные обстоятельства и яростно начал рыться в карманах, словно бы вспомнив о чем-то неимоверно важном.  
– Это ненадолго, – вступился за коллегу Лугану. – Подлечим.  
– Еще какая жопа, – с удовольствием сказал Марайя.  
– Что гриб? – немедленно сменил тему светской беседы Чираута. – Фу?  
Вместе с вектором интереса повернулось и пузо, и Лугану, находившийся на пути этого неумолимого стенобитного движения, крякнул, оказавшись ущемлен в правах и квадратных сантиметрах.  
– А что гриб? – тут же заюлил Марайя. – Какой гриб? У нас в план нет гриб... тьфу, нет грибов у нашего отделения по плану, эйш!  
– Гриб расти, жопа в суп покрошить, – категорически предупредил Чираута.  
– Во! – восхитился Расаки. – Учитесь краткому выражению мыслей! Это у нас тянет на целый кандидатский минимум или даже популярную научную публикацию!  
Чираута обернулся к нему, и Расаки тут же предусмотрительно отодвинулся вместе со стулом.  
Двое друг друга не то чтобы недолюбливали, но находились в состоянии тихой кулинарной войны, служившей предметом сплетен всей Бирюзы. Расаки терпеть не мог лук, Чираута же считал, что в обстановке острого авитаминоза лук нужен везде, и смириться с отказом одного из подшефных не мог.  
Лук вел на Расаки охоту. Аэролог мастерски выскальзывал из расставленных ловушек. Лук притворялся бананами в помбе. Расаки изобличал его и предавал анафеме. Пюрированный лук пытался скрыться в нежных волнах взбитого батата. Расаки вылавливал его по одной молекуле и торжествующе выкладывал похоронной горкой на краю тарелки.  
По общему мнению вскоре лук должен был напасть на Расаки среди ночи в переходах между первым и вторым блоком и таки оказаться у аэролога в пищеводе. Возможно, насильно.  
За дверью зашоркались, послышался приглушенный кашель, а затем мембрана разъехалась, и в кают-компанию ввалился Дженго.  
– О-о! – радостно закричал он, встряхивая разлохмаченными косичками. – Мамбо-джамбо, бвана Чираута! Как поживает твой стол? Хорош ли батат? Горяч ли суп? Есть ли бифштекс, э?  
Чираута с ворчанием развернулся, снова ущемив Лугану по пути, и осмотрел пришедшего.  
– Суп и батат всегда хорош, – величественно изрек он. – Тощее ребро мыть руки за стол. Жрать бифштекс, пока ребро не стать мясным.  
– А Дженго стать мафута-мафута, - прошептал Расаки, закатывая глаза.  
– О-о! – еще радостнее засуетился Дженго, скидывая рукавицы и яростно сбивая остатки льда о придверный термоэлемент. – Айоба, как же я соскучился по суп, харч и помбе! А булочки?  
– Хлеб всегда есть, – не менее важно ответствовал Чираута. – Кто есть хорошо, – последовал грозный взгляд в сторону Расаки, тут же уставившегося куда-то в космос, – иметь торт на выходной день.  
– На станции выходных нет, – встрял оскорбленный невниманием Марайя. – Где мой помбе, э?  
– Молчать, слушать высший разум, – проворчал Чираута, орудуя половником.  
– Помбе-е, – радостно заскулил Дженго, потирая щетину.  
– Мех фу, – тут же прицепился Чираута. – Мех брить. Иначе напиток не получать!  
– Ну Чираута, друг, ты что, – залебезил Дженго. – Парни, ну скажите ему, я ж с Форпоста на пять минут погреться!  
Бела вздохнул и расстегнул УЗОшку до пояса. Расаки, скорчив рожу, присматривался к помбе, видимо, пытаясь углядеть там лук.  
– Мойте руки, перед и зад, – плоско схохмил Лугану, перемещаясь поближе к выходу и подальше от поварского брюха.  
– Парни! – взмолился Дженго.  
– Дайте ему помбе, – пробасил Ирдже. – Он же не уймется.  
– Кому давать помбе, так это мне, – стоял на своем Марайя. – Зачем давать его Дженго, если из-за его безынициативности имеет место непрохождение фотонов в ионосфере.  
– Клевета! – темнея, завопил ионосферист.  
– Один раз прощать, – подумав, сказал Чираута. – К вечер ужин – мех сбрить.  
Сидевший рядом с напарником Хайле грустно рассматривал в наладонный рефлектор участки обморожения на лице.  
– О какой помбе, – елейно запел Дженго. – Какие ароматы и нотки! Что же это, что за волшебные добавки, э?  
Чираута ухмыльнулся во всю пасть, выкатил грудь колесом, что автоматически увеличило пространство, занимаемое пузом, на десятки кубических сантиметров, но ничего не сказал.  
В отличие от противостояния с Расаки, с Дженго они были на одной волне. Кушал ионосферист, как и полагается полюснику, хорошо и регулярно просил добавки, чем отдельно приводил Чирауту в восторг.  
Бела выудил из помбе кусок банана и набил им обе щеки.  
– Маскировка лука путем окрашивания в банан, – не стерпел аэролог.  
Чираута негромко зашипел и сделал угрожающее движение половником.

На Хиюму шеф-повар прибыл в рамках обмена персоналом между станциями и сотрудничества. Сотрудничество это остро стояло в печенке у колонистов Иринги, поскольку сама по себе планета считалась чужой территорией, однако корабль-ковчег первопроходцев плюхнулся сюда больше полутора веков назад и улететь обратно никак не мог. Заселение происходило стремительно. Контакт с настоящими хозяевами тоже произошел бурно и стремительно, но три десятка лет холодной вражды, периодически переходящей в горячую, все же закончились ничьей: яуты плюнули на отчаянно вцепившихся в ресурсы людей, готовых в крайнем случае сжечь планету в пламени войны дотла. Хозяева отступили и оставили гостям право загаживать изумрудный шарик нового дома по своему разумению.  
К концу первого столетия население Иринги, пополняемое еле ползущими кораблями доставки с Земли, достигло полутора миллиардов. Первоначально единый анклав распался на четырнадцать союзов, и колонисты с упоением начали играть в нежно любимые всем человечеством политические игры. Дележка ресурсов и территорий, проблемы экологии, энергетическое насыщение, даже парочка полыхнувших конфликтов, – вся обязательная программа выполнялась по пунктам. Поглядывая на это безобразие со своих высот, яуты не выдержали и опять сунулись в прежние владения с предложением сотрудничать. По большому счету – официально занялись промышленным шпионажем.  
Чтобы не обострять конфликты, некоторые территории Иринги объявили внегосударственными, запретили извлекать из них прибыли и присвоили им статус научных заповедников: раскаленная безбрежность Эферитской вулканической пустыни, невероятные горные хребты Арктов и наконец – чудовищный ледяной купол Хиюмы, под весом которого сама Иринга слегка сплющилась, превратившись из идеального шарика в эллипсоид.  
Исследовательская станция Азерос, принадлежавшая теплолюбивым яутам, находилась как раз в лавовых долинах. Температуры там стояли такие, что сворачивалась кровь в жилах. Зато рептилоиды чувствовали себя там очень даже неплохо. И при этом все-таки нашелся один, решивший влезть в ледяные кольца Хиюмы. Видимо, исключительно из-за своей неимоверной жирности. Толстым был яут до такой степени, что под тяжестью грязно-белого пуза у него даже ноги разъехались, как у крокодила. Поэтому передвигался шеф-повар довольно косолапо, но когда нужно – очень быстро.  
В обмен на Азерос уехал вулканолог Н. с мировым именем и такой же мировой известностью по влезанию в дикие авантюры. Коллеги пророчили Н. превращение в хорошо прожаренный бифштекс и, по слухам, предлагали написать диссертацию на тему покрытия хрустящей базальтовой корочкой.  
Теперь Чираута считал Бирюзу своей станцией и колдовал над тем, чтобы в условиях низкого атмосферного давления все-таки варить и жарить шедевры. Людей он рассматривал исключительно как устройства ввода-вывода для кулинарных экспериментов. Вводились блюда, на вывод шли восторженные ахи и вздохи. Несогласных ждали штрафные работы на камбузе.

– Прекрасный помбе, – вынырнул из воспоминаний Бела. – Как любовь матери!  
– Хорошо, – закивал Чираута. – Все любить напиток, батат и жареный птиц?  
– Все любить жареный птиц и бифштекс, – страстно сказал Дженго, пытаясь выковырять пальцем из кружки что-то верткое.  
– И гриб, – тоскливо вспомнил о своем Марайя.  
– Ручная работа, – многозначительно прорычал Чираута.  
Первым просек ситуацию ближе всех сидящий к дверям Ирдже.  
– Стыдно бездельничать, – басом сказал он. – Работать надо и еще раз работать. Пойду, составлю прогноз.  
– Какой прогно...  
От тычка в ботинок Хайле поперхнулся. Моргнул пару раз, хлопая на зависть длинными ресницами, и встрепенулся.  
– Ах прогноз! Выслать на Большую землю! Совершенно верно! Лугану, бежим, пока всю погоду без нас не просрали. Харака-харака! Расаки, где зонды?  
– Где-где, в средних слоях атмосферы, э, – пробурчал Расаки, вставая с места и начиная просачиваться вдоль стены.  
Лугану уже отступил за порог и лихорадочно обувался. Дверь кают-компании негодующе мерцала активным стыком, пытаясь закрыться, но не в силах этого сделать из-за торчавшего в проеме метеорологического препятствия.  
Чираута следил за перемещениями дезертиров пристальным взором сощуренных желтых глаз. Массивные клыки выразительно подрагивали. Расаки, окончательно перейдя в двумерное состояние, сумел переместиться на стартово-эвакуационную полосу. Бела провожал их взглядом, полным мольбы и ненависти: ему бежать было некуда, поварское брюхо перекрывало пути отступления. Дженго с совершенно блаженным видом жевал бананы.  
– А мне с грибами бороться надо, – заюлил Марайя. – Айна, очень спешу, спасибо нашему шеф-повару и... а-а!  
Гляциобиолог взвизгнул, пойманный в полете за копну давно не переплетавшихся косиц. Чираута метнул грозный взгляд в Белу, и механик мрачно, но подхалимски улыбнулся – оказаться наполовину оскальпированным ему не улыбалось.  
– Батат мешок в кухня, – прорычал яут. – Жопа руками в ноги и чистить живо!  
– Всем хорошего дня, чомми! – попрощался из коридора Ирдже.  
– Это произвол! – закукарекал Марайя, пытаясь расцепить намертво стиснутые в его волосах толстые пальцы. – Что за каменный век? Почему руками! Есть прекрасные автоматы и комбайны!  
– Из комбайн жрать сухпаек, жопа! – заревел Чираута. – График уклонений без! Голова кусать!  
***

– ...и вот, пока иные индивидуумы делают вид, что занимаются наукой, настоящие великие умы обречены страдать, – витийствовал Марайя, – будучи задавлены грубой, я подчеркну, невоспитанной и ксенофобной силой.  
– Будучи оттасканы за патлы, – тоже невоспитанно уточнил Бела.  
– Тьфу!  
Марайя с неприязнью покосился на два контейнера, битком забитых бататом, а затем с яростью – на простаивающие комбайны. Чираута придерживался позиции, что лучшие блюда должны быть приготовлены по старинке.  
– А между тем у Андора бурение идет, – подмигнул Бела и опустил очередную бататину в стерильный бокс. Тонкая стружка кожуры отправилась в собственный бокс, где подлежала сушению. – Поле-поле, но, говорят, вот-вот нащупают точку холода.  
В этом году действительно должно было состояться историческое научное открытие, поэтому гидрологов на зимовку отправилось аж четыре штуки.  
– Ничего интересного, – высокомерно сказал Марайя, яростно шкрябая лезвием. – Не понимаю, почему наука о живых организмах так задвинута в угол.  
– Это ты о трех хранилищах, набитых образцами, друг? – уточнил Бела.  
Марайя поднял палец и открыл было рот, но за мембраной, отделявшей холодное хранилище от камбуза, тяжко протопали, и гляциобиолог подавился собственными словами. Бела тоже на всякий случай примолк, а батат начал чистить энергичнее.  
Полюсникам полагалось усиленное питание, и Чираута долго вопил и клацал зубами, требуя обустроить оранжерею прямо на Бирюзе. Начальник станции терпеливо объяснял, что единственная вода, которая здесь есть – это растопленный снег, и получается на выходе безжизненная дистиллированная жидкость. Если не обогащать ее солями, минералами и прочей полезной химией, то она не будет утолять жажду, и самым выносливым людям придется несладко. Что уж говорить о растениях. Но даже ради усиленного питания и требований лучшего повара начальник станции не собирался обогащать декалитры воды и выливать их в кадушки с цветущими томатами.  
– И вот вместо того, чтобы следить, не добурятся ли они до каких-то эндемиков, – вновь завелся Марайя, – я сижу здесь и занимаюсь низкоквалифицированным трудом!  
– Самое нзури-нзури для ученого, э, – ехидно закивал Бела.  
– Тебе легко говорить, – патетически сказал Марайя. – На тебя не давят докторская и совет кафедры, только и ждущий, как бы впиться реконструированными челюстями в нежную плоть соискателя. Тебе не снится ночами молекулярная раскладка этой ледяной херни! Эйш!  
– Напиши жалобу в спортивный комитет, – предложил Бела, встряхивая головой.  
Косицы лезли в глаза, а руки запачкались острым бататовым соком, и убирать главное мужское достоинство было нечем.  
– Еще и этот мафута со своим первым, вторым и кашей, – пробормотал Марайя.  
Бела тряхнул головой опять и покосился на мембрану. Титаническая фигура повара образовалась за ней совершенно бесшумно.  
– В конце концов, что за примат презренного брюха над разумом! – возгласил Марайя, обращаясь к полуочищенному батату. – Вот ты, глупое, безмозглое существо...  
– Жопа! – гаркнул Чираута.  
Марайя прыгнул с места, точно собирался тут же упаковаться в контейнер к остальным бататам. Бела захохотал.  
– Руки оторвать, в жопа другой конец вставить! – зарычал шеф-повар, внедряясь на склад. – Болтать много, жрать паршивый метелка из-под ног! Слышать, Марайя?  
– Варвар! – смело выкрикнул гляциобиолог, укрывшийся за вязанкой сушеных водорослей в человеческий рост. – Изувер и брюхозавр!  
Чираута зарокотал, точно атом-установка. Бела восторженно вздохнул и приготовился наблюдать, как представителя науки под хруст батата расчленяют на вырезку, филе и шейку. Чираута сделал несколько шагов, выразительно царапая пол когтями, торчавшими из обуви, и остановился, пригвоздив спесивца взглядом.  
– Я не боюсь тебя, айсберг, – гордо сказал Марайя. – Наш атомоход гордо рассекает льды этого... невежества...  
– Идти сюда, я ум помещать через лупцевание, – погрозил Чираута.  
– А вот и не пойду, я взрослый человек с почти написанной докторской, эйш! – возмутился Марайя.  
– Кандидатура санитара в мойка полов? – презрительно уточнил Чираута.  
Марайя от негодования живо приобрел природный цвет лица и, пылая черными щеками, выскочил из-за вязанки. Чираута скрестил могучие руки поверх пуза, Марайя хлопнул губами, пытаясь найти смелости преодолеть гору Брюхей, но сдался и мрачно прошествовал к рабочему месту.  
– Я работаю над проблемой выживания видов в сверхнизких температурах, – с достоинством сказал он, садясь на место и беря в руки овощечистку.  
Чираута опустил руки, крутанул кистью, и внезапно у него в пальцах, словно у фокусника, оказалось печенье.  
– Переживать не, – строго молвил яут. – Иначе батат плох, батат фу.  
Марайя, тут же предав научные идеалы, открыл рот, собираясь употребить печенье немедленно. Бела тоже открыл – от возмущения пищевым неравенством, – и тут над головами у них негромко запиликало. Печенье исчезло, Чираута повернул голову так резко, что дредлоки хлестанули по воздуху. Полюсники напряглись. Общую связь по станции включали редко. Для двух положительных объявлений: начало зимовки и конец, – и для тысячи возможных вариантов отрицательных. Зимовка на Бирюзе шла уже пять месяцев, а значит ждать положительного не приходилось.  
– Бвана Лавуш, внимание, бвана Лавуш, – забубнила система оповещения. – Для вас сообщение на терминале...  
Связь поперхнулась и замолкла. Марайя привстал с места, слегка отвесив закрытую было челюсть. Бела напрягся еще сильнее.  
– На каком терминале? – почти испуганно спросил гляциобиолог. – Эй, йоу?  
– Марайя, драть тебя за уши, – снова прорезалась связь, но уже вполне человеческим голосом. – А ну рыбой метнулся на Форпост-четыре, эйш!  
Звякнула овощечистка, Марайя вскочил и действительно метнулся рыбой: вот он возле емкостей с шелухой и корнеплодами, а вот серебристый комбинезон уже сверкнул за раздавшейся в стороны завесой.  
– Не иначе физалис кого-то покусал, – постарался сам себя успокоить Бела.  
– Зачем держать тварь, – тут же заворчал Чираута. – Дать тварь мне, я потрошить, варить многие блюда.  
– И что, вкусно будет? – почти механически поинтересовался Бела.  
Вызов по общей связи, да еще и такой экспрессивный, заставил нервные окончания панически зазудеть.  
– Что сидеть?! – тут же накинулся на него повар. – Работать! Батат сам не облысеть!  
– А почему я один? – опомнился Бела. – Это несправедливо!  
– Коготь в зад, кишка наружу, – кратко прояснил иерархию Чираута.  
– А печенье дать? – завыл механик, пытаясь хоть как-то отсрочить свидание с бататом.  
– Чистить батат, получать похвальбу, – фыркнул Чираута, разворачиваясь к выходу. – Я следить, чтобы ты, жопа, не сбегать.  
– Садист, – с чувством сказал Бела в широченную спину, покрытую жуткими крючковатыми наростами. – Мафута!  
И, томимый нехорошими предчувствиями, снова взялся за батат.

На станции обреталось чуть больше двух десятков человек – достаточно, чтобы в течение восьми месяцев не свихнуться от ограниченности круга общения, и в то же время не настолько много, чтобы не знать, как обстоят дела у других полюсников. Марайя неоднократно жаловался на рост грибницы, поэтому скорость, с которой он умчался на зов, наводила на размышления. Наверняка в агросекторе уже топталось столько человек, сколько вмещал невеликий тамбур перехода, и еще кучка – за пределами тамбура. В общем, половина населения станции. Группа Андора занималась бурением, Кьяга и Лимба безвылазно торчали на пятом Форпосте, а Эрно должен был драться с Нгангой. Практически выходило, что только механик Шербан в гордом одиночестве сидит на камбузе, прикованный к нечищенным корнеплодам.  
– Это несправедливо, эйш, – под нос себе сказал Бела. – Все научные открытия утекают мимо. Бирюза, картинку с Форпоста-четыре.  
– К сожалению, связь невозможна, – прошелестел голос станционного управляющего. – Передается светографический отчет с Форпоста-шесть.  
– Г-гиена...  
Гибридный силикозоль, парящий в слоях атмосферы, обеспечивал безупречную связь по всей Иринге, кроме, съешь ее вирухай, Хиюмы с огромными озоновыми дырами и повышенной радиацией, от которой, как рассказывал док, волоса выпадали в самых неожиданных и неподходящих для имиджа сурового полюсника местах. Связь вела себя в точности как волосы – падала в самые важные моменты. Канал трафика ограничился до скудных гигабайт, да и те почти полностью выжирали гидрологи, лишая остальных возможности отправить хотя бы завалящий видеоролик.

На камбузе опять завошкались. Грохнуло что-то у двери, и Бела не выдержал. Бросил батат, вскочил и высунулся наружу. В царстве негромко шкворчащих агрегатов и вкусных запахов появился посторонний. Чираута выдвинулся от полок с запасами и неодобрительно заклекотал.  
– Ах вот они где! – торжественно сказал Магаши. – Хола! И это в то время, как группа Дженго мужественно приколачивает доску на место выпавшего термоэлемента!  
– Какой еще термоэлемент? – почти испугался Бела.  
– Одиночный, в холодном отсеке, – Магаши сунулся через порог и был встречен утробным ворчанием шеф-повара: с толстых бутс на воздушной подушке преступными ручейками текла вода. – А вы тут прелюбодействуете с овсяной кашкой?  
Бела сделал страшные глаза и попытался бровями указать на астаксанты, ждущие очереди на увязывание к ниточкам и развешивание на подвяливание. Магаши близоруко сощурился, затем показательно вытаращился и замер посреди движения.  
– Ах какой труд, айоба, э! – наконец определился он. – Всякий раз как подумаю, чего стоит такая тяжелая работа, так дрожь идет по хребту и воздух как будто в глотку не лезет. От стыда!  
– Лживая жопа, – определился Чираута. – Приходить почто? Голодный зуб?  
– В скромной надежде, – сладко сказал геолог. – Быть может в качестве поощрения...  
– За что? – возмутился Бела. – Ты доску не прибивал, мзунгу!  
– Я оказал неоценимую помощь: сидел на ней во время распилки, – возразил Магаши. – В качестве противовеса.  
Чираута поворчал себе в клыки, пошевелил пальцами над батареей небольших контейнеров и, наконец, ловко открыл один и выудил оттуда полоску вяленой солонихи.  
Магаши сделал стойку и залил глаза сиропной надеждой, умильно улыбаясь.  
– Пресмыкания много нет, – придрался Чираута.  
Геолог подумал и еще более умильно сложил руки лодочкой. Будь у него хвост, непременно бы завилял.  
– Отверзать рот, – усмехаясь, велел Чираута.  
– Славься наш великий повар! – с чувством провозгласил Магаши и отверз рот во всю ширь, готовясь к приему пищи на год вперед.  
Чираута метнул подачку, Магаши щелкнул челюстями, выхватывая ее из воздуха, и радостно показал большой палец. Яут важно кивнул, осмотрел собственные пальцы и после секундного раздумья все-таки облизал. Бела закатил глаза. Видимо, потерю даже одной калории шеф-повар считал кощунством, предпочитая перенаправлять ресурсы в личное жировое депо. Чавкающий солонихой Магаши начал похрюкивать от удовольствия.  
– Оргазм пищевых сосочков? – не удержался Бела.  
Геолог показал ему средний палец.  
– Это ш чем? – промычал он. – Вкух-хш... вкусно, айоба, но непонятно.  
Чираута вновь ухмыльнулся, растягивая перепонки.  
– Тебе лучше не знать.  
Магаши поперхнулся, но деваться было некуда, и он мужественно проглотил коварное лакомство. Бела наблюдал за представлением, щерясь в ухмылке до самых ушей, не хуже яута. Массивные плечи Чирауты слегка двигались, словно он сдерживал смех.  
– Так вот, о термоэлементах, – выговорил Магаши и взял паузу, явно с опаской прислушиваясь к желудку. Чираута скрестил руки на брюхе. Магаши откашлялся и продолжил: – Они тебя звать велели, чтобы устранить последствия вандализма, учиненного каким-то геологом, которого я не знаю.  
– Лживая жопа, – опять внес свою реплику Чираута.  
Бела радостно воздел руки.  
– Бегу! Буду работать как буйвол, готов пахать в три смены, устраняя последствия ремонта!  
Не разделяя слов и дела, он начал сдвигаться в сторону выхода. Магаши пришлось посторониться, и волей-неволей он оказался в прямой досягаемости шеф-повара.  
– Батат, – угрожающе пророкотал Чираута.  
– Какой батат, э? – с исключительной наивностью спросил Магаши.  
– Чистить батат! – взревел Чираута.  
Бела выметнулся из камбуза на третьей околопланетной скорости. У него за спиной раздавались крики погибающего геолога, скреб «дутиков» по полу и звяканье овощечистки.  
Отбежав от камбуза на приличное расстояние, Бела встряхнулся, перекинул косицы за спину и, насвистывая, энергично промаршировал в направлении Форпоста-три.  
* * *

Некоторое чувство стыда за недочищенные бататы упрямо скреблось под черепом. Все-таки три раза в день шеф-повар досыта кормил полюсников, ни один из которых не жаловался на отсутствие аппетита. Ежедневно в кают-компании появлялся свежий хлеб, а по выходным – домашние булочки. Правда, в отсутствие теплицы плохим тоном было вспоминать про экваториальную капусту и щелковник. Полюсники скорее отказались бы от экзотических лианоплодных, чем от этих нежно любимых овощей. Впрочем, лианоплодные на станции тоже отсутствовали, что лишало полюсников возможности отказаться от них в пользу капусты.  
Утешался Бела тем, что и без него в жизни камбуза все старались принимать деятельное участие. Например, в начале зимовки, когда станция перетаптывалась, скидывая намерзший лед, Чираута попробовал готовить на ходу с привлечением понабежавших добровольцев. Но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, и виновным пришлось отскребать потолок. Вьеран хотел было запечатлеть эту поучительную сцену, но дело закончилось тем, что он с проклятиями выудил свою камеру из контейнера с чечевичной кашей.

Уже в переходной зоне чувствовалось ледяное дыхание Хиюмы. Бела натянул капюшон и обернул широкий воротник-шарф вокруг головы, защищая нос и рот. В ноздрях тут же закололо: пересушенный холодный воздух заставлял нервные окончания судорожно сокращаться. Бела вдохнул медленно-медленно, затаил дыхание, согревая воздух во рту, в горле и только потом пропуская в легкие – и следом так же медленно выдохнул. Ноздри ненадолго обдало теплом, но пришлось делать следующий вдох. Непроизвольно ежась и прикрывая лицо еще и ладонью, Бела прошел дальше по коридору, обметанному изморозью, поглядывая на вусмерть замороженные датчики, и остановился перед дверью, где в металле было отчетливо выштамповано: «Форпост-3».  
Форпостами называли внешние лаборатории, вынесенные за пределы основной станции. Если смотреть на Бирюзу сверху, когда на Хиюме теплый сезон, – всего-то минус тридцать – и спокойно летают октопланы, заметно, что станция похожа на модель молекулы. Центральный купол и форпосты, вынесенные на длинных «лучах» – с первого по шестой. На третьем стояло оборудование для изучения атмосферы, дырок в ней и хитрых слоев, которые будто в пироге накладывались друг на дружку, формируя непередаваемый шлейф, окружающий Ирингу.  
В предбаннике мигали несколько огоньков предупреждения. Бела сощурился, но в памяти ничего не шелохнулось: комбинация оказалась незнакомой. Вот если бы здесь была атом-станция, то за каждое мигание лампочки механик мог бы рассказать целых четыре назидательных истории. Но в пристанище таких пакостных типов, как ионометристы и прочие эфирные личности, гадать было опасно. Тем не менее, настойчивое мигание лампочки над кнопкой с надписью «рекомпресс» беззвучно взывало к наведению порядка. Бела не выдержал и ткнул в кнопку – ничего. Нажал еще раз – и все погасло. С подозрением принюхавшись, Бела убедился, что паленым не пахнет, и с чувством, будто только что спас всю Бирюзу, помахал перед сканером.  
Из разверстого зева Форпоста-три пыхнуло еще большим холодом и бурно потек туман. Бела решительно дернул воротник, формируя полную защиту, надел перчатки, запихал косицы поглубже и хлопнул по поясу. В костюме почти мгновенно сделалось так тепло, что даже жарко. Ругнувшись, Бела выключил третий термоэлемент.  
– Кого там х-хиены принешли, йоу? – весело спросили из тумана.  
– Хола! Помощь вызывали?  
– А-а, это прогульщик Шербан! – обрадовались в тумане. – Который вместо слушбы науке отсиживается на камбус-се?  
– Клевета! – возмутился Бела. – Друс-сья, вы все швидетели: сегодня день отдыха, а Шербан дружно, как один, вышел на работу!  
– Ну так ныряй, что ты там топчеш-шься? Харака-харака!  
– Куда нырять? – с опаской спросил Бела, бочком подбираясь к голубоватому снежному туману. Тот клубился и пытался облизать коленки. Тянуло от него такой лютой стужей, что Бела включил третий термоэлемент обратно. – Вы ш-што, выход открыли наруш-шу? А ш-што с термоэлементом и дос-ской?  
– Оштавьте дос-ску в покое! Ш последнего перехода тут вш-ше неуштойчиво было, – с натугой ответили из морозного облака. Бела опознал Гайю, риометриста. – Полс-зунки теперь барахлят, а прогнос-с от Шоланке так шебе не очень.  
– Так шебе или не очень? – Бела нырнул таки в туман и задержал дыхание по привычке. Нос мгновенно обожгло, в щеки словно вгрызлась стая вирухаев, глаза заболели, пытаясь прослезиться и высохнуть одновременно. – Трещ-щины будут?  
– Не порущусь, – в тумане проступила знакомая фигура, слегка перекошенная на бок: Соланке пережил костницу, и с тех пор чуть опускал плечо. – Хола, йоу. Но с-сетка напряшений мне не нравитс-ся. Трешкается там што-то на глубине.  
– Нач-шальник станции-то в курс-се?  
– В курс-се, – обижено сказали из тумана с другой стороны, и высунулась рука с подбойником. – Во, держи, друг. Говорит, ешли будет ЧП, бросим вс-сю вашу лабораторию и не жалуйтес-сь. А, мешду прочим, ионошфера – важнейший раждел в современной науке, – Дженго закашлялся. Коротко, сдавленно, явно пытаясь остановить спазмы связок.  
– Так што там с трещинами? – Бела повертел головой. – Где крутить?  
– Сюда иди, – откликнулся Соланке. – Трещина дело с-спорное, а у полжунков прямо сейчас ос-сь прошкальзывает.  
– А-а, ось – это прям понятно, – Бела развернулся, сделал несколько шагов и тут же споткнулся о поднятые створы, ведущие в технические недра. Именно оттуда и валил основной поток тумана: внутреннее тепло смешивалось с ледяным воздухом, от чего сифонило в помещение с ударной силой.  
– Наш форпошт еще вс-сем покажет, – величаво изрек Дженго, крякнул и, судя по пыхтению, взялся ворочать что-то тяжелое.  
Бела спрыгнул в люк и тут же влетел в объятия Гайи.  
– Айта! – пыхтя, поприветствовал тот. – Нас еще не качает, а тебя уже штормит? Ну рас с-спрыгнул, то давай, шмотри сюда.  
– Щначит, трещина… – изрек Бела, принимаясь крутить предложенную ему систему запорных винтов, покрытых шубой из инея. Металл угрожающе потрескивал.  
– С-сошлась, нет ее, – напомнил Гайя. – Так, интереш-шующая нас ос-сь штрадает от двух повреш-шдений. Она…  
– А не мошет она вдруг… того?  
Глухо бумкнуло о снег. Бела повернулся и с трудом разглядел чуть опустившую плечо фигуру свернувшую куда-то направо. Раздался пронзительно четкий звук удара металлом о металл.  
– Кто там колотит, вы ш-штанцию разбить хотите, эйш?! – яростно зашипел Гайя.  
– Прос-сти!  
На диком морозе даже специальные сплавы быстро становились хрупкими. Здесь иногда сам лед делался таким же ломким. Один удар – и разлетается в крошево монолитная глыба.  
– Так што там с-с ней? – напомнил Бела.  
– С кем, с-с, ос-сью?  
– Нет, с трещ-щиной. Ражойтишь мошет?  
– Мошет, – успокоил Гайя. – Как и во вшяком другом месте. Так вот, пос-следние два дня мы только об нее и колотимс-ся, термоэлементы уже терять начали. Еще и Магаш-ши, доброволес-с, эйш.  
– О трещину колотитешь?  
– Об ос-сь, – задумчиво сказал Гайя, недобро поглядывая на механика из-под обледеневших бровей. – Если ты ещ-ще рас-с упомянешь о трещине…  
– Зачем? – удивился Бела. – Сошлась так сошлась. Кстати, рас-с ты о трещине начал, интересно ус-снать, не мошет ли она прямо под нами лопнуть.  
– Кто ее знает, друг, – судорожно зевнул в шарф Гайя. – Мошет, она уже сейщас разош-шлась.


	2. Сорбет из красного железа

За ползунками пришлось спускаться на лед всем. Станция и Форпосты стояли на лыжах, и ветер свистел под ними свободно, не наметая снега. А вот исходящее от обшивки тепло, за прекращение потери которого месяцами бились оба механика, покрывало тысячелетний снежный монолит тонкой коркой льда. Достаточно тонкой, чтобы быть опасной для движения станции, но все-таки выдерживающей вес нескольких человек.  
Уж лучше бы ломалась: не пришлось бы танцевать на морозе, выбиваясь из сил, чтобы еще и не хлопнуться с размаху. В скотских условиях Хиюмы обычное падение с высоты собственного роста могло превратиться в отбитые легкие, опухоль мозга или еще что-нибудь печально достойное научной работы доктора Кечавая.

На льду пробирала холодная дрожь вопреки старательно греющим УЗОшкам. Тяжеленный размыкатель, которым приходилось работать над головой, выворачивал руки из плеч. Никто не жаловался, но по неловким движениям было видно, что уже болят все суставы: локти, пальцы, щиколотки, колени...  
Здесь и без всякой работы порой ночью руки затекали так, что приходилось чуть ли не о стенку их отбивать. Кечавай помочь не мог, только выдавал супервитамины горстями, полировал хондропротекторами и запихивал вяло сопротивляющихся полюсников под облучатель. Имитировал солнечные ванны, которых в полярную ночь не увидишь по полгода.  
– Во-во, давай! – самоотверженно хрипел Дженго, принимая очередной облицовочный щит. – Ох не г-хоните, поле-поле, демоны эф-феритшкие...  
– Не шипи, денещ не будет, – советовал Бела.  
– На ш-шебя пошмотри, мс-сунгу, – выдыхал Дженго.  
Двадцать-тридцать килограммов щита на куполе Хиюмы при морозе тянули уже на пару центнеров. Подгибались колени, трещала от натуги шея, разъезжались слабеющие ноги, а биение крови в висках взлетало до пульсирующей боли.  
Отдыхали полюсники по кругу, и когда Дженго задохся окончательно, на смену ему тут же встал Гайя. Выдохнул и поднял руки.  
Ионосферист прислонился к ползунку, тяжело дыша и прижимая шарф к лицу поплотнее. Козырек, защищающий глаза, побелел от инея.  
Пар давно исчез – створки люка в лабораторию закрылись и тоже успели обрасти голубоватой шубой. Теперь видно было далеко и хорошо, но от усталости в глазах двоилось. Ледяной воздух нырял под козырек, ел глаза и кусал открытую кожу. УЗОшка работала вовсю, поддерживая жизнь среди девяностоградусного безмолвия, но по-прежнему казалось, что пальцы леденеют. В который раз Бела молча подосадовал, что Хиюмское КБ так и не разработало полностью герметичных скафандров. Конструкторы стояли на своем: невозможно тех, кто трудится на твердой земле, держать на режимных правилах космических станций. Ведь им здесь жить и работать по восемь месяцев, в тяжелейших условиях, день за днем. В какой-то момент кто-то забудется и, привыкнув к безопасности, не завернет какой-нибудь клапан. А разница сред внутри и снаружи настолько велика, что может погубить забывчивого хиюмонавта в мгновение ока.  
Поэтому приходилось обмораживать морду, да и пальцы подчас тоже. УЗОшки при всей легкости и тонкости, все же должны были спасать от диких холодов, а это значило слой утеплителя, термопроводящий слой, изолирующий слой и еще парочку защитных от греха подальше. Шарф-воротник, капюшон, козырек, пояс с термоэлементами, перчатки. Вертеть размыкатель в перчатках можно было, а вот какую-нибудь шестерню прокрутить – уже нельзя. И люди снимали перчатки, хватались голыми руками за металл, оставляя на нем лохмотья кожи, а потом Кечавай снова ругался, грозился нажаловаться на всех начальнику станции и терпеливо поливал изуродованные ладони волшебным гелем.  
– Бела, – окликнул Соланке. – Ушнул, что ли, мзунгу?  
– Ушнешь тут, – пробормотал Бела. – На кой я вообщ-ще с вами полес-с...  
– Но-но, – дал знать о себе Дженго.  
Бела мигом представил грозно нахмуренную переносицу, из-за чего у Дженго вздергивается верхняя губа и показываются острые белые зубы. Потом вспомнил, что, по слухам, Дженго держит дома ручную гиену и не гнушается таскать ее на заседания научной секции, угрожая ею оппонентам – и сразу же взбодрился.  
– Мы все с-сняли, – Соланке держался за плечо. – Вы топайте к развалу и...  
– С-сам знаю! – возмутился Бела. – Кто с-сдесь механик, э?  
– Ис-свиняй, бвана, – усмехнулся сейсмолог в шарф.  
– Иду, – мужественно проскрипел Бела. – Помню, по прилету у меня тут вшегда возникает комплекс-с неполноценности. Я кажусь с-себе старым и дряхлым…  
– Но затем, – подхватил Дженго, – ты видишь, что оштальные – тоже очень гипокс-сированные элементы, и тебе штановится легше, э?  
– Не то слово, – пробубнил Бела и сделал шаг в сторону, отрываясь от надежной опоры ползунка.  
Подивился, как туго обхватывает ткань костюма, и решительно двинул вперед, подхватив размыкатель. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Бела ругнулся и поднажал. На Хиюме категорически запрещалось перетруждаться, и все-таки полюсники регулярно плевали на врачебные рекомендации. Напугать их могла лишь карательная медицина в лице дока, но сейчас Кечавая рядом не было, и Бела упрямо перетаскивал ноги одну за другой. Дженго, как и полагалось страхующему, тащился за ним, надсадно дыша и сдерживая кашель.  
Добравшись до второй фермы, Бела выдохся совершенно.  
– Да что за швинштво, эйш? – наконец не выдержал он. – Я шловно вдвое тяжелее, банан мне в с-садницу!  
– Банан – это лишние двешти грамм, – натужно пошутил Дженго. – Не шоветую. Ох башка круш-шится, эйш. Поле-поле, я выдохну...  
– Эй, увашаемые бвана, – прорезался в наушнике Гайя. – А это только у меня ус-сошка тормозит? Эй, йоу?  
Соланке у разобранной ходовой части выразительно запыхтел. Бела схватился за воротник, ловя себя на том, что дико хочется вдохнуть поглубже и очень громко согласиться, что происходит какая-то херня. Но орать на Хиюме – последнее дело. Предсмертное, в общем-то.  
– Вы меня ш-лышите, бвана? – снова подал голос Гайя, впрочем, тоже без крика.  
– У меня то ше самое, – отозвался Соланке. – Как в мусс-с влип.  
Бела отнял руку от воротника. Дженго медленно, с хрипом дышал.  
– А мош-шет это шеф-повар сюда что-то тайно с-сливает? – неуклюже пошутил Бела. – Телепортирует за борт, вот оно и зас-стывает, э?  
В наушнике щелкнуло. Бела схватился за капюшон и ругнулся. В пересушенном воздухе наушник иногда пребольно стрелялся электричеством.  
«Форпост-три, станция на связи, – скрежетнуло в наушниках. – Вы меня слышите?»  
– С-слышим вас, – отрапортовал Гайя. – Хабари? Что, Марайя нашел с-своих микробов?  
«Возвращайтесь и быстро», – велели в наушниках.  
– Как вос-свращайтес-сь? – вежливо удивился Соланке. – А ходовуху кто поднимет?  
– Вьеран, проблемы? – очнулся Дженго. – Чего ш-штряслось?  
«Температура падает, как слышите? Повторяю, температура падает».  
– Что, прям с-сильно? – механически уточнил Бела.  
Язык болтал сам по себе, ноги по-прежнему толком не двигались с места, размыкатель весил не меньше центнера, а руки будто застряли в быстротвердеющем бетоне. И тяжким леденеющим панцирем сдавливала УЗОшка.  
«Живо назад! – рявкнул светограммщик. – Заледенеете нахрен!»  
– Понял, вос-свращаемся, – хрипло сказал Дженго. – С-соланке!  
– Ох-хренеть, – с натугой выговорил тот. – Не могу, эйш!  
– Брошай вс-се! – потребовал Дженго. – Гайя!  
– Тут такое дело, – неожиданно виновато откликнулся риометрист. – Кашется, я тоже не могу...  
Вьеран выматерился и опять потребовал немедленного отступления. Бела до сих пор не мог поднять руки, как ни напрягался. В УЗОшке сделалось жарко – вовсю работал третий термоэлемент, плюс от выброса адреналина собственная температура подскочила.  
– А ну с-собрались! – приказал Дженго. – Вьеран, с-сколько градусов? Нас тут приклеивает!  
В наушниках потрескивало. Но треск это был привычный: связь работала, невзирая на чудовищные магнитные завихрения, от которых регулярно блевала половина зимующих. Бела тоже иногда просыпался среди ночи от резкой головной боли, и полминуты спустя его выворачивало наизнанку.  
«Девяносто девять, – наконец откликнулся Вьеран. – И все еще падает. Даю тревогу».  
– С-станция, срочно светох-храфируйте, – трагическим голосом сказал Гайя. – «Мама, я хоч-щу домой!»  
Пот, стекавший по спине, мигом сделался холодным. Бела попробовал сглотнуть, в иссушенном горле заскреблась тысяча дикобразов, и от боли сама собой навернулась и мгновенно замерзла слеза – непростительная роскошь в таких сухих краях. Сухих и холодных. Очень холодных, почти сверх того предела, до которого дотягивали УЗОшки. Предел гарантированной прочности – сто два градуса. Дальше – как повезет.  
– Бела!  
– Иду!  
Он рванулся с места. Стиснувшая его УЗОшка заскрипела. Бела напрягся всем телом и попытался снова. На веках захрустел лед – не помогал даже обогрев маски. Жара, воцарившаяся в костюме, выпивала последние силы. Посреди Хиюмы, замерзая на полюсе холода, он одновременно поджаривался в собственном соку.  
«Бирюза, это Рубин, – ворвался еще один голос в наушники. – Получили вашу сводку, нужна ли помощь?»  
– А можно выс-ш-шлать сюда женщину?! – первым отозвался Гайя.  
Бела на миг остолбенел, моргнул, пытаясь растопить замерзающий на веках пот, и изо всех сил рванулся вновь. Пальцы разжались, размыкатель медленно повело вбок, и Бела увидел, как покрывается синеватыми разводами морозостойкий пластик. Прямо на глазах бело-голубая поверхность рукояти пошла микроскопическими трещинами.  
«Бирюза, это станция Рубин, – озадаченно ответили на линии. – Женщин прислать не можем».  
– Ну если это мер-рх...оприятие невос-сможно, то с-согласны на лопату, – просипел Гайя.  
– Какая лопата, мзунгу, не дерх-хайся! – прохрипел Дженго. – Вс-сем не ш-шевелиться!  
– Акуна матата... – выдавил риометрист. – Стою, бвана, и боюсь...  
Гибкие и мягкие УЗО словно обратились в допотопные скафандры с кучей металлических креплений. А железо в дикий холод лопалось, как баночка с анализами. Бела послушно окаменел, выполняя приказ: стой или умрешь. Сдвинься с места, и твоя скорлупа разобьется.  
«Рубин, это Бирюза! – рявкнул Вьеран. – Вы куда лезете? Уйдите с частоты, эйш!»  
«Вас понял», – ответили с Рубина.  
– Вьера, долх-хо еще? – выкашлял Дженго.   
«Вся станция на аврале. Три группы застряли, переходы проморозило насквозь. Конрад велел свинчивать термобустеры, чтобы пробиться».  
Голос у него был деловитый, и Бела почувствовал, как отступает паника. С ними была вся мощь полюсной станции, нужно было только дождаться, когда эта мощь выдернет их из стиснувшихся ледяных лап Хиюмы.  
– Айна, – неожиданно тонко сказал Соланке. – А... А-а!  
И этот протяжный вскрик, запрещенный на полюсе, где холодный воздух и смерть – одно и то же, был таким страшным, что сердце в груди на секунду остановилось. И следом заколотилось в безумной панике. Легкие с трудом втягивали жидкий воздух: казалось, вместе с температурой давление тоже упало еще больше, так что дышать стало совсем нечем.  
– Вьеран! – Гайя хрипел на пределе, слышно было, чего ему стоит не сорваться на крик. – С-скорее! Врача! УЗОш-шки лопаютс-ся, эйш!  
Связь кракнула и словно захлебнулась.  
Соланке уже не кричал, только страшно сипел на выдохе, а это значило, что он все еще кричит, но голосовые связки не выдержали.  
– Не с-снимай ворх-хотник! Ш-шоланке! Эйш!  
Мольба Гайи впилась в затылок раскаленной иглой, и Бела дернулся. Что-то негромко треснуло, ужас окатил мутной волной затылок, ноги сами шагнули вперед, и внезапно УЗОшка подчинилась. Адреналин вскипел в крови с новой силой, Бела сделал еще шаг и наконец увидел. Там, в пяти шагах, под разобранной ходовой застыли двое, словно замороженные злой бокоро. Гайя, посреди рывка вперед, и Соланке, уронивший второй размыкатель. Красный рукав его костюма по плечо обметало инеем, и этот жуткий белый, отдающий синью под яркими лампами форпоста, с безжалостной четкостью дал понять – лопнула ткань УЗО. Тепло и влажность человеческого тела вырвались наружу, вытесняемые разницей в давлении, и тут же превратились в погребальный саван. Другой рукой Соланке тянулся к лицу, растопырив пальцы. На мгновение мелькнула невероятная благодарность страшному морозу, замедлившему движения. Были на счету Хиюмы такие глупо оборванные жизни: заработается кто-то, задохнется от боли в легких, сорвет шарф и надышится – три вдоха, пять, а потом уже не спасешь...  
– Дерш-ши его! – засипел Бела, чудовищным усилием сжимая собственные связки, не давая вырваться громкому крику. – Гайя, дерши его!  
– С-соланке! С-стой!  
– Вьеран, да г-хде они, с-скхоты?!  
Бела дотянулся до пояса и непослушной каменной ладонью вдавил четвертый термоэлемент. Над кадыком сомкнулась раскаленная полоса – УЗОшка, переходя в режим супернагрева, блокировала выход тепла, чтобы не убить хозяина температурным вихрем, образующимся у лица. Термонити, вплетенные в шарф, зло куснули щеки. Маску затянуло мутью. Жар в костюме сделался непереносимым. Показалось, затлели косицы, перекинутые за спину. На мгновение с перепугу примерещился в стерильном воздухе Хиюмы тонкий запашок горящей кожи. На глаза опять потек пот, мигом склеивая ресницы ледяной броней.  
И сделать следующий шаг оказалось чуть легче. Бела напрягся до зеленых полос перед глазами, чувствуя, как твердеет шарф от его замерзающего дыхания, и все-таки сделал шаг. А за ним еще один.  
– Обогрев, – выхаркал он сквозь удавку на горле. – На чет-тверкху-у...  
Соланке почти дотянулся до лица. Бела тащил себя, словно бочку с теньярой. Дико заколотилось сердце, заболела голова, да так сильно, что к горлу подступила тяжкая тошнота. Бела укусил себя за язык. Начнешь блевать на морозе – считай, помер.  
Шаг, второй, третий... Снег-песок громко скрипел под ногами, стирая подошву, и страшно было представить, что если УЗОшка начнет пропускать тепло на внешний слой... Однажды уже под самый конец лётного сезона так сел октоплан. Едва-едва коснулся лыжами сухой белой муки и тут же примерз насмерть. «Мука» расплавилась и схватилась льдом. Застрявшему в ловушке октоплану щедро лили теньяру под лыжи, поджигали ее пирошашками – и только так поджаренный, но освободившийся летун смог удрать на Рубин.  
– Отх-хкрывайся, с-сука-а! – впервые захрипел Дженго.  
Бела сделал последний шаг, вытянул чугунную руку и схватил Соланке за запястье. Стиснул, насколько пускала затвердевшая ткань. Попробовал разглядеть лицо сейсмолога, но увидел сплошное забрало изо льда. Лед уходил под защиту шарфа-воротника, и там еще теплилось дыхание вместе с почти беззвучным шипением.  
Открутить бы сейчас собственный воротник, содрать с горла кольцо, чтобы выпустить жар, сжигающий кожу и кости, но тогда обоим крышка.  
Под отчаянный скрип снега добрался до них Гайя. Толкнул Соланке под локоть, так что обледеневшая рука поднялась в нелепом жесте призыва, и обхватил за пояс.  
– Хватай, – страшно прохрипел в воротник. – Тащ-щим...  
Дженго задыхался под люком, вскарабкавшись на спущенную лестницу. Сквозь намерзающий на глаза лед Бела видел, как он пытается воткнуть размыкатель в щель, но руки у него почти не шевелятся, и это похоже на движения умирающего насекомого, подрагивающего жесткими лапками в затихающей агонии.  
Соланке отяжелел, ногами почти не шевелил, и каждый шаг давался с невыносимым трудом. Голова болела так, что в ушах стоял гул. Во рту от крови все слиплось и вязало язык отвратительными тяжами. Еще два шага – и из носа тоже потекло. Страшно и горячо, быстрыми струйками, и тут же начало замерзать наплывами. Бела раздул ноздри – если нос забьет, и начать ртом хватать воздух... А к тому уже все шло: в груди разрывалось от нехватки кислорода. Жидкий ледяной воздух вливался в легкие, но в нем было пусто, словно Бела дышал вакуумом. Жалкие крупицы кислорода, не успевшие замерзнуть и опасть на мертвый снег под ногами, сгорали слишком быстро.  
– Н-не пада-ать, – сам для себя простонал Бела.  
«На месте спасатели! – завопили в наушниках. – Держись, парни!»  
Бела опять кинул взгляд на створки. По лесенке надо было подниматься в малый шлюз, но у форпоста были еще и грузовые створы, открывающие половину лаборатории. И сейчас они завизжали, душераздирающе зарыдали на морозе, с мясом отрываемые друг от друга – и пошли вниз. Дженго выронил размыкатель и привалился к лесенке. Полоса желтого сияния пролилась на голубой снег, выкрасив его в жутковатую зелень.  
Вместе со светом снова взвихрился пар, и неистово зашипело: теплый воздух мгновенно замерзал, кристаллы формировались на лету и сразу же начинали осыпаться. Чистая линза под ногами помутнела, превращаясь в насыпь. Свет в разверзающейся трещине сменился на красный. Дженго неожиданно глухо взвыл, захлебнулся и умолк.  
«Быстрее! – крикнул Вьеран. – Бустера надолго не хватит!»  
– С-сей...час... – выхаркнул Гайя. Судя по звуку – вместе со слюной и слизью. – Еще... немного...  
Багровые отсветы снова изменили цвет снега. В двух шагах, рукой подать, забушевало яростное сражение почти космического холода и неистового жара, а дойти не получалось. Соланке перестал сипеть.  
– Еще ш-шажочек... – Гайя скрипел, как заржавевшая ось. – Бела, ещ-ще ш-шажочек, ну же... Хар-рака...  
– А мы... ему хуже... не сделаем... – Бела сделал еще шажочек. Ноги варились в раскаленной плазме. Голову окутал пронзительно красный туман. Зрение стремительно падало. – Ес-сли... с х-холода... в т-тепло... А, Г-хайя? Скажи...  
Багровый свет метнулся ослепительным бликом по костюму, и от ткани взвились искристые струйки. Бела секунду с тупым изумлением наблюдал за ними, а потом струйки тоже сделались красными.  
– Айна, горим!  
Гайя заорал во все горло. Бела вздернулся в ужасе, сдавлено втянул воздух – и тоже взвыл. Кольцо на горле мгновенно разжалось. Костюм среагировал на резкое повышение температуры. Голову обдало еще одной волной жара, идущей из костюма. Прочная ткань трещала, стреляла искрами, и раскаленные дорожки термоэлементов впивались в тело.  
– Держись, парни! – закричали сверху.

В умирающем дрожащем окошечке, в которое превратилось его зрение, Бела видел, как из люка вываливаются несколько темных фигур и бегут к ним. С удивительной легкостью, невозможной на бешеном морозе. Словно здесь тепло, жарко, горячо, невыносимо, адски, мучительно пылающе...  
Кто-то обхватил его за плечи, дернул, отцепляя от Соланке, и стремительно поволок. Бела забарахтался, пытаясь шевелить ногами живее. Его впихнули на лестницу, и он полез, из последних сил переставляя омертвевшие ноги. Кольцо-удавка снова стиснулось на горле, но у него не было времени притормозить, ведь где-то за спиной оставался Соланке, нужно было торопиться...  
Спустя вечность Бела перевалил через край, спасатель подтолкнул его снизу, и тут из него словно выдернули тот надломленный стержень, который держал его эти последние десять-пятнадцать страшных минут. Бела рухнул на пол. Неизвестный потащил его в сторону.  
\- Б-больно! Вык-ключи УЗО...  
Белу ударили по бедру с набором термоэлементов. Эферитское пекло, поджаривающее механика заживо, резко пошло на убыль, и Бела всхлипнул от счастья. Хотел булькнуть что-нибудь благодарное, но не смог. Тогда он поднял руку, дотянулся до воротника и слабо дернул. Этого хватило, чтобы наконец-то убрать преграду и впустить в изнемогающие легкие чуть больше воздуха.  
Он судорожно начал дышать и от этого резкого напряжения все-таки не выдержал: успел только перевалиться на локти, и его тут же жестоко вырвало с желчью и кровью.  
– Ох, дураки, мзунгу, – вздохнул неизвестный. – Дышать можешь, э?  
– М-м!  
Надсадно скрежетали поднимающиеся створы, кто-то стонал, кто-то снова заклинал «Держись, парни», громко ругался доктор Кечавай, веля разворачивать носилки, а Бела с упоением смотрел на омерзительную лужу, исторгнутую из собственного желудка и наслаждался тем, что она не замерзает. Едва-едва схватывается по краям чем-то вроде холодной пленки, но ведь не превращается в иссушенную ледяную нашлепку на металле.  
Створы перестали скрежетать и с последним жалобным стоном закрылись наглухо.  
– Быстрее, харака-харака! – уже издалека подгонял доктор. – Я не могу здесь криоожоги лечить, в санчасть, живо, мзунгу!  
– Чуть не сжег, гиена злобная, – надсадно выговаривал Дженго, чем-то грохоча. – Вулу, больно как!  
Бела оттолкнулся от пола, едва не упал в лужу, но его придержали за плечо. Шипя, Бела развернулся и сел. Все тело грызла острая боль, дергающая при каждом соприкосновении с костюмом. От этого даже становилось легче дышать – все-таки горло и легкие болели чуть меньше. Багровое сияние утихало, и темная фигура превратилась в привычного брата-полюсника. По единственным на всю станцию голубым глазам Бела узнал Ирдже.  
– Подпалился ты знатно, чомми, – вздохнул тот. – Встать сможешь?  
Бела задумался.  
– ...всего минус тридцать было, а вы давай орать: «горим, горим», – смущенно объяснял Тонга. – Я ж аккуратно, эйш!  
– Аккуратно он... – Дженго засипел и сплюнул на сторону. Бела увидел, как у ионосфериста в буквальном смысле слова отстает кожа от мяса на левой щеке. – Ты бы попробовал там побывать в такой мороз, там и минус шестьдесят за сауну сойдут. И костюм, гиена пархатая, полетел... Гайя! Бела!  
– Жив... – простонал Гайя. – Но ошпарен, надорвался и не пойму, то ли пупок вниз съехал, то ли это все ж геморрой вылез...  
Полюсники засипели, прибывшие за ними – неуверенно захихикали. Тонга уже орудовал вокруг термобустера, переключая на нем регуляторы. Бела растянул губы в улыбке и медленно поднял руку, тщательно сложив пальцы, чтобы торчал только большой. Горло не слушалось.  
– Ведите нас в санчасть, – приказал Дженго. – А то у меня лицо от черепа отпадет сов... с-с...  
Он резко мотнул головой, стоявший рядом Лугану отшатнулся, и ионосфериста тоже вывернуло наизнанку.  
Бела окончательно решился, потыкал пальцем вверх и протянул руку своему компаньону. Голова разламывалась, во всем теле вспыхивали очаги боли. Ирдже воровато огляделся и снял с пояса баллончик с маской.  
– На, друг... Эй, эй, не так сильно! А ну отдай, мзунгу!  
Бела зашипел не хуже баллончика, которому свернул вентиль. Кислород, подкрашенный легким травяным запахом, манил сильнее всякого наркотика. Ирдже выдернул баллончик из ослабевших пальцев механика и подкрутил вентиль в обратную. Шипение сменилось на едва слышный звук. Бела яростно закивал и вновь отвоевал источник кислорода. Постарался взять себя в руки и первый вдох сделал очень медленно. Даже здесь, где атмосферное давление было ниже нормы на добрых двести пунктов, этот воздух пошел в легкие потоком настоящей жизни. К пятому вдоху унялась ломающая виски боль, а к десятому голова легко и приятно закружилась.  
Ирдже помог ему встать, осторожно развернул его к выходу, и Бела полностью отдался ему в руки, следя лишь за тем, чтобы не упасть. Гайя сипел в адрес Тонги что-то неуважительное, Лугану и Хайле яростно защищали электромеханика, предъявляя в доказательство ссадину у того на лбу, каковую Тонга заполучил, со всех ног несясь к запорным механизмам, которые кое-кто – тут последовала серия уничижительных взглядов на пострадавших – заставил всяким барахлом, блокирующим подход к грузовым створам. Бела сделал шаг и съежился в ожидании боли.  
– Пойдем, пойдем, парень, – почти заворковал Ирдже. – Догоним доброго дока, попросим его сделать десяток укольчиков.  
– Айна, – беззвучно сказал Бела. – А-ах!  
На втором шаге он оступился, и тело прожгло в десятке мест. Вместо крика из горла вырвалось сухое шипение. Казалось, его освежевали прямо в УЗОшке. Бела схватился за руку Ирдже. Дженго, ковылявший к ним, поднял палец и погрозил.  
– Поменьше ерзай, мзунгу поджаренный. А то доку еще придется в тебя, бесперспективного, кровяной раствор заливать.  
– Х-ха, – возмущено проперхал Бела и стиснул плечо Ирдже покрепче.

На подходе к санчасти царила суета.  
– Дорогу, дорогу! – покрикивал Ирдже, уже почти несущий Белу на себе. – Что столпились, ребят пропустите!  
Полюсники оглядывались, видели пострадавших, после чего уважительно расступались. Но возле самой двери пришлось остановиться.  
– Уна! – встревожено выкрикивал застрявший в дверях гидролог. – Уна, ты там как? Хабари, Уна?  
– Иди отсюдова! – сердито орали из санчасти.  
– Как я пойду, когда у меня Уна там?!  
– Уна там, а ума у тебя нет, эйш! Выйди вон из двери!  
– Не пойду, эйш! Мзунгу стриженые!  
Грива косиц на плечах Андора подпрыгивала от негодования. Бела мутным взглядом смотрел на эти косицы и вспоминал, как Андор на спор пообещал заплести розовые ленточки, если к восемнадцатому дню месяца нахасе они не доберутся до четвертого километра. Выиграл, но из желания попинать соперников заплел пять отвратительно розовых ленточек, и таскал их не снимая, пока розовый не обтрепался настолько, что стал ближе к цвету колбасы, полагающейся в сухпайке и каковую Чираута презирал до глубины брюха.  
– А ну-ка, – прогудел Ирдже, – Андор, подвинься-ка.  
– Никуда я не по... а, что творишь, слоняра хренов?!  
– Не только у тебя пострадавшие, – отрезал Ирдже. – А ну, э!  
Андор резво отскочил. Темные глаза скользнули по лицу Белы, и механик попробовал ободряюще улыбнуться. Андор с трудом растянул губы в улыбке и показал большой палец. Он, похоже, примчался с буровой, даже не заскочив умыться, потому что лицо было перемазано силиконовой замазкой, застывшей неаккуратными белыми наплывами у линии волос и возле ушей.  
Ирдже впихнулся в санчасть, оглянулся и опустил Белу на кушетку у двери. Бела вздрогнул от боли. Фотометрист плюхнулся на пол и гулко выдохнул.  
– Тяжелый ты, – словно оправдываясь, сказал он. – Чем только тебя тут кормят.  
Бела ухмыльнулся и постарался многозначительно подвигать бровями. Еще секундой позже к нему присоединились Гайя и Дженго.  
Кечавай, у которого наспех назначенные ассистенты стаскивали костюмы с Соланке и, видимо, Уны, мельком бросил на прибывших взгляд и отвернулся, поправляя кислородные трубки.  
– Марайя! – гаркнул он.  
– Тут, бвана!  
Гляциобиолог выскочил из-за ширмы. Кечавай через плечо ткнул жилистым пальцем в троицу:  
– Взять!  
– Ага! – преданно гавкнул Марайя и немедленно устремился к кушетке, едва не рассыпая множественные серебристые пакетики, которых у него была целая охапка. Ирдже живо подтянул ноги, Лугану и Хайле втиснулись обратно в дверной проем, чтобы гляциобиолог их не сбил.  
– Сейчас я, как научный сотрудник, буду вас лечить, – оптимистично объявил Марайя и сыпанул пакетиками на пол.  
– Ой мама, всегда этого боялся, – простонал Гайя, – он же нас угробит.  
– А ну молчать, – потребовал Марайя. – Наш добрый доктор дал мне право проводить над всеми операции без анестезии. Это что?  
– Эйш, дурак, не трогай! – сипло возопил Дженго, отшатнувшись так резко, что ударился головой о стену. – Айна! Твою мать! Человек-гриб!  
– ...и стоит он там, возле бура, – громко рассказывал в коридоре Андор, – и смотрит на меня глазами побитой гиены! Рожа серо-белая, и воротник болтается! Глотнул он, мзунгу! Ну я вниз, его, дурака, в охапку и бежать! «Доктора мне!» – ору. А доктор уже исчез, у него, видишь ли, обморозился кто-то!  
– Не кто-то, а научный сотрудник! – возмутился Дженго. – Айна! Ай!  
– Что ты так орешь, я же осторожненько, – тоже возмутился Марайя.  
Ассистенты уже деловито катили Уну и Соланке в стерильную половину. Гайя лил серебристое содержимое пакетика на лицо, закрыв глаза. Под светом ламп приемного покоя гель взблескивал не хуже льда, и на секунду от этого стало жутко. Затем Дженго опять заголосил, убитый наповал талантами Марайи в приживлении тканей на биоактивную пропитку, и Бела словно очнулся от кошмарного сна.  
– ...а мы только-только докопались, – продолжал изливать боль невидимый Андор. – Понимаешь, эта точка нам все мозги съела, гиена! Понимаешь, чем глубже, тем лед сильнее давит, там вообще температура повышаться должна от трения, а она, собака, стоит и стоит, и даже поле-поле падать начала! И все никак не стабилизируется, и вот по нашим расчетам...  
– Да это ты всей станции мозги съел! – отмахивался такой же невидимый собеседник.  
– И вообще, может, это от ваших сверхбурений такой криоудар произошел! – влез еще кто-то. – Досверлились, геологи хреновы!  
Тут же обнаружившиеся геологи в лице Магаши дружно возразили, что ни малейшего отношения к этим преступным деяниям не имеют. Их интересуют только подтвержденные сканированием залежи элементов, а мифические точки холода в гипотетической биосреде подо льдом их интересуют так же, как предсказания жрицы на внутренностях битых флаеров.  
В разгоревшемся скандале полетели пух и перья, приправленные клочками диссертаций и монографий.  
Бела начал погружаться в болезненный ступор, в котором его тревожно покалывала мысль, что неплохо бы вылить за шиворот несколько пакетиков геля, чтобы избежать ожоговой инфекции. Но руки были такие тяжелые...  
– Пропускать скорый помосч! – заревели в коридоре с жутким акцентом.  
– Айна, мафута, куда ты так ломишься?! – тут же ответили на несколько обиженных голосов.  
Бела подскочил на месте. Сон испуганно упорхнул, оставив головную боль. Ирдже напрягся. Марайя передернул плечами и продолжил варварски резать шовный стык УЗО прямо на Дженге. Ионосферист совсем побледнел, привалившись к стене.  
– Прочь жопные ноги с дороги! – заревели еще громче.  
Застрявших в дверном проеме спасателей вышибло могучим толчком, точно пробку. Матерясь, полюсники проскакали по приемному покою и естественным образом затормозили о стол, которым доктор Кечавай отгораживался от пациентов, жалующихся на невроз и облысение. Дверь попробовала захлопнуть мембрану, но не успела, и в санчасть ввалилась гигантская туша.  
– Здесь стерильность, эйш! – возмутился Марайя. – Выйдите вон, посторонний!  
– Жопа рот молчать, – категорически ответил яут и громыхнул на стойку исходящий паром открытый термос. – Вы все! – толстый палец почему-то уткнулся в Белу. – Лечить телесность через пищевод путем суп эгуси и помбе!  
– Чираута, миленький, – Бела расплылся в идиотской улыбке. – Конечно суп и помбе!  
– Нзури-нзури, – умильно прохрипел Гайя, уже напоминающий ртутный манекен.  
– А я? – встревожился Марайя.  
– А ты мощами не скорбен, – фыркнул шеф-повар Бирюзы. – Болезный же открывать рот сиюмоментно.  
В костюме по-прежнему дико пекло. Бела все-таки поднял упавший ему на колени пакетик, поднес ко рту и сорвал зубами уголок. Задрал подбородок, стиснул пакетик непослушной рукой, и прохладная жидкость потекла в недра костюма, смывая боль с каждым миллиметром. Глядя на уже родную, а сейчас – так даже симпатичную харю шеф-повара, Бела наконец-то почувствовал невыразимое до сих пор – он в безопасности. Он дома.  
* * *

Вторая неделя с момента «прорыва» стабильно радовала метеорологов стойкими морозами. Впрочем, радость их уже не была столь яркой и больше походила на вымученные улыбки посетителей венерологического диспансера.  
Неприятности множились, следуя правилу цепочки. Форпост-три стоял брошенный, нужно было выходить на ремонт, но начальник станции велел ждать и самоубийственных трудовых подвигов не совершать. Форпост-шесть, прибежище гидрологов, работал вполсилы: из-за невиданного мороза то и дело бастовало буровое оборудование. Форпост-четыре погряз в ледяной грибнице, начавшей неистово размножаться в условиях сверхнизких температур, и начальник станции кратким постановлением велел отрезать его полностью. Под удар попали агробоксы, приносившие станции почти неиссякаемые запасы быстрорастущего синтолина. Марайя ввиду этого принципиально объявил траур среди себя.  
После изоляции агробоксов деликатесы, которыми шеф-повар беззаветно баловал полюсников, превратились в инструмент поощрения, появлявшийся на столе хорошо если раз в сутки. У Чирауты немедленно испортилось настроение, и по станции поползли слухи, что от огорчения он уже планирует кого-нибудь освежевать во славу искусства своей исторической родины. Оставшиеся без дела научные работники педалировали, что освежеван будет кто-то из «дыркобурителей». Гидрологи в свою очередь предлагали «сельхозрылам» внимательнее смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не потерять лишние части тела, например, безмозглые головы.   
Доктор Кечавай ходил по станции с профессиональным видом и поигрывал скальпелем, порываясь лечить неумолимо надвигавшуюся, по его мнению, полюсную депрессию. Двух тяжелобольных ему явно не хватило для написания диссертации.  
Холодно сделалось настолько, что по углам кают к утру выбеливало пол; вода в системе распыления сделалась еле теплой, а климат-контроль оказался предан забвению. И влаги в воздухе стало еще меньше.  
Мороз, опустившийся к отметке минус сто и две десятых, отгородил Бирюзу от остального мира незримой смертельной завесой.  
Оценив шансы станции на выживание, Конрад объявил режим экономии и уплотнения поселения. Все лишние помещения подлежали отключению от системы обогрева.  
В качестве положительного примера начальник Бирюзы поселил у себя метеорологов и два стенда с образцами ископаемых. Народ зубоскалил, что сделал он это исключительно чтобы драть с метеорологов по три шкуры ежедневно, ведь должен же быть кто-то виноват в возмутительном поведении Хиюмы.   
В остальном Великое Переселение происходило с огоньком. Выяснилось, что первая смена не хочет делиться лабораторией со второй, а третья их всех ненавидит. Гидрологи, отстаивая каждый погружной метр собственного оборудования, готовы были благородно пожертвовать половиной приборов метеорологов, те доказывали, что из двухтонного багажа геофизической группы следует оставить несессер с личными вещами, а разгневанный Дженго призывал к жесткой экономии за счет актинометрии, тем более, что на полюсе холода наука о солнечных энергиях совершенно никому не нужна. Нганга лишь посмеивался, пребывая в превосходном настроении, о причине которого было известно только подкупленным механикам: вместо положенных по инструкции трех кубометров аппаратуры он засунул в выделенную лабораторию все четыре. Конрад метал начальственные громы и молнии, а также призывал дока лечить всех причастных клизмами на тягачевом топливе.  
При этом полюсники бодро терроризировали камбуз, требуя в ежедневном меню как можно больше горячих супов. И ройбуша, ройбуша. И банановый помбе. Муссы нажористые и не очень. Напитки прохладительные. Напитки горячительные. Морсы в ассортименте и по предзаказу. Что угодно, лишь бы сбить невыносимую сухость в глотке.  
Особо страдающим Чираута презрительно посоветовал мочить полотенчики и класть на лицо.  
«Освежать, бодрить, тонизировать», – резюмировал он.

За механиками началась охота. Разные группы хотели видеть их в своем составе, предлагая мутные льготы и соцпакеты. То есть, льготно ремонтировать оборудование, подхватываться на побегушках и в пакетном режиме совершать преступные деяния по подкручиванию термоэлементов.  
Со своей стороны Бела опасался делить квадратные метры с людьми, видящими цель жизни в добыче кернов или новых сортов микробов. И, увидев хитрые закорючки имени в списке вакантных мест на подселение, он недолго думая ткнул туда же, проставляя собственный идентификатор. У него за спиной, в страждущей распределения по справедливости толпе, кто-то, очень похожий по голосу на Кирабо из банды Андора, отчетливо сказал:   
– Вот зараза, эйш, – и добавил уже тише, явно из мести: – Сожрет тебя мафута этот и не подавится.   
Бела обернулся, но предполагаемый гидролог уже смылся, а вместо него в прямой видимости маячила слегка испуганная физиономия Тонги.  
– Хей, йоу! Ты с кем?  
– Да вот... – Бела неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Тонга, – очень нежно сказал Дженго из-за спины механика и положил тому руку на плечо. – Идем жить с нами, Тонга, друг. Мы хорошие.  
Механик посерел. Дженго уже потянул его на себя, скалясь в трогательной людоедской улыбке, усугубляемой кривым шрамом на щеке. Тонга выбросил вперед руку и в отчаянном рывке присоединил свой идентификатор к имени Белы.

Позднее Дженго, объединившись с Андором и метеорологами, провел акцию протеста, возмущаясь несправедливым перекосом в расселении технического персонала. Даже предлагал ввести график миграции техников по научным группам. Конрад это безобразие прикрутил, пригрозив Дженго, что его самого переквалифицирует в техника, а может и дворника. Поддержка Дженги тут же трусливо разбежалась, и ионосферисту пришлось довольствоваться включением в график техобслуживания. Хотя и бухтел он изрядно. 

Если бы Белу Шербана, широкопрофильного механика двадцати шести лет, спросили, какое его решение в жизни было самым удачным, он бы тут же ответил, что тот миг, когда он выбрал соседа.  
Во-первых, в каюту к шеф-повару никто не осмеливался названивать с нытьем, жалобами и бесконечными просьбами починить что-нибудь, включая УЗОшку. А по УЗОшкам Бела волей-неволей сделался специалистом, хотя для этого пришлось с головой погрузиться в кипу спецлитературы, спешно высланной с Большой земли. При этом по станции пахать надо было, не покладая рук, и изучать новые технологии приходилось поздно вечером, иногда даже ночью. Бела торчал бы над документацией до самого утра, даром что у Кечавая можно было вымолить стимуляторов, но Чираута решительно пресек подобные попытки.  
«Нет надобность заморенный труп!» – объявил он, изымая у механика терминал.  
Во-вторых, в каюте шеф-повара было тепло. Вовсе не потому, что кто-нибудь пошел на такую гнусность, как махинации в системе теплоснабжения. Просто Чираута был мафута. То есть очень жирным. Огромной горой мяса и сала, которая постоянно излучала повышенную температуру. Бела сразу посчитал неразумной растрату такого ценного ресурса впустую и торжественно объявил, что будет спать на одном матрасе с шеф-поваром. Тонга обозвал было его извращенцем, но Чираута выразил решительный протест против настолько тесного уплотнения. Себе на беду: ирингийцы друг за друга стояли горой, и Тонга переобулся на полуслове. Теперь уже два механика жаждали делить квадратные койкометры с представителем дружественного народа. Чираута упорствовал. В ход пошли такие веские аргументы, как толкушка для батата и тяжелые фазовые измерители. Наклевывалась перспектива подачи жалобы начальнику станции, однако неожиданно Чираута уступил.  
«Лишний градус слать в камбуз на мощность плит!» – потребовал он.  
На том и договорились.  
В-третьих, никто из новых соседей не храпел.

Теперь, когда главной темой на станции сделались дружные стоны о холоде в каютах, Бела злорадствовал. Проснувшись рано утром, он подавался ближе к границе спальной зоны и протягивал руку, чтобы кончики пальцев оказывались за призрачной завесой. Мороз радостно вцеплялся, Бела отдергивал руку и целиком нырял под термопокрывашку, упиваясь собственной дальновидностью. В это время Тонга, ведомый чувством долга, стучал зубами по пути из санузла и демонстративно громыхал термосом, который с вечера заботливо собирал Чираута. Термос шеф-повар выбрал самый гигантский, чудовищно неудобный. Вероятно из мелкого пакостничества.   
«Потише, э!» – требовал Бела, чувствуя, как шеф-повар начинает грозно ворочаться.  
«А кто вчера три раза ронял УЗО, мзунгу?» – ответно шипел механик, и Бела стыдливо замолкал.  
Потому что и вчера, и два дня назад, и четыре – всякий раз, когда была его очередь вставать раньше всех и отправляться в обход по станции, он, проснувшись, некоторое время с отвращением изучал таймер, а убедившись, что будильник не наврал и сейчас в самом деле полшестого утра, с подобающими случаю эмоциями поднимался и спешил в санузел. Оббивая все углы, наступая на разбросанные по каюте инструменты и роняя одежду.  
В сравнении с этим невинное лязганье термосом обгавкивать было стыдно.  
Впрочем, кое-что Белу оправдывало. Если слишком сильно шуметь, Чираута мог щелкнуть зубами. А этими клыками, как обоснованно считал Андор, можно было оказывать помощь буровой. Эрно же бесстыже мечтал, чтобы экскаваторная пасть регулярно окапывала его любимый павильон.   
Тонга всегда прятался за массивными тылами Чирауты, пояснив, что не готов хрупнуть пополам, если шеф-повару придет в голову хорошенько зевнуть. Бела мужественно взял на себя эту опасность, лихо обменяв ее на дополнительное тепло, и обычно дрых прямо на пути гипотетического щелчка.   
Шеф-повар занимал дохрена места, поэтому над головой у Белы перманентно оказывалась тяжелая башка, а могучие твердокаменные ляжки, покрытые крокодильей шкурой, подпирали снизу, грея «тощий, как смерть, зад». Неохватные руки тоже не оставались без дела: одна прикрывала живот, вторую яут норовил сунуть ему под голову. Плечо было таким толстым, что Бела покоился на нем, как на диванном валике. В довершение всего, в титаническом брюхе яута периодически начинались геологические подвижки, и порой настолько внушительные, что Бела аж просыпался.  
В целом, спать с инопланетчиком было не слишком удобно, но очень тепло. Можно смело раздеваться до трусов. И хотя злые языки постоянно судачили, что у техников-механиков совет да любовь с яутом, эротики в этих ночевках было столько же, сколько в объятиях с батареей центрального отопления.

Тонга в последний раз лязгнул термосом, выругался вполголоса, и дверь мягко шорхнула, выпуская его в царство ледяных коридоров. За спиной по громадной туше прошла мелкая дрожь. Бела недовольно поджал пальцы на ногах, досадуя, что его законный сон окончательно нарушен, но деваться было некуда: Чираута вставал почти сразу за дежурным механиком, чтобы успеть запустить камбуз до того, как оледеневшие и несчастные полюсники полезут в кают-компанию, требуя наполнить их жизни смыслом и сорговой кашей.  
Над головой клацнула пасть, раздался глубокий вздох, и Бела молниеносно заткнул уши и еще вдобавок зажмурился. Рычание, напоминающее о разламывающихся льдинах, грянуло на всю каюту. Поднялось до торжественного трубного крещендо, изнасиловало слуховой аппарат соседа и пошло на убыль, закончившись аллергическим всхлипыванием.  
– Вулу нас защити, – сказал Бела в недра термопокрывашки. – Гром-собака.  
– Утро доброе есть? – светски поинтересовалась собака.  
– Утро хладное, а так нзури-нзури, – вздохнул Бела, извлекая пальцы из ушей, а голову из-под укрытия.  
Тепло, исходящее от шеф-повара медленно исчезало – Чираута готовился к активности в холодной среде, регулируя собственный теплообмен. Бела поежился.  
– Замерз – нет?  
– Неа.  
– Что сегодня ремонт?  
– Как обычно, попытки спасти неспасаемое. А что на завтрак?  
– Скорбное дерьмище, но с внесением специй, – проворчал Чираута. – Невозможность откармливать голодных. Огорчительно и оскорбительно!  
– Ну ты-то не похудеешь, мафута, – поддел Бела.  
Яутжа выпростал руку из-под покрывашки и с размаху отоварил Белу по заднице.  
– Айна! Мать твою!  
– Тощий зад, – возвестил Чираута. – Его не спасать никакие скорби еды!  
Потом термак полетел в сторону, а следом отрубилась теплозавеса. Бела взвыл. В каюте под утро температура опускалась до нуля.  
– Отопление включать кто будет, эйш?! – возопил он, судорожно ныряя за термашкой.  
– Экономия есть, – категорически парировал Чираута.  
– Чтоб тебя, мзунгу!  
Чираута восстал с койки, оставив его совсем без защиты.   
Пока Бела судорожно заматывался в термашку, едва не поскуливая от негодования, яут на ходу разминался, величественно совершая медленные движения руками. Проводив злобным взглядом широченную спину, еле вписавшуюся в стандартный проем санузла, Бела поежился. А когда шеф-повар включил воду, охнул и вскочил с места. Горячая вода имела свойство быстро превращаться сначала в теплую, потом в холодную. Эксперименты показали, что хватало горячей минут на пятнадцать. Особенно, если перед этим кое-кто уже успел умыться от всей души.   
– Мзунгу! – Бела промахнулся мимо унта, и мороз хватанул его за пятку. – За что мне такой сосед? Стервятник, а не сосед!  
– Сам выбор, – откликнулся яут сквозь шум воды.  
Ворвавшись в прогретый санузел, Бела попробовал отпихнуть шеф-повара от раковины. Металлическая чаша звенела, наполняясь струями. Яут отступил в сторону сам – Беле сдвинуть его с места было не под силу. Он доставал макушкой чуть выше плеча Чирауты, а на фоне могучей грудной клетки, бугрящихся мускулами рук и немыслимого брюха делался совсем незначительным. Даже грива у яута была толще, чернее и длиннее. А еще во влажной теплой атмосфере от него начинало нещадно разить прелыми орхидеями.  
Протиснувшись между брюхом и раковиной, Бела схватился за мультитул, одновременно выщелкивая из него зубную щетку, носовой спрей и бритву.  
– Не стоит поспешать, – сказал Чираута сверху. – Ты же вступать в рабский труд позднее.  
– Я не могу позволить тебе истратить всю воду, – сообщил Бела сквозь зубную щетку. – Ты слишком толстый, на тебя уходит... Айна!  
Яут приподнял ногу и одним коленом прижал Белу к раковине. Бела попробовал уязвить его мультитулом, но шеф-повар невозмутимо продолжил настраивать собственную зубную щетку, больше походящую на экзотический инструмент пыточного толка.  
– Ладно, извиняй, друг! Раздавишь к херам!  
Чираута помедлил, но все же убрал ногу. Бела легонько ткнул его локтем, уже скорее в знак примирения, чем из мести. Яутская зубная щетка заработала с грозным рычанием.

Три недели подряд ритуал повторялся. Пока Бела чистил зубы, брился, умывался и обмазывал лицо силиконовым гелем, который должен был удерживать влагу в тканях и не давать обмораживаться, Чираута успевал вдумчиво прочистить внутренний ряд зубов. К моменту, когда Бела заканчивал собирать косицы и заплетать их в длинный жгут, доходило до полировки внешних клыков. Следом Бела стаскивал пижаму и начинал придирчиво изучать медленно подживающие шрамы, а Чираута сосредотачивался на перебирании собственных дредлоков.  
Тогда, после событий на Форпосте-три, Кечавай страшно ругался, проводя противоожоговую терапию. Испорченные холодом УЗОшки работали хреново, и когда в ход пошел четвертый термоэлемент, защита прогорела. Всех троих хиюмонавтов поджарило, особенно там, где из-под ткани повылезали теплопроводящие части.  
Если смотреть с высоким чувством прекрасного, складывалось впечатление, что по механику Шербану занимались художественным выжиганием, как по деревяшке. Красно-розовые шрамы, затянутые тонкой, едва-едва начавшей регенерировать кожей, расцвечивали обычную черноту диковатым узором. Часть до сих пор приходилось заклеивать, потому что в сухом безжизненном воздухе малейшая царапина заживала подолгу, невзирая на труды доктора, который преследовал пациентов с неумолимостью служебной гиены.  
За семь дней интенсивной терапии док извел почти весь запас биогеля, а потом честно признался, что страшно боялся все это время – а вдруг не поможет, вдруг измученные нечеловеческими условиями организмы откажутся восстанавливаться. Попахивало как минимум переливанием крови. В условиях зимовки масштабную операцию, да сразу на троих, не потянуть. А там еще и два тяжелых пациента, где как по учебнику: криоожог и обледенение легких.  
«А ты все жаловался, что аппендицит некому вырезать, э, – подначивал Гайя. – Вон смотри, чтоб объяснительную не пришлось писать, откуда столько пациентов разом. Не усмотрел! Недопрофилактировал!»  
– Плохая шкура, – заметил Чираута сверху.  
– Отличная шкура, – рассеяно возразил Бела. – Еще недавно труп трупом был, а теперь бодрее прочих. Акуна матата.  
– До сих пор стонать во сне.  
– Чего? – Бела вспыхнул, стискивая края раковины.  
– Стонать во сне, – повторил Чираута и ковырнул когтем чуть ли не в собственной глазнице. – Ворочаться, елозить, болеть.  
– Я не болею, эйш! – ляпнул Бела первое, за что смог зацепиться.  
– Чувствовать боль.  
Неумолимость шеф-повара была отвратительна. Потемнев еще злее, так что шрамы сделались багровыми, Бела выметнулся из санузла. Жар стыда согревал не хуже тепловой завесы, поэтому даже впрыгивая в костюм – модифицированный вот этими обожженными руками – Бела почти не почувствовал холода. На секунду всему телу стало очень скользко, словно Бела окунулся в жидкий лед, а затем костюм плотно обхватил его и сделался приятно теплым.  
Чираута вынес себя из душевой, за ним вырвался клуб пара и тут же бессильно опустился на пол, где и растаял. Бела передернул плечами, невольно задержавшись взглядом на более чем скромном одеянии шеф-повара Бирюзы. Штаны, куртки, теплые ботинки – все это Чираута под куполом станции категорически не признавал, вместо этого добавив в свой гардероб некоторое количество меха. По мнению Лугану, каковым метеоролог охотно делился с любым желающим, выглядел Чираута из-за этого, как древний эскимос.  
«Народность такая, с северных широт старого света, – разъяснял Лугану. – Очень странные парни, такие же толстомордые мафута, как наш повар».  
Кечавай возмущался негигиеничностью, которую мех нес в камбуз, но все попытки внедрить чужой устав на свою территорию шеф-повар игнорировал с олимпийским пренебрежением, лишь иногда угрожая самым зарвавшимся половником.  
– Опять оба-два развлекаться в санитарном узле? – осведомился Чираута.  
– Ниче не было, – привычно открестился Бела.  
– Я-то видеть след, – Чираута постучал себя по лбу. – Вот тут, глупая жопа, есть всякое дополнительное видение, получше твоих глаз.  
– Чего пристал, мафута, – фыркнул Бела, стараясь не отводить взгляд. – Ситуация хреновая, люди нервничают. Почему не протянуть руку помощи?  
– Подергать рукой помощи, ты иметь в виду? – осклабился Чираута.  
Бела выпятил челюсть и напустил на себя высокомерное выражение лица. Чираута громогласно хрюкнул, издал жуткий швыркающий звук, точно втянул носоглоткой пол литра помбе, развернулся и потопал к двери. Температура в каюте, казалось, упала еще больше. Бела ткнул в термоэлемент на поясе и потащился следом. Машинально разглядывая костяные лезвия, выглядывающие из толстой кожи, он привычно задумался, как Тонга об них не обдирается. Захотелось дотянуться и потрогать: вдруг на самом деле они вовсе не острые.  
Чираута выдвинулся в коридор, развернулся, и Бела услышал чей-то вскряк. Крейсерская туша шеф-повара сбила какое-то мелкое судно.  
Высунувшись следом, Бела окинул взглядом мрачный по утренней поре пейзаж и тут же наткнулся на пострадавшего.  
– Мамбо-джамбо! – жизнерадостно сказал Руга. – Как жизнь, йоу?  
Бела многозначительно посмотрел на рукав, где деликатно светились цифры.  
– Смена еще не наступила? – сочувствующе спросил гидролог. – Не выспался?  
– Горю желанием работать, – соврал Бела. – Хола, чего надо, друг?  
– Да вот хожу, ищу кого на кофе позвать, – снова вернулся к полной оптимизма интонации Руга. – Хочешь кофе, друг? Мы с парнями че-т переборщили с утра, не пропадать же добру. Замерзнет, э!  
– Так, давай сразу, во что вы меня пытаетесь втянуть?  
Гидролог выдернул из кармана страшно измятый носовой платок и обстоятельно в него высморкался. Платок был весь в бурых пятнах.  
– Ну, – гнусаво сказал Руга, – это долгая история.  
* * *

К обеду стало ясно, что сверхглубокое хиюмское бурение стоит на грани экономического и научного краха. Бела трижды порывался сбежать, взывая к совести и штатному расписанию. Но, как выяснилось, команда гидрологов опутала начальника станции сетью интриг, достойных императорского двора из Старого Света, и овладела ценным ресурсом в виде механика и его глубоких знаний, помноженных на бесконечное чувство товарищества. Про последнее Андор напевал особенно сладко.  
– Посмотрит Конрад на блистательные результаты, – ораторствовал он, – прослезится и воскликнет: «Айна! Зачем я был так несправедлив?! Зачем грозился урезать этим прекрасным людям расход энергии?! Как я был груб, когда они приходили со смены и шастали по кают-компании в грязных бутсах!»  
– Анди, я все понимаю, – ответно дудел в вувузелу Бела. – Наука, перспективы, ведомственный коттедж на четвертой параллели...  
– На пятой! – вскукарекнул Кирабо.  
– Да хоть на шестой! Я не божок, эйш! Я уже себе в задницу очередной нейростик засунул, чтобы хоть понимать, что там в нашей технике не работает. Но не знаю я, почему она глохнет. Холодно, вот и глохнет, эйш!  
– Наука стоит! – взвыл Андор и поперхнулся.  
– А я сижу!  
На последнем выкрике Бела поджал ноги, и Руга, подпрыгивающий снизу в попытке сцапать механика за ботинок и стащить вниз, к вставшей буровой, досадливо защелкал языком. Андор задыхался, словно астматик, грозно поглядывая на беглеца. Бела на всякий случай обхватил колени руками и подтянул к груди поближе. Сидеть на кубе обогревателя было опасно, поскольку вся буровая система находилась в критическом состоянии, но внизу, с остервеневшими гидрологами, было опаснее.  
Какой поднялся крик, когда Бела в перчатках взялся за один из кернов, чтоб откатить с дороги. Этот оскверненный керн был немедленно забракован и отброшен прочь, а Белу ошпарили фразами о чистоте экспериментов и недопустимости троганья науки руками.  
Устроившись поудобнее, Бела откашлялся и украдкой сплюнул в ладонь. Посмотрел – и убедился, что не зря чувствовал железистый вкус на языке. Прыжки вокруг буровой даром не прошли. Слишком тяжело давалась любая, самая скромная работа на Хиюме.  
Гидрологам тоже пришлось несладко, они изо всех сил помогали, надрываясь вместе с Белой, и теперь их мертвенно-серые физиономии служили маяками укора в зеленоватом освещении Форпоста-шесть.  
– Ну еще разочек, Бела, дорогой, – перешел к лести отдышавшийся Андор, глядя на механика, как на человека, которому сейчас один за другим вырвут три зуба. – Давай я тебе подержу какой-нибудь нужный инструментик?  
Бела раскрыл было рот, чтобы послать Андора вместе с его кернами, инструментиками и буровой куда подальше, но тут выразительно скрипнула дверь. На морозе все скрипело и грохотало.  
– Так и знал! – басом сказал Ирдже, заняв собой проход.  
– Эйш, откуда здесь пугало? – демонстративно испугался Андор. – Рядовой, убрать!  
Руга, к которому был обращен начальственный призыв, энтузиазма не проявил. Бела вытянул шею, с любопытством взирая на назревающую битву гигантов.  
– У меня стоят зонды! – загрохотал Ирдже, бестрепетно входя на территорию буровой. – У меня план работ, эйш! Я выпадаю из графика, и Лугану уже пытается отъесть мне пятку, потому что стоит за мной следом в очереди, где его дружелюбно покусывают Дженго и его бригада! Мне нужен механик! А вы что творите, банан вам в жопу?  
– Вытирай ноги перед храмом науки, чомми! – засипел Андор, смело отступая на два шага. – Мы все согласовали!  
– Рабовладельцы вы, – сказал Бела со своей верхотуры и постарался сглотнуть вязкую железистую слюну. – Ирдже, они меня загнали в угол и не кормят обедом.  
Ирдже грозно обозрел буровую и вложил кулак в ладонь, после чего с силой хрустнул костяшками.  
Андор вздохнул и сел на пустую обойму. Потрепанные бледно-розовые ленточки в волосах уныло обвисли.  
– Стоит на месте, хоть ты тресни, – печально сказал он. – Гиена. Застряли в трех метрах от великого открытия.  
– Может, так и надо, – смело поделился мнением Бела. – Может, вы там досверлитесь до чего-нибудь неприятного.  
– Конрад же разрешил, – вяло отбился Андор.  
Бела свесил ногу, и Руга бдительно схватил его за пятку.  
– Пусти, лилима похотливая! – зашипел Бела.  
– Не троньте мой человекоресурс! – грозно сказал Ирдже. – Нам тут еще три месяца сидеть, успеете!  
На него тут же яростно зашикали, даже Бела присоединился. Называть точные даты на Хиюме среди зимовки было верхом непочтительности к грозной силе природы. Все прогнозы следовало делать с известной долей осторожности, высказывая робкие предположения – не более того.  
– А что я, я-то что? – тут же отступил фотометрист. – Ну в смысле есть еще время! А сейчас – отдайте мне Белу немедленно или я вам микробов в керны начихаю!  
– Ребята, сегодня уже толку не будет, – просительно сказал Бела. – Буровой тоже отдохнуть надо. Давайте позже попробуем, э?  
– Да иди уже, – махнул рукой Андор и сгорбился, опустив кисти меж колен.  
– Эх, мать... – вздохнул Кирабо, закручивая косицы в узел. – Вот злобная стерва, Хиюма, ни сантиметра без крови не отдает. Эйш!  
Бела осторожно слез с обогревателя и тут же ретировался за спину к Ирдже. Тот расправил плечи пошире, явно готовясь защищать выбитый у конкурентов трофей. От черных косиц, грозно разметавшихся по спине УЗОшки, разило сухим шампунем, аж в носу щекотало.  
– Мы уходим, – строго сказал Ирдже. – Не только у вас проблемы.  
– Идите-идите, – печально сказал Андор. – Бела, друг! Может, завтра?  
Ирдже грозно засопел.  
– Наука просит, – внес свой вклад Кирабо. – И она тебя не забудет!  
– Ладно, может я еще чего умного прочитать успею в документации, – сдался Бела. – Вон, я туда залил геля под завязку, пусть она пока стоит и отходит помаленьку.  
– Мы будем ждать, друг! – страстно пообещал Андор.  
– А ну за мной, – скомандовал Ирдже. – Начальник станции разрешил мне тебя беречь. Очень опасается, что в отсутствие руководящей руки ты будешь забывать чистить зубы и начнешь переходить коридоры в неположенном месте.  
От энергичных движений косицы снова взметнулись, распространяя крепкий запах. Иссушенные ноздри заболели еще сильнее. Бела привычно зажал нос пальцами и подождал, пока наберется хоть чуть-чуть влаги.  
– И не вздумайте его там сожрать, э! – добавил Руга. – Мы сожрем его сами!  
Ирдже фыркнул и тут же закашлялся в сухих спазмах.   
С такой зверской экономией, которая сейчас воцарилась на Бирюзе, им всем в ближайшее время светили сплошные эрзацы: дистиллированная вода, порошковый шампунь, полуфабрикатная еда. Даже научная деятельность превратилась в какой-то полуфабрикат. Ирдже хоть и выступал во всю глотку, но в их стане тоже дела были так себе, и сбежать под его защиту Бела согласился только потому, что на буровой откровенно встал в тупик. Нужно было запросить дополнительных материалов с Большой земли. Опять заставить этих хренов из Хиюмского института поплясать в своих тепленьких кабинетах. И надеяться, что гель поможет износившемуся за месяцы работы оборудованию.

– Ирдже, – сказал он в спину победоносно вышагивающего полюсника, – а зачем вообще тут нужна твоя фотометрия, э? Тут же солнца-то нет.  
– А что ты вообще знаешь о гелиофизике? – обрадованно спросил Ирдже.  
– Как минимум, что это сложносочиненное слово.  
– О да, – потускнел Ирдже. – Ну предположим, как по-твоему, что является основным источником света и тепла на этой недружелюбной к нам территории?  
– Солнце, – догадливо сказал Бела, разглядывая толстый слой инея на стенах, явно демонстрирующий полную несостоятельность солнца как источника тепла. – И эти еще... электроплиты у Чирауты на камбузе.  
– Безусловно, вторые гораздо важнее, – похвалил Ирдже. – И тут мы подходим к интересной проблеме: можно ли будет установить на Хиюме освещение и обогрев по нормативам поселков шестой параллели и какие жертвоприношения для этого необходимы.  
– Изменить солнечную орбиту, э? – опять догадался Бела.  
– Ну, – задумчиво сказал Ирдже, поворачивая к Форпосту-два, – для начала можно попробовать решить проблему, установив на камбузе дополнительную плиту, что крайне сложно из-за ограниченности площади камбуза...  
– Я понял, этим путем мы не пойдем.  
– Не в ближайшие сто лет, – согласился Ирдже.  
Вход на территорию Форпоста-два безумные энтузиасты яростно обклеили утеплителем, запенили термоизоляцией и даже прослоили спецбрикетами. Кто-то особо резвый нарисовал высоко над дверью косые глазищи, а вокруг двери – частокол кривых, под стать косоглазости, зубов. Бела поправил отягощающие его организм ленты, набитые мелким ремонтным оборудованием, и пяткой отпихнул самоходку с остальным инструментарием, уже тыкающуюся ему под колено. В дикой холодрыге робот-помощник перестал соображать и пришлось использовать его как слабоинтеллектуальную тележку.  
– Спектроуловитель, Бела, друг, – трагическим шепотом сказал Ирдже, налегая на запорный механизм двери. Глаза у него запали еще больше, точно эти усилия выпили последние капли энергии. – Не ловит!  
– Что?! – возопил Бела. – Я с ним три дня назад совокуплялся, пока не стер руки и прочие органы, эйш! Что вы с ним сделали, демоны?!  
– Плохо совокуплялся, – упрямо сказал Ирдже и опять тряхнул косицами. – Очень надо, бвана! Не подведи!  
Из распахнувшегося зева хлынули зеленоватые клубы ионизированного газа, и фотометрист ловко впихнул Белу вовнутрь тычком меж лопаток.


	3. Фокусы с леденцами

Копошение в недрах спектроуловителя по привлекательности занимало среднюю позицию между чисткой батата и переработкой отходов жизнедеятельности. Единственным плюсом с натяжкой можно было считать, что работать приходилось лежа. От этого не так кружилась голова, но вымерзший пол регулярно давал о себе знать, и даже через подкатной лежак то и дело пробивал озноб. Усугубляли ситуацию Нганга и Эрно, вступившие с Ирдже во временный союз и теперь дружно ноющие где-то за пределами спектроуловителя. Суть нытья сводилась к тому, что спектроуловитель один, а желающих много, и если невозможно починить его сейчас, то нельзя ли сделать так, чтоб он не смог починиться и для остальных, а то будет обидно.  
– За каким хреном я вообще сюда поехал, эйш?! – регулярно взбрыкивал Бела. – Зажим мне! Номер два! Харака-харака!  
– За деньгами, наверное, – льстиво предполагал Эрно, подавая зажим.  
– Да какие тут деньги, э, – рычал Бела. – Не олимпийские марафонцы, денег не получаем!  
– Но наука же! – осторожно восклицал Эрно. – Ирдже, вот ты зачем сюда поехал?  
– За спектроуловителем, эйш, – мрачно сказал Ирдже. – Это в первую очередь.  
– А во вторую? – тут же заинтересовался Эрно и уронил Беле на ногу ветошь.  
– Свежий морской воздух, – уже ядовито ответил фотометрист. – Семейный жрец мне его прописал в детстве от бронхита.  
– Как мудро! – восхитился Эрно. – Вот видите, только на последнем месте у нас с коллегами деньги, которые мы в глубине души презираем как пережиток в нашем сознании. Правда, Нганга?  
– Ненавижу я этот ваш воздух от бронхита, – подал голос Нганга. – Я люблю солнце, финики и девушек. Ради науки, естественно.  
– А работать, э? – уточнил Бела, прикручивая сетевой фильтр. Похоже, сегодня получалось отделаться малой кровью. В том числе из носа.  
– Нэ понымаю, друг, – тут же отозвался Нганга. – Незнакомое слово.  
– Хах!  
Бела выкатился из-под спектроуловителя. На него тут же с надеждой воззрились три пары ввалившихся глаз, лихорадочно сверкающих на темных лицах. Бела машинально обратил внимание на знакомые порезы: в сухом воздухе бритва нещадно драла кожу, но начальник станции был неумолим и бороды с усами отращивать не позволял.  
– Запускайте, – с достоинством сказал он.  
– Айоба, йоу! – почти взвизгнул Эрно и рванул к каскаду пультов. – Вперед, мой магнитотрон!  
– В очередь! – засипел Нганга, кидаясь следом. – Тебя здесь не стояло, мзунгу!  
– Еще как стояло!  
Ученые мужи сцепились возле пульта, неубедительно пиная друг друга по лодыжкам и норовя оттаскать за волосы. Ирдже закатил глаза, снял с пояса планшет и демонстративно ткнул туда пальцем.  
– Айна, лампочки погасли! – ужаснулся Эрно. – Бела!  
– А-а, гиена! – возопил более сообразительный актинометрист. – Ирдже, стервятник!  
– Спасибо за работу, – сказал Ирдже в нарастающей симфонии обвинительных воплей. – Ну, я пошел.  
Бела салютовал двумя пальцами и предусмотрительно скрылся обратно. Снаружи заполыхала склока. По заиндевелому полу яростно топотали, пытались делать подножки, а в воздухе стремительными сосульками свистели оскорбления очень научного характера. Вонзая в оппонентов затейливые сравнения, претенденты на спектроуловитель постепенно смещались к главным пультам. Улучив минутку, Бела выкатился, подхватил инструменты, дал команду роботу-помощнику и потащился на выход.

Преодолев немыслимые препятствия в виде засады, устроенной при поддержке Расаки метеорологами, страждущими выпускать зонды, Бела прорвался в кают-компанию. Там тосковали Каджин с Марайей, абсолютно лишенные точки приложения сил, и распивали помбе доктор Кечавай и Тонга.  
– Йоу, док, – выдохнул Бела, плюхаясь в кресло, – кажется, я за полдня уже так взмылился, что вообще. Руки отваливаются, глянь!  
– Зачем мне твои руки? – удивился Кечавай. – В жизни не испытывал ни к чему такого равнодушия, как к твоим рукам. Кругом снег, полюсное сияние и другие спецэффекты, которых еще не топтала нога человека, а ты призываешь смотреть на твою скучную и, прошу заметить, немытую клешню. Ладно, вылечим. Тонга, где наша пила?  
– Но-но, – опасливо сказал Бела, сдвигаясь по дивану. – Я еще очень даже нужен для науки. Правда, Марайя?  
– Правда, – оживился тот и немедленно стащил с головы хитро завязанный от безделья платок-геле. – Вот если ты мне выроешь глубокий штрек и установишь в нем термоэлемент, то у меня образуется прекрасная чашечка Петри.  
– Я б предпочел пилу, – сочувствующе сказал Тонга.  
– Откуда чашечка, друг? – изумился Бела, расстегивая УЗОшку и скатывая к поясу. – Ты же сам говорил, что тут никакого завалящего микроба не найдется для исследований.  
– А грибница, э? – встрепенулся Каджин.  
– Гриб микробу не товарищ, – с достоинством ответил Марайя и помассировал переносицу. – А вот вы, друзья мои, ходячий склад микробов, передвижные микробохранилища! От вас они и будут попадать в штрек. Бела?  
– Как исполняющий обязанности санитарного врача, накладываю вето, – встрепенулся Кечавай. – Никаких чашечек на вверенном мне континенте.  
– Опять! – возопил Марайя и яростно скрутил геле в жгут. – Он препятствует развитию гляциобиологии, я буду жаловаться!  
– Жалуйся, – величественно разрешил док.  
– А ты присоединись к Андору, – предложил Бела, закатав рукава поддевки и осматривая шрамы. – Все равно они лезут в жуткие срани, может, там и микроб какой всплывет. Устойчивый к холоду.  
Марайя скривился и принялся сплетать жгут с косицами.  
– Кое-кто пробовал, – ехидно сказал Каджин, посверкивая темным глазом в сторону гляциобиолога. – Вследствие чего одной из главных задач Андора стала борьба с кое-кем, кто проник на буровую и давал участникам операции бесценные советы. Изгоняемый с одного входа, этот кое-кто проскальзывал в другой и, словно зловредный айгамучаб, вновь возникал перед ошеломленным начальником группы.  
Тонга блеснул зубами и захохотал. Док крепился еще пару секунд, но затем присоединился, ухая, словно озерная гиена. Марайя побагровел, сделавшись темнее в два раза. С яростью затянул жгут и перекинул образовавшуюся толстую косу через плечо.  
– Это, – громко сказал он, – ради науки!  
– Айгамучаб! – веселился док. – А ну-ка, пациент, снимите унты, посмотрим, есть ли у вас глаза на ступнях!  
– Да идите вы, эйш, – уныло сказал Марайя.  
Бела и рад был бы посмеяться, но и впрямь вымотался до крайней степени. Что буровая, что спектроуловитель – оба ремонта требовали неслыханного физического и к тому же умственного напряжения. Именно поэтому они с Тонгой делили смены. Тот, кто вставал раньше, топал заниматься общей энергетикой и поддержкой жизнеобеспечения станции. Второму доставалась орда львов от науки, жаждущих разодрать механика-антилопу на полезные и легкоупотребимые кусочки. А ведь и без того полдня на Бирюзе приравнивалось к полутора суткам на Большой земле.  
От усталости аж подташнивало, и под шумок завязавшейся на диване потасовки, в ходе которой Каджин с Тонгой пытались содрать с отбивавшегося гляциобиолога теплые унты, Бела привычно взялся перебирать в уме все имеющиеся в распоряжении полюсников угощения, прислушиваясь – на что среагирует страдающий организм.  
Ответ нашелся быстро. Хотелось навернуть чего-нибудь до одури глюкозного. Буссу, например, тающее маслом во рту, или чабаки с медом и кунжутом, а может особый помбе, в котором от количества сиропа ложка стоит... Еще что-нибудь, нынче припрятанное в специальные холодильники и выдаваемое, как награда. Аж слюни потекли.  
Бела поднялся, завязал рукава на поясе и сомнамбулически двинулся к двери.  
– Э, ты куда собрался, друг? – окликнул Кечавай.  
– Хочу сахара, – невнятно пробормотал Бела, сглатывая слюну. – На камбуз дойду.  
– Не ходи, занято, – многозначительно сказал док. – Сеанс релаксотерапии.  
– Что? – Бела тормознул на полушаге. – Опять, эйш?  
От досады аж запершило в горле, и он на секунду прижмурился, болезненно сглатывая.  
– По графику, по графику, дорогой мой.  
– Среди рабочего дня, э, – сказал Бела. – Док, это же антисанитария на камбузе!  
Лишенный унтов Марайя орал благим матом, пока коллеги пытались найти у него на пятках глаза, для чего яростно тыкали туда пальцами.  
– Вот и смотри внимательнее в тарелку, чтоб туда ничего не проскочило, – безжалостно сказал Кечавай. – Я что вас бромом поить должен? На что ты мне жалуешься, человек, спящий в одной каюте с яутом?  
– И кто этот нарушитель? – поинтересовался Бела, полностью игнорируя гнусные домыслы.  
Док поднял палец, и в этот момент дверь разверзлась. Бела обернулся. Сквозь растянувшуюся мембрану в кают-компанию ввалился взъерошенный Соланке, несущий на перевязи забинтованную руку, как флаг победы. Залитый поволокой взгляд бессмысленно блуждал, перекособоченные штаны и расстегнутая толстовка вопияли о нарушении распорядка. Следом за сейсмологом хлынули ароматы камбуза. Кажется, у них даже был свой цвет. Вопрос немедленно закрылся сам собой. Бела проглотил лезущее на язык остроумное приветствие и стремительно ринулся на приступ, пока дверь не затянулась. Соланке его даже не заметил, до сих пор витая в облаках.

– Эй, йоу! – негромко позвал Бела. – Бвана Чираута, ты здесь?  
Камбуз действительно был маленький, так что поставить еще одну плиту для обогрева континента выглядело технической головоломкой. Помимо прочего отдельное место занимал контейнер ростом с самого Чирауту, шириной примерно с него же, но в два раза тоньше. С этим контейнером Чираута явился на Хиюму и таскал его за собой повсюду, как иной турист таскает чемодан. Свидетели сообщали, что когда контейнер открывается, оттуда валит ледяной пар, поэтому совершенно не видно, хранит ли там Чираута трупы врагов или замороженные куриные ноги.  
При всех этих ограничениях у камбуза было аж четыре выхода в подсобные помещения. В одном из них скрывался батат и прочие карательные овощи. Во втором стояла моющая, сушащая и режущая техника, использующаяся для оптовой заготовки. Еще в одном прятались более благородные запасы продуктов. В четвертую же Чираута никого не пускал. Бела не поленился изучить план станции, но на подробной карте маленькое помещение значилось просто как «вспмг. отсек». По слухам, бродящим среди посетителей камбуза, туда шеф-повар запихивал неудачные кулинарные эксперименты и вообще всякие неудачные эксперименты. Например, попробует Марайя отщипнуть кусочек ледяной грибницы и потом бегает кругами, ища, как бы утилизировать получившееся безобразие, уже пытающееся лезть к создателю с нежными объятиями. Тут-то в дело и идет четвертый отсек.  
Поварская туша появилась из дверного проема «деликатесного» склада.  
– Что приводить твоя жопа сюда? – осведомился Чираута, вытирая пальцы о передник.  
Бела покосился на длинные когти, и пошлая мыслишка сразу же испарилась.  
– Пожрать бы, – просительно сказал он. – Что-нибудь, чтобы нзури-нзури!  
– Батат? – тут же предложил Чираута, раздвигая челюсти в усмешке.  
– Не, бвана, – твердо сказал Бела. – Я хочу насладиться вкусом. Хотя, конечно, я и батат люблю, – лесть никогда не была лишней в случае Чирауты, – но хочется прям особенного. Самого-самого особенного. От авитаминоза и депрессии.  
И он состроил льстивое выражение лица, пытаясь подражать Магаши, насколько хватало актерского мастерства.  
– Почто не ходить к доктор? – продолжил допрос Чираута.  
– Он злой и делает уколы, – с точно рассчитанной плаксивой интонацией пожаловался Бела. – А еще грозился руки отпилить.  
– Мудрый хуманий, – пробурчал Чираута. – А не любви ли твоя желать?  
Бела на секунду потерял дар речи. Легкое головокружение сделалось настолько сильным, что пока он пытался собраться с мыслями, камбуз заложил вокруг него две мертвых петли. Бела пошатнулся и ухватился за разделочный поддон.  
– Не падать обморок от счастья, – предупредил Чираута.  
– Да не за этим я, бвана, – затряс головой Бела, чувствуя, как рассыпаются по плечам косицы. – Спектроуловителем клянусь! Мне бы сладкого. Вымотался.  
– Зачем стыдиться? – осведомился Чираута. – Я повелевать вашими страстями, почему нет?  
Глубоко посаженные желтые глаза смотрели из кошмарной морды, и Беле пришлось опять взять секундную паузу, чтобы сочинить достойный ответ.

Само собой на Хиюму женщин не брали. Слишком тяжелые условия, далеко не в последнюю очередь – психологические. Люди изматывались, уставали, впадали в депрессию, а иногда страдали от беспричинной злобы. И женщина в такой среде – как стартер на движке баллист-челнока. Улыбнется одному, а вспыхнут все остальные, и такой пожар загорится на станции, что кто знает, может и до уголовщины дойдет.  
Потому на Бирюзу зимовать отправлялись мужчины, да еще в основном те, у кого уже были жены или хотя бы любимые девушки. Самое главное, что имелось в каждой каюте – рамочка, а в ней видеофайл с любимым образом. И этому образу полюсник проникновенным голосом обязательно желал спокойной ночи и доброго утра. Особенную ценность это видео приобретало, когда гидрологи или еще какие-то вредители забивали канал своими отчетами, и даже голосовую связь устроить не получалось.  
Бела таким прелестным образом еще не обзавелся, за что был регулярно подвергаем насмешкам со стороны «заарканенных», как он сам их не менее регулярно обзывал.  
Между собой почти не крутили: тяжко, накладно и не до того, когда больше всего хочется рухнуть в койку, принять капсулу от головной боли и задрыхнуть часов на десять. И так неделя за неделей. Но порой почти захороненные человеческие надобности все-таки просыпались. Бела такого уже натерпелся: то полный штиль в штанах, даже утренний стояк не случается, а то приступы такого вожделения, что хоть на чужие видеообразы кидайся.  
В этом смысле Тонга оказался парень неплохой, и, как выразился Чираута, мог и подергать рукой помощи. Зловредный яут замечал следы ночных братаний в душевой, даже несмотря на тщательную отмывку пола.  
Людские проблемы Чираута определил давно – еще на исходе второго месяца зимовки. Бела до сих пор не представлял, как сложились звезды, чтобы яут решил, что может вмешиваться в интимную жизнь полюсников. Известно было лишь, что самым первым под руку Чирауте попался Каджин, который, едва оправившись от нового опыта, тут же сам и растрепал всей станции об удивительном открытии. Среди полюсников не было принято осуждать и ставить на вид, поэтому перетерли и забыли. Но время шло, и где-то к середине четвертого месяца Бела с изумлением узнал, что камбуз сделался чуть ли не местным эротерапевтическим кабинетом.  
Лоб в лоб он столкнулся с этим, когда попытался заглянуть за внеплановым кофе и вместо этого влип в яростную, хоть и ведущуюся на пониженных тонах перепалку. Руга с Лимбой не могли поделить одного жирного яута – обоим надо было прямо сейчас, а появление в тамбуре Белы они приняли как личное оскорбление и в четыре ноги выпинали его прочь, порекомендовав записаться в очередь у Каджина.

– Потому что, – наконец сказал Бела. – Не нуждаюсь, друг. Я же сразу сказал.  
О том, желают ли хумании наслаждаться его обществом в сексуальном смысле, Чираута бесцеремонно поинтересовался в первый же день заселения к нему в каюту. Механики, опережая друг друга, выпалили свое решительное «нет», Чираута многословно поглумился над консерватизмом некоторых несознательных элементов, и вопрос на этом закрылся.  
Но, похоже, камбуз являлся отдельной территорией, на которую достигнутые соглашения не распространялись.  
Чираута несколько секунд смотрел на него молча, потом еле заметно кивнул и развернулся. Пришлось отступить на полшага, чтобы не попасть под удар дредлоками. Чираута двинул вглубь камбуза, мистическим образом не сшибая стратегически расставленную кухонную утварь. Из-под приоткрытых крышек тянулся парок, а на длинном подносе, прикрытые прозрачной крышкой, торжественно возлежали жемчужно-палевые тушки рыб, лишенных голов. В окружении хрустящей зелени и цветного овощного гарнира. Руки так и тянулись влезть в эту роскошь и стащить парочку рыбин.  
– Не трогать, фу, – прорычал Чираута, не оборачиваясь. – Жопа метелка пороть.  
– Никто меня не любит, все обижают, э, – драматически вздохнул Бела. – Это потому что я черный?  
Чираута поперхнулся, заклекотал и все-таки оглянулся.  
– Вы все одного цвета, – заметил он.  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь в древнем юморе, мзунгу, – отмахнулся Бела.  
Чираута продолжил движение, по пути перешагнув через что-то. Бела машинально зацепился взглядом за странный предмет, полсекунды пытался понять, что это, а догадавшись, испытал смутное ощущение стыда. Еще полсекунды разрывался между желанием изобличить происходящее на камбузе и воспитанностью, и все-таки не выдержал.  
– Раскидали тут грязных трусов! Бордель чистой воды!  
Чираута, залезший уже было в один из своих шкафов, перестал грохотать в нем и выдвинулся наружу. Развернулся, сжимая в кулаке пачку знакомых полосатых леденцов, каждый из которых был щепетильно запаян в пищевую пленку. Бела даже вспомнил, как ругался Нганга, который эту процедуру осуществлял в принудительно-недобровольном порядке под угрозой половника.  
– При том, как ты орать, что не нуждаться в любви, странно, как ты громко завидовать, – Чираута взял двумя когтями один леденец и величественно протянул. – Вот, держать утешение.  
– Ты все перепутал, – с достоинством сказал Бела, вытаскивая угощение из страшных когтей. – Я возмущен антисанитарией. Пожалуюсь Кечаваю, и он закроет тебя на дезинфекцию.  
– Голова кусать.  
– Вот, бвана, – сказал Бела, разворачивая леденец. – Угнетатель, узурпатор и, как там тебя, угрожатель. В общем, мзунгу.  
Чираута прищурился и чуть развел клыки, так что сразу стало похоже на хитрую усмешку. Запашок прелых орхидей щекотал ноздри. Бела сунул леденец в зубы, покатал полосатую палочку и испытал почти непристойное наслаждение от сладости, обволокшей язык.  
– Я великий, но ты мочь не бояться страждать любви тоже, – подбодрил Чираута.  
– Ты шлишком толштый. Мафута-мафута.  
– Производственный необходимость, – отмахнулся Чираута.  
Бела вытащил леденец и внимательно осмотрел. Потом поднял взгляд на яута.  
– Набрал запасов для холодных краев?  
Яут широко осклабился и шагнул вперед, делая выпад длинной рукой, с явным прицелом врезать кое-кому по лбу за дерзость. Бела пригнулся и отскочил.  
– Осознаю свою глупость и хамство, – тут же покаялся он. – Что у нас в наказание, э? Батат?  
– Метелка по жопе, – благодушно проворчал яут.  
Бела состроил умильную физиономию, сунул леденец обратно в зубы и взялся за обвязанную вокруг пояса УЗОшку, зная, что Чираута даже пальцем его не тронет. Но доволен будет – к прогнозисту не ходи. Яуты отличались большой любовью к иерархии, а пафосу в их отношения было напихано столько, что, по выражению Соланке, трещали литосферные плиты. Так что некоторое подобострастие, сдобренное капелькой подхалимажа и ноткой самоуничижения всегда было кстати. Если хотелось кушать пилау и взбитое суфле, а не стандартный рацион, разогреваемый на плите за двадцать четыре секунды.  
– Метелка нет при себе, – с явным сожалением сказал Чираута. – Прощать. На сегодня!  
Бела истово покивал, так что голова опять закружилась, вернул рукава в исходное узлообразное состояние и решительно намылился на выход.  
– Забирать с собой лишнее, – в спину ему сказал яут. – Отдавать владельцу. Чужой трусы в камбуз фу.  
Бела остановился, на секунду дрогнул от подкатившей смешинки, но потом опомнился.  
– Ничего я забирать не буду, это не мое, э!  
– Стоять, – велел яут.  
Бела оглянулся. Перекатившийся в чужой глотке рык звучал так, словно шеф-повар хотел собеседника меленько нарезать, поперчить, посолить и поджарить. Возможно, с добавлением соуса.  
– Идти сюда, – поманил пальцем яут. – Дверь закрывать.  
– Я же говорил, что мне такой помощи не надо, – с трудом выговорил Бела.  
Глюкоза ударила в голову не хуже алкоголя, который на зимовке был строжайше запрещен. Начальник станции под закрытие лётного сезона устраивал поисковые рейды чуть ли не каждый день, находя тайники сотым чувством, которое делает из человека великолепного и безжалостного руководителя. Так, например, канула в лету бутылка прекрасного джинджайского мампорэ под отчаянные вопли ее владельца – доктора. И не помогло, что с Конрадом они были знакомы с доуниверситетских времен.  
– Тогда я сам тебя в один день поймать, держать и делать хорошо, – сообщил Чираута. – Даже если ты негодовать и сопротивляться.  
– Не догонишь, мафута, – дрогнувшим голосом сказал Бела, поражаясь, зачем все еще продолжает этот сомнительный разговор. – Ты в коридорах застрянешь.  
– Догнать и кусать, – пообещал шеф-повар.  
– Э, друг, это ты шутишь, я...  
Договорить Бела не успел, только вынул уже похудевший леденец изо рта. Яут метнулся вперед, термопоты успели испуганно звякнуть, а вокруг головы Белы уже сжались огромные ладони с темными когтями.  
– Эйш! – пискнул уважаемый на станции механик. – Я начальнику скажу!  
– Вопить не, – прорычал Чираута. – Глупая жопа!  
Бела размахнулся и попробовал в воспитательных целях воткнуть в глаз яуту обглоданную карамельку. Чираута вздернул башку, клыки щелкнули, словно ножницы, и карамель оказалась в страшной пасти. Клыки щелкнули еще раз – и только сахарная крошка полетела. Чираута обмахнул зубы длинным серо-зеленым языком. Бела так выпучился на это чудо анатомии, что на прочие движения сил уже не хватило. Яут ответно вперился в него немигающим взором. Круглые буркала, казалось, вот-вот выскочат из глубоких глазниц. Щетинки грозно торчали из толстой кожи. Яут прищурился, в желтых глазах расплылись масляные пленки, и неожиданно в глубине широченной груди, а может и в брюхе, раздался странный звук.  
– Тосковать по большая земля, страдать, болеть, – заворковал яут, – плакать ночью, да?  
– Неправда, э, – ошеломленно сказал Бела. – Не плачу я по ночам.  
– Всхлипывать, – покладисто согласился яут. – Может быть, стонать.  
– Да с чего ты взял? И что ко мне прицепился, мафута?  
Страшные черные когти возились у него в голове, перебирая чуть отросшие волосы, не попавшие в косицы. Бела схватил шеф-повара за запястья, но не стал пытаться отодрать от себя. Чираута вновь пошевелил пальцами, вдавливая жесткие подушечки в кожу головы, а потом выпростал одну руку и перебрал ворох косичек. Подхватил их, пропустил через ладонь и резко намотал на кулак. От странного ощущения, волной прокатившегося по спине и стекшего в штаны, Бела позабыл о необходимости отбиваться.  
– Снимать лишнюю одежду, – приказал яут вытягивая вверх, так что Беле пришлось подняться на цыпочки. – Я уже поймать, а значит держать обещание.  
– Холодно, эйш, – неубедительно даже для себя сказал Бела.  
Здесь, на Хиюме, люди менялись. В крошечном мирке, на восемь месяцев спрятанном от всей остальной вселенной, умирали одни правила и рождались другие. Нельзя смотреть, как записывают ролики для оставшихся на Большой земле, но можно подсаживаться в чужое кресло и делиться своей одеждой. Нельзя слушать, как мычат в подушку, изнемогая от вымороженной тоски, но можно ухаживать за соседом, таскать ему сладкое и заваривать робусту. Нельзя трогать кнопки в чужой лаборатории, но можно лезть в один душ и касаться живого тела, потому что вам обоим так отчаянно не хватает людского тепла, что без этого вы просто засохнете.  
Нельзя было давать себе слишком много воли на зимовке – но пришел чужой, и ему, нечеловеку, разрешили всё.  
Стоя перед Чираутой, как примороженный, Бела смутно, сквозь пленку из карамельной сладости, попытался представить, что же яут хочет сделать. Такой толстый, неуклюжий, озабоченный качеством приправ в курином бульоне и количеством комплиментов за подаваемые на стол блюда...  
Чираута убрал свободную руку и выразительно зацепил большим пальцем перевязанную на поясе УЗОшку. Бела инстинктивно втянул живот, ощущая прохладное прикосновение когтя даже сквозь поддевку, но руки так и не опустил. Чираута громко фыркнул и дернул пальцем. УЗОшка затрещала, но выдержала. Бела невнятно зарычал, отходя от ступора. В поясницу ему упирался край стола, подбадривая чувства. Чираута перестал дергать узел, отпустил схваченные волосы, с легкостью высвободившись из чужой хватки, и сгреб Белу подмышки.  
– А-аы?  
На столе Бела оказался быстрее, чем успел моргнуть. Чираута стремительно разделался с узлом из рукавов, ухватил поддевку за край и резко дернул вверх. Бела машинально вскинул руки, опомнился, но было уже поздно – он запутался в собственной одежде.  
– Так и сидеть, – явно ухмыляясь, велел Чираута. – Делать вид, что все случайность и ничего не происходить. Стыдливая жопа.  
Взбрыкнув от негодования, Бела яростно стащил поддевку обратно и пнул шеф-повара в брюхо. Чираута угрожающе сощурился.  
– Гиенья какашка тебе будет делать вид, – зашипел Бела. – Ну давай, давай, покажи, что ты можешь, мзунгу! И не завидовал я ни разу, эйш!  
Чираута высоко взметнул надглазные щетинки, молча кивнул и схватил Белу за пятки унтов. Застежки тут же сработали, раскрылись, обеспечивая владельцу возможность выпрыгивать из обуви и срочно спасаться. Чираута сдернул унты, в три движения стащил УЗОшку и таким же обидно профессиональным движением сдернул штаны-поддевку вместе с бельем. В водолазку Бела вцепился насмерть и судорожно замотал головой.  
УЗОшка полетела на пол, Чираута насмешливо пощелкал в сторону трусов, увенчавших преступную кучку одежды, но ничего не сказал. Бела поерзал на столе, подался чуть назад и облокотился на очень кстати подвернувшийся шкафчик.  
Все эти сомнительные телодвижения он делал вовсе не из внезапной любви к пузатому, как цистерна, яуту, а из мелочной зависти и еще чуть-чуть – из чувства стадности. Стадность была уверена, что если все сношаются с Чираутой, то и Беле тоже надо, а зависть поддакивала, что механику Шербану явно недодают положенных эндорфинов. Уж больно довольная рожа была у Соланке.  
Чираута снова взял его за волосы одной рукой, и на этот раз Бела постарался прочувствовать всю глубину этого ощущения.  
В традиции ирингийцев было носить длинные волосы, заплетенные в тысячи косичек. В них вплетались украшения, памятные знаки, за них же можно было цеплять бытовую мелочь и даже клеить на них записки-напоминалки. В общем, волосы были очень полезной частью любого ирингийца и заодно являлись предметом гордости. Черные, гладкие, блестящие – на зависть всяким яутам, чьи космы выглядели как шершавые жилы. Или лысые крысиные хвосты. В околонаучной среде до сих пор ходили байки, что к переселенцам вернувшиеся яуты не стали особо цепляться, потому что увидели в них что-то схожее с собой. Силу, решительность, готовность вцепиться в чужое горло и – длинные косицы.  
Чираута, похоже, не был исключением и чужим волосам уделял много внимания. Если постараться вспомнить, то один к одному складывались сотни случаев, когда Бела видел когтистую лапу в чьих-то косичках или ощущал ее в своих. После переезда в одну каюту он даже иногда просыпался среди ночи из-за того, что Чираута ворошит его волосы. При всех своих габаритах делал он это осторожно, еще никого не оставил с проплешинами, и Бела так же быстро засыпал, внутренне ежась от приятных ощущений.  
Хотя вообще-то лапать друг друга за косицы было делом слишком интимным. Настолько, что находилось на тонкой грани с оскорблением. Лимба с Кьягой в начале зимовки чуть не подрались из-за этого, как слышал Бела. Вроде, один другого между делом подергал за хвост, чем спровоцировал бурю негодования и попытки влепить термопасту в ответ.  
– Расслабляться, – предложил Чираута.  
Бела громко вздохнул. Чираута уперся подушечкой пальца ему в переносицу, мягко провел, очерчивая знаменитую малавийскую горбинку, скользнул по губам и начал спускаться по шее. Бела невольно чуть приподнял голову. Сейчас ему было хорошо. Палец скользил дальше.  
– Дивное, – сказал Чираута. – Смоляные волосы, смоляная кожа. Глаза тьмы.  
– Не у всех, – со смешком возразил Бела. – Вон, Ирдже с глазами этого... льда.  
– Такое холить и лелеять, не морозить, – заметил Чираута, и палец спустился уже до пупка.  
– Ага, – согласился Бела, инстинктивно втягивая живот. – Скажи это бване Конраду, а то что он нас маринует, как цыплят мороженых...  
Чираута заклекотал и дернул за волосы сильнее, вынуждая Белу совсем запрокинуть голову.  
– Болтать и отвлекать? – осведомился он. – Фокус бесполезный.  
– Эйш! – совершенно жалко капитулировал Бела, чувствуя, как горячая сухая ладонь обхватывает его член. – Осторожней! Айна!  
Чираута убрал руку, загрохотал чем-то, но Бела не мог повернуть голову и подсмотреть. Чираута снова взял его за член, и на этот раз прикосновение оказалось гладким и маслянистым. По камбузу поплыл запах ванили. Бела замычал. От стыда загорелись уши и щеки. Он вцепился в край стола, боязливо поджимая пальцы на ногах. Чираута уверенно задвигал ладонью. Ладонь была большая, и член полностью помещался в кулак. Скользил в разогревшемся масле, наливался кровью, и головка все больше открывалась. В конце концов Бела, уже тяжело дыша, почувствовал, что кожица сползла совсем. Чираута притормозил, и Бела заелозил, инстинктивно пытаясь заполучить побольше удовольствия.  
– Ложиться, – сказал Чираута.  
– А?  
Яут отпустил его волосы, затекшая шея не позволила быстро поднять голову, и когда Чираута дернул его за бедра, Бела только вскрикнул, съезжая по шкафчику. Ссадил лопатку, грохнулся на столешницу и уперся затылком во все тот же шкафчик. Чираута с громогласным сопением опустился вниз. Наверное, встал на колени. Взгромоздил ноги Белы себе на плечи и опять чем-то загрохотал. Из-за своего раскачивающегося члена Бела видел довольно прищуренные глаза яута, и все это казалось одновременно постыдным, дурацким и возбуждающим. Ванильный запах снова обрушился на камбуз. Бела панически представил самое худшее, включающее когти, и когда Чираута явственно потянулся к его заднице, яростно замотал головой и тут же стиснул ноги, едва не пнув Чирауту в морду.  
– Тихо! – заревел яут, силой разводя ноги обратно. – Тупая жопа! Не мешать, фу!  
– Когти подстриги, эйш! – ответно взвыл Бела.  
– Мне это не нужно!  
– Так не лезь ими мне в задницу, мзунгу!  
– Руками в жопу фу! – рявкнул Чираута. – Тупость!  
Бела застыл посреди попытки выдрать ногу из когтистой длани яута.  
– А что тогда? – опасливо спросил он.  
Чираута медленно разжал хватку на одной ноге, осклабился, пошарил внизу и достал полосатый леденец, обернутый в пленку. Бела мучительно потемнел.  
– А-а, – протянул он, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить достоинство. – А что, ты это всем это... ну такое...  
Чираута многозначительно закатил глаза и взмахнул леденцом, обрисовывая весь камбуз. Бела повернул голову, осмотрел кухонное пространство и потемнел еще сильнее. Количество продолговатых предметов впервые бросилось в глаза с такого ракурса.  
– Надеюсь, бвана, ты хотя бы их потом моешь, – сделал он последнюю попытку.  
Вместо ответа Чираута просто и безыскусно ткнул его в жопу леденцом. Бела сдавленно захрипел. Пересохшая носоглотка испуганно сжалась, и он поперхнулся. Ухватив его за колено, Чираута пропихнул полосатую игрушку глубже, затем взялся за второе колено и переждал, пока механик перестанет брыкаться. Бела схватил его за ладони и тоже стиснул, не зная, зачем это делает – просто, чтобы Чираута немедленно перестал. Яут опять высоко поднял щетинки и насмешливо заклекотал. Увидев, как раскрывается пасть, Бела почти взвыл. Чираута обвил языком рукоятку леденца и потянул наружу.  
– А-а!  
Вопль страха получился – что надо. Бела замотал головой, изо всех сил стискивая пальцы яута. Шеф-повар зарычал и толкнул леденец обратно. Бела прикусил губу, отчаянно зажмуриваясь. Кожа тут же лопнула, кровь потекла по подбородку, он затаил дыхание и напрягся изо всех сил. Ничего не изменилось: Чираута продолжил тягать леденец туда-сюда. Бела отчаянно вспотел. Поддевка липла к коже, под мышками ткань быстро намокала, но в теплом воздухе камбуза не успевала остыть, и Бела понял, что ему жарко, невыносимо жарко...  
Отклеив руки от ладоней яута он машинально схватился за край поддевки, закатал до самой груди, вытер ею подбородок, облизал губу и только после этого сообразил, что делает. Как будто уже сотню раз давал яуту вытянуть себя в задницу и сейчас просто устраивался поудобнее. Окончательно запутавшись в ощущениях, Бела закрыл глаза ладонью.  
Чираута пробурчал что-то на своем языке и убрал одну руку с колена. Бела охнул, чувствуя, как его опять хватают за член. Леденец в заднице дернулся и провернулся. Бела раздвинул пальцы и со смесью страха и любопытства глянул вниз. Чираута фыркнул и начал подниматься. Бела инстинктивно попытался удержаться пятками на плечах, и ему опять сделалось то ли стыдно, то ли наоборот – безудержно хорошо от собственных поступков.  
Чираута встал, хотя все равно склонился так, что морда маячила прямо над пахом Белы. Бела не удержался, пятки соскользнули, и он кое-как устроил их на самом краю столешницы. Мышцы ног напряглись, и он волей-неволей слегка приподнял бедра. Чираута удовлетворенно заворчал. Одной рукой он подрачивал, второй управлялся с леденцом. Анус сам собой сжимался в такт движениям, и Бела застонал, не в силах справиться с этой пульсацией собственного тела, не подчиняющейся разуму. Испугался этого звука и инстинктивно сунул костяшки себе в зубы. Чираута ускорил темп. Бела приглушенно вскрикнул и опять зажмурился. Прилившая к щекам кровь заставляла его полыхать. Губу саднило, горло пересохло, жар стекал от щек к подбородку, по шее на грудь и дальше, до самого низа живота, где уже зарождалось напряжение, готовящее его к тому, чтобы выстрелить спермой. Разбухший и отвердевший член скрывался в кулаке яута, снова выныривал наружу, блестя смазанной головкой, и Чираута всякий раз чуть поджимал пальцы, чтобы это движение наружу давалось с небольшим усилием.  
Бела перестал закрывать глаза и, не выдержав, схватился за сосок. Дернул за него, сам скользнул ладонью вниз, обогнул запертый в ловушке чужого кулака член и подхватил напряженные яйца. Сжал пальцы, чувствуя теплую пульсацию в промежности, исходящую от сжимающегося отверстия. Мышцы живота тоже начали сокращаться. Бела сдавлено заскулил-зарычал от смеси нахлынувших чувств: удовольствие, стыд, досада на себя, что он так легко растопырился для чужака. Чираута приглушенно зарокотал, склонился чуть ниже и, зажав член в кулаке намертво, коснулся языком головки.  
– М-мах!  
– Чувствовать хорошо?  
Бела заскулил, глотая мигом потекшую слюну. Чираута раздвинул перепонки челюстей, задергал клыками, а сам вновь обвил языком разбухшую головку.  
Ритмично стискивая яйца, Бела судорожно сопел, шмыгал внезапно прохудившимся носом, почти задыхался. Пот стекал из-под водолазки, и под крестцом на столе сделалось мокро и скользко.  
От наслаждения тряслись ноги и перехватывало горло. Разогретая теплом его задницы палочка леденца скользила в сжимающемся отверстии, Чираута медленно прокручивал ее, и от этого Бела готов был заходиться в корчах удовольствия. Сжатый в жесткой ладони член дергался в такт пульсации ануса, и Бела лихорадочно мусолил костяшки, чтобы не орать и вообще не издавать никаких звуков. Из перехваченных связок все равно рвался какой-то низкий грудной писк, усиливающийся, когда язык Чирауты в очередной раз касался открытой головки.  
Ноги еле удерживались на краю столешницы, пятки все время соскальзывали, и в конце концов Бела сдался – просто задрал ноги так, что колени почти прижались к груди, а потом еще и раскинул их в стороны. Леденец в заднице сразу начал ощущаться по-новому. Не выдержав искушения, Бела свел и развел колени снова. Собственная рука мешала, но пробивающие дрожью ощущения того стоили. Кривясь от удовольствия, Бела повторил. Потом Чираута наклонился пониже, почти накрывая пастью головку члена, и Бела застыл на половине движения. Дыхание яута обливало напряженный ствол горячим потоком. Чираута толкнул леденец сильнее, и неожиданно в животе у Белы словно что-то лопнуло. Вспышка удовольствия – мгновенная и одновременно мимолетная, как прикосновение протуберанца. Бела задохнулся, заталкивая в рот себе уже чуть ли не половину ладони. Чираута покачал леденец вверх-вниз, медленно вытащил и снова втолкнул. Бела глухо взвыл. Еще один толчок совпал с сильным движением языка по головке.  
Больше не было сил терпеть. Бела содрогнулся, его скрутило так, что лопатки оторвались от опоры, он вытянул шею и, хрипя в экстазе, кончил. Оргазм длился и длился, начинаясь в той точке, куда утыкался леденец, и распространяясь по всему телу, как низовой пожар: неумолимо, кажется, медленно, но на самом деле невероятно стремительно.  
Бела успел постонать, помычать, подумать, что он уже умер – и все-таки вернуться в мир живых.  
Тело содрогалось. Под коленями поселилась слабость, каждую мышцу будто раскатали в тонкий блинчик и полили сиропом. Разбухший член все еще сохранял приятную твердость, склонившись к бедру, но яйца опустели, и даже анус расслабился...  
– Мга-ах!  
Чираута вытащил леденец. Показалось, что в этот момент Бела вывернулся наизнанку – так остро среагировало тело. Непроизвольно всхлипнув, он вытащил пальцы изо рта. Еле приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Чирауту. Шеф-повар потянулся в сторону, взял идеально белое полотенце и без малейших раздумий вытер Беле живот. Сложил полотенце и так же лихо подтер его между ягодиц. В голове ревниво мелькнуло, что опыт в вытирании растраханных задниц у Чирауты явно немаленький.  
Наверное, по правилам хорошего тона следовало хотя бы отсосать в ответ, но при мысли о тщательных поисках яутского хера где-то под брюхом Беле становилось не очень хорошо. От перенапряжения пошла кровь носом, и он вновь шмыгал, пытаясь ее остановить. Голова кружилась, правда, не к тошноте, но все равно мешала.  
– Вон там гнездо, – Чираута указал постыдным орудием в сторону четвертого камбузного отсека. – Лезть туда, спать.  
– Не могу, – вяло отказался Бела. – График у меня и вообще...  
– Полчаса, – хрюкнул Чираута. – Я следить.  
– Я... Ы-ых!  
Чираута стащил его со стола, как тушу вирухая. Бела охнул и инстинктивно вцепился в толстое, облитое крепкой шкурой плечо. Чираута сделал несколько широких шагов, запыхтел, пнул дверь, вынудив мембрану испуганно расползтись, и протиснулся в помещение. Бела с трудом разглядел нагромождения мешков, тканей и прочего явно мягкого хлама. Чираута бесцеремонно скинул его на один из мешков.  
– Айна! Гиенин сын, бвана! – преувеличенно возмутился Бела.  
– Одежду забирать после сна, – велел яут, отступая.  
Бела угукнул, обхватил себя руками и начал проваливаться в сон, забыв предаться угрызениям совести.  
***

Разбудила Белу колготня в камбузе. Всполошенно заморгав, он сел и хотел было уже ринуться наружу, но вовремя спохватился. Еще не хватало бравурно выскакивать на люди и сверкать голым седлом.  
Еще когда участников экспедиции отправляли на ледоколе от ближайшего острова, капитан прочел лекцию, напомнив, что все, кроме экипажа, на корабле – пассажиры. Поэтому в случае кораблекрушения они не должны сигать в одних трусах из кают, нарушая общественное спокойствие, а наоборот – должны тихо сидеть на своих местах, играть в «манкалу» и ждать команду «Оставить судно!» После чего спокойно выйти из кают, подняться на палубу и, галантно уступая друг другу очередь, сверзиться за борт в индивидуальных средствах защиты. Этому правилу требовалось следовать и в условиях станции. Сначала успокоиться, потом бежать.  
– Все слышать! – наконец взревел Чираута, перекрывая голос посетителя. Бела чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. – Тупой станция, начальник дурак, все жопа! Вон отсюда!  
– Вот кипятком обольешься, тогда и поговорим, мзунгу! – обижено заорали в ответ, и по голосу Бела признал Андора.  
Чпокнула мембрана, и Бела наконец выдохнул. На пару секунд воцарилась тишина, а потом Чираута загрохотал утварью с такой силой, будто каждый раз пробивал крышкой чей-то череп. Беспомощно оглянувшись, Бела понял, что шмот по-прежнему где-то снаружи, и придется выходить. Нервно попробовал уложить косицы в жгут, потерпел неудачу, плюнул, встал и ткнул в дверь пальцем. Мембрана растянулась. Из камбуза хлынул поток тепла и орхидейного запаха. Бела шагнул за порог и сложил руки на груди.  
– А-а! – прорычал Чираута. – Ну что, дрыхнуть сладко?  
– Нзури-нзури. А че вы тут орать... тьфу! Что у вас случилось?  
– Станция переезжать, – снова зарычал яут. – Ужин откладывать, порядок в кухня нарушать!  
Про нарушения порядка Бела дослушивал, уже прыгая одной ногой в штанине поддевки. С треском натянув УЗОшку, он вылетел вон с камбуза, игнорируя яутские проклятья, полетевшие ему в спину. Чираута явно был не рад, что от него столь непочтительно сбежали.

Бела успел доскакать до техотсека, когда ожила система оповещения.  
– Внимание, – сказала она голосом Вьерана, – станция перемещается, просим всех занять места по расписанию. Передвигаемся на автопилоте. Отключите все работающие приборы, сохраняйте спокойствие.  
– Хорошо вам говорить про спокойствие, мзунгу, – сам себе пропыхтел Бела, страдая от мигом вернувшейся головной боли и нехватки воздуха. – Перемеща... ха... они... Уф-ф!  
На свое место он ворвался одновременно с пронзительным стоном, охватившим всю станцию. Многокомпонентная махина поднималась с места, чтобы переместиться. На пару десятков метров или же сотен – одному начальнику станции известно. Такие решения Конрад принимал лично, снимая груз ответственности с плеч ученой братии, исправно таскавшей к нему страшные догадки и ужасные предположения.  
Сейчас, к прогнозистам не ходи, ясно было, что причина перемещения в ледовой линзе. Гидрологи должны были рыдать всем составом. Бирюзу основали на пятачке с внушавшим доверие слоем льда в несколько километров толщиной. Периодически от тепла, отводимого станцией, что-нибудь подтаивало, но тут же герметизровалось обратно. Однако судя по сводкам последних двух-трех лет, в глубине линзы постоянно проходили токи натяжения. Гидрологи старались проводить свое бурение очень аккуратно, из-за чего страдала скорость и отчетность, но видимо, залезли все-таки слишком глубоко.  
Открыв на мониторе схему станции, Бела с искренней болью посмотрел, как отмечаются красным места рассоединения станции и заразного агросектора, следом отстыковывается Форпост-шесть на горе банде Андора, а потом вспыхивает тревожный желтый треугольник на месте соединения с Форпостом-три.  
Бела ударил по тумблеру связи.  
– Шербан на линии, бвана Нвачуку, стойте! Третий форпост застрял!  
Длинные крутящиеся гусенички, символизирующие передвижение станции на экране, начали замедлять ход. Тихонько щелкнула связь.  
– Я все вижу, Шербан, не надо орать, – сказал Конрад.  
– Бвана Нвачуку, я выйду, э? – почти виновато предложил Бела.  
– Куда вы выйдете, Шербан, – раздраженно сказал начальник станции. – Второй раз приморозиться? Будем отламывать, эйш!  
– Ну ее же можно починить! Бвана Нвачуку, это же ходовуха, нам бы пару часов, только термобустер наружу включить...  
Бесславная история потери хода Форпостом-три была изложена в объяснительной на имя Конрада сразу же после приведения всех пострадавших в относительно сознательное состояние. Дженго, заклеенный на всю голову, каялся в том, что о мелкой поломке они не доложили, надеясь на лучшее. Бела топтался рядом, чувствуя необъяснимую вину за то что на стоградусном морозе не сумел голыми руками починить гигантский механизм ведущей оси, от которого зависело передвижение Форпоста.  
Начальник станции вкатал ученым по строгому и беспристрастному выговору, а Бела отделался устным внушением о недопустимости подобного головотяпства.  
«Молитесь на градусники, чтоб пронесло», – пригрозил тогда Конрад.  
Видимо, градусники сработали плохо.  
– С наскоку не получилось, – задумчиво, словно для себя, произнес начальник станции. – Ладно, будем по-другому.  
После чего связь отключилась. Бела хотел было снова замолотить по кнопке, но тут ожили динамики.  
– Э-э, весь персонал попрошу собраться в кают-компании, – с заминкой сказал Вьеран. – Прям совсем все, пожалуйста. Бвана начальник станции просит.  
Бела метнул последний взгляд на монитор, отключил его и порысил куда велено.

В кают-компании присутствие больше двух десятков человек породило некоторую тесноту. Особенно много места занимали Расаки и Нганга, обряженные в чудовищные телогрейные комбинезоны поверх УЗОшек. Прибыл даже Уна с баллончиком кислорода в обнимку и расселся в кресле. На серой физиономии сквозь прозрачную маску выделялись абсолютно фиолетовые губы. Запавшие глаза тускло светились неугасимой жаждой научной деятельности. Вьеран устроился на стремянке под самым потолком и оттуда стрекотал компактным объемным обозревателем. Метеорологи уныло кидались в него стилусами.  
– Хола! Это что? – сразу с порога спросил Бела у ряженых. – Вы так пытаетесь бороться с силами природы?  
– Смотрите, кто к нам заглянул! – патетически воскликнул Расаки, оправляя гигантский воротник из синтетического меха. – Благословленный духами человек, обещавший мне починить маск-фильтратор еще три дня назад!  
– А у меня смена кончилась! – выкрутился Бела, обивая порог. – Вот как освобожусь, так все сразу почи-и-аэкха!  
Его пихнули в спину с такой силищей, что Бела промчался пару метров и затормозил в Ирдже. Фотометрист укоризненно посмотрел на него чуть сверху и вежливо развернул.  
Последним в кают-компанию внес брюхо Чираута.  
Бела влез на спинку дивана, поправ левой ногой геологию в лице Магаши и, не слушая проклятий, с любопытством оглянулся. Они нечасто собирались вот так, вместе, и даже волшебные ужины Чирауты не всегда помогали объединить чудовищно занятых людей. Последний раз был, когда начальник станции объявлял переселение.  
Пересчитывая головы, Бела машинально вновь подумал, что Конрад осуществил свою давнюю мечту: экспедиция сплошь состояла из молодых людей. Возможно, именно поэтому в кабинете начальника станции висела дубина из голубого дерева – проверенное орудие воспитания у младших уважения к старшим.  
– А почему, собственно, мы не сдвигаемся, э? – тревожился Андор от лица всех гидрологов. – У нас тут с вами трещина!  
– Может, это у вас трещина, – сказал Ирдже. – А у других это так – мелкое препятствие на пути катка разума и прогресса.  
– Правду не скроешь, – патетически сказал Андор. – Она пробьёт себе дорогу через разные там несправедливости и случайности, как луч солнца через зловещую тьму!  
– Как бур бваны Эгебе пробил побочный водоносный слой, и правда затопила Форпост-один, – невинным голосом сказал Каджин.  
Вокруг буровой раньше действительно стоял Форпост-один, но после затопления пришлось срочно разбирать пострадавший павильон, перегонять его в сторону, перемещать вместо него шестой, снова собирать... Бела вспоминал эти недели с содроганием. Там у невезучего Уны вылезла грыжа в позвоночнике.  
– А раньше надо было говорить, банан тебе в задницу! – взвился Андор, яростно хватаясь за косицы. – Кто тут мерзлотовед, кто пинал кокосы в рабочее время?! Гиена!  
– Да если б не я, вы бы со своим буром!..  
– Господа зимующие!  
Голос начальника станции от дверей заставил всех стыдливо умолкнуть. Конрад попытался чинно прошествовать на середину, но сначала застрял, проходя между Чираутой и магнитологом, а потом чуть не наступил на оккупировавшие пол геологические образцы. Магаши издал такой хрип, что начальник втянул голову в плечи и далее перемещался стремительно и несолидно.  
Выбравшись на середину, Конрад обвел всех суровым взглядом.  
– Значит так, – сказал он. – Как уже известно, под нами растет напряжение, не исключено, что будет трещина. Поэтому мы пытаемся перебазироваться метров на двести в сторону.  
– А может не будет, э? – с внезапным пылом спросил Андор, чуть не подскакивая на месте. – Точка бурения же, бвана Нвачуку!  
– Может и не будет, – милостиво согласился начальник станции. – А бывает, что вышел померить, как там нуклеончики пролетают сквозь уловители, и вдруг слышишь за собой треск. Оборачиваешься – новая трещина, и ты отрезан от павильона.  
– Но ведь одному выходить запрещено, – напомнил гидролог.  
– Конечно, – хладнокровно подтвердил Конрад. – Вдвоем лучше. Можно орать: «Спасите!» – хором. Что это вы покраснели?  
Андор, однажды чуть не провалившийся с ушами в сухой зыбучий снег по причине вопиющего несоблюдения техники безопасности, сдал назад, ненатурально чихнул и прикрылся косицами.  
– А чтобы нас с вами пустили сюда на следующую зимовку, а не разобрали на штрафы, – продолжил Конрад, – нужно сберечь максимум. То есть станцию и людей на ней. И яутов тоже.  
– Один яут, – категорично сказал Чираута.  
– Детали, – отмахнулся начальник станции. – Для этого нам придется сбросить все форпосты... Ти-хо!  
Поднявшийся было гвалт он пресек движением руки.  
– Сбросить я сказал, а не бросить, эйш! Это значит, отцепиться от них и аккуратно, поле-поле, уползти! Проследим за движением линзы, и если не будет опасных признаков, то я начну отпускать вас под роспись!  
Полюсники опять зашумели. Форпосты соединялись с главным куполом удобными переходами, а передвижка станции означала, что о быстрых пробежках туда-сюда придется забыть. Значит, выходить на улицу, рисковать замерзнуть или заблудиться, если начнется пурга...  
Абсолютно серый Дженго кусал губы, подпирая этажерку с очередными геологическими образцами.  
– Но мы склеились с третьим форпостом, – сказал Конрад. – Есть здравые идеи, как от него избавиться?  
Бела уже открыл рот, чтобы выплеснуть страстное обещание все починить, но в кают-компании царила такая напряженная тишина, что он не рискнул.  
– Это же мой третий форпост, – грустно сказал Дженго. – Конрад, разве мы можем бросить мой третий форпост?  
– Да отстрелить нахрен, и акуна матата, – деловито предложил Лимба.  
– Голову себе отстрели, – все тем же грустным голосом посоветовал ионосферист.  
– Ну спуститься и отцепить, пф, – пошел на попятную Лимба.  
Начальник станции покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Промороженные цыплята вместо научных сотрудников...  
– А мы термобустером сделаем горячий коридор! – перебил Тонга. – Я уже так делал ведь, здесь всего-то добежать до сцепки и скинуть замок. Любой справится, даже... – он запнулся, поискал взглядом в пример кого-нибудь слабосильного, махнул рукой и продолжил: – Эйш! В общем, не сложно это. Зато оборудование сбережем!  
– Точно, – наконец влез Бела. – Бвана Нвачуку, зачем же нам терять хороший большой замок, если можно его аккуратно снять. Я вот тоже про термобустер говорил.  
– А если замок примерз? – грозно спросил начальник.  
– А мы горелку возьмем, – умильно сказал Бела.  
– Да я сам туда полезу отбивать, – спохватился Дженго. – Честное слово, справлюсь, мы что, бочек тут не ворочали? Харака-харака и готово!  
Начальник станции сморщил лоб и несколько секунд что-то прикидывал. Кают-компания застыла в ожидании, только хрипел в маску Уна, отчаянно стараясь делать это потише, да стрекотал сверху Вьеран, протоколируя.  
– Взрывчатку приготовить, – наконец велел Конрад. – На попытку сброса даю пять минут, потом крепите взрывчатку. На всю операцию – полчаса.  
– Маловато, эйш, – крякнул Тонга.  
– Трещина ждать не будет, – развел руками Конрад. – Она, знаешь ли, к науке относится без должного трепета, схарчит и не подавится.  
Тонга сунул большие пальцы за пояс, оттопырил губу и задумался.  
– Термобустеры, – напомнил Бела. – Руки в ноги и харака-харака перетаскивать!

Конрад разогнал истомленных любопытством полюсников по местам, направив на работы только троих, самых настырных, из клуба «Слонов Нойгерии».  
В клуб входили безумцы, что даже в условиях Хиюмы не отказались от идеи потягать штангу, сооруженную из подручных материалов. Сначала хотели еще ввести для членов клуба солидную весовую категорию, например, внушительных сто килограммов, но на Хиюме люди худели так быстро, что пришлось посмотреть в лицо правде и назначить девяносто. Туда успешно прорвались Лимба, Дженго, Ирдже и, как утверждали злые языки, исключительно за счет двух литров ройбуша, выпитых в последний момент, смог пролезть Соланке.  
Впрочем, со своей рукой Соланке мог претендовать только на строчку в глубокомысленном труде доктора Кечавая о влиянии Хиюмы на неокрепшие тела людей, забывающих поддевать два слоя водолазок под костюм УЗО.  
Расаки и Нганга пожертвовали будущим холодонавтам свои меха, а Бела на волне искупительного энтузиазма тут же придумал и воплотил в жизнь «тепловой нимб», безжалостно навесив на героев по два с половиной килограмма запасных аккумуляторов.  
– Куда столько, мартышка? – возмущался Лимба. – Это как Андор пытался в «Слоны» пролезть, э? Со сверхтяжелыми элементами в карманах?  
– Ничего, зато теперь вы будете излучать в атмосферу много удивительных физических свойств, – подбадривал Бела, крепя следующую конструкцию к ионосферисту. – Айна-а, Дже, кажись, я тебе к позвоночнику что-то приварил...  
– Чего? – вопил тот и начинал топать ногами так, что подпрыгивали остальные запчасти.  
В процессе подготовки в переходник просочился Марайя и начал ныть, что ему не хватает микробов, и он просит выходящих на полевые работы собратьев попристальнее смотреть по сторонам, вдруг какой микроб пробежит мимо, чтобы они могли его тут же изловить и бережно – исключительно бережно! – оттранспортировать в трясущиеся от жадности руки науки.  
– Лучше бы за грибницей следил, мзунгу, – уколол Лимба.  
Марайя тут же надулся и потребовал от начальника станции, чтобы его тоже привлекли к полезному труду, раз уж он притащился сюда. После короткого раздумья Конрад сообщил, что в случае тревоги Марайя должен тихо стоять в углу и никому не мешать. Он выразил уверенность, что упорной тренировкой гляциобиолог сумеет этого добиться.  
– Начинайте прямо сейчас, бвана Лавуш, – порекомендовал он.  
Тонга, лихо размотав катушки термобустеров, скрылся в дальнем углу, где складировались все те невероятно нужные вещи, проходящие в списках как «когда-нибудь пригодится», и там немедленно загрохотало. Холодонавты бросили проверять нимбы. Марайя насторожился. Конрад поднял одну бровь.  
Из-за стены контейнеров вывернуло и залязгало нечто. Сияющий Тонга семенил рядом.  
– А это что, э? – строго спросил начальник станции.  
– Проект, – гордо сказал Тонга. – Инновационный!  
– А почему из оборудования для воздушной погрузки?  
Тонга сделал вид, что не расслышал. Начальник станции хмыкнул, явно ставя некую галочку в мысленном списке, и Тонга втянул голову в плечи.  
– Я же потом все верну, – пробормотал он. – Это же все модульное…  
– Айе, самоходный гроб! – определился Дженго.  
Модульное оборудование, превращенное в тяжелый экзоскелет, безмолвно вопияло о нарушении регламентных работ.  
– И в этом гробу будет похоронена чья-то деловая репутация, – сказал Конрад.  
Холодонавты немедленно засуетились и возобновили подготовку, распушая синтетические меха. Эти «шубы» полюсники изобрели от скуки, пытаясь поднести начальнику станции как передовую технологию, защищающую УЗОшки от действия мороза.  
Марайя усердно тренировал силу воли. Начальник станции выколачивал из Тонги самодеятельность, и механик становился все чище и благороднее. Исповедовался, слегка скулил и обещал больше так не делать. В завершение своей речи Конрад великодушно пообещал пороть его только по будням.  
– Мы его даже не будем спускать, бвана! – прижал руки к груди Тонга. – Это на всяк... Для антуража!  
– «Слоны» готовы! – рапортовал Лимба.  
– Вон у нас антураж в шубах, – тяжело вздохнул Конрад. – Выход разрешаю, и помните – пять минут.  
Тонга порысил к бустерам, Бела тоже занял свою позицию. Жерла бустеров хищно окрасились в багровый. Работали они совершенно бесшумно, только слегка потрескивала обмотка. Температура в помещении начала стремительно повышаться. Конрад отступил на несколько шагов, поднял воротник и махнул рукой.  
«Слоны» налегли на рычаги ручной блокировки, и запасный выход принялся медленно разверзаться. Бустеры повернулись жаркими пастями к нему. Из щели хлынул ледяной дым. Бела стремительно накинул капюшон, обмотался длинными концами защитного шарф-воротника и прищурился сквозь замутившийся пластик, прикрывший глаза. Помещение мгновенно украсилось инеем, умудрявшимся испаряться прямо на ходу и вновь немедленно нарастать. Неуклюжие «Слоны», едва не переваливаясь с боку на бок, полезли вниз. Дорогу им освещало мрачное багровое сияние, отражающееся от ледяной бездны, приглашающе распахнувшейся внизу.  
Ирдже тащил в руках компактный диск взрывчатки, Лимба и Дженго вооружились паяльниками широкого спектра. Конрад отошел к служебным панелям и вызвал экран управления двигателями станции. На экране по-прежнему гневно светился желтый треугольник в месте сцепления.  
«Слоны» спустились на лед.  
– Хорош-шо нимб работает, нсури-нсури, – сдавленно сказал Дженго. – Вс-сего минус шемьдесят в радиус-се. Мы ш замком рас-сделаемся, только в путь, йоу.  
– С-сплюнь! – хором прошипели остальные.  
Показалось даже, что начальник станции присоединился.  
– Плюнуть я с-себе могу только в шарф, но делать этого не буду, – с достоинством возразил Дженго.


	4. Запеченное небо

Полторы минуты спустя после начала спасательной операции в док торжественно внес себя Чираута. Бела мазнул по нему взглядом и обнаружил, что шеф-повар непринужденно держит за спиной здоровенный бокс, превращающий его в персонажа из сетевой стрелялки, таскающего с собой мобильную платформу. Вернувшись вниманием к термобустерам, Бела неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что яут вечно пролезал во все дела станции, начиная с самого старта зимовки, когда у гидрологов подвижкой льда перекосило и зажало трубу, через которую извлекались керны. Воплей было – до Рубина долетало. В поту и мыле Бела, Тонга и более-менее имевшие представление о своей механике гидрологи чинили треклятый агрегат. Чираута с термосом немедля прибыл на место трагедии и ошивался рядом, регулярно восклицая, что пора пить ройбуш, пока жопы не вмерзли в лед совсем.  
И, если подумать, такое случалось каждый раз. Шеф-повар демонстрировал доходящую до идиотизма заботу о пропитании полюсников, но если вычесть из уравнения термосы с ройбушем, термопоты с помбе и лоточки с горячими морепродуктами, можно было сразу выдавать ему титул главного шпиона от чуждой цивилизации. Неясно, правда, на кой хрен яутам могли понадобиться бесценные сведения о количестве фотонов с ионами, древних микроорганизмах и прочем.  
С людьми было все понятно: с трудом вырвавшись в космос и избежав катастрофы на собственной планете, они хотели как можно тщательнее исследовать новый дом, чтобы не натворить в нем непоправимого. Общим девизом всех естественных наук было: хочешь узнать тайны вселенной, внимательно покопайся у себя под ногами.  
Поэтому год от года Хиюму бурили, исследовали, отщипывали от нее по кусочку. Сейсмологи искали правды, биологи охотились на признаки жизни, теперь вот гидрологи взялись за вскрытие древних слоев. Когорта ученых, менее внушительных с точки зрения величия открытий, столовалась вокруг. На прошлой своей зимовке Бела с восхищением следил за действиями астронома. Вооружась кадиолитом, тот подолгу всматривался в небесные сферы и вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал выкрикивать в гарнитуру нелепые апокалиптические цифры. Впервые это узрев, Бела решил, что астроном совершает некий вудуистский обряд и вот-вот принесет жертву. Но оказалось, что в секту вовлечены как минимум трое. Ионометристы ждали этих данных как дождя в пустыне, тщательно записывая все заклинания, переданные из-под ледяного неба.  
А теперь за аналогичными всплесками безумия с большим интересом наблюдал Чираута, традиционно складывая руки на брюхе.  
Конрад покосился на новоприбывшего, поморщился, но промолчал. Видимо, существовал некий пакт о том, что шеф-повару дозволено, а где можно его бессовестно выгнать. Ремонтно-взрывные работы явно входили в список разрешенных к ознакомлению. От Конрада волнами исходило негодование, однако Чираута к этой невербальной атаке остался глух. К тому же рев и свист рвущегося в док пара мешал воспринимать тонкие эмоции.  
– Опять морозить жопы?! – осведомился он.  
Ему никто не ответил. Яут заворчал и подошел поближе. Осмотрел покрытый инеем экзоскелет, потыкал в него кулаком, поправил свой загадочный груз, протопал вокруг и остановился в нескольких шагах от разверстого люка. Оттуда по-прежнему валил пар, устремляясь в вытяжку под потолок. Бела отчаянно боролся с желанием скинуть шарф и начать вдыхать этот живительный почти теплый воздух полной грудью. Чираута провел ладонью по морде, смахнул с дредлоков тут же налипший иней и, неодобрительно грохоча, отошел подальше.  
– Х-ховорит Дшенго, – прорезался голос в динамиках. – Наш-шли проблему, ус-страняем! Замок смороз-сился, раштапливаем! Форпошт не с-сдвинуть, шледуем первоначальному плану, йоу!  
– Микробы! – квакнул Марайя.  
Конрад грозно откашлялся, и гляциобиолог длинно вздохнул.  
– Пять минут, – напомнил Конрад. – Сводка хреновая, напряжение растет, того и гляди треснет.  
– Пилим, пилим, харака-харака, – присоединился тяжело дышащий Лимба.  
– И греем, – добавил Ирдже.  
Минуты не то что текли – падали смерзшимися кусками, как застывшее топливо. На таком морозе жидкая фракция превращалась в кашу, не имевшую ни малейшего желания загораться. Если на улице по чьему-то недосмотру оказывались теньяра или керосол – застывали в желе. В начале зимовки обычно развлекались тем, что выставляли наружу емкость с горючкой, а потом совали туда горящие деревяшки. Пламя тухло, отказываясь жрать перемороженную пищу.  
Термобустеры, спущенные и развернутые в сторону третьего форпоста, исправно нагнетали в безжизненный дикий холод высокую температуру, словно пытались обогреть целую Хиюму. Бела вспомнил о предложении разогревать материк путем установки на камбузе запасной плиты и нервно улыбнулся. Нижняя губа тут же треснула. Страдальчески морщиться Бела уже побоялся. Чираута неслышно ворчал, обдирая по-прежнему образовывавшуюся на дредлоках наледь. В остальном, похоже, холод его не слишком беспокоил. Хотя, конечно, замотан он был варварски. Сплошные метры загадочной ткани, лихо обернутой вокруг конечностей и заботливо укутывающей главное жировое депо всей станции – немыслимое прожорливое брюхо.  
Наконец радостный возглас в динамиках прервал томительное ожидание.  
– Ешть! Айоба! Конрад, шкорее!  
Начальник станции тут же нанес стремительный удар по клавиатуре, желтый треугольник сменился картинкой начавшейся расстыковки, помедлил, свалился в желтый опять и все-таки наконец просигналил зеленым. А потом и красным – связь с форпостом оказалась потеряна, стыковка разошлась.  
– Ешть отстрел! – доложил Ирдже. – Возвращ-хаемся!  
И только сейчас подспудное напряжение, свернувшееся тяжелой скользкой змеей в животе, отпустило. Бела медленно выдохнул. Хотелось стащить капюшон и утереть лоб. Его наспех сооруженные нимбы не подвели. Придумка была нелепой, рискованной, и все-таки Конрад промолчал. Позволил людям рискнуть жизнью ради спасения станции.  
Под тепловым потоком победители льда, окутанные сиянием нимбов, прошоркали обратно, взобрались по лесенке, кряхтя и подбадривая друг друга, и наконец оказались в условном тепле дока.  
Бустеры тут же перенаправили на створы шлюза, и обледеневшие пластины облились каскадом капель, начиная медленное движение вверх.  
Ледоходцы тяжело дышали в воротники. Ирдже прижал к себе взрывчатку, точно спасательный круг. Двое остальных просто легли на пол и разбросали руки. Створы шли медленно, и бустеры продолжали лупасить. Теперь таяние началось внутри дока. Показалось даже, что слышно, как журчит вода, сбегая по металлическим стенам.  
– Айоба, бойки-бойки! – сказал начальник станции. – Руку я вам пожму потом, как только махину эту разверну, уж не обижайтесь.  
Темные обветренные лица просияли. Крутыми парнями Конрад редко кого звал.  
– Да что вы, бвана, – прохрипел Лимба. – Если меня сейчас пожать, то я кончусь, эйш... Чуть не сдох...  
– А микробы, э? – печально спросил Марайя.  
– Уйди, бессовестный тип!  
Створы почти закрылись. Осталась маленькая щель, над которой упорно змеился пар, и Тонга замахал руками, показывая, что сейчас будет разбираться. Чираута, по-прежнему не снимая бокс, по большой дуге обошел холодное место и направился к «Слонам».  
– Работать хорошо, – изрек он. – Получать вознаграждение.  
Ловким движением сняв с пояса три цилиндра, которые Бела сквозь воду на ресницах сначала принял за пиропатроны, Чираута легко уместил их в одной ладони и посворачивал им крышки. Пар заструился в воздух.  
– Пить ройбуш! – провозгласил Чираута.  
– Ура, йоу, – хрипло сказал Дженго. – Пить ройбуш. Обожать ройбуш. Принимать ройбушную ванну.  
– Спать в ройбуш, – поддакнул Ирдже. – О-о, айоба!  
Чираута прижмурился, наблюдая, как полюсники, обжигаясь и захлебываясь, потребляют горячий напиток, попутно стаскивая телогрейные комбинезоны. Один за другим погасли нимбы. Створы закрылись окончательно, но Тонга все еще колдовал под развернутой панелью. Бела отключил первый бустер, прогулялся до второго и поставил его на минимум.  
– Ну, дорогие мои, брысь отсюда, – сказал со своего места Конрад. – Остаются только ответственные за технику.  
– А почему? – вяло поинтересовался Ирдже.  
– Потому что отдыхать, – влез Чираута.  
– Это и тебе тоже сказали, мафута, – тут же прицепился к нему Лимба.  
– Я отвечать за техника питания ваш жопа, – мгновенно парировал яут. – Взять ройбуш и конфет, идти гулять отсюда, пока голова не кусать.  
– А где же конфет, э? – возмутился Лимба.  
Чираута громко хрюкнул и достал из пояса еще и россыпь цветных леденцов. На мгновение Бела почувствовал прилив крови к щекам и ушам, но упрямо мотнул головой и присоединился к Тонге.  
Ученые восторженно разбирали сладкое поощрение. Марайя, скорбя о несостоявшейся поимке микробов, греб в две руки. Конрад посмеивался и подначивал, что обязательно разошлет эти редкие кадры во все национальные институты, чтобы там видели, как на Хиюме великие умы продаются за пачку расплавленного сахара.

Великие умы, набив пасти и карманы десертом, удалились, не прибрав за собой. Бела сделал соответствующую пометку в мысленном графике оказания технической помощи всяким ионосферистам с фотометристами. Микробоведы тоже были поставлены на стилус.  
Чираута перетряхнул дредлоки, опять сбивая с них ледышки, и направился к механикам. Посреди пути остановился на полушаге и быстро-быстро защелкал клыками.  
– Костюм надо было надевать, мзунгу, – сказал Тонга, не отрываясь от перепаивания микросхемы. – Не трясся бы от холода.  
– Не-ет! – Чираута заревел. – Не холод! Плохо равновесие! Терять!  
Оба механика вскинулись. До Белы еще даже не дошло, о чем речь, но чувство огромных неприятностей моментально навалилось, будто на Хиюму подвезли атмосферного давления.  
– Вот она! – почти одновременно вскрикнул Конрад. – Пошла, зараза!  
Бела обернулся так быстро, что косицы хлестнули по плечам. На мониторе, стремительно штрихуясь, вытягивалась тонкая область трещины. Станция стояла прямо на ней: ведущая лыжа оказалась наискось отделена от двух товарок. Конрад посерел, отдернул руки, подышал на пальцы и ухватился за джойстики. Вновь успевшая замерзнуть по всему доку влага одела утилитарное помещение в сказочный кружевной наряд. Не растаявшие ветвистые наросты топорщились по стенам, свисали с потолка. Даже экзоскелет слегка обметало. Хотя что-что, а эта штука как раз относилась к чрезвычайно редким вещам, которые холод почти не брал.  
– Перекос идет, – сказал начальник станции. – Эйш!  
Спокойно, без дрожи и напряжения, но волосы на загривке мигом встали дыбом, а по рукам заскакали мурашки. Впившись взглядом в монитор, Бела увидел, как разворачивается схема перекоса, стремительно обрастая красными метками, и, уже не думая, кинулся к одиноко возвышавшемуся костюму.  
– Куда? – каркнул Тонга.  
– Вниз! Открывай обратно, эйш!  
– С ума сошел, мозги мартышки?  
Бела притормозил у сброшенной «шубы», схватил ее вместе с нимбом и принялся яростно натягивать. Нимб мешался, он бросил его, запутался в рукавах и наконец с треском пролез в одежду.  
– Конрад, остановите его! – завопил Тонга. – Механик удирает!  
– Куда, эйш?! – рявкнул начальник станции.  
– Клепать! – Бела подхватил нимб и допрыгал до экзоскелета.  
– Не мельтешить! – взревел Чираута. – Кого ты клепать, жопа?!  
– Бвана Нвачуку! – Бела выкрикнул почти умоляюще. Конрад не обернулся, но Бела знал, что начальник внимает ему каждой клеточкой, каждым звенящим от невыносимой ответственности нервом. – Этот костюм он же погрузочный, я работал с такими! У него прочность повышенная!  
– Он хрупкий на холоде, дурак! – отчаянно сказал Тонга.  
– Я нимб включу! Бвана Нвачуку!  
– Разрешаю, – спокойно, но со скрытым чудовищным напряжением сказал Конрад.  
– Термобустеры не дотянут же, – почти плачущим голосом сказал Тонга.  
– Хрен с ним! Ты мне для нимба оттуда блок питания выкрути, эйш!  
– Айна, чтоб тебя, банан тебе в задницу!  
Тонга метнулся к бустерам. Закинув нимб на «голову» экзоскелета, Бела впрыгнул в жесткие объятия ложемента. Собранный из стандартных деталей, костюмчик сел как родной. Дернув за свисающий хвост переключателя, Бела включил нимб. Вспыхнувший свет окатил его волной жара. Выдохнув, Бела подвигал руками-ногами. Экзоскелет откликался с трудом. На морозе должен был вообще затормозиться, как старая развалина. Но не замереть, подобно УЗО-костюмам.  
– Почему молчать? – зарычал яут. – Какой клепать? Что я не знать?  
– Много чего не знать! – сердито отрезал Бела. – Есть у нас машинка, чтобы узкие трещины сдерживать, вот я и пойду ею работать!  
Чираута, озадаченно склонил голову. Возвышавшийся над его плечами бокс теперь почему-то неуловимо напоминал гроб. Бела постарался не думать о том, что в гробу может оказаться сам механик Шербан, если...  
– Одним помбе не отделаешься, – весело от страха сказал он. – Готовь десерт повкуснее, мафута!  
Тонга закончил выдирать злосчастный элемент из выключенного бустера. Пнул рычаг управления шлюзами, кинулся к костюму, почти перепрыгнул Беле за спину и начал прилаживать блок. В сотый раз Бела поблагодарил универсальность техники: через несколько секунд он услышал знакомый щелчок, и тут же индикаторы подачи питания перевалили из зеленого сектора в голубой – запас выше ста сорока процентов. Можно жарить на полную катушку.  
Температура в доке начала стремительно падать. Чираута обхватил себя руками. Тонга бросился обратно к люку, развернул живой термобустер и переключил в максимальный обогрев. Невидимый залп ударил в наполовину раскрывшийся створ, и Хиюма взревела снова. Выплюнула клубы пара, свившиеся в крошечный ураган. Бела вздернул защитный «мех» к самым глазам и решительно перевел нимб в усиленный режим. По телу снова прошлась волна, экзоскелет шевельнулся и, стоило только двинуть ногами, бодро потопал к шлюзу.

Внизу царил убийственный холод. Под защитой термобустера и нимба Бела все равно чувствовал себя маленьким и жалким. А стоило только выйти из зоны теплоподдержки, как безмолвная ледяная бездна окутала его. Там, где не клубился туман, видно было далеко во все стороны. Подмигивали огоньками автономной парковки павильоны и форпосты. Простиралась снежная бесконечность, вливаясь в горизонт. На краю видимости маячила ледяная стена, поднимающаяся к вросшим в небо колючим звездам. Тяжеленный «сшиватель» почти вмерз в клешни экзоскелета.  
– Трещина видна? – коротко спросил Нвачуку.  
– Пока нет! Бустер отключите, мешает, эйш!  
– Понял, – отозвался Тонга.  
– Нзури-нзури, смотрю обстановку. Секунду...  
Бустер перестал работать. Исчез шум от испаряющегося снега, оледенел и умер влажный пар. И стало так тихо, что сделалось страшно дышать. Тишина и абсолютное безветрие, через которое подползал неимоверный холод. Только потрескивал нимб, держа вокруг Белы защитный покров, где температура поднялась до минус сорока, по ощущениям. Бела подавил желание содрать воротник и в ужасе засипеть на всю Хиюму – убедиться, что он еще жив. Сердце заработало на тройных оборотах.  
– Вижу главную лыжу, – сказал он. – Прямо по курсу, иду на нее.  
– Не промочи ноги, – натужно пошутил Тонга.   
– Спустите мне лодку, если что.  
– Разрешения на морской промысел я не давал, – тут же среагировал Конрад. – Трещину найти и устранить немедленно, как раскол между решениями партий.  
– Нзури-нзури, бвана, – сказал Бела и нервно улыбнулся, вновь разорвав губу.  
Костюм норовил примерзнуть при каждой остановке, поэтому Бела постоянно перемещался крохотными шажками. «Сшиватель» тоже лип по-страшному, и Бела толкал его, как попрошайки в Кваче толкали перед собой тележки. При этом он старался делать как можно меньше резких движений. Слишком хрупкой была его безопасность в этом коконе из железа и теплого воздуха. Хоть костюм и был попрочнее УЗОшки, но все же...  
Он уже добрался до места предполагаемой трещины. Снег оставался все таким же гладким и голубоватым.  
– Бвана Нвачуку, – позвал Бела. – Я трещины-то не вижу.  
– Совсем? – уточнил начальник станции таким голосом, точно Бела уже сошел с ума и его списали по статье «непредвиденные расходы» в отчете перед очередной комиссией.  
Прежде чем повторить возмутительное заявление, Бела поднял «сшиватель» на пятки полозьев и тщательно огляделся. Идеально прозрачный омертвевший воздух открывал обзор на многие километры. Сверху громоздилось левиафаново брюхо станции.   
– Чисто, – повторил Бела. – А на мониторе что?  
– Трещина на мониторе, – сказал Конрад. – Что? Нет, бвана Чираута, монитор не треснул, он отрисовывает графическое изображение трещины!  
Бела сдавленно хихикнул, представив, с каким пафосом яут уточнял насчет монитора.  
– А может мы того, – прорезался извиняющийся голос Тонги, – ну, придавили ее? И она сама схлопнулась к гиенам, э? Мы ж тяжелые, как не знаю кто.  
– Хороший вопрос, – почти растерянно ответил Конрад. – Бела, можешь дальше пройти, э? А то у нас трещины нет, а перекос есть. С ума сойти.  
– Могу, – уверенно сказал Бела, задавив трусливое: «А может на мониторе посмотрим?» – Уже пошел.  
Лыжа была под стать станции – громадная. Направляющая выглядела самой натуральной лыжей, только гигантской, и вертелась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Остальные две чисто технически являлись не лыжами, а траками, но по привычке их обзывали лыжами тоже. Главная лыжа в длину достигала пятидесяти метров. Заточенные канты угрожающе поблескивали, отражая полыхающий нимб. Бела по-прежнему передвигался аккуратными шажками, высматривая затаившуюся трещину и подталкивая волшебную машинку. Нависшая над головой махина слегка нервировала.  
Добравшись до носка лыжи, он задумчиво пошевелил джойстиками. Модуль словно попытался развести руками, но «сшиватель» не пустил. Бела спохватился и быстро прекратил эту эквилибристику. Продолжая перетаптываться, он снова приподнял «сшиватель», уже начиная задыхаться от усилий.  
– Нет трещины, – сказал он. – Может, она глубоко лежит, э? А нам ее радар выдает? Тогда тем более давайте отсюда валить харака-харака.  
– Отойди в сторонку, – велел Конрад. – Запускаемся. На ходу влезешь, бойки?  
– Конечно!  
Над головой едва слышно и в то же время пробирающе до каждой косточки заработали двигатели. Из-под лыжи пыхнуло жаром: включились механизмы обогрева, позволявшие отклеиться ото льда. Бела попятился еще немножко. Прикинул, как быстро станция преодолеет пятьдесят метров, вздохнул сквозь шарф, тут же почти залепив себе обзор мигом замерзшей влагой, и пошел вперед. Надо было все-таки проследить, нет ли чего подозрительного там, куда пытается сбежать Бирюза. Мониторы, радары, сканирование – все это хорошо, а человеческий глаз не помешает.  
– Я пройдусь, – сказал он. – Заряда полно, могу тут... – привычная для полюсника суеверная боязнь задавила невысказанное «целый час» и пришлось неловко закругляться: – В общем, могу пройтись.  
– Без лишней самодеятельности, – предупредил Конрад.  
– В моем костюме он гулять собрался, мзунгу, – заворчал Тонга. – Вот так всегда – работают одни, а плодами пользуются другие, эйш!  
– Зато ты не чинил буровое оборудование у Андора!  
– И не буду я его чинить, они меня там чуть не покусали в прошлый раз, до чего отвратительные личности, словно не ученые, а каннибалы!  
– А вот я...

За перекидыванием репликами станция незаметно ускорялась. Бела приноровился управлять костюмом и тоже ускорил шаг, перейдя на вторую передачу. Переведенный на привязь «сшиватель» тащился за ним, укоризненно скрипя по льду. Костюм лязгал и щелкал, но шел ходко. Бела прикинул, что скоро с ним поравняется люк, и можно будет без лишних помех аккуратно зацепиться за лесенку. Тонга наверняка из вредности оставил между створами зазор в полпальца, так что надо будет еще поболтаться, пока створы не откроются.   
Лед под ведущей лыжей треснул.  
Стрельнуло, точно взорвали гребенку застругов. Трещина выскочила из-под лыжи и почти ровной линией устремилась вперед, разветвляясь по ходу движения.  
– Конрад! – в ужасе захрипел Бела. – Впереди, впереди! Трещина! Влево! Поворачивай, эйш!  
Воздух кончился, и Бела схватился за шарф, запрещая себе делать глубокий смертельный вдох.  
Движок станции загрохотал на два тона злее. Опорный механизм лыжи отдался таким же зловещим треском и скрежетом: замерзшие тяги регулятора поворота пытались сдвинуться и поставить лыжу на кант для выхода в угловую позицию. Набрав скорость, пусть и маленькую, станция просто не могла остановиться. Бела видел, что Конрад пробует свернуть с гибельного пути, но ледовый покров не просто треснул, а еще и сместился. Один берег трещины оказался выше другого. Лыжа встряла, точно встала на рельс, и продолжала скользить вперед.  
– Лево! – засипел Бела. – Конрад!  
– Без паники! – отозвался начальник станции.  
Только паниковать было полно причин – поле впереди покрывалось трещинами с такой скоростью, что уже напоминало колотый сахар. Лыжа скользила неумолимо, таща станцию в эту кашу. Провалится, перекосит – и все, беда на зимовке.  
Бела стиснул джойстики, развернулся на месте и ухватил «сшиватель» за рукояти. Развернулся снова, отдирая примерзающие ко льду подошвы. Рванул рычаги на третью передачу. Гидравлика экзоскелета коротко вскрикнула – и Бела потащил себя сквозь ледяной жидкий воздух. Двадцать метров обогнавшей его лыжи казались двадцатью километрами. Костюм на ходу раскачивало, «сшиватель» водило, лед под ногами ходил и «дышал», поднимаясь и опускаясь – вот откуда был этот треклятый крен, – а высоко задранный носок маячил впереди недостижимой финишной ленточкой.  
Бела передернул рычаги на четвертую передачу. Механизмы отчаянно заверещали. В грудь молотом ударила нехватка воздуха – хоть и прогретый нимбом, он был все так же смертельно беден кислородом. Легкие раздувались в тщетной попытке захватить топлива для панически бьющегося сердца. Во рту разлился знакомый кровяной вкус, головная боль вспыхнула в затылке и заворочалась там ледяным сверлом. Шарф начал покрываться коркой от мгновенно схватывающегося дыхания. Впереди поле отчетливо поднялось – и с грохотом опустилось. Бела поднажал из последних сил. Десять метров. Пять. Носок лыжи. Трещина, уходящая к ледяному полю. Острые края, один чуть выше другого, так что лыжа приподнялась на кант. Совсем чуть-чуть не хватает опоры, чтобы начать разворот...  
– Н-на!  
Бела выжал тугие переключатели на рукоятях «сшивателя». Пусковой механизм взвыл, машинка дернулась и выплюнула длинную очередь скоб. Прицелиться времени не было, стрелял Бела почти наугад, и половина «заклепок» впилась в лед чуть дальше трещины. Но часть все-таки вошла как надо, схватывая края. Бела повернул «сшиватель», корректируя наводку, и стиснул переключатели снова. Механизм отозвался жалобным визгом, бешено задергался – и затих.  
– Твою мать, эйш!  
С Бирюзы что-то кричали, но грохот собственной крови в ушах оглушал. Бела чудовищным усилием оторвал ото льда «сшиватель» и побежал. Бег больше походил на ковыляние раненого зверя. Лыжа настигала, уже въезжала на тонкий металлический мостик, и Бела видел, как под чудовищным весом станции начинают проседать скобы. Трещина еще не успела разойтись, он мог обрушить в нее сдохшую машинку вместо опоры, дать еще один крошечный шанс Бирюзе.  
Еще быстрее. Еще чуть-чуть быстрее!  
В левой ноге мучительно щелкнуло, и краем глаза Бела увидел, как отрывается и летит на лед какая-то деталь. Нога подломилась. «Сшиватель» выворотило в сторону, Белу рвануло, он упал набок, и от удара клешни экзоскелета разжались. «Сшиватель» покатился дальше. Бела проскользил по льду, его развернуло еще больше, и в следующую секунду экзоскелет сотряс удар. Широкие разлапистые ступни уперлись в противоположный конец трещины.  
Не в силах пошевелиться, Бела остановившимся взглядом смотрел, как загнутый носок лыжи медленно прошел еще два метра, величественно миновал неожиданное препятствие, и мгновение спустя содрогнулся. Гигантское полотно дико заскрежетало. Лыжа чудовищных размеров наткнулась на песчинку. Далеко, там где лыжа заканчивалась, с хрустом взлетел фонтан мелкого снега. Экзоскелетный модуль отозвался истошным визгом и просел в коленных суставах. Бела закусил кровящую губу, дернулся пару раз – и понял, что вытащить может только одну ногу. Вырвался, тяжело дыша в шарф и отчаянно стараясь не повредить УЗОшку. Потянул вторую ногу, почувствовал, как под колено упирается явно острая плоскость, и застыл. Порвешь – и конец ноге, а может и механику Шербану целиком.  
Плоскость лыжи начала медленно перекашиваться. Рокочущий механизм поворота наконец-то стронул ее с места. Бела кинул взгляд на хвостик лыжи – до него оставалось еще добрых три десятка метров. Как раз хватит, чтобы на упоре совершить разворот и отойти в сторону от трещины. Потому что песчинка не сдастся и не отступит.  
Он представил, как матерится Конрад, видя на экране тревожные красные метки о еще большем перекосе.  
– Конрад, продолжайте! – хрипло сказал он. – Я лыжу держу.  
– Чем вы ее держите, Шербан? Вы с ума сошли, эйш?  
– Костюмом, – сказал Бела. – Продолжайте, иначе мы в шугу влепимся! Налево!  
– А себя достать из костюма вы не забыли? – заорал Конрад.  
Бела промолчал. Дышал в шарф, где среди нитей вплетался передатчик, и этим дыханием давал понять – живой, не расплющенный, но дискутировать с начальством он не будет.  
Движение лыжи замедлилось. Шевельнулся носок. Конрад отчаянно пытался развернуться на хрупкой опоре, выданной ему и всей станции.  
Пластины экзоскелетного модуля начали прогибаться. Ногу сдавило от колена и ниже. Пока еще мягко, предупреждающе. Но девать ее все равно было некуда: коленный шарнир костюма перекосило и зажало.  
«Только выдержи, – подумал Бела. – Я хотел протезироваться только к восьмидесяти! Я жить хочу!»  
Позади, в хвосте станции рокотали траки, ломая неустойчивый лед. Движение лыжи начало замедляться прямо на глазах. Главная опора надвигалась вместе с тысячетонной тяжестью, которую несла на себе.  
– Бела, вон оттуда! – рявкнул Конрад. – Закантовки не хватает!  
Лыжа не проворачивалась. Станция перла в ледяную могилу. Бела закрыл лицо руками. Экзоскелетная поддержка громко кракнула. Нимб мигнул. Волна холода на секунду обожгла тело, словно стиснулся и разжался смертельный капкан. Свечение нимба вернулось, но гораздо слабее – и ледяная костлявая рука Хиюмы медленно начала смыкать пальцы.  
Не орать. Только не орать. Закричишь – и вдохнешь, отморозишь легкие. Не спасет ни доктор Кечавай, ни кислородные баллоны, которых и так уже осталось мал-мало.  
В грохоте надвигающейся станции и ломающегося льда Бела услышал еще какой-то звук. Настолько необычный, что машинально поднял голову и сквозь пальцы глянул в сторону звука. Там что-то двигалось. Гораздо быстрее неумолимого движения станции.  
Ни о чем не думая, как будто слегка со стороны, он смотрел, как перемещается в пространстве неимоверная туша шеф-повара. Мерещилось, что яут несется с горы, все больше разгоняясь, будто перегруженный состав сошел с монорельса и летит, увлекаемый собственной массой. Ткань и мех куда-то исчезли. Искрился странный материал, смахивающий на металл, но удивительно текучий, отражающий все вокруг, точно вода летнее солнце. Жесткие каркасные пластины на груди, руках и ногах обмело инеем. Полыхала красными линзами глухая маска с круто выгнутыми трубками, уходящими за спину. Туда, где громоздились диковинные бутоны, подсвеченные изнутри призрачной зеленью, словно там спрятались кусочки полюсного сияния.  
Чираута, собираясь на Бирюзу, прихватил самый настоящий хренов скафандр.  
Шеф-повар врезался в лыжу под самой опорой. Уперся обеими руками под лезвием канта, из-под ладоней сыпанули искры, яут мотнул башкой, рассыпая твердые, как проволока, замерзшие дредлоки, и в грохоте и скрежете, производимом станцией, Бела услышал, как от этой нелепой толстой фигуры исходит низкий стонущий звук.  
Первые полсекунды он думал, что это Чираута, но потом звук стремительно скакнул от стона к реву, а бутоны начали раскрываться, окутываясь все более яростным сиянием. Еще полсекунды – и сопла нестерпимо вспыхнули. Огонь врезался в лед и снег, ураган пара с диким шипением взвился до самого брюха станции.   
Бела опять закрылся руками. Ужас сковал не хуже мороза. В парализованный страхом и холодом мозг медленно просочилась мысль: Чираута пытается поднять всю. Гребаную. Станцию. На себе.  
Инопланетные бустеры зашлись в истошном вое. Экзоскелет вновь издал кошмарный вопль, и ногу Белы начало продавливать в трещину. Он изо всех сил стиснул зубы.  
Только не орать.  
С каким-то предсмертным чувством жгучего любопытства Бела кинул взгляд на яута. Лыжа заваливалась, кантуясь. Крутанув головой так, что едва не сломал шею, Бела увидел, как меняет курс вздернутый носок, невыносимо медленно уходя с прямой линии, ведущей в жадно дышащее ледяное поле.  
Бела почувствовал, как его сердцебиение взлетает до захлебывающегося рокота ритуальных барабанов. Лыжа выполняла пируэт на полураздавленном костюме, уступая бушующим зеленым факелам. Чираута по щиколотку ушел в воду, искры продолжали сыпаться снопами, а сверху все превратилось в шторм из горячего пара. Сквозь это облако Бела кинул взгляд в противоположную сторону – и увидел, как на них идет гигантская пятка. Лыжа закантовалась, Конрад разворачивал станцию на максимально коротком радиусе, и бесконечная полоса светлого металла вспарывала верхний слой льда, точно гигантский заточенный плуг.  
– Берегись! – заорал Бела, вновь нарушив все правила полюсников. – Пятка!  
Чираута наверняка его не услышал. Лыжа развернулась еще сильнее, перемалывая экзоскелет. Колено пронзила боль. Бела прихлопнул рот поверх шарфа и скорчился, подавляя желание вдохнуть всей грудью. Зеленое зарево в тумане погасло, из клубов выскочила чудовищная фигура, в три прыжка оказалась рядом, и Чираута пнул экзоскелет со всей дури. Бела зажмурился. Лыжа скользила дальше, и внезапно костюм заскользил вместе с ней, разрывая лед. Туда, в узкую трещину... Его пнули еще раз, а потом сверху рухнула туша шеф-повара, и Белу словно вколотили в расселину.  
Почти раздавленная нога оказалась на свободе. Барабанные перепонки чуть не лопнули, когда сверху опять взревели бустеры. Вой, жар, брызнувшие фонтаны пара и воды, а над всем этим – страшный скрежет изнемогающего металла, встретившегося с непреодолимой преградой.  
Сквозь белый вихрь и замерзшие ресницы Бела увидел, как пятка разворачивается на спине Чирауты. Бустеры раскрылись полностью, разошлись железными лепестками, и чудовищные потоки зеленого пламени били во все стороны, невероятным образом создавая для лыжи плазменную опору. А еще Бела видел, как Чираута упирается в несущую раму экзосклета, и яутские и без того здоровенные мышцы, увеличенные костюмом до нелепых размеров, вздуваются так, как никогда не получится даже у сильнейшего в мире человека.  
Экзоскелет надсадно заскрежетал, проваливаясь глубже. Жидкое зеркало полыхало отражением зеленого шторма. И в этом ледяном апокалипсисе Чираута был столпом, что держал металлическое небо на огненных плечах.  
Оглушительно лязгнули блокирующие механизмы, фиксируя лыжу в новом положении, пятка с визгом прошла оставшиеся десять метров и с грохотом встала на лед.  
Бела выдохнул, а потом содрогнулся.  
– Траки! – сипло выкрикнул он куда-то в мешанину из своего костюма, горячего пара и инопланетной брони. – Раздавят!  
Чираута зарычал и оттолкнулся от измочаленного экзоскелета. Бутоны погасли. Яут поднялся на оба колена и протянул сверкающую ртутью руку. Бела медленно пошевелил болящей ногой, преодолевая визжащее чувство опасности, требовавшее рваться, отгрызать себе конечность и бежать. Нога туго, но поддалась. Облившись потом от облегчения, он вытащил ее – неподвижную, залитую тупой болью – и снова застыл. Нимб все еще работал, но за пределами теплового кольца царил ледяной ад.  
– Не дышать, – прорычал Чираута из-под маски. – Глаза закрыть, меня хватать!  
– Хорошо!  
Теперь, видимо от схлынувшей перспективы смерти, соображал Бела куда лучше. И идею Чирауты понял сразу. Собрался с духом, готовясь, медленно набрал полную грудь все еще теплого воздуха – и вытолкнул себя из металлических объятий. Колено отдалось вспышкой боли, Бела зажмурился и обхватил Чирауту руками и ногами, постаравшись слиться с ним воедино. УЗОшка откликнулась судорожной костенеющей дрожью. Чираута выпрямился, сдавленно ухнул – и побежал.  
***

Бледно-серый, почти пепельный Тонга колдовал над запорными механизмами. Развернутый термобустер исторгал сноп тепла, растекающегося по доку. Конрад рулил станцией. Сил у него хватило только на крик: «Все живы?!» – не отрываясь от джойстиков. Наверное, услышь он, что кто-то все-таки остался снаружи – не отклеился бы от них. На начальнике станции лежало не только бремя защиты программы исследований, но и груз ответственности за всех на Бирюзе. Никогда не смог бы Конрад Нвачуку принести в жертву станцию с двумя дюжинами жителей, в обмен на спасение одного.  
Бела, морщась, ощупывал колено. При сгибании казалось, будто там натягивается и глухо щелкает какая-то мембрана. Дышалось неимоверно тяжело. Кожа вокруг глаз отчаянно саднила. Суставы на пальцах опухли.  
Чираута сидел неподалеку, разбросав ноги и стащив маску. Страшная морда сочилась зеленой кровью. Непонятно откуда, но, наверное, что-то вроде носового кровотечения.   
– Простите, Конрад, – сказал Бела. – Я очень испугался. Когда увидел, как лед дышит, словно на припое. Дифферент сразу на полметра. Я склепать попытался, но машинка сдохла, эйш...  
Станция выползала из опасной зоны. На мониторе лед все еще был раскрашен в желтые цвета, но впереди маячило зеленое поле, до него было метров двести – и никаких трещин на радаре.  
– Нзури, – выдохнул начальник станции. – За беспримерный героизм на грани самоубийства я даже не буду вас пороть.  
– Не нас, а его пороть, – ожил Чираута. – Великий воин трогать не сметь. Великий воин сам всех уничтожать. Спасать станцию, ждать благодарность.  
– Спасибо, друг! – немедленно сказал Бела. – Весь мой спасенный от расчленения организм говорит тебе большое спасибо! Прямо начиная с вот этой целой ноги. Хей, йоу, бвана, ты крутой, как самый крутой!  
Чираута горделиво фыркнул, разбрызгивая кровь.  
Конрад замкнул джойстики в положении автопилота и развернулся. Лицо у него было такое же серое, как у Тонги.  
– Извините что костюм и «сшиватель» угробил, – сказал Бела. – Я тогда не думал...  
Конрад стремительно двинулся с места. Бела прикусил язык. Почти пробежав разделявшие их метры, начальник станции затормозил, бухнулся на колени меж бессильно раскинутых ног механика и сгреб того в удушающем объятии.  
– Конрад, – прохрипел Бела. – Дышать не... че...  
– Живой, мартышка! – начальник взлохматил ему косицы, стиснул еще крепче, постучал по спине, вызывая у Белы спазмы в горле, отстранился и, продолжая сжимать за плечи, осмотрел, словно невиданную зверушку. – Живо-ой! Айоба!  
Тонга покончил со створами, подошел ближе и застыл, неловко крутя в руках крышку от панели доступа.  
– Извини, Тонга, – сказал Бела. – Я твой костюм угробил, банан мне в задницу.  
– Да хрен с ним! – Тонга уронил крышку и взмахнул руками. – Как я пересрал!  
– Я бы тоже пересрал, да боялся, что какашки к жопе примерзнут, – сказал Бела и нервно хихикнул.  
Конрад встряхнул его еще раз и одним движением поднялся.  
– А как костюм тебе, э? – жадно спросил Тонга. – Что нимб? Работал? Айоба?  
– Все работало, нзури-нзури, – кивнул Бела, охотно принимая поворот в сугубо техническую плоскость. Лишь бы поскорей изгнать жуткие воспоминания о том, как экзоскелет трещал и ломался под давлением лыжи. – Его б еще экипировать багром каким, и цены бы не было.  
Начальник станции переместился к Чирауте, но вместо объятий решительно протянул ему руку. Чираута смерил розовую ладонь критическим взглядом, однако протянул ручищу в ответ, и темные пальцы утонули в жидко-металлических, украшенных жуткими когтями.  
– Спасибо, бвана Чираута! – искренне сказал Конрад.  
– Багор бы... – Тонга явно задумался.  
– Помощь оказывать всегда, – проворчал яут. – Быть великий герой.  
Бела машинально отметил, что три когтя из пяти зверски обломаны, и их окаймляет все та же светящаяся зелень. Видимо, инженеры яутских скафандров не задумывались, что когти желательно прятать тоже.  
– А что мы теперь будем делать? – наконец очнулся Тонга.  
Не разжимая рукопожатие, Конрад обернулся.  
– Молчать будем, – сказал он. – Форпост отцепили, станцию отвели по плану. Тревоги не было.  
– Эйш, точно, ведь сирена не сработала, – вспомнил Тонга. – Стоп, а это как так, э?  
– А так, – буркнул начальник станции. – Моим произволом.  
Полюсники дружно поежились. Чираута разжал руку и с ворчанием начал размазывать по харе кровь. Теперь Бела разглядел, что наладонная защита у него сломана, разорвана полотном прошедшейся по его рукам лыжи.  
– И чтобы никто об этом не знал, – все еще светя серыми щеками приказал Конрад. – Чтоб ни одна гиена не прознала, что наши люди и дипломатические гости пытались самоубиться, кидаясь под траки! Ясно, эйш?!  
– Самоубийство – глупость, фу, – заметил Чираута.  
– Глупо было туда мчаться с вашим-то статусом! Откуда костюм?!  
– Меня не касаться ваши правила, – высокомерно прохрюкал Чираута. – Я находиться на своя коренная планета. Ты командовать мной не. Ясно?  
– Яснее некуда, – фыркнул Конрад.  
Бела впервые видел начальника станции таким раздраженным. Обычно Конрад находился в непоколебимом состоянии уверенного благодушия, и даже проштрафившихся метеорологов отчитывал таким терпеливым и ласковым голосом, что если бы на их месте был Бела, то сгорел бы уже трижды.  
Бела попробовал подняться, Тонга поспешил ему на помощь, и вдвоем они кое-как справились. Бела почти повис на приятеле, оставив пострадавшую ногу в воздухе. Конрад тряхнул головой, собрал рассыпавшиеся косицы и откинул за спину. Бросил косой взгляд на монитор. Станция уверенно подползала к зеленому полю.  
– Доктору скажешь, что на тебя термобустер упал при повороте, – велел начальник станции. – А вы, бвана Чираута...  
– Врач фу, – надменно сказал яут. – Не нуждаться врач. Великие воины исцеляться сами.  
– Прекрасно, – сквозь зубы сказал начальник станции. – На вас я тоже полагаюсь. И все-таки, откуда костюм, не скажете, э?  
Чираута опять скорчил страшную морду. Поджал ноги и, опираясь спиной на короб редуктора, начал медленно подниматься. Конрад сунул руки в карманы УЗОшки, выпятил челюсть и следил за происходящим, как стервятник над Эферитской пустыней.  
– Мафу-ута, – прошептал Тонга и тоже скорчил рожу.  
Яут воздвиг себя на ноги, коснулся плеча, и диковинный костюм начал стремительно скатываться. Словно ртуть он собирался каплями, притягивался к пластинам на груди, предплечьях и бедрах, и через несколько секунд исчез совсем. Чираута снова стал выглядеть точно варвар, нацепивший грозные железки, но забывший защитить брюхо. Бела пошарил взглядом и обнаружил бустеры, валяющиеся неподалеку. Вид у них был... дохлый.  
– Всегда быть готов к чрезвычайный ситуация, – обронил яут.  
Не удостоив растраченные бутоны взглядом, прицепил маску на пояс, развернулся к выходу и величаво понес свое пузо. Бела с Тонгой дружно глянули на Конрада, получили кивок и двинулись следом. Почти добравшись до порога, Бела заметил странную вещь: роговые выросты на спине Чирауты сошли начисто.

Чираута свернул к камбузу, словно в его жизни спасение станции от схождения в лед стояло куда ниже судьбы храйме в остром соусе и курицы пири-пири.  
Едва за ним срослась мембрана, Бела, до сих пор хранивший молчание, тут же начал шепотом рассказывать, как яут в героическом рывке взял на себя лыжу. Тонга мычал, присвистывал и вздыхал. Возможно, даже чуточку завистливо. Все-таки зрелище было умопомрачительное, хотя увидеть такое еще раз Бела совершенно точно не мечтал.  
– А за костюмом и машинкой вернемся, наверное, – закончил Бела на оптимистичной ноте прямо перед дверью санчасти. – Я постарался запомнить, где мы его оставили...  
Дверь чпокнула и расползалась, выпуская наружу доктора Кечавая.  
– Кто кого где оставил? – осведомился док.  
– Аппендикс, – мгновенно сказал Бела. – Я помню, что оставил его где-то в своем организме, где ты до него не дотянешься. Джамбо!  
– Ну-ну, – сказал док и прищурился. – И тебе джамбо. А что это ты, друг мой, ползешь на одной ножке?  
– Его термобустером придавило, – разъяснил Тонга. – Вот как поворачивали, так и придавило. В нарушение правил техники безопасности, эйш.  
– Вносите же больного! – патетически воскликнул Кечавай. – Ах, Шербан, Шербан, когда же вы, наконец, станете человеком, а не мартышкой? Длинноногие красавицы уже вглядываются с тоскою в горизонт – где же ледокол с героическим Шербаном на борту? А вы все роняете на себя оборудование!  
– Тонга, не бросай меня, друг, – потребовал Бела. – У меня сейчас перикард какой-нибудь разовьется.  
– Грыжа у меня от тебя разовьется, друг, – заворчал Тонга.  
Доктор Кечавай пристроился с другой стороны и элегантно взял часть ноши на себя.  
– Перикард украшает мужчину, – назидательно сказал он. – Смелее, друзья, нас ждет целительная клизма! То есть вас.  
– Без меня, – тут же отказался Тонга.  
– Стыдитесь, док! – засопротивлялся Бела. – У меня незапятнанная трудовая история! А каков я буду, если там появится запись: «Во время прохождения зимовки на Хиюме получил клизму в личное дело»?

В весьма легкомысленном стиле док провел осмотр пациента и сразу же обнаружил надрыв сухожилия. Преодолевая косность и пугливость несознательных членов зимовки, не обращая внимания на уговоры и жалкий лепет, Кечавай железной рукой нубийского борца всадил шприц с загадочным содержимым в трепещущую ногу пациента. Бела взвыл – по сравнению с моментом получения травмы лечение оказалось куда болезненней.  
– Ну, я пошел, йоу, – опасливо сказал Тонга. – Мне еще проверить надо, не полетело ли у нас чего вследствие этих, как их, крутых оверштагов, банан им в жопу.  
– А что у тебя с курсом витаминов, э? – заинтересовался док, ловко обклеивая колено Белы пронзительно-лиловыми ленточками компенсаторов.  
Тонга прилип к стене и начал смещаться в сторону выхода.  
– Стоять, чомми, – грозно сказал док.  
Тонга допросачивался до двери и канул сквозь мембрану.  
– Паразиты, – хладнокровно произнес Кечавай. – Передай ему, что я все равно доберусь до его субтильной фигуры.  
Бела вежливо фыркнул.  
– Так, все, удаляйся отсюда, – велел док. – Тяжести не таскать, завтра на контроль, посмотрим, как на тебя действуют все эти вещества, которых я от скуки намешал для твоего укольчика.  
– В смысле от скуки, э? – возмутился Бела.  
– Надо же мне как-то удовлетворять свой научный зуд, – сказал док. – Кыш! Иди пей ройбуш!  
Возмущаясь и обещая нажаловаться бване Нвачуку, Бела удалился. Компенсаторы держали отлично – словно ему поменяли коленный сустав.

До самого вечера Бела сновал по коридорам, выискивая, где что починить по мелочи. Тем более, что мелочей в результате перемещения станции набралось изрядно. Больше всех шумели радиометристы, у которых на приборе отломалась ценная стрелочка. Марайя всем рассказывал, как во время поворота Бирюзы видел пролетавший мимо иллюминатора микроб, но не успел выйти наружу для поимки, потому что на него упал геологический образец. Магаши обвинял гляциобиолога в преступном уничтожении ни в чем неповинного образца путем встречи с ним своей жесткой гляциобиологической головой.  
Конрад дал официальное объявление, что станция успешно отползла из подвижной ледовой области, и обитатели уже вовсю строили сложные заумные планы, как в условиях страшного холода прорваться к своим драгоценным форпостам и продолжить там исследования. Заодно наседали на метеорологов, требуя срочно, немедленно, сию секунду спрогнозировать повышение температуры до приемлемой.  
Еще чуть позже Конрад вызвал к себе сейсмолога и заперся с ним, выставив блокировку на все входящие вызовы. Свидетелем этому Бела не был, но Андор жаловался на недоступность начальства так громко и качественно, что не хватало только зачитывания поэтического переложения со стола.  
А под вечер Чираута расщедрился на невероятно шикарный ужин. В кают-компанию вновь набилась толпа за исключением посаженного на диетпитание Уны. Поглощая нежнейшую, хрустящую капенту, соленую рыбку чамбо, острое банни-чау, пряный суп эгуси, поджаренные до хруста бифштексы на косточке и запивая все это ройбушем, морсами и помбе, полюсники делились далеко идущими планами.  
– А как только потеплеет, – размахивал обглоданным скелетиком Каджин, – мы отправимся скалывать с павильона лед, йоу!  
Половина присутствующих встретила это жизнеутверждающее заявление хоровыми стонами.  
– Знаю, братья мои, что вы любите скалывать лед, как трижды в день кушать сухпайки, – продолжил Каджин. – Но всякий доктор вам скажет, что физический труд на свежем воздухе полезен для ваших организмов: обмен веществ, перистальтика кишечника и цвет лица. Правда, док?  
– При определенных условиях, – туманно отвечал Кечавай, наливая себе исходящий ароматным паром эгуси. – В зависимости от.  
– Так что морально готовьтесь к этой интеллектуальной работе, эйш, – потирал руки мерзлотовед.  
– А мы с Расаки пораскинули умишком и пришли к выводам, – взял слово Хайле. – Пока продолжается ветер, лед будет стягиваться медленно. Запиши крупными буквами, Вьеран, для вечности.  
— Энштейны, йоу, – уважительно сказал Вьеран. – Неужели сами придумали?  
– Муравьям его скормить, что ли? – задумчиво сказал Хайле.  
– Мало, – возразил Нганга. – Слышком легкий наказание.  
– Не забывайте, что я член союза связистов, – высокомерно сказал Вьеран. – Без санкции общего собрания меня скармливать не положено.  
Интересный разговор прервало явление Чирауты. Шеф-повар, растопырив клыки, ввалился в кают-компанию, неся перед собой гигантское блюдо, на котором абсолютно эфирным воздушнейшим кружевом высилось что-то белое с розовым, сладко пахнущее ванилью.  
– Айоба! – с чувством сказал Дженго и облизал ложку. – Я умру счастливым.  
– Дохнуть без дегустация фу! – прорычал Чираута.  
Приняв стойку человека, готового к дегустации, Бела исподтишка рассматривал шеф-повара. Выглядел Чираута как обычно, разве что на толстой шкуре проступил зеленоватый узор вен. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. После такого-то подвига, который, по-хорошему, нужно было записывать в книгу рекордов. Бела с досадой подумал, что даже вздумай он рассказать эту историю прессе, никто не поверит.  
Чираута сложил руки на брюхе и с удовлетворением наблюдал, как полюсники роятся вокруг кружевного совершенства, кусая его ложками и вилками. Великолепие растерзали почти мгновенно, обляпавшись сахарной пудрой, Чираута несколько раз кивнул, пробурчав что-то себе в клыки, и отряхнул передник решительными движениями. Выглядело это так, будто он приводит в порядок боевой топор.  
– Славься, славься наш повар, наш добрый мафута! – провозгласил Андор. – Вот теперь я точно перевалю за девяносто, и эти снобы будут вынуждены взять меня в клуб!  
– На сколько перевалишь, на сто граммов, э? – тут же картинно изумился Ирдже.  
– На триста, – скромно уточнил гидролог.  
– Это, наверное, мозг, – догадался Лимба.  
Дальнейшее потонуло в галдеже, с помощью которого полюсники признавались в любви к шеф-повару и его кулинарным талантам, клялись в вечной верности кукурузной каше без комочков и обещали выточить кастрюлю супа эгуси из ледяного монолита. Вот только дайте выйти наружу.  
***

Ближе к утру, по внутренним часам, Бела проснулся от нехватки обогрева. Моргал несколько секунд, силясь сообразить, что не так, а потом понял, что сзади его обнимает вовсе не туша шеф-повара, а Тонга. Хоть и приятный на ощупь, техник явно не мог заменить живую яутскую печку. Бела приподнял голову. Свет из-под двери в санузел не пробивался. Сунув руку под подушку, Бела вытащил пластинку будильника: почти четыре. Для выхода на смену еще очень рано. Да и вообще, приходил ли Чираута?  
Поздним вечером Бела дополз до каюты, стащил УЗОшку и, наплевав на душ, рухнул как был, в пропитанной потом поддевке. Больше он ничего не помнил.  
Тонга запихал под эту поддевку руки, и Бела еще поморгал, наслаждаясь моментами спокойной близости. Потом вздохнул и ворохнулся. Нечто вроде чувства долга призывало сходить на камбуз и, если что, присоединиться к труду. Может, батата начистить, будь он неладен.  
– Тонга?  
Механик дрых как младенец.  
– Тонга!  
Сопроводив окрик тычком локтя Бела добился мгновенной реакции. Тонга подскочил на месте, стискивая чужой живот.  
– Айна! Чо?  
– Тихо! Че ты мне в пупок вцепился, гиена?  
– Хмф!  
Тонга выдернул руки. Бела развернулся и потряс головой, убирая косицы. В тусклом свете будильника Тонга протирал глаза и ежился.  
– Чирауту не видал?  
– М-м, что?  
– Шеф-повара, говорю, не видал?  
– Да кто ж его знает, э, – сонно пробормотал Тонга. – Я отлить ходил, он еще тут был. Ушел, наверное.  
– Ага, – сказал Бела. – Ну давай, спи. А я пойду, помбе там, налью себе.  
– Холодно, – пробубнил Тонга. – Сумасшедший, э.  
– Значит, тебе помбе не нужен?  
– Как это не нужен, – ясным голосом сказал Тонга, закрывая глаза и пропихивая обе ладони под щеку. – Всем нужен помбе. В разумных дозах – согласно пересчету на килограмм сухой массы тела, – он причмокнул губами, и лицо его начало расслабляться. – По госстандарту, фм-м, нмр трисать...  
Тонга равномерно и спокойно задышал. Бела ухмыльнулся. Помедлил несколько секунд, набираясь мужества, а затем стиснул зубы и вынырнул из-под завесы. Холод впился в него голодным вирухаем. Беззвучно разевая рот и содрогаясь, Бела подхватил костюм, кое-как, трясущимися руками натянул на себя и тут же включил обогрев на максимум. К моменту застегивания унтов, жопу уже начало припекать, и Бела неохотно убавил градус.  
Неслышно попрыгал на месте, пробрался к двери и выскользнул сквозь мембрану.

В темных коридорах станции было настолько холодно, что пришлось натягивать капюшон и шарф. Одиноко помаргивал настенный светильник. Бела помахал перед ним, но дурацкое мерцание не исчезло. Пришлось ставить работу светильника в мысленный список дел.  
Серо-синие тени прятались по углам, пытаясь прикрыть выступивший на стенах и полу иней, но не слишком успешно. Точно издевались, мол, видишь, видишь? Вот вы сюда залезли со всеми своими технологиями, но вам все равно придется бояться.  
Удерживаясь от фальшиво бодрого насвистывания, Бела заглянул в кают-компанию, полюбовался идеально вычищенным ковровым покрытием и столешницей, и оценил задубевшие конфеты в вазочке на столе. Затем, крадясь по коридору и борясь с сухим кашлем, по очереди заглянул в местные крохотные лаборатории, осматривая уснувшие инструменты сквозь прозрачные слюдяные мембраны. В лаборатории актинометрии деликатно помаргивала целая плеяда разноцветных огоньков на какой-то здоровой бандуре.  
Бела совершенно не представлял, что делать, когда он окажется на камбузе. Поблагодарить Чирауту еще раз? Пустить экономную слезу и расцеловать зубастую морду? Пообещать отремонтировать сгоревшие бустеры?  
Одолеваемый тяжкими мыслями и свербежом в пересохшем носу он нога за ногу дотащился до камбуза и машинально ткнул дверь.  
Свет не горел, но мрак отступил. Бела поперхнулся, и лишенный влаги воздух продрал горло до слез.  
Камбуз был устряпан зеленью. Выплески повсюду – на стенах, на кухонной утвари, на шкафах и безупречно сияющих кухонных агрегатах.  
Даже на, мать его, потолке.  
По полу тянулись длинные полосы, очень легко узнаваемые, если ты хоть раз в жизни видел следы того, как вирухай тащит загрызенного страуса-морозника.  
Словно под гипнозом, Бела наступил в зелень и медленно, инстинктивно стараясь двигаться как можно тише, пошел вперед.  
В невеликом пространстве камбуза спрятаться было особо негде, фосфоресцирующая дорожка вела к злосчастному четвертому вспомогательному отсеку. Мембрана, перекрывавшая вход, выглядела совершенно как обычно, но кровавый след уводил под нее, и казалось, что она пропитана жутью. В горле так пересохло, что Бела не смог даже сглотнуть. Глаза болели, воздух с трудом насыщал легкие, не успевая за темпом, заданным бешено стучащим сердцем.  
Дикая мысль, что грибница озверела вконец и напала на шеф-повара, всплыла в помутившемся разуме и тут же пошла на дно. Бела вспомнил позеленевший узор из вен, оплетавших руки и грудь Чирауты, и ему стало так дурно, что к сухости во рту прибавилась еще и желчная горечь.  
Он сделал последний шаг и коснулся мембраны.

Зеленые потроха распластались осколочной раной. В месиве из крови, жил, кусков мяса, еще какой-то невыразимой жуткой гадости и разорванного в клочья меха едва угадывался сам Чираута. С перепугу Беле померещилось, что его просто развалило пополам. И до сих пор внутренности страшно вздымаются, опадают, шевелятся живым скользким комком...  
– Эйш, – сказал Бела сам себе под нос и сделал два осторожных шага вперед.  
Мозг начал выхватывать отдельные детали, которые еле-еле складывались, точно паззл с недостающими и частично поврежденными кусочками.  
Безжизненно распяленная пасть дернулась, клыки сошлись, и на темной морде, расцвеченной светящимися каплями, вспыхнули маленькие внимательные глаза.  
– Чи... Чираута? Бвана? – жалобно позвал Бела.  
– Ш-што? – прошипел яут, срываясь на прищелкивание.  
– А... А... – Бела не смог закончить мысль и судорожно описал рукой полукруг.  
– Ти-ихо, – приказал Чираута, по-прежнему не шевелясь, за исключением собственных внутренностей. – Молчать, язык проглотить.  
– Хорошо, – сиплым шепотом сказал Бела. – Что это? Что случилось? Врача?  
– Детеныш, – невозмутимо пояснил Чираута.  
Бела хватанул невозможно кислого, пропитанного запахом чужой крови воздуха и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Намертво вбитая концепция размножения людей не выветривалась, невзирая ни на какие межпланетные контакты.  
– Кто, э?  
– Детеныш-ш, – повторил Чираута. – Великий наследник... приходить в свет...  
– Откуда? – совершенно по-идиотски спросил Бела.  
Чираута ворохнулся и раздраженно щелкнул клыками.  
– Глупая жопа, – буркнул он. – Взять.  
Команда прозвучала так, будто он спускал затаившихся по углам вирухаев. Бела непроизвольно стрельнул взглядом по сторонам. Но никто не скрывался в теплом полумраке. Только кусок плоти в разодранном брюхе Чирауты продолжал пульсировать и – Беле показалось, что он сходит с ума – вроде бы даже ползти.  
– Кого взять? – умирающим голосом спросил он.  
– Взять великий наследник, – велел Чираута и ткнул пальцем себе на живот. – Я уставать сильно. Глупая станция, почему такое плохое строительство?

Крошечное существо, размером с кота, беззвучно растопыривало челюсти с зачатками клыков, яростно сжимая и разжимая короткие толстые пальчики, увенчанные полупрозрачными коготками. Бела не выдержал и зачарованно ткнул в один из них. Мягкий, словно лепесток, тот согнулся и пружинисто выпрямился, едва механик убрал палец.  
– Осторожность, жопа, – пробормотал Чираута. – Будешь непочтительно вынашивать, я твоя какалка на голова надевать.  
Криво употребленное «вынашивать» перемкнуло в голове у Белы какие-то контакты, и наконец понимание обрушилось на него наподобие пятидесятиметровой лыжи.  
– Так это что, серьезно? – захрипел он, плюхаясь на какой-то мягкий тюк. – Это что, это вот ты вынашивал? Вот прям в себе? Эйш! Айкона, не верю!  
– Тупая жопа, – вздохнул Чираута. – Это же очевидно.  
– Не понимаю, – в отчаянии сказал Бела. – Как же так?  
– Тупая жопа, – повторил Чираута. – Сидеть и не мешать.  
Бела неловким движением прижал к груди ерзающее создание и тут же поперхнулся вновь. Чираута медленно поднял руки и начал обрывать месиво, в которое превратилось некогда монументальное, воспетое в станционном фольклоре брюхо.  
Бела имел общее представление о людской беременности, согласно которому в животе помещается матка, а уже в ней ребенок. Все остальные органы расположены рядом. Для людей такие кошмарные разрывы неминуемо означали мучительную смерть. Но в развороченном брюхе он не видел ничего, хотя бы относительно похожего на внутренние органы. Много плоти, густо пронизанной зелеными прожилками, какие-то обмякшие страшно подумать что именно за трубки, очень похожие на артерии, множество зернистых слоев – наверное, жир – и никаких печенок с селезенками. Чираута орудовал обеими руками, шкура рвалась с омерзительным звуком, и неожиданно для себя Бела начал усматривать некую логику в этом обрывании. Чираута не пытался просто оторвать часть себя, он планомерно двигался по окружности, словно собирался отделить от себя... Что? Запасную шкуру? Внешнюю матку? Спальный, мать его, мешок?  
Вопросы атаковали механика Шербана, наслаиваясь друг на друга и вызывая головокружение в довесок к пульсирующей в переносице боли. Чираута довел дело до конца, и бывшее брюхо соскользнуло на пол перекрученным шматом ненужной плоти, из которой свешивалось что-то настолько чуждое человеческому сознанию, что Бела не смог бы даже описать это. Не в состоянии больше смотреть на жуткую дрянь, Бела перевел взгляд на шеф-повара. Сначала Чираута показался смехотворно усохшим, словно у него выдрали середину туловища. Потом мозг опять включился, и картинка начала проясняться. Из-под складчатой брюшной стенки проступали очертания почти квадратных мышц. Светлая, грязно-белая кожа, сморщившаяся как после долгой парилки, пронизанная сплошной сетью зеленых жилок, блестела от жира и слизи. Круглые кровавые следы означали те места, где видимо выходили наружу те... трубки? Артерии? Широкая рваная окантовка, заползающая на бока, свидетельствовала, что еще несколько часов назад Чираута выглядел, как самоходный карьерный экскаватор. На фоне внезапно истончившегося торса руки и ноги выглядели ненормально перекачанными. Плечи бугрились, бедра раздувались от переплетения мышечных волокон.  
– Взять, – снова велел Чираута. – Морозить великого наследника фу. Одевать!  
– Во что? – каркнул Бела.  
– В плоть! – зашипел Чираута. – Я что, по-твоему, зря снимать ее так бережно?  
– А может ты сам, э? – в отчаянии спросил Бела, поджимая ноги, чтобы даже случайно не коснуться зеленой лужи, расползающейся из-под сброшенной шкуры.  
Чираута утробно зарычал. В низком грохочущем звуке было столько угрозы, что мозг предпочел немедленно уйти в домик. Бела судорожно схватил тяжелую окровавленную шкуру и, содрогаясь от омерзения, начал заворачивать когтистого отпрыска шеф-повара в скользкие, еще теплые покровы.   
Оказавшись в привычной среде новорожденный тут же прекратил барахтаться. С хрустом вцепился ручонками в мокрую складку, зажмурился и сложил челюстные косточки крестиком. Бела вновь передернулся и аккуратно прикрыл ему рожицу лоскутом источающей тепло ткани.  
Не так он мечтал проводить зимовку на Хиюме. Уж лучше ремонт спектроуловителя.  
Бела прикрыл глаза и устроился затылком на стенке. Ледяная даже сквозь капюшон она приносила маленькое облегчение. Чираута шумно дышал, не двигаясь с места.  
– Что ж ты к врачу не пошел, мзунгу? – спросил Бела.  
– Врач не знать, – щелкнул Чираута. – Не его ума дело.  
Бела открыл один глаз и негодующе посмотрел на яута.  
– А какого ты сюда полез на зимовку в таком виде, эйш?!  
– Три по три десятка дней, – Чираута для наглядности показал три пальца. – Еще оставаться столько. Здесь покой и ограничение движения. Но ваша глупая станция все портить, фу. Я надрываться и разверзаться.  
– И чего ты тогда выперся, эйш?! – уже на грани крика засипел Бела. – Сидел бы на своей кухне!  
– Чтобы рухнуть во льды? – презрительно осведомился Чираута.  
Бела разинул рот, кровавый сверток у него в руках вздрогнул, и Бела судорожно стиснул его, опасаясь, что кошмарный младенец вот-вот еще и заорет.  
– Кто узнавать, что твоя лапать великий наследник, жопу рвать на лоскуты сразу, – сообщил Чираута. – Поэтому язык проглотить до самый мошонка и не кудахтать. Иначе – в суп.  
– Да я и не собирался, – мрачно сказал Бела. – Я вообще сейчас его тебе отдам и сбегу.  
– Категорически нет, – насмешливо раздвинул клыки яут. – Ты будешь свидетельствовать, но подробностей не говорить.  
– Это как, э? – вскинулся Бела. – Типа я от стеснения сидел лицом в угол, чтоб не помешать таинству престолонаследия?  
– Скажешь, падать обморок от великий благолепие. Трусливая жопа, – разъяснил Чираута.  
– Как ты вообще это объяснять? – в отчаянии поинтересовался Бела.  
– Ртом, – сказал Чираута. – Утром. Сейчас я устать.  
– А мне что делать?  
– Спать, – милостиво разрешил Чираута. – Ползти сюда, тощий зад.  
– Это омерзительно, – грустно сказал Бела.  
Кислый запах терзал носоглотку металлической теркой. От нехватки воздуха голову ломило. Чираута приглушенно зарычал, собрал ноги в кучу и неожиданно пугающим легким движением поднялся на одно колено, нависнув над собеседником. Бела отшатнулся. Потеряв брюхо, Чираута утратил часть неимоверного, подавляющего физического превосходства, но взамен этого в нем появилось то неуловимое, из-за чего яутов никто в здравом уме не рассматривал, как мирных существ. От всей фигуры исходила опасность, как от взведенной пружины, готовой выстрелить смертельными витками в любую секунду.  
– Не вводить меня в бешенство, – потребовал яут. – Иначе гневаться и фу!  
Бела приподнял плечи в защитном жесте, и от обиды выпятил челюсть.  
– Помогать мне, – неожиданно вздохнул Чираута. – Сделать полезное доброе дело, а, Белья?  
– Сам ты Белья, – буркнул механик. – Вулу помилуй, зачем я на эту зимовку приехал, знал, что ничем хорошим не закончится, банан мне в задницу, эйш...  
Яут опустился рядом с ним, мигом продавив тюк почти до пола, и пихнул Белу плечом. Пихнул еще раз, оттеснил подальше, в гору мягкого чего-то, разящего пылью и асептиком, а потом завалился на бок. Ноша в руках у Белы задергалась. Обреченно вздохнув, Бела плюхнулся на спину, развернулся к Чирауте лицом и постарался устроиться поближе, чтобы запихать великого наследника между человеком и яутом.  
Чираута буркнул что-то у Белы над макушкой, водрузил теплую руку сверху, и Бела закрыл слезящиеся глаза, стараясь выгнать из головы любую разумную мысль.


	5. Секреты деловой кулинарии

Утро по яутским меркам наступало рано. Бела так и не смог толком уснуть, проваливаясь в тревожную дрему и тут же просыпаясь, стоило только новорожденному кошмару у него на груди пошевелиться. Поэтому, когда Чираута заворочался и перекатился на спину, сопроводив это могучим зевком, Бела даже не огорчился.  
– Вставать, – пробурчал Чираута. – Идти к начальник станция.  
– Можно теперь ты заберешь у меня своего наследника? – вежливо спросил Бела, наблюдая, как два крошечных клыка мусолят край поблекшей шкуры.  
– Нет.  
– Но почему?!  
– Я обдумать, – милостиво пояснил яут. – Все равно сидеть здесь долго. Пусть будет так. Можно держать, носить и помогать. Вы все помогать.  
– Вот и отдай его кому-нибудь еще! Пожалуйста?  
– Сначала начальник станция.  
Бела зарычал. Младенец отозвался едва слышным стрекотом.

Конрад носил почетное звание начальника не просто так. Как и многие, он занимался теоретическими изысканиями и даже успешно защитил парочку работ, касающихся космической инженерии, однако в интересах изучения Хиюмы на нем лежало гораздо более важное бремя. Он неустанно проводил массовые артобстрелы по фондам, метал тактические ядерные заряды в министерства, год из года норовящие ужать программу исследований в пользу вооружений, высылал межконтинентальные отчеты по итогам деятельности – в общем, вел непрерывную войну. Среди зимовщиков ходили легенды, что Конрад никогда не спит, как мифический Вечный Охотник, стоящий на страже людей в мире демонов. Поэтому Бела не очень долго раздумывал, когда они остановились перед дверью каюты. Ткнув пальцем в кнопку вызова, он откашлялся.  
– Бвана Нвачуку...  
Чираута пнул дверь, не дав Беле договорить. Не выдержав насилия, мембрана лопнула, превратившись в смятую шкурку. Чираута впихнул Белу в каюту и ввалился следом. Недолго думая, оперся на плечи Беле, заставив того присесть и выпучить глаза.  
Конрад в яблочного цвета пушистом халате и с высоко закрученными косицами стоял у аквариума и с меланхоличным видом сыпал туда корм. Возмутительное вторжение словно прошло мимо него. Только когда Чираута надсадно зарычал, начальник станции обернулся. Безупречные брови поднялись в идеальном изумлении. Бела с облегчением подумал, что было бы гораздо хуже, ворвись они к начальнику в момент его сладкого утреннего сна. Да и метеорологи очень кстати сбежали от начальственного соседства еще неделю назад.  
– Извините, бвана, – прохрипел Бела, стараясь не шлепнуться. – Это вот...  
– Давать светограмму! – рявкнул Чираута. – Великий воин рожден!  
– А почему не по графику? – строго спросил Конрад.  
Перушики в аквариуме рвали корм на мелкие фиолетово-красные клочки, и над водой курился парок. Бела прикипел к ним осоловевшим взглядом и еле успел переключить внимание обратно, чтобы разобрать, что начал рычать яут.  
– ...идиоты! Пробовать сам двигать несдвигаемое, а я помогать тупым жопам!  
– Я вижу, – вздохнул начальник станции, запуская руку в косицы. – Врачебная помощь нужна?  
– Врач фу! – заревел Чираута. – Великие воины велики с рождения!  
– Насчет воинов я понял, – философски сказал Конрад. – А что насчет родителей великих воинов? Вон лужа какая.  
Бела, уже изнемогающий под тяжестью яута, кинул взгляд вниз и ужаснулся. Под ногами у них вновь расползалась слабо мерцающая зелень.  
– Терпение, – проворчал яут. – Высокая регенерация, заживать быстро.  
– Я отчитываться за труп не буду, – предупредил начальник станции. – Мы договаривались.  
Чираута опять заворчал и пихнул Белу в спину. На подгибающихся ногах пройдя до кресла, Бела застыл. Чираута оттолкнулся от его плеч, сделал шаг самостоятельно и, покачиваясь, остановился перед креслом. Длинные клыки медленно шевелились, и вид у яута был слегка недоуменный, как будто он вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
– Бвана Нвачуку, так вы знали? Какой график, эйш? – наконец прорвало Белу.   
– Договорились же, – повторил Конрад, поплотнее запахиваясь в теплый халат. – Бвана Чираута пожелал обеспечить себе комфорт.  
– Комфорт? – остолбенел Бела. – Здесь, эйш? Как вы его сюда пустили в таком... состоянии?  
Младенец в свертке из шкуры клекотнул, и Бела резко понизил голос на последнем слове.   
– Именно. Низкое атмосферное давление, если я правильно помню.  
– Высокое давление фу, – согласился Чираута, наконец плюхаясь в кресло. Одна из ножек отчетливо хрустнула, но Конрад даже бровью не повел. – В малом утробное дыхание младенцев легче. Нзури-нзури, – и широко осклабился.  
Стоя посреди кровавого безобразия с ворчащим яутенышем в охапке, Бела почувствовал, что у него опять кружится голова. Его собственное давление явно скакало туда-сюда, выбирая, что веселее: обморок или инсульт.  
Оглядевшись, Бела не выдержал и сел прямо на холодный пол.  
– И где теперь это прятать? – раздумчиво, как бы сам себе сказал Конрад, наматывая косицу на палец.  
Перушики в аквариуме нарезали энергичные круги, явно желая пищи.  
– Прятать? – зарокотал Чираута. – Наоборот, чествовать!  
Сверток в руках у Белы брыкнулся и сдавлено запищал.

По мнению Чирауты, мероприятие должно было состояться с грохотом фейерверков, оркестром из добровольцев, расстиланием зеленой ковролиновой дорожки и с привлечением дрессированных вирухаев. Все эти поползновения Конрад быстренько прикрутил, вместо этого созвав внеочередное собрание.  
В принципе, он мог бы ничего не говорить. Вид слегка окровавленного Чирауты, приобретшего стройность боксера-тяжеловеса, шокировал полюсников настолько, что долгий десяток секунд в кают-компании царила тишина. Потом великий наследник, по-прежнему оттягивающий Беле руки, решил дать о себе знать и внезапно разразился хорошо поставленным писклявым ором. Тут уже присутствующие подпрыгнули.  
– Итак, господа ученые, – Конрад откашлялся. - Пятого числа месяца текмет сто шестьдесят восьмого года на станции Бирюза зафиксировано первое в истории Хиюмы рождение. С чем я всех с удовольствием и поздравляю.  
– А-а? – первым очнулся Андор. – А-а! А-аы?  
– Я здесь не при чем, эйш, – твердо сказал Бела, отстраняя орущее нечто подальше.  
В голове шевелились гнусные подозрения, что сейчас крошечный яут еще и обделается.  
– А как же это? – наконец разродился гидролог. – Э?..  
– А почему без участия биолога, эйш? – взвыл Марайя.  
– Не говоря уже о враче! – опомнился доктор Кечавай. – Вопиющая антисанитария! Инфекции постродового периода! Микробы!  
– Твой микроб великий наследник не требоваться, – надменно сказал Чираута.  
Док поперхнулся, развел руки и в глазах у него вспыхнуло безумие человека, дорвавшегося до открытия всей своей жизни. Полюсники начали гомонить все громче.  
– И что мы с этим будем делать? – вступил в беседу Расаки. – Э, мамаша?  
Чираута опустил до сих пор скрещенные на груди руки, снял прицепленный на широкий пояс половник и без замаха метнул в говорившего.

После локальной презентации Чираута настаивал на оповещении чуть ли не всей Иринги. Вьеран уже готовился пальнуть светограммой, однако Конрад проявил настойчивость и сумел-таки объяснить яуту, что столь вопиющие события на станции, и так постоянно находящейся в одном шаге от закрытия на реновацию, освещать в прессе не следует. К тому же, вещал Конрад, осталось два-три месяца, во время которых сиятельный младенчик безусловно окрепнет, встанет на ноги, и тогда уже можно будет предъявить его как случившийся факт, никоим образом не повлиявший на научную деятельность станции.  
Доктор Кечавай скептически заметил, что на научную деятельность, быть может, это и не повлияет, а вот на психологическую – весьма. И тут же проявил полную невоздержанность в профессиональном вопросе. С маниакальной страстью настояв на всестороннем обследовании, он взлетел, точно на крыльях. Тут же были забыты несостоявшиеся аппендициты.  
Как позднее в красках повествовал Уна, по-прежнему сидящий на реабилитации, санчасть, до сих пор напоминавшая заброшенный ремонтный док, преобразилась, словно к полюсникам, погрязшим во грехе и беспорядке, снизошел древний ангел в стерильном халате. Брезгливо отбрасывая ногой унты и прочие случайно попавшие в рай предметы, Кечавай расчистил место, установил комплексный автодиагност и под фырканье Чирауты разместил великого наследника на смотровом столе, где и взялся вершить фундамент своей будущей научной работы.  
После того как великий наследник вонзил специалисту зуб в большой палец и перекусил ортодонтологический датчик, док слегка опомнился и сбавил обороты.  
Флаг нездорового увлечения инопланетным детенышем тут же подхватили и дружно понесли остальные полюсники.  
В суровых условиях зимовки мало-помалу у людей накапливалась потребность эмоциональной разрядки. Супруги, просто любимые, родственники – все находились далеко, превратились в цифровые призраки, скользящие по инфосфере. А души трепетали и требовали катарсиса.  
Тратить неизрасходованные запасы нежности друг на друга полюсники старались строго дозировано, почти стыдливо, поэтому зачастую страдали молча. Объект приложения требовался катастрофически. Подошли бы четвероногие друзья человека, но последняя попытка притащить на станцию хоть какую-то живность закончилась тем, что ради спасения несчастного животного пришлось вызывать целый октоплан. А вот на Рубине у зимующих бывали и гепарделлы, и камышовые коты, и даже прирученный вирухай, по слухам.  
Поэтому вся мощь умиления обрушилась на новорожденного.  
Чираута переделал четвертый камбузный отсек в натуральное логово, определил наследника туда и успешно оттаскивал за волосы всех желавших прорваться в святилище и посюсюкать над будущим великим воином.  
«Воспитывать достойно! – орал шеф-повар. – Слюнявить и кудахтать фу! Держать сопли в узде!»  
Ослепленные трогательным волнением, полюсники оставляли такое хамское отношение без внимания. К кругу лиц, имеющих право хватать их за косицы, добавился великий наследник, считавший первейшей забавой вцепиться в волосы тех, кто наклонялся над его гнездом. От этого зимовщики начинали умиляться с удвоенной силой.  
Марайя даже пообещал, что первого найденного микроба назовет в честь яутского детеныша. Пока микроба не было, предприимчивый гляциобиолог попытался написать труд о физиологии яутов, но при первой же попытке интервьюирования, начатой с вопроса «Бвана, а какого ты пола?», был поставлен на место – у контейнера с бататом.  
С появлением младенца Чираута несколько утратил флегматичность и по замашкам явно метил в область начальника станции, правда, пока только на бытовом фронте.  
Бела не знал, почему, но это не казалось раздражающим, скорее даже наоборот. Может им, запертым на Хиюме в мерзких условиях, и вправду требовался кто-то вроде яута: не сомневающийся, полностью уверенный в своем превосходстве и не гнушаюшийся залепить подзатыльник. Потом можно было бежать к бване Нвачуку и в соплях жаловаться на произвол, выискивая утешения и понимания среди вышестоящего начальства.  
По мнению доктора, стоявшего со своим укушенным пальцем чуть в стороне от этих волнений, Чираута и Конрад сговорились.  
***

Наконец-то поднявшуюся до прекрасных минус девяноста пяти температуру на станции встретили восторженными стонами. Пытка бездельем заканчивалась. На огромной температурной карте, которую метеорологи соорудили из подручных материалов и повесили в кают-компании, кривая поползла вверх, радуя каждой десятой долей градуса.  
На девяноста четырех жители Бирюзы уже готовы были штурмовать главный выход, однако начальник станции запер его личной подписью и безжалостно приказал ждать, пока на термометрах не появится успокаивающее лично Конрада Нвачуку число девяносто.  
Если бы полюсникам разрешили использовать ядерную бомбу для срочного подогрева Хиюмы на недостающие градусы, они бы без сомнения это сделали.  
Андор мельтешил повсюду, умудряясь оказаться одновременно в нескольких местах, и везде страстно трубил о грядущем воссоединении с ненаглядной буровой. Расаки проверял запас зондов, Магаши объединился с Каджином, твердо намереваясь продолжить работу с единственным найденным в округе станции выходом породы на поверхность. По мнению Магаши, это была одна из гор, на которых покоился ледяной панцирь. Каджин тоже имел свои соображения и туманно обещал совершить великое открытие, которое поднимет исследования вечной мерзлоты на небывалую доселе высоту. Дженго успел поссориться с Нгангой, доказывая тому, что актинометрия должна уступить дорогу ионометрии.  
Бела содрогался, представляя, сколько ему придется выполнять работы, когда истосковавшиеся ученые запустят свои форпосты на полную катушку.  
Даже Марайя взбодрился и при всех поклялся разделаться с проклятой грибницей, чтобы доказать примат интеллекта над прочими звеньями пищевой цепочки.  
Вьеран готовил подобающую случаю светограмму.  
– Только не пиши, что мы приступаем к работе «с неслыханным энтузиазмом», – наставлял Лимба.  
– «Не щадя своих сил и с огромным трудовым подъемом», – согласился Кьяга.  
– И что у нас «мужественные подбородки», – вспомнил Лимба. – А то я такого однажды тут натерпелся, эйш... Вон, гидрологи тогда только устанавливали новый бур с этими их фрезами, тут весной корреспонденты торчали, и накатали такое, эйш, что стыдно было смотреть друг на друга.  
– Йоу, зря беспокоитесь, братья, – отзывчиво сказал Вьеран. – Все осколки вашей репутации я уже аккуратно собрал в мешок.

Первым на дело выпустили «ходока» – УЗОшку-пустышку, набитую чем попало. Чираута предлагал камбузные отходы, но подобное святотатство было с возмущением всеми отвергнуто.  
УЗОшка, прицепленная на тросик, шлепнулась на заснеженный лед, створы закрылись, и сбежавшиеся в док полюсники уставились на маленький экран с глубоким трепетом.  
— О, дайте, дайте мне бинокль! – застонал Андор. – Три морса за бинокль!  
Прошло две минуты при полном отсутствии морса.  
– Ну, поднимаю, – сказал Тонга и жамкнул кнопку лебедки. Трос натужно заскрипел, преодолевая сковавший его холод, и с совсем уже мучительным скрежетом начал втягиваться в нутро станции, утаскивая за собой УЗОшку.   
– Отключить бустеры, – скомандовал Тонга.  
– Отключаю, – рапортовал Бела.  
Присутствующие лихорадочно натянули капюшоны и привычными движениями обмотались в шарфы-изоляторы.   
Створы медленно разошлись, в док хлынул неимоверный мороз. И все-таки Беле показалось, что он намного теплее, чем тот, в котором они потеряли столько всего.  
УЗОшку втащили в док, и к ней рыбой метнулся Марайя.  
– Куда, мозги мартышки? – взревел Конрад.  
– Гнется! – ликующе завопил гляциобиолог. – Хей, йоу, смотрите, гнется! Айоба!  
Легко поднял рукав УЗОшки и замахал мягкой перчаткой, словно приветствуя участников олимпийского марафона.  
– Вездеход! – заголосил Андор. – Выдайте вездеход науке! Наука желает ехать на свой форпост немедленно!  
– Какая это наука, дырки во льду бурить? – немедленно встал на дыбы Дженго. – Смех и гиеньи какашки! Уступите дорогу!  
Оскорбленные гидрологи немедленно собрались в группу, чтобы объяснить, кто кому должен на Хиюме.  
– Всем молчать, господа полюсники! – вновь повысил голос Конрад. – Не то еду сменим на сухпаек!  
Столь чудовищная угроза заставила всех опасливо заткнуться.  
– Первыми идут те, кто разбирается во льдах! – распорядился Конрад.  
– Я? – вскукарекнул Марайя.  
– Смело, — похвалил Конрад. — Выйдите вперед, Лавуш, покажитесь господам ученым, чтобы знали, с кем советоваться. Вот она наша гордость: с отличием окончил университет, любит читать, препарировать микробов и перебивать старших по научному званию. Словом, далеко пойдет.  
Господа ученые злобно захихикали, гляциобиолог стыдливо отступил.  
Счастливчики, имеющие соответствующую специальность, деловито застегивали все застежки и проверяли УЗОшки на наличие дырок. Бела ревниво попробовал было изгнать Тонгу, ссылаясь на потертость в коленных сгибах его костюма, но электромеханик хладнокровно достал изолирующую ленту и тут же при всех провел быструю реконструкцию.  
– А всех, желающих тут же приступить к работе, я попрошу подать объяснительные записки, – жизнеутверждающе сказал Конрад.  
Андор выхватил планшет и принялся яростно в нем чиркать. Сбившиеся в одно с ним стадо гидрологи тыкали в планшет и шумно подсказывали. Расаки хлопнул себя по карманам, всплеснул руками, выдернул из-за пазухи сувенирный блокнот с не менее сувенирной ручкой, точно так же демонстративно его распахнул и начал метать туда буквы.  
Остальные желающие, не подготовившиеся к мероприятию, шумной толпой дернули на выход – искать первый подходящий терминал, на котором можно отметиться. Такой дружный топот ног Бела последний раз слышал на семинаре по методологии открытой сварки, когда слушатели, сшибая друг друга, неслись в гардероб.  
– Во, бвана! – Расаки подскочил к начальнику станции, вырвал листок и с торжествующим лицом протянул.  
Андор, оставшийся в дураках, заматерился.  
– Так, что тут, ага, – Конрад сделал вид, что близоруко всматривается в листок. – Поразительный вы народ, вот как юристам выдайте кошмарное убийство, так вам обязательно дай разрешение принести себя в жертву науке.  
– Конечно, – сияя, согласился Расаки. – Зонды ждут, йоу!  
– Внесите коррективы, бвана, – Конрад вернул листок. – Количество зондов не указано.  
Андор с торжествующим воем вырвался вперед, стряхивая на поверженного конкурента мусор с задних лап.

Через час вернулась экспедиция, успевшая обкатить все форпосты. Довольные, местами обмороженные и исполненные оптимизма путешественники сообщили, что лед стабилен, а там, где он нестабилен, они накидали вешек с радиометками.  
Выстроившиеся в очередь согласно одобренным докладным полюсники тарабанили по настилу в доке копытами и алчно посматривали на шесть легких вездеходов, которые Бела с Тонгой аккуратно выкатили из теплых боксов. Между различными научными направлениями уже состоялось три войны и родилось несколько коалиций, и в итоге полюсники даже сами составили план перемещений, чтобы по максимуму учесть интересы всех присутствующих. Три тяжелых вездехода разделили по графику.  
– Давайте-давайте, – напутствовал доктор Кечавай. – Согласно моей жизненной философии кто-нибудь из вас обязан принести на граблях какое-нибудь повреждение организма. Не говоря уже о том, что почти каждый – носитель еще не вырезанного аппендикса. Так что в перспективе я вижу вас на своем операционном столе.  
– Провалившихся под лед лечить не будем, – заржал Магаши. – Сами дураки!  
– А как узнать, держит ли лед или еще нет? – с детской простотой осведомился присутствующий в исторический момент Вьеран.  
Светограммщик из главного купола не вылезал, объясняя это ненавистью к холоду во всех его проявлениях. После первой же прогулки еще на Рубине он подхватил неистовой мощи насморк и утешал сердце доку Кечаваю еще две полных недели.  
– Понимаешь, друг, тут все просто, – серьезно сказал Магаши. – Если ты только по пояс в безвестности, значит, лед еще держит, а если по уши, то с полной определенностью – уже нет.

Проверив и перепроверив вездеходы, механики дали добро. Ученые стартовали со скоростью людей, забывших выключить дома электрогриль. В мгновение ока в доке остались только механики, док, Вьеран и начальник станции.  
– Отлично, – вздохнул Конрад. – Хотелось бы иметь более точные погодные прогнозы, да спросить не с кого.  
Метеорологи предусмотрительно сбежали вместе с Расаки.  
– А форпосты перетаскивать будем, э? – уточнил Тонга.  
Конрад вздохнул опять.  
– Перетащишь их, эйш, – тоже вздохнул Бела. – Я им столько оборудования настраивал, что они теперь там поселятся, но ни один форпост с места сдвинуть не дадут.  
– Плохо это для нас кончится, – опять напророчил док. – А знаете почему?  
На него дружно уставились четыре пары любопытствующих глаз.  
– Потому что кто-то их должен кормить, – сказал док.  
Механики дружно содрогнулись. Вьеран остался невозмутим, как носитель дипломатического иммунитета. Начальник станции тоже излучал уверенность в том, что он к этому процессу никакого отношения иметь не будет.  
И, словно демоны ему нашептали, на входе в док сразу же нарисовался яут.  
– Почто обеденный час пропускать? – громогласно осведомился он. – Эпидемия? Бунт?  
Механики содрогнулись второй раз. Даже Конрад немножко занервничал. Док тут же сделал вид, что берет анализ у Вьерана, для чего насильно открыл тому пасть. Светограммщик негодующе замычал.  
– Скрывать фу, – угрожающе сказал Чираута.  
– Уехали все, – взял на себя огонь Конрад. – Бвана Чираута, я же делал объявление, что будет пробный выход, температура поднялась.  
От этого объяснения несло такими оправданиями, что Бела улыбнулся.  
Чираута задумался, приставив коготь к подбородку. Чуть раздвинутые клыки шевелились.  
Док, судя по всему, приступил к глубокому изучению коренных зубов Вьерана.  
– Надолго? – наконец спросил яут.  
Конрад развел руками. Бела почувствовал, что пора вмешаться.  
– На несколько часов, друг, – смело сказал он. – Приедут на форпосты, увидят, что все померзло. Запустят разморозку, попрыгают от нетерпения, потом поймут, что в автономке все это будет разворачиваться часа четыре. Самые нервные сбегут сразу. Так что не бойся, друг, дежурство над колыбелью не прервется.  
Шеф-повар пошевелил клыками. С самовольно установленным полюсниками графиком посещений ему пришлось смириться. Дорожка, протоптанная в камбуз, не зарастала. Док наведывался туда с градусником и пробирками для анализов, радиометристы установили несколько счетчиков, Магаши принес доисторический камешек интересной формы – «Для развития мелкой моторики!» – а Андор лишился одной из своих ленточек, которую неожиданно проснувшийся младенец вырвал у него вместе с клоком волос.  
– Решено, – возвестил Чираута, так что в доке отдалось легкое эхо. – Выдавать мне транспортное средство, я обеспечивать доставку! Йо-оу!  
Плечи дока дрогнули, словно от сдерживаемого смеха. Бела метнул в него взгляд, который, в металлическом эквиваленте, мог бы сильно попортить доку здоровье. Увы, к метаниям вещей столь нематериальных, как чьи-то там взгляды, у Кечавая был иммунитет.  
– Нда, – сказал Конрад. – Учитывая то, как весело мы отцепились, проблема транспортировки людей и прочего встает нам поперек горла. Эйш.  
Бела на секунду вообразил, как теперь выглядит главный купол со стороны, с втянувшимися хоботками переходных коридоров. Очень походило на печальную амебу с оторванными ножками.  
– Ну двести метров же, э, – пожал плечами Тонга. – Натянем леера, вешки поставим. Пусть ходят!  
– А вездеходы отберем, – оживился Бела. – Нечего тратить батареи, верно, бвана Нвачуку? Кто хочет делать науку, будет ее делать даже пешком.  
– Айоба, – потер руки Тонга. – Я за!  
– Транспорт! – взревел Чираута.  
– Нету у нас транспорта, мафута! – гаркнул Бела в ответ. – Все раздали!  
– Хонр-рад! – опять заревел Чираута.  
Доктор Кечавай закрыл пасть светограммщика, нажав тому на макушку и на челюсть, и сложил руки на груди, сурово нахмурив брови. Вьеран потряс головой, рассыпая косицы, и нахмурился. Получилось, что яут стоит один напротив пятерых людей, выстроившихся едва ли не плечом к плечу.  
– Бвана Чираута, прошу вернуться на камбуз, – вежливо и с прохладцей сказал начальник станции. – И реорганизовать несостоявшийся обед в упакованный и готовый к употреблению полдник. На пятерых человек обеденные порции оставить. Мы подойдем через пятнадцать минут.  
Чираута раззявил пасть, пошевелил клыками, сощурился и сморщился так, что стал похож на ожившую зернодробилку – а потом круто развернулся и прошествовал к выходу. Ненормально широкие плечи раскачивались, точно яут топал по морской палубе.  
Дверь закрылась с привычным тихим звуком, и Бела подумал, что Чираута непременно бы хлопнул ею со всей дури, если бы мог.  
– После обеда готовьте лееры, – все тем же тоном сказал Конрад. – До завтра нужно подготовить разметку территории.  
Тонга внезапно вытянулся и отдал честь. Бела протормозил пару секунд, а потом тоже соорудил нечто среднее между салютом и прикладыванием ладони к глазам.  
Конрад обвел всех спокойным, чуточку отрешенным взглядом, и краем глаза Бела увидел, что Вьеран даже втянул голову в плечи.  
– И не забудьте пообедать, – завершил Конрад и первым пошел к выходу, оставив прочих вздыхать с облегчением и переглядываться.  
Редкие мгновения, когда Конрад проявлял те черты характера, благодаря которым управлял станцией вот уже шестую зимовку, слегка пугали. Бела предпочел бы не встречаться с ними вовсе. И чтобы начальник станции сублимировался только в написании отчетов и выбивании фондов.  
– Так-то, – сказал док, отряхивая руки. – Страшен бвана Нвачуку, когда необходимо. Марш мыть руки, господа полюсники. Если мы на обед не явимся, нас самих зажарят, как пири-пири.  
***

Станция вернулась в режим исследовательского полигона и медленно срасталась с отчлененными форпостами. Вместо коридоров перехода образовались трассы, многократно обнесенные дублирующими леерами и частично огороженные монолитно-твердыми блоками снега. Выпиливанием последних развлекались на станции все, кому нечего было делать. Таких незанятых оказалось немного, поэтому снежные брустверы росли медленно.  
Конрад наконец-то отменил режим уплотнения, и полюсники начали расползаться по своим законным местам. Особенно радовался Эрно, на свою беду вписавшийся в одно жилье с Ирдже. Всем желающим он в красках рассказывал, что ночами в непосредственной близости от койки фотометриста ему снились свирепые ураганы и гул октобусов, а бывало, когда храп достигал апогея, он подпрыгивал на матрасе, как акробат на батуте.  
Чираута воплотил угрозу в жизнь и, завладев одним из вездеходов на постоянной основе, взялся развозить горячие блюда по форпостам, где ученые в лихорадочной спешке наверстывали зря потраченные недели. Андор со своей бригадой полностью переселился на Форпост-шесть, образовав там, по словам дока, нелепое подобие коммуны, кишащее антисанитарией.  
Поскольку в одиночку выходить со станции запрещалось по-прежнему, то Чирауту приходилось кому-нибудь да сопровождать. В основном эти тяготы легли на плечи доктора и механиков. Вьеран выезжал всего один раз, после чего устроил забастовку и повторный насморк. Из-за болезни Чираута не пустил его в камбуз, и обидевшийся светограммщик несколько дней изводил станцию трансляцией сморкания и шмыганья по громкой связи.  
Движение между станцией и форпостами приобретало классический транспортный характер, один раз даже чуть не случилось первое в мире хиюмское ДТП, когда на груженый фуражом вездеход шеф-повара выскочил верткий «Хамелеон» под управлением Кирабо. Устраивать разборки посреди морозной пустыни стороны не стали, но при встрече в главном куполе – ору было...

В деловой суматохе Бела с трудом выкроил время для поисков экзоскелета только неделю спустя. Тонга всякий раз при виде друга-механика затягивал песню о том, что на Хиюме с ее ужасным климатом, налетающими ниоткуда чудовищными ветрами, обрушивающими тонны снега, нередки случаи уничтожения государственных ценностей путем открытого хранения. Не делая таким образом никаких прямых указаний, но очень многозначительно намекая.  
В конце концов с благословения начальника станции маршрут до потерянного добра был составлен и начальником же утвержден.  
Обнаружив в транспортном листе внезапное и вопиющее изъятие легкого вездехода номер шесть на четыре часа каких-то «экспедиционных работ» полюсники тут же подняли крик о нечестном распределении ресурсов.  
– Зонды висят, э! – возмущался Расаки.  
– Гелиофизика страдает, друг! – вторил Нганга.  
– Магнитные поля возмущены и я с ними! – поддерживал Эрно.  
Где-то на заднем плане стенал Марайя, удивительным образом планировавший именно в это время и на этом вездеходе вырваться в безбрежную ледяную пустоту Хиюмы, чтобы в который раз изучить там вопрос наличия микробов.  
– Все по закону, братья! – Бела распихивал по карманам бутерброды: Чираута настропалился делать походно-пищевые пайки подходящего размера. – Вопрос согласован с начальством, нзури-нзури!  
– Так может я присоединюсь? – страстно поинтересовался Марайя, хватаясь за лежащий на столе последний бутерброд.  
– Банан вам в задницу! – Бела выхватил у него пищеприпас. – Тебя в ведомости нет, друг.  
– А кто там есть? – Нганга упер руки в бока.  
Дверь кают-компании как по заказу дрогнула и впустила знакомую фигуру.  
– Почто шум и гам? – осведомился Чираута, с ног до головы замотанный в синтетические меха и телогрей. – Почто ты, Белья, тормоз, как неисправный механизм? Жопа приклеить к креслу?  
– Во, – торжествующе аргументировал Бела и запихнул вылезшие на лицо косицы обратно в капюшон. – В экспедицию мы с бваной Чираутой направимся вдвоем, как специалисты по вытаскиванию жоп из кресла и техники изо льда.  
– С каких пор? – с подозрением спросил Нганга.  
– С давних, – отрезал Бела.  
– Главное, проваливаться недалеко от станция, – ощерился Чираута и похлопал себя по груди. – Не любитель бегать большой кросс.  
– Спектроуловителя на вас нет, – уныло сказал Нганга.  
Бела попытался было отстоять своё право проваливаться в любую трещину вне зависимости от ее отдаленности, но Чираута проявил глухоту к нуждам молодого организма и оповестил всех, что как только он вернется, на камбузе будет большой праздник.  
– Находить запас консерванта, – сказал он. – Надо резать.  
– Бвана Чираута, а кто в это время за великим наследником присматривать будет? – сладким голосом спросил Нганга.  
– Великий наследник спать, – сказал Чираута. – Твоя попытка обхитрить великий воин смехотворна. Голова кусать.  
После чего все возмущавшиеся тут же испарились.

Маршрут до места потери прошли без проблем. Бела вел вездеход медленно, вглядываясь сквозь постоянно запотевающий пластик в белый, ужасающе плоский ландшафт. Снимать полумаску категорически запрещалось правилами безопасности, а смотреть сквозь нее было сущим мучением. Из-за огромной разницы температур между живым человеком и ледяным безмолвием даже продвинутые материалы, из которых клепались щитки для скафандров, подергивались пленочкой влаги. В свое время перепробовали и модели с подогревом, и с автопротиркой, и с хитрой системой вентиляции, выводимой чуть ли не в задницу. Все это было неудобно, ненадежно – и в конце концов оскорбляло гордость полюсника, превращая его не в хозяина природы, а в жалкого гостя. Поэтому маски дружно закрепляли в полуопущенном состоянии, взамен получая обмороженные физиономии и болящие глаза. Док ругался и прописывал капли, требуя больше не приходить к нему со столь пошлыми проблемами.  
Остановившись в расчетной точке, Бела для проверки коснулся пояса с термоэлементами, перещелкнул третий туда-сюда, убедился, что все работает, и почувствовал, как качнулась устойчивая машина, когда с нее слез яут. Хоть и сбросивший брюхо, он все равно весил килограмм за сто пятьдесят. Бела осторожно вдохнул и тоже слез. Выключать двигатель не стал – опасно это было, в любой момент что-нибудь внутри смерзнется, и каюк дорогому во всех смыслах транспорту.  
Трещину замело, снег успел неоднократно схватиться, и расстилающееся перед ними белое полотно выглядело идеально цельным. Нарушало эту выхолощенную идеальность только маячившее впереди безобразие: словно небесный повар нарезал винегрет и швырнул его щедрой горстью на лед. Винегрет замерз, покрылся белой коркой, но форму сохранил. Кубики, шарики, сферы, острые кусочки – все это холодно поблескивало вдалеке.  
Чираута присел на корточки и ткнул когтем в снег. От его фигуры, как и от Белы, ложилась мрачная тень. Над головами еле заметно просвечивало сине-зеленое нечто. Бледное подобие полюсного сияния, которое, по словам ребят с Рубина, выглядело потрясающе. Здесь, на полюсе холода, совмещенном с географическим, природа Иринги красот не допускала. Одно успокаивало: ненависть к сиянию светограммщиков, которые относились к нему, как аграрий к синь-траве – красиво, но вредно неимоверно. Полюсное сияние совокупно с проблемами озонового слоя создавало для светограмм многочисленные помехи. Вследствие чего Бела вместе со светограмщиками отныне терпеть его не мог и рассказывать про него совершенно никому не хотел. Тем более в такой ситуации преступно было бы жалеть, что не увидел полыхающие фонтаны потусторонних цветов, и думать надо было в правильном направлении: хорошо бы вообще никакого сияния не было.   
– Бе-елья.  
На морозе голос Чирауты тоже превратился в шипение.  
Бела вернулся из глубин упоенной критики полюсного сияния к реальности.  
– Ага, – буркнул он в шарф. – Хреново.  
– Я не виш-шдеть сквос-сь лед. Холодно.  
– С-сейчас.  
Мороз отбивал охоту говорить подолгу. Особенно после двух выдающихся столкновений со свирепым нравом Хиюмы. Теперь хотелось беречь каждый вздох и каждый звук. Мало ли...  
Что именно «мало ли» Бела предпочел не додумывать. Стащив с вездехода металлоискатель, весивший, казалось, целую тонну, он опустил широкий диск на снег – и тот отдался безжизненным скрипом, – а потом с натугой вдавил большую резиновую кнопку. Почему-то считалось, что на Хиюму легкие эргономичные приборы поставлять нельзя. Вместе с полюсниками приезжали огромные бандуры, в которых прочности отдавалось даже больше, чем действительной полезности.  
Вот и здесь – вместо полноценной объемной светомодели металлоискатель включил экранчик и начал быстро рисовать схематичное изображение окружающего ландшафта с пробоем на три метра вглубь. Бела с таким же усилием повернул регулятор глубины: в трещину он тогда провалился от силы на метр-полтора, если посчитать громоздкость костюма. Охват площади на экране сразу стал больше, масштаб уменьшился. Бела попробовал толкнуть агрегатину вперед, но металлоискатель точно приклеился. Тогда Бела потянул назад – и инструмент неохотно сдвинулся с места. Пятясь, обливаясь потом в нагретой УЗОшке и одновременно страшно замерзая лицом, Бела двинулся вокруг вездехода, всматриваясь в экран.  
Долго ходить не пришлось. Радар засек посторонние металлические вкрапления. Чираута, неотступно следовавший рядом, поднял палец. Бела кивнул. Яут приставил ладонь к морде, вглядываясь в пустыню. Потом слегка толкнул Белу локтем, явно оттесняя от металлоискателя. Бела с удовольствием уступил. Широкие ладони в смешных толстых перчатках – и опять наружу торчали когти – сомкнулись на рукоятях, Чираута чуть наклонился, и металлоискатель заскользил вперед, оставляя на недовольно взвизгивающем снегу полосу.  
Бела уселся на вездеход, физически чувствуя, как УЗОшка вступает в бой с морозом, не позволяя холоду вцепиться механику Шербану в задницу, перевел скорость на самую малую и аккуратно двинул следом за Чираутой.  
Костюм, конечно, можно было не забирать. Что только не бросали на Хиюме, особенно в первые пару лет освоения. Громада ледяного материка поглощала любую оставшуюся без присмотра технику в мгновение ока. Наверное, если в будущем по велению климатических изменений Хиюма растает, то на новом континенте образуется свалка истории.  
Но сейчас попытаться все же стоило. Поскольку за расход оборудования для транспортировки Конраду пришлось бы отчитываться, а в последнее время, когда на нейтральную Хиюму предъявлялось все больше претензий и предложений поделить и распилить, любая деталь могла оказаться фатальной.  
Да и перед Тонгой стыдно было.  
Пару раз, явившись в гости, Бела уже пытался «раскаяться» в душевой, но оба вышли неудачными: механики были так измотаны, что вялая помывка спин друг другу никаких ответных реакций в уставших организмах не вызвала.  
– Шмотреть, – позвал Чираута.  
Бела встрепенулся, тормознул и приподнялся на подножках. Само собой, ничего не увидел, кроме снега и широкой спины шеф-повара. Незакрытые дредлоки лежали на спине смерзшимися палками.  
– Шильно с-самело?  
– Не шлишком.  
Бела постарался не улыбнуться шепелявому обмену репликами – губу было жалко. Он послал вездеход вперед, обогнул Чирауту и начал сдавать задом, пристраиваясь к месту захоронения костюма замечательной врубовой пилой, венчавшей корму вездехода.  
– Штоять, – скомандовал Чираута. – Еще правее двихашшься.  
Поманеврировав полминуты, Бела занял нужную позицию. От обычного перед ответственной работой волнения грудь опять сдавило, мучительно застучало в висках и захотелось сорвать шарф, чтобы наконец-то глотнуть воздуха.  
Чираута отошел в сторону и повелительно махнул рукой. Бела перещелкнул тумблер на самодельном пульте. Пила загудела, разогреваясь. Бела считал секунды: десять, двадцать, сорок, шестьдесят... Потом толкнул следующий рычажок, и пила пошла вниз. Коснулась снега и льда, взвыла и начала вгрызаться в смерзшиеся слои.  
Чираута взялся выхаживать круги, с обидной легкостью таская за собой металлоискатель. Бела уселся на широком сиденье поудобнее, опять опустил маску, тут же запотевшую, и сквозь нее попытался рассмотреть, как работает пила.  
Не успел он заскучать, как яут зашипел и махнул рукой, указывая на металлоискатель. Бела остановил работу пилы и вслушался в ценные указания по передвижению себя вместе с вездеходом в следующую точку приложения сил.

Выпиленный параллелепипед, в котором скрывался костюм, лежал перед вездеходом, как огромный могильный камень. Бела не выдержал, слез с машины и обошел глыбу со всех сторон. Смотрелась она не очень-то подъемной.  
– Попробуем, эйш, – с сомнением сказал он. – Ну...  
И снова не стал договаривать, оберегая дыхание.  
Объяснять Чирауте принцип действия термокрюков не пришлось. Совместными усилиями они вогнали якоря глубоко в монолит, чуть приплавили лед вокруг места крепления и опять устроились ждать. Чираута расселся на вездеходе боком, заняв все сиденье, и выразительно похлопал себя по коленям, предлагая Беле устраиваться. В вымороженной местности было не до сантиментов, и предложением Бела воспользовался незамедлительно. Чираута обхватил его обеими руками, водрузил тяжелую башку на макушку механику и негромко заворчал. Может, медитировал, а может, таким хитрым образом согревался. Момент был очень подходящий, чтобы подкатить с вопросом о природе костюма, в котором яут поборолся с целой станцией, или уточнить, как все-таки заводятся дети в великих воинах, но ледяной пересушенный воздух, впивавшийся в ноздри и гортань при каждом вдохе, делал эти идеи малопривлекательными. Вместо этого Бела принялся мысленно перебирать график технического обслуживания. С Большой земли опять подкинули пачку документации, которую следовало в темпе изучить, чтобы поддерживать изолированные посты в рабочем состоянии. Бела покосился в сторону станции. Надежный купол, обметенный инеем, поблескивал сигнальными маячками. Форпосты издалека тоже сияли призрачными огоньками. Диковинный город посреди почти вечной ночи.  
Таймер термокрюков тихонько пиликнул. Чираута передернулся и разжал руки. Бела почуял, что сейчас ему дадут коленом под зад и поторопился спрыгнуть сам.  
Чираута развернулся и взялся за руль. Бела открыл было рот, как вездеход взревел, исторг сноп пара и пополз вперед. Тросы рывком натянулись, захрустели, и Бела услышал, как лопаются тонкие сверхпрочные жилки, из которых сплетен канат, способный буксировать станцию.  
– Штой!  
Чираута его не услышал, Бела метнулся вперед и яростно замахал руками, пыхтя в шарф. Чираута сбавил обороты и наклонил голову к плечу.  
– Медленнее! – приказал Бела. – Порвеш-шь!  
Хренов монолит, похоже, успел склеиться со снегом. Чираута повторил попытку, и Бела, присев на корточки, убедился в правильности предположения. Вернувшись к водителю, он вновь махнул рукой и показал, что двигатель надо заглушить.  
– Шмержшя!  
– Што?  
– Примерж!  
Яут пару секунд сидел неподвижно, затем развернулся и слез с вездехода. Подошел к монолиту, присел, постучал по нему и раздраженно зарычал. Клубы пара от его дыхания напоминали клубы от вездехода.  
– Глупая штанция!  
– Тебя не звали, мафута, – обиделся Бела.

В итоге с костюмом провозились все два часа. Пошла в ход пила, канистра горючки, которую обязательно прикручивали к каждому вездеходу – Конрад считал, что даже там, где все на батарейках, теньяра лишней не будет – и много мысленных матюгов. Впрочем, Чираута ругаться вслух не стеснялся, явно не боясь отморозить свои яутские бронхи.  
В итоге подточенная, обгрызенная и частично оплавленная глыба все-таки сдвинулась с места. Бела, совершенно вымотанный, занял позицию за рулем, а шеф-повар топал за глыбой, словно воображал, что в нужный момент сможет ее подтолкнуть.  
Опять пошла кровь носом, но тут же замерзла на горящем от холода лице. Бела болезненно моргал: маску из-за малой скорости он опускать не стал, но даже легчайшее движение воздуха вызывало боль в воспаленных от сухости глазах.  
К моменту, когда процессия добралась до Бирюзы, Бела успел в четыреста тридцатый раз пообещать себе, что больше в жизни на зимовку не поедет. Только умеренные широты. Желательно у Марутанского моря, где влажность девяносто пять процентов. Или в Каполу! Там туманы и сезон дождей четыреста дней в году. Из четырехсот тридцати. Обалдеть.  
Титаническое пузо станции надвинулось на них, отгородив от прозрачного и невозможно морозного неба. Плотно закрытые створы опять успели обледенеть, а ветер снес все следы от неутомимо прибывающих-отбывающих вездеходов. Только вешки торчали, упорно не склоняя свои титановые головы.  
Бела притормозил, вездеход прополз еще несколько метров, и наконец глыба встала. Наверняка тут же начала примораживаться, но в доке имелись лебедки, которым по зубам был и небольшой октобус, что уж говорить о каком-то костюме.  
Чираута вылез в поле зрения и оперся на руль так, что оказался с Белой нос к носу.  
– Ты ше ломать ноги, да?  
– Шо?  
– Трещ-щина. Ломать костюм?  
– Угу.  
Бела уже отправил запрос на открытие створов и нетерпеливо косился вверх.  
– С-странно, – сказал яут. – Не шломанное.  
– Шо? – опять повторил Бела, в большей степени занятый тем, что меж створов наконец-то появилась щелка, сквозь которую ощутимо струился прекрасный теплый воздух. Градусов под минус тридцать.  
– Ноги коштюма, – сказал яут. – Не виж-ждеть шломанное.  
Бела машинально пожал плечами. В карманах кирпичами лежали бутерброды, с которыми через двадцать минут надо было выезжать на Форпост-шесть, где томились гидрологи.  
– Нсури-нсури. Тонга обрадуетс-ся.  
Створы распахнулись. Тонга, подоспевший на заранее отправленное сообщение, приветливо помахал рукой. Черные косицы мигом побелели, когда разница температур запустила привычный ураган пара и изморози. Из затянувшего шлюз облака со скрипом начал спускаться трос лебедки, следом второй, третий и четвертый.

Параллелепипед, водруженный посреди дока, выглядел, как редкий артефакт, запечатанный в многовековую гробницу. Впрочем, жить гробнице оставалось недолго: безо всякого трепета электромеханик направил на нее поток с термобустера. До этого он на радостях пытался с параллелепипедом обниматься до полного примерзания, но Чираута вовремя его оттащил.  
Бела, пользуясь моментом, торопливо грыз бутерброд. Пообедать он планировал на Форпосте-шесть, но от работы на свежем воздухе желудок взбунтовался и потребовал калорий прямо сию секунду.  
– У-у, родимый мой, потоптанный всякими станциями, – приговаривал Тонга, изящно стоя в луже. – Я тебя отремонтирую харака-харака, будешь как новенький, э!  
– Не забудь разобрать на запчасти, – советовал Бела.  
– Я сам разберусь!  
– А себя на запчасти не надо, друг!  
– Да иди ты! А... А это что?  
Слой льда стремительно истончался, и сквозь безжизненную синеву начали проступать контуры.  
Бела хотел бы сказать – знакомые, но они таковыми не являлись.  
– Я говорить – ноги видеть сломаны не, – заметил Чираута.  
Бела проглотил остатки застрявшего во рту бутерброда и машинально запихал недоеденный огрызок в карман.  
– Вы что мне привезли, эйш? – потрясенно спросил Тонга. – Откуда это вообще, эйш?  
Из-подо льда обнажался непримиримо сияющий сталью корпус. Шестиугольные пластины, собранные в прочную сотовую вязь, обтекали нечто, до одури напоминающее свернувшуюся калачиком фигуру. Все пропорции были перекошены, гротескно изменены, точно некий эмбрион мутировал и умер, не в силах противостоять страшной деформации. Лед таял все быстрее, и наконец сияющая болванка опустилась в разлившееся по дну дока неглубокое море.  
– Ничего не понимаю, эйш, – сказал Бела. – Мы ж копали там, где костюм застрял. Чираута?  
– Там, там, – кивнул яут и тоже ступил в лужу. – Но накопать не то.  
– Я вижу, что не то! – повысил голос Бела. – Чираута, ты не видел, что это не наш костюм?  
– Видеть только контур разности со льдом, – оскалился яут. – Я не сканер, тупая жопа!  
– Что это вообще, эйш? – отмер Тонга.  
– Кто-то потерять, – высказал ценную мысль шеф-повар. – Не мы.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
Штука выглядела настолько странно, что первая пришедшая мысль – она не местного происхождения. В смысле, не люди ее делали. Слишком все... пугающе. И слишком чистая и гладкая броня после того, как пробыла во льду хрен знает сколько времени.  
– Я знать все наши модели, – высокомерно сказал яут. – Мы не производить, фу.  
– Наверное, какая-нибудь другая цивилизация, э, – с сомнением протянул Тонга. – Летели-летели и уронили...  
– Ага, через окошечко вывалилось, – ядовито сказал Бела. – Надо Конраду...  
Последние капли влаги испарились с пластинок, и что-то внутри находки громко щелкнуло. Чираута отпрыгнул в сторону, прихватив с собой Тонгу. Электромеханик задушено охнул и чуть не потерял равновесие, когда яут встал на ноги за пределами лужи. Бела быстро попятился.  
Стыки шестиугольников мгновенно налились четким оранжевым светом. Бела затаил дыхание. В разом опустевшей голове мелькнуло длинное и недоброе слово «самоликвидация», после чего шестиугольники снова погасли.  
– Гиеньи какашки, – прошептал Тонга.  
– Подозрительно, фу, - согласился яут.  
В доке царила тишина, сотканная из привычных, невоспринимаемых звуков: гул термобустера, движение механизмов, упрятанных за толстыми стенами, равномерное пиликанье ресивера спутниковой передачи. Именно пиликанье привлекло внимание – Бела покосился на монитор и увидел, что всегда ровная линия сигнала буквально разорвана всплесками помех. Впрочем линия уже ползла дальше, безмятежно вычерчивая бесконечный пиксельный вектор, устремленный в светлое будущее.  
– Конраду надо показать, – хрипло сказал Бела. – Выкопали на свою голову, эйш.

Срочно приглашенный в док начальник станции трижды обошел неведомую хрень, явно что-то вычисляя в уме. Механики следили за ним голодными глазами, Чираута отсутствующе ковырялся в наручном терминале. На памяти Белы шеф-повар открывал его полтора раза, и чем заканчивалось пристальное изучение красных закорючек на крохотном экранчике – понять не удалось ни в одном случае.  
– Ясно, что ничего не ясно, – вынес резюме Конрад. – Вы, случаем, экзоскелет не обклеили фольгой, чтобы посмеяться над старым больным человеком, э?  
Чираута презрительно фыркнул, заглушив поубавленные обороты термобустера, механики негодующе загалдели, что уж им бы такая идея в голову бы не пришла.  
– Конечно, – сказал Конрад. – Не далее, чем вчера кто-то наклеил на спектроуловитель пленку с фальшивыми данными. Впавших в безумие риометриста и прочих пришлось останавливать насильственными методами.  
– Это не мы! – хором возмутились механики.  
– Останавливали не вы, а вот кто клеил...  
Конрад поднял руку, сдерживая готовое вот-вот хлынуть цунами протеста. Чираута захлопнул терминал и опять влез в лужу. Подобрался ближе, бесстрашно провел когтем по шестиугольникам и фыркнул опять.  
– Знать производителя не, – изрек он. – К тому же не видеть внутри оболочка пустот. Следовательно, это не костюм. Глупый вид искусств?  
– Давайте-ка вот что, – Конрад потер гладко выбритый подбородок. – Изо льда это взято, во льду и будет покоиться. Используем шестой морозильник, он сейчас пустой. Панируйте его обратно в лед.  
– Изучить бы, э, – сладострастно вздохнул Тонга.  
– Не хочу я, чтобы в процессе изучения у нас тут генераторы накрылись или еще что-то подобное, – терпеливо сказал начальник станции. – Заберем на Рубин после зимовки, там хоть не грозит померзнуть в случае чего.  
– Опять секрет великий хранить? – осведомился яут.  
– Именно.

Поняв, что без него заниматься великими открытиями не будут, Бела достал из кармана огрызок, радостно сожрал и взялся седлать вездеход заново. Предстояло морозить жопу, поскольку тяжелые вездеходы с кабинами разобрали давно и с концами.  
– Куда ехать? – прицепился яут.  
– Да, и почему мне не помогать, э, друг? – поддакнул Тонга.  
– Вот друг другу и помогайте, – Бела застегнул УЗОшку и обмотался шарфом. – А меня Андор с компанией ждут не дождутся. Хей, йоу.  
Тонга тут же сделал постное лицо и послал до крайности официальный воздушный поцелуй. Иметь дело с буровым оборудованием гидрологов ему страшно не хотелось. Пользуясь любой оказией, он передоговаривался с Белой, лишь бы не тащиться на Форпост-шесть и не выслушивать там истории о том, как гидрогелевый раствор плохо проходит сквозь лед, потому что буровую надо улучшить, починить, изменить и так далее.  
– Проверять, что они там жрать, – потребовал Чираута. – Скрываться от меня преступно, нарушать режим питания смертельно наказуемо. Если ты видеть, что они жрать сухпаек, докладывать мне, и я принимать меры.  
– Нзури-нзури, мафута, – весело пообещал Бела.  
Тонга уже облепил подозрительную находку черной пленкой, сунул шланг насоса в лужу и начал деловито поливать кокон водой. Створы пошли вниз, впуская лучшего помощника при закатывании чего угодно в слои льда – восьмидесятиградусный мороз.  
Двери стремительно разъехались, и сквозь мембрану прорвался взъерошенный Каджин.  
– Джамбо! Я не опоздал?! Бела-акха!  
Запас теплого воздуха кончился, и мерзлотовед разразился кашлем. Едва не уронив длинные оранжевые тубусы, он перхал до тех пор, пока к нему не двинулся Чираута. Видимо, разглядев, как надвигается на него громада яута, Каджин выпрямился и с отчетливо видимым усилием воли сглотнул.  
– Прос-стите, – прохрипел он. – Переволновался...  
– Езжайте и все проконтролируйте, – велел Конрад, натягивая шарф по самые глаза.  
***

Немного попетляв в обход свежеобразовавшихся заносов, возникших по причине потепления, Бела добрался до форпоста, где над входом было нацарапано «В храм нау...и без бахил не вх...ть!» – часть букв уже смыло жестким ветром, несущим мелкий, сухой и царапучий снег.  
Пришлось поискать место для парковки, чтобы по возвращении не обнаружить вездеход надежно похороненным под парой тонн бело-голубого безобразия. Каджин держался за пояс механика, уткнувшись толстым слоем шарфа Беле в загривок, и вопросов не задавал. Хоть и потеплело, но ветер резал острой бритвой.  
– Эй, йоу, – вызвал Бела по коротковолновой. – Открывайте, пиг-хмеи, тигры пришли.  
С форпоста не ответили. Чувствуя, как замерзает нос, Бела матернулся и пригрозил, что сейчас уедет. Каджин сочувствующе сопел.  
На той стороне все еще не отзывались.  
Чуть не плюнув в шарф с досады, Бела спешился и полез в багажник вездехода – в кейсе с минимальным походным инструментом валялась связка ключ-карточек. Замызганная, вечно оказывавшаяся на самом дне и извалянная в смазке. В перчатках вся эта возня получалась дико неудобной, и на всякий случай Бела матюгнулся в переговорник еще раз.  
– Кто это там вопит? – неожиданно откликнулись из аппарата. – Посторонний, не занимайте частоту хиюмской станции!  
– Сам ты пошторонний, эйш! – зашипел Бела. – Открывай ш-шиво!  
– Айна, Бела, ты ли это? – ненатурально удивился собеседник. – Что же ты стесняешься у порога, въезжай в гости, друг! Вездеход бери с собой, мы разобрали ангар.  
– Хоть што-то полес-сное, – пробурчал Бела, плюхаясь обратно, и переключил двигатель на «малый вперед».  
Обледеневшие ворота форпоста скрипнули и чудовищно медленно поползли в стороны, разнося снежные перемёты.

Гидрологи были заняты чрезвычайно важным делом: рубили смерзшиеся в большие комки лимпасы. От ударов куски разлетались по всей выгороженной части сухого дока, и тогда Руга их поднимал, обдувал и бережно укладывал на чистую ветошь, создавая, как приговаривал Андор, «весьма жалкую иллюзию санитарии и гигиены».  
– Рабочие руки! – обрадовался Кирабо, откидывая косицы со лба. – Йоу, чомми, идем к нам!  
– Я приехал за наукой, – категорически отказался Каджин, перехватывая тубусы поудобнее. – Где штрек с минеральным маслом? Мне нужно туда.  
– Я работаю руками как интеллигент, – тоже отмазался Бела. – Давайте, показывайте, где сегодня у нас запор, я быстренько разберусь и сбегу от вас.  
– Не любят нас, – патетически сказал Андор. – Из зависти, наверное. Понимают, что только наша группа получит общемировое признание.  
Гидрологи тут же слаженно загалдели, мол, безусловно, вся Иринга содрогнется и зааплодирует. Бела скептически подумал, что, пожалуй, Иринга содрогнется только если любители бурения докопаются до какой-нибудь точки, после которой Хиюма кракнет и развалится напополам, следом торжественно свалившись в океан. Вот тогда Эферитские пустыни превратятся в цветущие сады, а прогрессивное население Иринги освоит вершины Арктских гор. Во избежание утопания в блеске научных открытий группы Андора.  
– Кирабо, хватай этого любителя промороженной почвы, – скомандовал Андор. – Веди к штреку и смотри, чтобы он не спер у нас ценные результаты.  
– Кому интересны эти пробы, – взметнул брови Каджин. – Говорю я вам, высосете пробирку дистиллята и на том ваша наука закончится.  
– Руга, на тебе бвана Шербан, – проигнорировал его Андор. – И попрошу вернуться побыстрее, чтобы сосредоточиться на лимпасах. Я устал жрать брикеты.

В форпосте царил дубак, и сначала Беле казалось, что Руга передергивается от холода, но потом он понял, что это нечто иное. Периодически, через два шага на третий, Руга едва заметно морщился и начинал косолапить.  
– Эй, друг, ты ногу, что ли, поломал?  
– А? – Руга обернулся, взмахнув косицами. Криво повязанный грязно-голубой платок-геле сполз ему на бровь.  
– Ну вон хромаешь весь, дергаешься, – Бела повертел ключом, словно описывая движение неисправного механизма.  
– А, да не, ноги целы. Жопа!  
– Где? – Бела нервно попытался всмотреться во все стороны разом.  
– Да не жопа, а жопа, – засмеялся Руга. – Тьфу, эйш. Короче, жопа ноет, вот и ковыляю.  
– А-а, – сочувствующе протянул Бела.  
Подумалось, что Чираута был прав, и нарушенный режим питания приводит к запорам.  
– Кстати, этого типа сегодня не будет? – словно подслушал Руга.  
Они повернули и оказались перед маленькой дверью. За ней надсадно бухтела установка, знакомая Беле уже до изжоги.  
– Кого, Чирауты? Не, вроде, не собирался.  
– Это хорошо, – Руга вновь передернулся, запихивая чип в дверь. – А то приезжал два дня назад, вот с тех пор жопа и болит!  
Дверь успела открыться, и последнее слово Руга почти прокричал.  
Установка действительно требовала внимания. Так громыхать и стонать ей было не положено. Но внезапный пассаж гидролога заставил Белу отвлечься.  
– В смысле болит, э?!  
– Так он за чама-чама теперь лезет, мзунгу! Говорит, теперь вся его жизненная сила устремилась в великие свершения!  
Бела сдавлено хихикнул – настолько жалобный тон гидролога оттенял сказанное. Потом до него дошло.  
– В смысле чама-чама? Прям натурально, э?!  
– Натурально, друг!  
Установка отчаянно всхлипнула. Бела не выдержал и дернул аварийный рубильник на стене. Грохот начал стихать. Картина Чирауты, зажимающего в углу неопределенную фигуру в УЗОшке, застила сознание. Бела опасливо повел плечом.  
– А типа что, он все-таки того? Ну там, насчет пола?  
– Первым об этом узнал Марайя, допрыгавшийся со своим научным трудом, как антилопа перед гепардом, – закатил глаза Руга. – И тут же поделился открытием.  
Бела уставился в пол, покрытый разводами минерального геля.  
– Значит, брюхо этому мафуте теперь не мешает, – пробурчал он.  
– Не мешает, – с эксгибиционистским удовольствием согласился гидролог, доставая наладонник.  
Бела достал набор инструментов. Любопытство разъедало душу.  
– И как ты решился вообще? – не выдержал он.  
– А мне стало завидно, – усмехнулся Руга. – Такой научный эксперимент – и без меня!  
Бела задумчиво крякнул. Все-таки не зря говорили, что в полюсники идут не совсем нормальные люди.  
– В общем, я тут слегка поваляюсь, – сказал Руга. – Если что, не выдавай, друг, скажи, что я тебе помогал. С меня должок.  
Бела ухмыльнулся и пнул кейс. Тот начал раскладываться в ассистента.

Пока Бела ковырялся в недрах установки, Руга добросовестно возлежал животом на теплопроточнике и внимательно читал что-то с наладонника. Перебирая замасленные внутренности и цокая языком от огорчения всякий раз, когда видел очередные признаки износа, Бела не переставал крутить в голове сказанное гидрологом, представляя с разных ракурсов так и эдак. Непонятно, зачем вообще Руга так радостно все вывалил, но Бела списал это на особенности психики зимовщиков. Иногда так хотелось поделиться мыслями, что доводилось ловить себя на готовности вещать о чем угодно, от поноса до эротических снов с перушиками в главной роли.  
В конце концов фантазия совсем распоясалась, и почти против воли в голове начала рисоваться картина, где Руга разложен прямо на том столе, где сейчас рубят лимпасы. Почти как Бела, когда сидел в камбузе, а потом еще и лежал, позволив яуту извращаться с полосатыми леденцами. Теперь место леденцов заняла пятнистая зеленоватая туша, полностью накрывшая собой гидролога. Дредлоки перепутались с косицами, под давлением широких бедер ноги воображаемого Руги разъехались и силились скреститься на широкой пояснице.  
Представив, как Чираута начинает двигаться, Бела почувствовал, что ему срочно нужно охладить мозг. Стянул шарф и вдумчиво подышал.   
Руга снаружи охнул.  
– Чего? – навострил уши Бела.  
Ему не очень нравилась изоляция на форпосте. В ней любое отклонение казалось опасным, даже чье-то чихание. Тут не только с едой и гигиеной было плохо, а вообще со всеми благами. Лишь полные психи могли настолько посвятить себя исследованиям, чтобы добровольно запереться тут на без малого две недели.  
– Сел неудачно, – ответил невидимый Руга. – Айна...  
– Сходил бы ты к Кечаваю.  
– Стыдно, – протянул Руга.  
Хотя по голосу стыдно ему было явно не особо.  
– Наживешь себе геморрой, – пригрозил Бела, возвращаясь к работе.  
– Пф! Если я кончил, меня все устраивает.  
Бела сглотнул и замешкался с ответом.  
– Тебя там не придавило, друг? – тут же поинтересовался гидролог.  
По полу топнули. Бела покосился в сторону и увидел грязно-белые подошвы «дутиков». Сами «дутики» были ярко-красные. Как приговаривал Конрад – чтобы в случае застревания чьей-нибудь глупой головы в снегу, хотя бы ноги было видно издалека. Не удастся вытащить – оставим в назидание потомкам.  
– Нормально все, нзури-нзури. А ну-ка передерни тот рычаг, посмотрим, что получится.  
Руга потопал к рубильнику, а Бела со смутным стыдом понял, что даже в слове «передернуть» ему теперь мерещится какой-то эротический смысл.


	6. Ужин в солнечных лучах

Недели сменяли друг друга. Последние два дня над Бирюзой без перерыва мела жесточайшая пурга, норовя поглотить отделившиеся форпосты. Природа этих метелей регулярно нервировала метеорологов своей необъяснимостью. В жуткий холод все в природе замирало, даже снежные частички старались прижаться друг к другу и отлежаться. Но иногда что-то происходило. И вскидывалась бешеная вьюга, делая полюсную ночь белой.  
Выходить пешком под бритвенные лезвия сухого снега-песка строжайше запрещалось. Вьеран безвылазно сидел в «светильнике», обмениваясь болтовней с теми, кто предпочел остаться на форпостах вместо того, чтобы каждый день совершать бодрящие, отдающие самоубийством прогулки на вездеходах. Форпостовики передавали приветы и просили прислать торт со свечками. Чираута, обеспокоенный невозможностью пихать в форпостовиков ценные калорийные блюда, вертел на камбузе что-то загадочное, заставлявшее жителей главного купола каждый раз с опасением играть в угадайку. Вряд ли блюдами можно было отравиться, но вот среагировать на резкий тычок ложкой каждое новое блюдо вполне могло. И хорошо, когда просто разваливалось, как песочное суфле. А вот брызнувшая из невинного с виду пудинга начинка, словно залитая туда под глубоководным давлением...  
Переживая все эти события, полюсники спали немного нервно. Днем же ходили вареные, и доктор Кечавай со вздохом признавал, что это еще одна напасть Хиюмы: как только завьюжит, так людей сразу же скручивает с нарезки. Эрно склонялся к геомагнитным фокусам, но толку от этого научного предположения все равно не было. Лишь стоило прикорнуть, наконец-то обняться с подушкой – как блаженный сон превращался в тоненькую пленочку поверх кипящего сознания. И пленочке этой нужно было всего-ничего, чтобы лопнуть.  
Поэтому, когда прямо среди ночи динамики, понатыканные на каждом квадратном метре станции, дружно затрещали и выдали приглушенный вопль, Бела проснулся мгновенно.  
Станция подрагивала. Снаружи стоял гул, долетающий даже сквозь многослойный пирог обшивки, надежно спрятавший маленькие теплые отсеки кают от внешнего мира.  
– Прошли! – захлебываясь, хрипел динамик в углу каюты. – Прошли, айоба-а!  
Сирена сейсмической тревоги молчала. Гул не утихал.  
Бела скатился с койки, впрыгнул в унты и, осоловело моргая, прямо в пижаме побежал на выход, едва не забыв прихватить куртку.

В кают-компании царило столпотворение. Краем глаза Бела успел заметить невозмутимого Вьерана, вновь затаившегося с техникой под потолком, а потом на него обрушился галдеж. Натягивая куртку, Бела сумел вычленить главное: гидрологи докопались до своей священной пещеры Аль-Эддина. И результат хлынул через край не хуже радости, хлеставшей из динамиков.  
Кто-то сообразил включить обзор панорамы. Бронеплиты на куполе станции, не ведавшие такого насилия с начала зимовки, возмущенно заскрежетали, но потом поползли в стороны.  
– Признание! – вещал невидимый Андор на всю Бирюзу, не снижая громкости. – Как можно скорее откройте нам канал, мы начнем отправлять данные в Институт немедленно!  
Створы остановили на полпути: в круговом обзоре надобности не было. Сквозь как по заказу приутихшую метель прекрасно можно было увидеть причину ликования Андора. Подсвеченная вышка, торчавшая из купола Форпоста-шесть, как нож из головки сыра, фонтанировала бледно-желтым фосфоресцирующим паром.  
Ночной пейзаж выглядел апокалиптически.  
– Э-эйш, – в обрушившейся тишине протянул кто-то. – Что они там нашли?  
– Без меня, эйш! – сказал Марайя и ринулся к окну.  
Судя по его виду, он собирался туда выпрыгнуть прямо в синих пижамных штанах и футболке с надписью «Сохраните популяцию лигров!»  
Ирдже с Лимбой синхронно, точно триксболисты, перехватили живой снаряд и дуэтом начали доказывать, что свободное падение с третьего этажа на лед может вредно отразиться на здоровье: Лимба облапил гляциобиолога и нежно прижимал его к груди, а Ирдже слегка хлестал его по щекам – для снятия стресса, не иначе.  
Андор уже не орал в динамик прицельно, но шумно отдавал приказы своей бригаде, явно забыв выключить микрофон. Кто-то из разбуженных жителей главного купола убавил громкость, и дрожащие от восторга голоса гидрологов превратились в бубнеж.  
Последним в кают-компанию чинно вошел начальник станции. Чираута остался маячить в проходе, поэтому его за вошедшего можно было не считать. Конрад обвел взглядом толчею, негромко откашлялся и, не получив реакции, повернулся к шеф-повару. Мигом догадавшись, Бела предусмотрительно заткнул уши.  
– Молча-ать! – взревел Чираута.  
Дисциплина в кают-компании настала мгновенно. Ирдже застыл в великолепном замахе, будто собирался отлупить веслом крокодила. Крокодил в лице Марайи обвис в львиной хватке радиометриста.  
– Таким образом, господа, – сказал Конрад, – восьмого числа месяца хидар сто шестьдесят восьмого года состоялось еще одно великое событие: станция Бирюза получила прямой доступ к каверне Сайеммо. И это второе, с чем я нас поздравляю.  
– А первое, э? – смело спросил из своего гнезда Вьеран.  
– Что мы не рухнули в чистилище, – невозмутимо сказал Конрад.  
Народ рассыпался в смешках. Коснувшись динамика у двери Конрад кашлянул и звучным голосом приказал:  
– Бвана Эгебе, закрывайте вентиль!  
На той стороне еще несколько секунд суетились, а потом послышался скрежет, и Андор опять ответил на всю станцию:  
– Так точно, вентиль закрываем. Все образцы у нас, йоу!  
– Да этими образцами половина Хиюмы покрыта, – проворчал Лимба. – Не отравиться бы.  
– Без меня, – трагически почти прошептал Марайя.  
– Я все слышу! – мгновенно ответил Андор. – Вот и сидите там, трусы! Мы будем передавать данные о состоянии здоровья, чтобы вы убедились... Эй, Руга, друг! Ну кто так керны складывает, эйш?!  
Так и не закончив речь, Андор, судя по звуку, швырнул передатчик и унесся восстанавливать порядок в раскладывании кернов.  
– Ну, ура, что ли? – почти робко предложил Каджин.  
Конрад улыбнулся и взмахнул руками:  
– Нзури-нзури...  
– Ура-а-а! – грянуло полтора десятка глоток.  
Чираута присоединился утробным басом льва, метящего территорию.

Без торжественного ужина было не обойтись. Метель, едва передохнув, взвыла с новой силой и весь день не унималась, поэтому для группы Андора и застрявших на Форпосте-два метеорологов подняли видеосвязь. Андор слегка протестовал, настаивая, что всю мощь линии следует перенаправить на передачу данных в Институт, но потом сдался.  
Так что во время торжественного застолья с экрана светились и счастливые рожи гидрологов, жрущих неизменные лимпасы, и слегка примороженные Хайле с Лугану, чей стол отличался гораздо большим разнообразием – Чираута навещал их вчера.  
В знак солидарности со страдающими жителями форпостов Соланке демонстративно отказался от помбе. Начинание было горячо поддержано коллегами, которые тут же разделили его долю между собой.  
Шеф-повар в очередной раз попрал законы кулинарии, соорудив немыслимое при слегка истощившихся запасах пиршество. Возможно, назло негодяям, посмевшим скрываться от его блюд в замерзших форпостах.  
В мероприятии участвовал даже великий наследник, бесцеремонно усаженный Чираутой на стол. Занимавшие соседние места радиометристы заботливо кудахтали и пытались кормить зубастого младенца с ложечки, стараясь не остаться без ложечки и пальцев.  
Как полагается, Конрад произнес прочувствованную речь. Помянул всех спонсоров проекта, прошелся по министерствам, призвал всех помнить о благородной миссии сотрудников Международного Института Исследований Хиюмы. А завершил речь пассажем, что на этом останавливаться нельзя и следует помнить о том, что последний керн поднят не только с глубины пяти километров, но и с глубины веков и что из него наверняка можно будет извлечь ископаемого микроба, который расскажет о тайне мироздания.   
Все бурно поаплодировали, великий наследник укусил-таки кормящую длань и ликующе заверещал, а Марайя попробовал сползти под стол, но широко лыбящийся Ирдже ему помешал.  
Во время застолья пачками поступали краткие светограммы-поздравления. Несколько отделов Института уже обращались с просьбой предоставить квоту для исследований. Андор с экрана тут же заявил, что неуважаемому бване Дарвеши он никакой квоты не даст, потому что сволочной океанолог не верил в жидкостное бурение, так что пусть теперь сидит, гиенья какашка, и бурит себе дырки в локтях, поскольку покусать их все равно не сможет.  
Конрад сочувственно пообещал разобраться.

Завершив праздничный вечер ройбушем, полюсники начали расползаться. Часть удалилась по каютам, несколько человек погрузилось в чтение зауми на планшетах, Гайя и Нганга засели за «манкалу». Марайя тут же пристроился рядом и начал подавать ценные советы. Взглянув на доску, он стал уговаривать Гайю сделать ход, который приведет к блистательному выигрышу. Нганга требовал покинуть территорию высокоинтеллектуального сражения, но Марайя не сдавался. Сначала риометрист отмахивался, а потом, убежденный красноречием подсказчика, нерешительно двинул вперед камень, после чего получил проигрыш в два хода. Гляциобиолог мгновенно исчез, справедливо полагая, что сделал все, что мог, а проанализировать причины поражения Гайя сумеет и без него.  
Бела, прикинув все планы и инвестиции в будущее, решил вложиться в помощь по камбузу. Тарелок за полюсниками оставалось много, Чираута уносил их в свою сокровищницу и там подвергал истязаниям в посудомоечной машине. Ввязавшись в трудовой процесс, Бела в основном рассчитывал на сглаживание конфликта: натрескавшись бутербродов днем, на ужин он особо не налегал и по грозным движениям надбровных щетинок шеф-повара видел, что тот берет пищевого преступника на стилус.  
Помощь Чираута принял с удовольствием. Сразу же подобрел, чудовищная рожа слегка разгладилась, и Бела, видя это, подыгрывал сильнее, с преувеличенной аккуратностью загружая ненасытное чрево агрегата производства «Мозамбик Корп» с эмблемой сияющих ножа и вилки на синем круге.  
Потом тарелки закончились, но уходить уже не хотелось. На камбузе всегда было тепло, почти жарко и быстро начинало клонить в сон. Даже, казалось, дышится чуть легче. Возможно из-за постоянного испарения всяких бульонов и подливок. Неудивительно, что яутский детеныш столько дрых. Чираута как-то обмолвился, что недоношенному надо спать по много часов, иногда больше, чем по тридцать. Очень удобно, если тебе нужно готовить десятки килограмм мужской еды каждый день.  
Бела присел на низкий стульчик возле утилизатора и привалился к его теплому боку. Мерцающий желтый огонек убаюкивающе тлел у левого глаза.  
– Спать у мусорка фу, – сказал Чираута. – Вставать, ленная жопа.  
– Ну пять минуточек, – сонно протянул Бела. – Жалко, что ли, э, мафута?  
– Тогда топать в логово, – велел яут. – Тут на твоя голова свалиться тарелка или кастрюля. Станция терять механик, я терять терпение.  
– У-у, эйш!  
Невнятно ругнувшись, Бела поднялся и протащился к выходу. Добрался уже до мембраны, когда Чираута у него за спиной быстро защелкал. Легкое движение – удивительно, как похудевший шеф-повар обрел возможность бесшумных перемещений – и Белу ухватили за волосы.  
– Грязь фу, – тут же сказал Чираута. – Стоять смирно.  
Бела слегка дернулся, поскольку волосы есть волосы – за ними надо следить, и если в них оказалась «грязь фу», то это просто возмутительно.  
Чираута поковырялся в его косицах, со щелчком когтей стряхнул что-то и разжал руку. Бела пару секунд бездумно стоял, сожалея об исчезнувшем тепле чужих прикосновений. И тогда они вернулись снова.  
– Что думать? – насмешливо щелкнул Чираута.  
– Думать, что Руга сказать... Тьфу, эйш.  
– Что-что?  
Бела попробовал повернуться, но Чираута сжал пальцы, и Бела почувствовал, как он поворачивает кисть. Чираута накрутил его волосы на кулак и потянул вверх. Шея вытянулась, в позвоночнике легонько щелкнуло, и Бела опустил руки, позволив им свободно повиснуть.  
– Ты что правда... ну, у вас там чама-чама была?  
– Что? Ваш язык местами глуп, я не понимать.  
– Переспали, – выпятив челюсть, раздельно проговорил Бела.  
– Странное любопытство, – фыркнул Чираута. – Кто ко мне ходить, желать любви, ведь так? Я всегда давать награду за здоровый питание.  
Бела не удержался и хихикнул.  
– А ты жрать плохо фу, – многозначительно сказал Чираута.  
– И что, мне теперь не перепадет?  
Чираута дернул его за волосы снова, теперь чуть-чуть приподнимая. Шея вытянулась еще больше, неожиданно откликнулся еще и крестец, и подумалось, что если бы разрешили, Бела мог бы так повисеть часок-другой.  
Коготь уперся в выпуклый седьмой позвонок над отворотом толстовки.  
– Снимать, – почти промурлыкал яут. – Освобождать спину.  
Медленно, словно ступая вдоль натянутого между вешек леера, Бела принялся расстегивать липучки, а потом массивную ветрозащитную молнию. Пошевелил плечами, сбрасывая теплую ткань, выпростал руки из рукавов и позволил толстовке упасть себе под ноги. Оставалась еще поддевка, но ее расстегнуть было нельзя. Чираута потащил ее вверх, Бела поднял руки, и яут неожиданно ловко высвободил его из ткани, перекрутив косицы с руки на руку. Неудивительно, с целой-то станцией практического материала.  
Едва когти коснулись его спины, по всему телу пронеслась бурная дрожь. Чираута мелко заклекотал, хихикая, и поводил когтями вверх-вниз. Бела молча передергивался, а сам щурился от удовольствия и даже прикусывал губу. Пока они играли в «я тебя не вижу, а значит не считается» его все устраивало. Но обернуться он бы точно не смог.  
Видимо, и об этой черте гордых ирингийских характеров Чираута хорошо знал, поэтому не требовал столкновения лицом к лицу, а все так же гипнотически чертил неведомые узоры.  
Мурашки из крупных превратились в мелкие, но их стало куда больше, а потом они и вовсе растаяли, и все тело будто окутало тонко звенящее приятное напряжение. Пух на загривке встал дыбом, и оставшиеся мурашки топтались там, отзываясь колючими искорками всякий раз, когда когти подбирались ближе.  
Тепло переходило в жар, он разливался по вискам и щекам, сползал неторопливыми языками к ключицам и медленно растекался по груди. Чираута потянул его голову чуть в сторону, прошелся когтями по выставленной шее и заскользил едва ощутимыми линиями по груди. Бела втянул живот. Когда когти добрались до пупка, он уже почти не дышал. Яут перебрал пальцами над краем штанов, медленно вернул руку на спину и взялся описывать крошечные кружочки на пояснице. Там, где позвоночник выгибается, и образуются едва заметные ямки. Бела вспотел. Не до катящихся капель, но приятной испариной. В груди сдавливало от нехватки кислорода и смутного приятного возбуждения. Он задышал чаще, и Чираута прервался. Волнующие когти исчезли. Шеф-повар развернулся к своей вотчине и загрохотал чем-то. Бела раздосадованно нахмурился. Суп он там проверить решил, что ли?  
Прежде чем вопрос сорвался с языка, Чираута удовлетворенно прищелкнул, и внезапно перед лицом Белы оказалась прозрачная маска с клипсами.   
– Чего? – хрипло выговорил он.  
– Надевать. Иначе падать обморок.  
Маска была обычная, без трубок и баллончиков. Бела уже хотел возразить, но тут заметил вместо фильтров в маске что-то другое: пористые круглые таблетки унылого желтоватого цвета.  
– Что в ней, э?  
– Сухой кислород. Надевать.  
– А...  
– Испаряться помалу. Стоять смирно, вопросы в жопа запихать, да?  
Бела усмехнулся и едва заметно кивнул, насколько пускали захваченные в плен косицы.  
Чираута пришлепнул маску к его лицу, нацепил крепления за уши, чуть не оторвав левое, и опять удовлетворенно заворчал. Бела подышал на пробу. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом, когда набралось достаточно влаги от его дыхания, таблетки еле слышно зашипели.  
Бела попробовал принюхаться, но когти у него на спине вновь начали бесконечное путешествие, и мысли тут же переметнулись к более приятным вещам. Чираута пофыркал ему в затылок, вновь покачал голову из стороны в сторону, и рядом с ухом Белы щелкнули длинные клыки. Щелкнули – и мгновением позже удивительно аккуратно сомкнулись на ушной раковине.  
– Мгм-м?  
– Стоять смирно, – приказал Чираута, обдавая его влажным дыханием.  
Клыки зашевелились. Движения получались настолько филигранными, что Бела очень быстро поплыл. Он словно застыл в теплой пустоте, наполненной воздушными прикосновениями со всех сторон. Живот опять подтянулся, дыхание зачастило, и голова слегка закружилась. Он смутно удивился, откуда вдруг возникала накатывающая эйфория, а спустя долгих несколько секунд все же догадался. Таблетки подпаивали его кислородом. Отвыкнув от него, Бела почти опьянел. Ухо, перебираемое клыками, превратилось в эпицентр горячих ощущений, которые пошли второй волной, спускаясь ниже и ниже. На спине заново выступила испарина, мокро стало даже между ягодиц. Чираута повозил когтями, сунул руку вперед и деловито расстегнул ширинку. Бела прерывисто вздохнул. Чираута подергал его за пояс сзади, ослабляя штаны, и широкая ладонь нырнула в теплое убежище. Бела прижмурился – яут стиснул одну ягодицу, отпустил, перебрался к другой и тоже сжал. Потом растопырил пальцы, примеряясь к обеим. Одной пятерни сразу на всю человечью задницу ему не хватило, но он постарался. Снова потискал, недвусмысленно соскальзывая средним пальцем между сжимаемых половинок, и Бела опять вздохнул, почти ощущая, как коготь ныряет еще глубже, почти касаясь деликатного места между мошонкой и анусом.  
Чираута подался еще ближе, штаны поехали вниз, и яут медленно достал ладонь. Плотная ткань съехала до середины бедра. Бела обхватил себя обеими руками, сдерживая расходящуюся по телу дрожь. У него еще не встал, но до этого оставалось чуть-чуть. Знакомое ощущение приятного напряжения, возникающее при мыслях о сексе или даже просто при виде аппетитной фигуры, распространялось в паху. Чираута выпустил волосы, обхватил его поперек корпуса и рывком прижал к себе. Бела зажмурился, пытаясь сглотнуть вязкую слюну. Сердце стучало быстро-быстро. Ладонь яута накрыла слегка приподнявшийся член.  
– П-погоди, эйш, – выдохнул Бела, с трудом проталкивая звуки через сжавшееся горло. – Т-твой этот... Наследник. Он же рядом...  
– А ты не шуметь, – проворковал Чираута.  
От интонаций Беле померещилось, что его окунули в расплавленную карамель. Сладкую, тягучую и невыносимо горячую. По загривку побежали мурашки. Дыхание Чирауты окатывало его плечо, и в теплых потоках воздуха плыл тяжелый сладковатый аромат. Бела не решился бы сказать, что от яута тянет мертвечиной, но в запахе было что-то пугающее. Чираута повернул запястье и сжал его член. Бела протестующе засипел.  
– Не насухую, эйш! – прошептал он, срываясь на хрип.  
Яут заворчал и развернулся, увлекая Белу за собой, как игрушку. Пришлось резво перебирать ногами, чтобы не остаться без собственного хрена. Чираута разжал пальцы, точным движением достал из шкафчика бутылку и так же экономно и четко отщелкнул крышку когтем. Опрокинул бутылку над столешницей и выдавил прозрачную жидкость. По камбузу немедленно разлился знакомый запах ванили. Бела затаил дыхание. Чираута столь же скупыми движениями закрыл и убрал бутылку, а потом от души повозил ладонью в лужице. И вернулся к чужому достоинству.  
Бела жадно глотнул сдобренный кислородом воздух, вытянул шею и, словно под гипнозом, уставился на руку Чирауты. Ладонь двигалась медленно, жуткие когти поблескивали, и поблескивала кожица на члене, а открывшаяся головка сделалась влажной. Бела переступал с ноги на ногу, окунаясь в это мучительное удовольствие, когда ты сам не контролируешь движения, приводящие к оргазму. Пальцы сжались в кулаки.  
Чираута разжал объятие и, не выпуская ласкаемый член, мягко опустился на пол. Бела видел мощные колени, оказавшиеся по обе стороны от его собственных ног. Чираута положил ладонь ему на лопатки и толкнул вперед. Бела уперся обеими руками в край разделочного стола. Масляная лужица на нем выглядела невероятно пошло. Чираута разжал скользкие пальцы, удовлетворенно заворчал и, просунув руку сзади между ног Белы, вновь ухватил его за член. Потянул, и Бела протестующе зашипел, когда его стояк отогнули вниз и назад, словно что-то утилитарное, вроде рычага. Лишь бы кожица не лопнула, как арматура на морозе. Чираута смачно и слюняво облизнулся. Бела опять вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть себе между ног. Увидел массивные челюсти с шевелящимися нижними клыками и немедленно зажмурился. Рука Чирауты больше не двигалась. Вместо этого он оттянул ягодицу механика Шербана, помял ее, словно профессиональный массажист, и Бела ощутил прикосновение широкого языка к копчику.  
– Умф-ф...  
– Тише, Белья, – клекотнул шеф-повар.  
Язык очертил окружность, переходя с одной ягодицы на другую через мостик промежности, и снова вернулся к копчику. Потом повторил, чуть уменьшая диаметр окружности. Затем Чираута взялся покусывать своими клычищами ягодицы Белы. Помимо возбуждающего в этом было еще и слегка пугающее. Очень даже верилось, что яут не удержится, клацнет со всей силы и просто вырвет кусок плоти. Сбежать не давал только надежно удерживаемый в яутском кулаке член.  
Слюнявый язык не прекращал упражнений, и Бела невольно переступил на месте. Ему уже казалось, что этого недостаточно. Вся жопа была мокрая, каждый сантиметр кожи – распробован и облизан. Кроме заднего прохода, который уже, по правде говоря, то и дело сжимался. Бела негромко замычал, не зная, сможет ли подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы намекнуть о желаемом продолжении.   
Чирауте хватило и этого. Длинным мокрым движением он провел снизу, от самой мошонки и до окончания расселины между ягодиц. Бела резко выдохнул. Прикосновение к чувствительным местам заставило его приподняться на цыпочках. Чираута двинул рукой, возбуждая его снова. И повторил движение. Бела прогнулся. Если бы мог, силой воли заставил бы задницу раскрыться, потому что теперь ему хотелось, чтобы язык прошел глубже. Чираута хрюкнул, ускорил темп дрочки, а облизывания превратились в вычерчивания маленьких кружочков, описываемых самым кончиком языка вокруг ануса.  
– М-мф... Н-ну...  
– Что?  
– Эйш-ш!  
Чираута заклекотал. Клыки вновь приложились к ягодицам Белы, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, и когда Бела вздернулся от негодования – язык резко и сильно вошел в зализанное отверстие.  
– О-ох!  
Бела согнулся так резко, что ударился лбом о собственные сцепленные руки. Язык начал двигаться в нем. Совсем по чуть-чуть, быстро проникая и исчезая, чтобы немедленно вернуться – и это было так офигенно, что Бела почти зарычал, вгрызаясь в костяшки. Чираута раскрыл пальцы, но оставил ладонь прижатой к головке, мешая члену вернуться в гордое вертикальное положение. Бела дернул бедрами, член скользнул по ладони Чирауты и наконец-то высвободился. Это тоже было охренительно.  
Чираута вытащил язык, лизнул его яйца и отстранился. Бела остро почувствовал это движение, обнажающее его тылы. Повернул голову и неохотно глянул через плечо.  
Чираута поднялся, расстегнул широкий пояс, и тяжелая ткань грохнулась на пол. Лязгнули прицепленные к поясу малые боевые поварские инструменты. Бела приподнялся на локтях, потом совсем на руках и вывернулся так, что напряглась шея.  
– Ух-х... Ух ничего себе, эйш...  
Он впервые в жизни узрел яутский хер. С испуганных глаз показалось, что тот размером с сортовой кабачок, но пару секунд спустя Бела все-таки присмотрелся и чуть расслабился.  
– Целиком не запихивать, – осклабился Чираута. – Ты мягкий внутри, мне быть приятно даже если я всего лишь чуть-чуть стимулировать.  
– А-а, спасибо... Да... Нзури-нзури.  
Бела не выдержал, оттолкнулся от стола и развернулся. Стояк еще не упал, но любопытство уже слегка выпихнуло возбуждение с законного места. Бела прикусил губу, разглядывая яутский член. Кривой, узловатый, точно сплетенный из трех разных отростков – и заканчивающийся тремя тесно сжатыми кончиками. Все три сочились белесоватым.  
– А зачем сразу три? – не выдержал Бела.  
– Запасные.  
– Что?  
Чираута дернул его за волосы.  
– Не знать чужой биология, не лезть.  
– Расскажи, мафута! – шепотом потребовал Бела. – Может, там у тебя яд какой, э!  
– Запасные, – вздохнул Чираута. – Ваш жопа мягкий, безопасный. Женский орган очень сильный, мочь повреждать или кусать.  
– Кусать? – восхитился Бела.  
– Да, да, не смешно, – фыркнул Чираута. – Часто даже отрывать. Поэтому мы растить запас. Один – фу, два – фу, три – хорошо. Можно и больше, но это когда совсем старый и почтенный.  
– Совсем старый и почтенный, наверное, не влезет, – смело предположил Бела.  
– Твоя задница не выдержать, – согласился Чираута. – Все спрашивать?  
– Я...  
Чираута схватил его за плечо, рывком развернул, прижал к себе спиной и так же резко опустился на колени. Ноги у Белы подломились, и когда Чираута уселся на собственные пятки, Бела оказался почти распластан по его коленям. Инопланетный хер упирался чуть ли не в поясницу. Чираута обхватил его за бедра, резко приподнял, и Бела понял, что сейчас его, как курицу на вертел, просто насадят на этот хер. Впору было заорать.  
Бела разинул рот, почувствовав давление на анус – и Чираута остановился.  
– Дальше сам, Белья.  
– Ч-что?  
– Сам привыкать, растягиваться. Я помогать.  
– О-о...  
Он помедлил несколько секунд. Чираута нашарил его член и вновь принялся поглаживать. Бела прижмурился. Удовольствие быстро смывало опаску, и когда какая-то особая грань была пройдена, он медленно толкнулся бедрами вниз.

С первого раза ничего не получилось, Чирауте даже пришлось вернуться к ласкам языком, а следом в ход пошло что-то, о чем Бела предпочел бы не знать. Но тем не менее, это была щедро политая все тем же маслом рукоять венчика для взбивания муссов. Выглаженная до блеска суровой ладонью Чирауты, она с легкостью двигалась в заднем проходе, растягивая его и заставляя Белу кусать губы в попытке не заорать от нового, необычного удовольствия.  
Он не знал, сколько времени это заняло, но Чираута не дал ему кончить, и когда Бела уже почти готов был оросить пол камбуза спермой, игрушка покинула свое пристанище.  
– Чира! – шепотом возопил он. – Эйш, чтоб тебя!  
– Расслабляться для меня, Белья, – клекотнул яут. – Пробовать снова.  
Опять плюхнулся на пол, на этот раз уперевшись спиной в свой ненаглядный контейнер, а ногами – в дверцу посудомойки. Бела волей-неволей отметил, что характерных царапин на дверце много.  
Чираута вновь усадил его на себя, приставил горячий член к анусу, и Бела попытался снова.  
Под собственным весом он медленно опускался на этот хрен, чувствуя, как каждый последующий миллиметр раздвигает его чуть больше. Чираута продолжал надрачивать ему, не замедляя темпа. Свободной рукой он придерживал Белу поперек груди, и Бела хватался за эту руку, словно за спасительный поручень.  
– Все, не надо больше, – проворчал Чираута ему в затылок. – Уже х-хорошо...  
– Д-да... хватит...  
Переполненный и растянутый, он не мог даже толком шевельнуться. Это ощущение, что физически невозможно двинуться, заставляло Белу дрожать от возбуждения.   
Чираута легонько цапнул его за плечо, а потом все большое тело под Белой напряглось, и Чираута приподнялся.  
– М-м! Айна!  
Хер яута вдвинулся еще немного, Чираута убрал руку и подхватил Белу под бедро. Бела попытался ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, но Чираута поймал и вторую ногу. Потянул, складывая Белу едва ли не пополам, так что колени прижались к груди, а руки оказались придавлены к бокам. Задница раскрылась еще больше. Бела вытаращил глаза и судорожно задышал, глотая дурманящий кислород.  
– Не зажиматься, – велел Чираута.  
На первом его движении Бела чуть не заорал. Чирауты было слишком много. Жопа едва справлялась, но примешивающееся возбуждение все-таки помогало.  
Второе, третье, пятое, десятое, неизвестно какое по счету – эти движения-толчки уже пошли легче. Чираута, словно хренов акробат, удерживался на своих лопатках и на упоре ногами, а бедра ходили вверх-вниз, насаживая Белу на переплетенный хер с широко раскрывшимся венчиком. Этот венчик Бела чувствовал, когда член готов был вот-вот выскочить из него – но венчик не пускал. А еще эта раскрывшаяся штука начала тыкаться ему в простату. И за это Бела готов был простить все что угодно, даже болящую задницу.  
Он вытянул шею, задыхаясь от накатывающего ощущения, что сейчас ему вот-вот станет так хорошо, как еще никогда не было. Шершавая шкура царапалась, он будто пытался настругаться спиной о мелкую терку, но ритмичные толчки яутского члена в пылающем отверстии перебивали всё. Яут уже фыркал и хватал партнера клыками за загривок. Собственный член Белы беспомощно мотался между раздвинутыми ляжками, выступившая мутная капля сорвалась с головки, а следом за ней выступила вторая. Безжалостно стимулируемая простата щедро выделяла сок. Схватиться за член было невозможно – руки оказались в плену, а пальцами Бела впивался в собственные ягодицы, растягивая их так, что завтрашний день грозил невозможностью сидеть на заднице ровно. На костяшки ему то и дело попадала влага – разработавшийся анус пропускал смазку, исторгаемую тройным членом.  
Чираута зашипел. Жаркое сладковатое дыхание ударило в затылок и скатилось до самой груди. Яут резко толкнулся вверх еще раз и мелко задрожал. По его мышцам будто пустили ток.  
Венчик, упершийся в простату, тоже содрогался, и этот невероятный массаж сделал то, о чем Бела страстно мечтал последние неизвестно сколько мгновений. Вызвал ослепительную вспышку наконец-то прорвавшегося оргазма. Бела стиснул зубы, зажмурился и замычал, выстанывая в этом звуке охватившее его наслаждение, скручивающее каждый мускул.  
Член разбрызгивал сперму, и ее было столько, что в конце, когда яйца наконец опустели, Бела почти чувствовал боль.  
Белесые брызги оказались повсюду, даже на его собственных косицах. Бела судорожно вдыхал остатки кислородного пайка – таблетки перестали шипеть, наверное, он слишком жадно дышал, но ведь у него было оправдание...  
Умолкший Чираута по-прежнему держал крепко, упираясь челюстями в затылок и шею Белы. Даже поднять голову было невозможно. Не выдержав, Бела слегка поелозил, и задница отдалась такой радугой ощущений, что пришлось все немедленно прекратить. Оказалось, что после оргазма может быть очень неприятно. При малейшем шевелении каждый нерв начинал умолять о пощаде. Как после щекотки, когда кажется, что ты уже умер и пытаешься выкарабкаться с того света.  
Только эта щекотка заставила его залить свой живот и волосы, принять в себя неизвестно сколько яутской спермы и ощутить едва ли не самое небывалое удовольствие из всех что он успел перепробовать за свои двадцать шесть лет.  
В каменной неподвижности Чирауты что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он чуть ослабил хватку. Бела понял, что если его сейчас отпустят, то он рухнет вперед, не успев выставить руки или расправить ноги, и тогда его заднице точно кранты.  
– Стой-стой-стой, э! – выдохнул он. – Не отпускай, мафута!  
– Бе-елья, – Чираута заворковал ему в затылок. – Я осторожный всегда.  
Вразрез со своими словами он тут же начал заваливаться набок. Бела зажмурился от ужаса. Чираута немыслимым образом затормозил падение, умудрившись не разжать рук, и мягко опустился на прохладный пол. Бела сдавленно захрипел от нахлынувших чувств, в которых сам не мог разобраться. Ему не нравился жесткий пол, он был полностью истощен, жопа ныла и полыхала, и еще он чувствовал себя вскрытым и беззащитным.  
Чираута убрал одну руку. Часто моргая и сдерживая наворачивающиеся на пересохшие глаза слезы, Бела осторожно вытащил собственную руку и уперся в пол. Поджатая нога опустилась сама собой. Чираута провел по его щеке, перешел на горло и неожиданно стиснул пальцы. Бела крякнул от испуга, и в эту же секунду Чираута резко подался бедрами назад.  
– Айна-а!  
Слезы все-таки брызнули, полузадушенный вскрик превратился едва ли не в рыдание, Бела вцепился в сжатые на его горле пальцы.  
– Хитрый ход, – пояснил Чираута, ослабляя хватку. – Иначе ты бы меня не отпускать.  
– Мзунгу, – проскулил Бела. – Убийца!  
– Великий воин, – поправил яут и всклекотнул.  
Бела с трудом вытянул обе ноги и скривился. Сверкающая эйфория оргазма поникла под давлением суровой реальности. Особенно выводил из себя прохладный пол.  
– Отодвинься, – хрипло потребовал Бела. – Я встану.  
Чираута и в самом деле отодвинулся, что показалось еще большим оскорблением. А уж когда он поднялся, Бела уже готов был воткнуть ему овощечистку в печень. Он потянулся сорвать маску и запустить ею в клыкастую морду, когда Чираута наклонился, загреб его обеими лапами, словно экскаватор, и легко поднял.  
– Эйш!  
Чираута тяжеловесно протопал между плитами и шагнул сквозь мембрану заветного четвертого отсека. Бела зажмурился. По голому телу скольжение высокомолекулярной ткани ощущалось, словно кошачий язык: шероховато и стремительно.  
Сделав два шага, Чираута остановился у горы материала, которым все логово было завалено, как пещера паука-мусорника, и опять опустился на пол. Ловко скрестил ноги, усадил на них Белу пострадавшей жопой, тут же вытащил из кучи какой-то кусок и накинул сверху. Бела в отчаянии забарахтался. Выглядело чрезвычайно глупо, Чираута явно хотел скомандовать что-то вроде «сопли подтереть», но вместо этого подтирал их сам. Даже затолкал край ткани под задницу механику, избавив того от мучений на когтисто-костистой подложке.  
К тому же где-то в этом гнезде имелся великий наследник, и Белу охватывала почти паника при мысли, что детеныш мог проснуться. Или просыпается прямо сейчас, или...  
– Я ща, – сказал Бела, стараясь не шмыгать. – Я посижу, меня отпустит, и я пойду. Это нервное. Нехватка витамина дэ и ультрафиолета. Чтоб тебя, мзунгу проклятый.  
– Сидеть. Я воин, не успокоитель, – сказал Чираута. – Но если вы доверять мне свою хрупкость, то я всегда возвращать заботу.   
Бела подумал секунду и длинно благодарно шмыгнул.  
***

Зимовка понеслась стремительно отматывать числа на календаре. День за днем станция Бирюза исправно поставляла тайны, добытые тщательным трудом, на Большую землю. Даже Марайя взбодрился, отыскав-таки в желтых испарениях из каверны каких-то архей, и любовно культивировал их в изолированном боксе, способном выдержать прорыв чумы-перстянки.  
Наступило время, когда вдруг начала отступать полюсная ночь. С востока каждый день разливалась нежного бананового цвета заря. По нескольку часов в день она тлела все ярче и ярче, готовясь выпустить из кокона новорожденный солнечный диск.  
Плюсники все чаще открывали бронезаслоны в главном куполе, чтобы полюбоваться на это сияние, пока не решили оставить их открытыми совсем и навсегда. Температура поднялась до минус шестидесяти.  
Наконец, метеорологи, посовещавшись с Нгангой выдали ежегодный прогноз. Прогноз был оформлен в виде кожаной папки и пластикового листа с тщательно вычерченными завитушками. Все это метеорологи в страшной секретной тайне, известной каждому микробу, кроме, возможно, питомцев Марайи, распечатали на объемном принтере из хозяйства механиков.  
По традиции для озвучивания прогноза собрались в кают-компании. Начальник станции, облаченный в грязно-голубое боа из синтетического меха, оторванное от телогрейного комбинезона, принял у неустанно кланяющихся Лугану и Хайле папку, дождался наступления почтительной тишины и, откашлявшись, зачитал:  
– После тщательнейших измерений небесного свода, течений ветра, движений льда и воли верховных сущностей, нижайше уведомляем, что явление светила состоится десятого числа месяца ташас сто шестьдесят восьмого года в одиннадцать часов утра. И продлится сие представление духов восемьдесят четыре минуты. Навеки ваши – Хайле Баас и Лугану Нейман. Шестой день месяца ташас сто шестьдесят восьмого года.  
– Жрецов-лгунов на костер! – жизнерадостно выкрикнули из задних рядов.  
– Ибо тьма вечна, йо-йоу! – подхватили слаженные голоса.  
Метеорологов обступили и, по традиции же, понесли сжигать на костре, роль которого выполнял заранее притащенный термобустер. Метеорологи, одетые в лучшие одежды, слаженно вопили и сопротивлялись, пока их не запихали в поток горячего воздуха. Через десять секунд «жрецов» вытащили обратно.  
– Не сгорели, – удовлетворенно заключил Ирдже. – Значит, солнце их защищает и явит нам свой лик, как и записано в предсказании. Нзури-нзури!  
– Ура-а-а! – грянули полюсники.  
Конрад, завернувшись в боа, благодушно обмахивался папкой с прогнозом.

В означенный день к указанному в прогнозе часу на лед высыпали все. Явился и шеф-повар, прихвативший с собой великого наследника. Точнее, сопровождаемый прислужником, несущим наследника. Поначалу Чираута совершенно не собирался никуда выходить, а потом категорически отказывался таскать на мороз детеныша. Тут внезапно проявил себя электромеханик, пылко объявивший, что смастерит самый лучший в мире бокс с подогревом. Вот вытряхнет перушиков из аквариума и тут же начнет мастерить.  
Перушиков удалось спасти, выменяв у Марайи стерильную капсулу на обещание поддать тепла в его царстве. Гляциобиолог намеревался подвергнуть архей экстремальным воздействиям современного климата.  
Предъявленный бокс Чираута осмотрел довольно скептически, но все-таки согласился. Притащил спящего яутеныша и без лишних сантиментов запихал в бокс.   
«Ты и понести, – сказал он Тонге. – Нести неправильно, я твоя руки в жопа затолкать».  
От оказанной чести Тонга слегка посерел. Тут же посыпавшиеся от свидетелей житейские советы, как жить и работать, если руки у вас внезапно начали торчать из жопы, явно его не успокоили.  
Со всеми мероприятиями разделались как раз вовремя. Вьеран, одетый в УЗОшку, переключенную на режим поджаривания заживо, прихватил объектив и выскочил на лед первым. Следом спустился начальник станции, за ним, презрев пошлые ступеньки, с грохотом приледенился Чираута, а далее, ковыляя с осторожностью двухсотлетнего старца, сполз Тонга, потеющий от усердия. Косицы мгновенно схватились тонким ледком, и Тонга досадливо дергал плечами, но капсулу отпускать явно боялся. Бела из чувства солидарности встал с ним плечом к плечу.  
Толпа полюсников выдыхала клубы пара. Над Чираутой шпарило, словно на Хиюме заработала маленькая устаревшая ТЭС.  
Лугану помахал трещоткой из высушенной гиацинтовой тыквы. Косточки внутри пустой оболочки дробно застучали, легкий утренний ветерок подхватил этот звук и понес над синеватыми бесконечными льдами – прямо к горизонту, где банановая заря наливалась красками и поднималась все выше.  
– Три! – сказал Лугану. – Два... И-и... Йо-оу!  
Банановую зарю прорезала оранжевая кромка. Неровный диск выплывал из тьмы, окрашивая в нежно-бирюзовые тона снег, лед и часть небосклона. Позади, за куполом станции, небо оставалось темным, и, если оглянуться, можно было увидеть холодно мерцающие звезды. Поэтому солнце казалось немного ненастоящим. Косые лучи ложились на неровный снег, и кое-где снег казался то изумрудным, то цвета жженой глины.  
– Ура-а, – хрипло прошептал кто-то.  
Яутеныш в капсуле шевельнулся, поднял голову. Солнечные лучи ударили в широко раскрывшиеся глаза и окрасили их в огненный оранжевый.

Долго принимать солнечные ванны Конрад не разрешил. Поздравил всех еще раз, слегка шепелявя, и начал загонять обратно на станцию.  
– Непонятное мероприятие, – ворчал Чираута уже в доке. – Зачем всех гонять на мороз, провоцировать сопли. Кто сопли, тот не обонять вкус изысканных блюд, меня оскорблять.  
– Не бухти ты так, мафута, – весело сказал Тонга, поудобнее перехватывая капсулу. – Вон, смотри, наследника твоего вытащили на первый в его жизни и одновременно первый в этом году рассвет на Хиюме. Праздник, йоу!  
Чираута зафыркал, щелкая клыками, ничего не ответил, но, похоже, мысль ему понравилась. Расправив варварские одеяния – сверхтехнологичный костюм он куда-то спрятал, наверное, в свой любимый контейнер, – яут прошествовал к выходу, неся себя с эпичностью ледокола. Тонга, едва не спотыкаясь, поспешил за ним.  
Детеныш вертел головой и тыкал пальцем в прозрачную стенку, беззвучно открывая пасть.  
– За печатями не забудьте! – напутствовал Конрад.  
Сбивающие с себя снег и лед полюсники, так и норовящие сунуть ледышку соседу за шиворот, опять радостно загалдели. Зимовщикам полагалась самодельная целлюлозная книжечка в самодельной же обертке, где ставились большие круглые Хиюмские печати: начало зимовки, начало полюсной ночи, начало полюсного дня и конец зимовки. По четыре печати на год. Каждый сезон вырезались новые оттиски, придумывались эмблемы года, неизменными оставались только обозначения Хиюмского Института.  
– Великому наследнику тоже заведите! – крикнул Тонга через плечо. – По факту рождения и попытке укусить меня при примерке капсулы!  
– Ну тогда и за мой палец тоже печать! – возмутился доктор Кечавай. – Две!

Отметив торжественную дату и приколотив диплом на стену в компанию к сорока таким же – по одному за каждый год зимовки – полюсники принялись готовиться к надвигающемуся лету.  
На радостях Бела вторгся к яуту на камбуз, вычеркнув из памяти воспоминания о том, как неделю не мог сидеть без острых ощущений, и с порога потребовал жаркого весеннего чама-чама где-нибудь прямо здесь. Чирауту использованное выражение явно развеселило, но отказывать он не стал. В результате Бела освоил поездки на яуте верхом уже лицом к лицу, а камбузное хозяйство не досчиталось кружки, которую Чираута смахнул дредлоками в попытках устроиться поудобнее.  
После этого заезда Бела проявил сознательность и выторговал у дока замечательный пакетик с гелем, которым лечился от ожогов. В качестве повода показал в сотый раз треснувшую губу и объяснил, что не может лететь на Рубин с лицом, по которому будто били микроскопом.

Подготовка катилась своим чередом. Перетряхивались забитые хламом и говном склады, безжалостно разбирались недоделанные технические изобретения, наводился порядок в жилых отсеках и на форпостах. Чираута провел ревизию на камбузе и в прилегающих помещениях, после чего оказалось, что недостает каких-то консервированных овощей, о которых знать никто не знал всю зимовку. Шеф-повар громыхал, подсчитывал упущенную кулинарную выгоду, грозился разобраться с виновными и наседал на начальника станции, требуя немедленных мер. Конрад отбивался ногами, составляя сводные отчеты и подготавливая итоговый доклад о сорок первой зимовке на станции Бирюза.  
Док утроил усилия по контролю за здоровьем членов научной экспедиции. Раз в четыре дня проводил медосмотр со снятием кардиограммы, а раз в семь – усиленный медосмотр с флюорографией, заборами крови и соскобами на инфекции.  
Андор подолгу планировал, как впихнуть в октобус тысячу триста килограммов бесценных кернов вместо семисот, положенных по нормативу. Метеорологи составляли климатическую карту, «солнечные» специалисты объединились в неслыханном энтузиазме, а Расаки настолько увлекся запуском зондов, что умудрился отморозить лоб, и неделю пугал всех отваливающимся в неподходящий момент пластом кожи – медицинский клей плохо контактировал с трудовым потом.  
Бела упахивался в три смены. Под конец зимовки, как обычно, полезли мелкие поломки – в основном потому что приборный пластик от сухости быстро деформировался и покрывался микротрещинами. Надо было мазать его специальным гелем, но ко второму месяцу зимовки на это все забивали, а вот в конце, спустя восемь месяцев, начинали ползать в ногах у механиков, умоляя срочно все починить. Тонга пропадал в генераторной, иногда отвлекаясь на драматически взывающего к нему по станционной связи Вьерана – угол осевого наклона медленно изменялся, и спутниковую наводку то и дело глючило.  
Наконец, полюсники с трогательным изумлением обнаружили, что за зиму успели намусорить столько, что понадобились услуги эколога. Лимба долго притворялся, что не имеет к экологическому образованию никакого отношения, но в конце концов был гневно изобличен и приставлен к мусорному баку. К бакам. К контейнерам, набитым отходами.  
На побережье тоже готовились к весне. С Рубина сообщали свежие новости, например, что они уже надрессировали вирухаев с целевым назначением съесть бвану Эгебе, который засрал весь общий спутниковый канал своими желтыми выделениями.

Солнце взяло свое настолько, что некоторые особо осмелевшие уже начали выбираться позагорать. Выходили всегда вдвоем. Один включал термобустер, другой раздевался под ним и десять-двадцать минут отчаянно клацал зубами.  
Чираута внял проникновенным речам доктора Кечавая о пользе солнечных ванн в младенческом периоде и немедленно взвалил это важное дело на окружающих. Вьеран лично сшил подходящий наследнику защитный костюм, отвечающий всем показателям теплоизоляции и вызвавший бы у любого дизайнера эстетический припадок, – и в списке физической активности полюсников появился пункт «упаковать в костюм дикое зверье». Детеныш каждый раз противился с энергией гепарделлы, отказывающейся купаться, оттачивал искусство веерных укусов и, по выражению Чирауты, достойно давал отпор всяческим глупым задницам. В те редкие дни, когда шеф-повар изволил прогуливаться лично, вопрос решался куда быстрее: детеныш засовывался в меха самого Чирауты, и разглядеть можно было только торчащую наружу костяную макушку с начавшими отрастать дредлоками.  
«Конечно, этого мафуту хрен прокусишь!» – возмущался Каджин, разглядывая заклеенную пластырем ладонь.  
Бела все больше точил лыжи на поиск экзоскелета и «сшивателя» и в конце концов не выдержал. В единственный выходной, пришедшийся на падение спутниковой связи, выпросил у Конрада разрешение объединиться с Тонгой для возврата ценного оборудования.  
«Не улыбается мне, чтобы сразу двое механиков, если что, провалились», – меланхолично посетовал Конрад.  
Но все-таки отпустил.  
Поиски результатов не дали. Бела изрыл пилой примерно сто шестьдесят квадратных метров в сумме, проклял все, заподозрил себя в шизофрении, а Чирауту – в злоумышленном вредительстве.  
– Вот небось, пока я на нем висел мороженным окорочком, эйш, – сердито приговаривал он в перерыве между раскопками, – он мой... наш, в смысле, костюм сжег, мафута! Чтоб улик не оставалось! Как будто исключительно он спас станцию, выжав от брюха мильон тонн!  
– Стремительно и беспощадно, – покивал Тонга. – Лучше сознайся, друг, что ты загнал мой шедевр тем загадочным типам, кому принадлежит эта штука, которую вы приволокли.  
– Чтоб я их знал, э! И зачем бы мне это проворачивать?  
– В обмен на секреты мирового господства, – делал Тонга страшные глаза.  
Так и пришлось возвращаться, истратив ход пилы, поломав на ней пару специальных неломаемых зубьев и израсходовав две третьих батареи вездехода.  
Конрад на огорченный доклад почти не среагировал. Помахал рукой, не отрываясь от огромного экрана, предусмотрительно закрытого от посетителей блюр-эффектом, и буркнул что-то вроде «и гори оно пропадом».

Момент отбытия приближался неумолимо. Дни то скакали бешеным галопом, то тянулись, как фирменный мусс Чирауты. Столбик древнего термометра, торжественно вынесенного после наступления минус шестидесяти, полз вверх. Полюсники прохаживались мимо расшторенного обзорного окна кают-компании, за которым висел градусник, щелкали по толстому прозрачному пластику ногтем и многозначительно переговаривались: «Ползет, коллега. – Да, не стоит на месте. – Как и все в этой жизни, э. – Совершенно верно, коллега».  
С Рубина прислали первый пробный эквиплан. Малый летательный аппарат зацепился навигационным якорем за спутник, и в кают-компании на пустующей до этого стене развернули подробную топографическую карту, с волнением наблюдая, как движется по ней красная точка. Преодолеть эквиплану предстояло полторы тысячи километров на малом ходу. Через холод, воздушные ямы, геомагнитные аномалии, которых на Хиюме было с избытком, и стоковый ветер, по весне скатывающийся с купола волнами.  
– Мампоэр, йоу! – объявил Ирдже и шлепнул на стол карточку.  
– Амарула! – тут же возразил Магаши.  
– Ножка вирухая!  
– Порножурнал!  
– Слабительное!  
Полюсники делали ставки с такой энергией, что круглый стол сотрясался от ударов об него. Деньги на станции тратить было некуда, магазинов не водилось, заказать доставку на ледяной континент физически было невозможно, поэтому капающие на счет леры оставались нетронутыми. Как минимум у тех, кто не успел обзавестись приятным бременем семейной жизни. Так что в качестве ставок использовались долговые чеки, разрисованные под банкноты. Образцы взяли из энциклопедии по истории, которую в незапамятные времена кто-то закачал в локальную библиотеку – во всех ста шести томах и двухтомнике примечаний.

Эквиплан не дотянул пару километров, рухнув в ледяной пустыне. На поиски и срочное спасение ценной техники выслали метеорологов, уже озверевших от подсчета миллиметров в ртутном столбе, и потребовали с них предоставить отчет о причинах произошедшего.  
Вернувшись через час, злые, как вирухаи, метеорологи наперебой рассказывали, что хренов аппарат клюнул на древний маячок, установленный неизвестно каким паразитом гиена знает когда. Маячок слал в эфир как попало настроенный сигнал, и эта тарабарщина пришлась эквиплану не по вкусу.  
От причастности к подлому маячковредительству все открестились. Конрад даже заглянул в технические логи, но упоминаний о маяке на границе двухкилометровой зоны не нашел. Небось, воткнул какой-нибудь энтузиаст лет двадцать назад, а потом маяк занесло, но батарея на ралионовых элементах могла работать сотни лет, и стоило только снежным массам переместиться, как вылезший на свет маяк тут же забезобразничал.  
«Вопиющая экологическая безграмотность», – заключил Лимба, и вопрос с маяком временно сняли с повестки дня.  
Эквиплан, выкаченный в ангар, после недолгого сопротивления позволил вскрыть бокс для транспортировки. Зрители, дрожа от нетерпения, лезли на головы друг другу в надежде сорвать куш.  
В боксе на отполированном и предусмотрительно накрытом куполом пьедестале, озаренный диодными светолентами, величественно возлежал яблочный огрызок.  
***

Радостная новость прозвучала десятого числа месяца якитат. Из Танжейры привычным маршрутом после дозаправки и техосмотра только что вышла тридцать четвертая Кругосветная Морская Экспедиция, и по расписанию прибывала в порт Рубиновый две недели спустя. Вместе с ней прибывал летний состав станции и тяжелое оборудование, которому зимой на Рубине просто не было места.  
Метеорологи колдовали над картами в усиленном режиме и, по слухам, даже сперли с камбуза замороженную тушку цыпленка, чтоб принести его в жертву и погадать на требухе. Результатом этой противоестественной деятельности стал очередной прогноз, полностью подтвержденный коллегами с Рубина: температурная кривая стремилась вверх, и до лётного сезона было рукой подать.

Сезон случился еще неделю спустя. Большая земля согласовала отправку октобуса.   
Полюсники разделились, как амеба на предметном стекле. Часть из них страстно мечтала броситься в октобус и унестись на нем в Куван-тики, махом преодолев шесть тысяч километров. Вторая половина намеревалась полностью использовать двухнедельный оплачиваемый отпуск на борту «Васко да Гама» и пройти все стадии акклиматизации по пути с Хиюмы на материк, в порт Майдугури.  
– Нажрусь, как речная свинья, – вещал Дженго. – Загорю, э! А то, гляньте, эта треклятая зимовка из меня весь меланин высосала! – и с глубоко удрученным видом осматривал крепкую черную руку.  
– Спирохета бледная, – соглашался Марайя. – Как тебя еще док не запер в стационаре. С тех пор, как от него сбежал Уна, док постоянно мечтает кого-нибудь отловить и у себя запереть.  
– Пусть всяких инопланетных отлавливает, – бурчал Дженго.  
– Инопланетные кусаются.  
– Вот пусть потом себе и ставит уколы от бешенства, эйш!  
Присутствующие согласно кивали.  
Детеныш яута встал на трясущиеся ноги раньше, чем все ожидали, и Чираута без всяких сомнений выпустил его в открытый свет. Из родительских инстинктов полюсники обнаружили у него полный ноль, поэтому когда крохотный яут, к примеру, пытался попробовать на вкус что-нибудь интересное, вроде геологических образцов, спасать его бежал тот, кому надкусанное принадлежало.  
Предметы изымались, яутенышу делались внушения. Эрно клялся, что при воспитательных лекциях в маленьких глубоко посаженных глазках загорался интеллект. Расаки из ревности пустил слух, что Эрно излагает яуту принцип работы магнитного павильона. Более скептически настроенный док полагал, что немаловажную роль играли кусочки мяса, украденного на камбузе, но Эрно против этого страшно возмущался, крича, что нельзя же все вульгарно сводить к желудку.  
Делать внушения Чирауте было бесполезно – в ответ звучали громоподобные спичи про великих охотников, достижение целей и место в жизни. А иногда могло и половником прилететь.

Спустя несколько дней напряженного ожидания с Рубина прислали светограмму: октобус прибыл и успешно совершил посадку.  
Полюсники вскричали неистовое ура.  
Первым рейсом октобус забирал почти всю текущую смену рубиновцев, высаживал разведчиков и закидывал нескольких человек на расконсервацию Изумруда и Опала. Зимой эти станции не работали, а поскольку заниматься исследованиями на береговой полосе Хиюмы могли только те государства, которые присылали не меньше восьми человек, то на октобусе прилетело их две дюжины. И маленький октоплан, призванный забрать с Бирюзы тех, кто пожелает отправиться морем.  
Вьеран при помощи Тонги ухитрился даже поднять видеосвязь, и счастливые, хотя и слегка отощавшие рубиновцы махали своим коллегам с Бирюзы, обещая за них сожрать все тропические фрукты в Куван-тики, собрать все научные лавровые листочки и не оставить ничего поживиться ледяным чудовищам, просидевшим в своем ледяном гробу восемь месяцев. В ответ полюсники щедро желали всем поноса, солнечных ожогов и остракизма в научном совете.  
Первый Хиюмский рейс вылетел с Рубина по расписанию, унося с собой плоды научной работы и зимовщиков. На станции «старичков» осталось пятеро – помогать прибывшим коллегам, ждать полюсников и готовиться к передаче правления летней смене.   
Желающие лететь с Бирюзы в Куван-тики утроили усилия. Команда Андора с мясом и кровью вырвала у доктора четыре кислородных баллона и витаминные инъекции и работала на этом допинге, не покладая рук. Бесконечные керны, термоизолированные контейнеры, образцы, выколки – груда ценного груза росла с каждым часом. Не выдержав, в работу включились Каджин и Магаши, которым тоже было что впихнуть в октобус. В эту же груду пошла вся техника, подлежащая утилизации или замене. Мусорные контейнеры, опечатанные желтой лентой, обосновались на льду, защищая своими ребристыми телами драгоценный криогроб Марайи с отожравшимися археями.  
По воздуху отправлялись одиннадцать человек, включая Вьерана и Соланке. Соланке шарахался по станции и ныл, что у него совершенно здоровая рука и он не хочет лететь, а хочет в морской круиз, но Конрад оставался тверд. Руку сейсмологу вылечили, но попутно так угробили иммунитет, что долгое морское путешествие могло выйти ему боком. А в Куван-тики имелся маленький специализированный госпиталь Хиюмского института, куда прибывших зачастую помещали для акклиматизации. Светограммщик тоже сожалел об упускаемом отпуске, но под конец зимовки его замучили постоянные носовые кровотечения, и док настоятельно рекомендовал обследование в том же госпитале.  
В общей суматохе начальнику станции приходилось несладко: нужно было проследить, чтобы особо ретивые не попытались вывезти лишнего или, наоборот, прикопать что-нибудь по их мнению ненужное. Так, Каджина, попытавшегося избавиться от безнадежно сломавшегося горнопроходческого «червя» Конрад вывел на чистую воду и от души выпорол словесно, в конце срезав оклад сразу за полмесяца. Мерзлотовед страдал, хлопал ресницами, но не возражал. Облажался – терпи.

В день Икс финальные часы ожидания растянулись невыносимо. Одновременно должны были прибыть октобус с октопланом, чтобы станция полностью встала на консервацию. Летом и в начале осени на Бирюзе не работали – над полюсом два месяца короткого Хиюмского лета безраздельно царила солнечная радиация. По мере окончания сезона озоновый слой приходил в норму, и люди постепенно возвращались на промерзший до самых глубин полигон.  
Первым вожделенный транспорт заметил Вьеран.  
– Внимание, станция! – задыхающийся гнусавый голос пролетел над обындевелым куполом. – Вижу октики! Летят, йоу!

Едва лыжи летунов коснулись наспех раскатанного посадочного пятачка, работа закипела с утроенной силой. Серые от изнеможения полюсники самоотверженно переправляли груз, останавливаясь только чтобы украдкой сплюнуть красноватую слюну. Пилоты-дублеры, сопровождавшие транспорт, отсиживались в герметизированных кабинах, затянувшись в кислородные маски.  
Зимовщики, не пожелавшие сразу отбыть на континент и волей-неволей ставшие грузчиками для второй половины зимовщиков, не раз приводили улетающих в исступление. Пассажиры октобуса тряслись над своими ценностями, панически маркируя каждый шурупчик, и это вызвало множество диверсий. Уже почти достигнув предела человеческих возможностей, полюсники все-таки не упускали шанса пошутить напоследок.  
В ходе погрузки Лугану тихо, но так, чтобы его услышали, приговаривал:  
– Хайле, эти два ящика с ценными ледышками отодвинь в сторонку, пусть занесет снегом, только поставь радиометку, чтобы потом найти.  
Каджин немедленно разоблачал преступные происки, но через минуту слышал приглушенный голос Хайле:  
– Луга, друг, у тебя нет с собой ножовки? Я давно хотел эти камушки расковырять.  
Каджин вставал на дыбы и переходил к суровым мерам: начинал свирепо контролировать.  
– Эксплуататор! – возмущался Лугану. – Работорговец, э! Буду жаловаться в профсоюз, затаскаю по судам.  
– Жалуйся, жалуйся, – фыркал мерзлотовед. – Но трудиться не забывай, эйш.  
– Айна! – вскрикивал Хайле. – Я, кажется, твои прослойки растоптал.  
И, отомщенный, хохотал во все горло, глядя на посеревшего Каджина.  
Гора оборудования и материалов постепенно перемещалась в октобус. Конрад инспектировал станцию, то и дело объявляя по громкой связи, что нашел очередной потерявший владельца предмет. Пилот октобуса многозначительно отмечал что-то на мониторе и неожиданно, когда оставалось всего ничего, замахал руками.  
– Хватит! – голос из-за маски шел глухо, к тому же его искажали динамики. – Больше не возьмем!  
– Это почему, э? – тут же подпрыгнул Андор. – Нам еще вот эти боксы!  
– И нам тоже! – бурно поддержал Марайя, чей холодильник предполагалось вкатить последним, как особо ценный груз повышенной хрупкости.  
– Перевес! – пилот ткнул в экран, словно это все объясняло.  
– Никогда перевесом не было, а теперь перевес?  
– Норматив поменялся, бвана! Октик не молодеет, износ идет, значит и груза возить можно меньше!  
Андор зарычал, пуская пар не хуже Чирауты.  
– Но нам очень нужно, друг!  
– Ничем помочь не могу, отправьте октопланом, потом морем довезете!  
Марайя и гидрологи хором закричали, что это никак невозможно, в море их драгоценные образцы непременно потеряют, утопят, наконец, их унесет баклан.  
– Да давайте мы вон ту технику снимем, – не выдержав, вмешался Бела. – Там что, легкие вездеходы и эта, черпалка...  
– И еще кого-нибудь выкинем, – кровожадно прогундосил Вьеран.  
– Сам тут останешься, друг, – погрозил Каджин.  
– Тогда снимем с кого-нибудь излишне весящие костюм и трусы, – тут же предложил Вьеран. – Пусть летит как голый образец крепкости духа!  
Махнув рукой, Бела полез выкатывать технику. Два контейнера бухнулись обратно в снег, и пилот показал большой палец. Андор рассыпался в горячих благодарностях, последние образцы были впихнуты в грузовой отсек, а полюсники дружно собрались в туалет на дорожку, чтобы снизить вес октобуса до положенных нормативов.

Технику Бела с помощью Тонги и автопогрузчика закатил в октоплан, пристроил к более мелким грузам и на всякий случай трижды примотал ремнями к контейнеру Чирауты, чтобы не болталось по салону. Октик был маленький, но пилот не возразил, и Бела уверился, что полторы тысячи километров как-нибудь протянет. Не бросать же на станции чудесные вездеходы, которые еще и на Рубине могут пригодиться. А уж черпалка и вовсе – невероятной ценности предмет. Починить бы.  
Наконец, состоялся прощальный обмен объятиями, официальное закрытие станции, проставление печатей в книжечки, извлечение пытавшегося сбежать и спрятаться в октоплане Соланке, насильственное проставление печатей ему тоже и, наконец, традиционная шалость – засовывание оттиска в шасси октобуса. Пилот сделал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
Самой последней проверили буровую, убедились, что она законсервирована надежно, и начали посадку. Чираута, рыча и выдыхая клубы пара, совал в руки отбывающим ланчбоксы. Конрад вручил Андору стик с накладной на все улетающее в Куван-тики оборудование и крепко пожал гидрологу руку.  
– Яркого солнца и теплого моря!  
– Акуна матата!  
Традиционные фразы, весело прозвучавшие над закрытой станцией, поставили на сорок первой полюсной зимовке большую сезонную точку.

Про дурацкий старый маячок Бела вспомнил только когда октик взмыл над разорванной молекулой станции – синей и белой, прощально подмигивающей навигационными огоньками.


	7. Навстречу кокосам

За четыре часа полета октик должен был совершить путешествие из одного мира в другой. Полюсники, изнемогая от нетерпения, поскидывали УЗОшки, едва октоплан поднялся на расчетную высоту, – и принялись переоблачаться в легкую «прибрежную» одежду: привычные штаны, куртки, тонкие свитера и залихватские утепленные шапки с длинными ушами-кисточками.  
Октоплан словно скользил с горы к подножью: разреженный воздух сменялся более плотным, и аппарат начало штормить. Тщательно разложенные по верхним полкам геологические сувениры, любезно оставленные Магаши, забеспокоились. Сидящий под ними Ирдже – тоже. Кьяга, владеющий половиной коллекции по договору безвозмездной передачи, мирно спал, периодически перебирая ногами.  
Первый из сувениров, килограммовый осколок с вкраплениями загадочных минералов, просвистел мимо посеревшего Ирдже и врезался в пол буквально в паре сантиметров от его ступни. Следующий, чуть меньший весом, но столь же ценный сувенир, чуть не угодил в плечо. В гуле двигателя камнепад почти не был слышен, но, как во время грозного лесного пожара тигрица слышит писк своих детенышей, так мгновенно проснулся и Кьяга. Встревоженный, он вскочил с места, чуть не рухнул на Тонгу, осмотрел камни, убедился в том, что они целы и невредимы, нежно убрал на полки, пожелал всем спокойной ночи, уселся на место и мгновенно уснул снова.  
Ирдже плюнул и перебрался поближе к кабине на всякий случай. Имевшие честь не спать, а наблюдать это представление, радостно пихали друг друга локтями. Эйфория от перемещения в теплые районы накатывала волна за волной, возбуждение радостно звенело в голове, и общее чувство было такое, словно перед отлетом на грудь легло двести грамм банановой водки.  
Лугану почти хрюкал в плечо Беле, а расположившийся напротив Чираута, небрежно посадивший себе на бедро клыкастого младенца, вдыхал часто и глубоко, заметно раздвигая клыки. Яутеныш глодал кость, щурил глазенки и тоже дышал часто-часто, так что светлые бока ходили ходуном.  
– Ого, парни, – Бела взялся за лоб. – Походу, у нас тут кислородное отравление... Э, йоу, але, в кабине! – он постучал себя по наушникам.  
Пальцы соскальзывали с дуги. Лугану совсем налег на него и перешел к мурлыканью мелодий. Конрад, сосредоточенно отмечавший что-то в планшете, поднял голову и окинул салон октоплана слегка плывущим взглядом.  
– Спокойно – сказал он. Голос в наушниках звучал четко и громко. Казалось, в такт его словам перед глазами вспыхивают слабые круги. – Нам сюда подают кислород, чтобы мы на Рубине не свалились.  
– А-а, точно, – обрадовался Бела. – Айоба, бвана, какой вы у-умный!  
– У-у! – охотно поддержал Лугану, сложив губы трубочкой.  
Совсем вылетело из головы, что после перелета обратно тоже наступает акклиматизация. Причем ничуть не лучше, чем при высадке на Бирюзе. Организм, почти привыкший жить и страдать при низком содержании кислорода и таком же низком давлении, да еще и в почти стерильных условиях, реагировал бурно и неожиданно. Могло «придавить», можно было действительно травануться кислородом, а пуще всего страдал иммунитет. Ослабленный после восьмимесячной изоляции, он легко поддавался любому микробу. Хоть док и навтыкал всем вакцины перед отлетом, но обычно после зимовки все распускали сопли. Второй по популярности болезнью становилась диарея. Третьей – полученные на радостях вывихи, когда слегка оттаявшие зимовщики начинали бегать по окрестностям как угорелые, радуясь возможности перемещаться без риска рухнуть в обморок от переутомления.  
Октоплан соскользнул еще чуть ниже, и гул двигателя из натужного превратился в спокойный, уверенный. Машина справилась.  
– Долетим, и я как лягу, – мечтательно сказал Гайя, – как начну неистово лежать...  
Яутский отпрыск уронил игрушку, забарахтался и вонзил когти в колено родителя. Чираута пошевелил надбровными щетинками и щелкнул потомка в затылок. Яутеныш взмахнул ручонками и плюхнулся на пол. Сидевший рядом Нганга неодобрительно нахмурился, но маленький яут уже нашарил кость, расселся между когтистых ступней Чирауты и принялся глодать ее снова.  
Бела наклонился вперед.  
– Че ты его тиранишь, мзунгу? Он же мелкий совсем!  
– Вот именно, – сказал Чираута. Наушники сидели на нем косо, не подойдя по размеру, поэтому усиление голоса то и дело прерывалось. – Слишком мелкий, нет смысла разговаривать, фу. Только действовать.  
– Жопу он отморозит от твоих действий, мафута!  
– Здесь не холодно.  
Нганга, прислушивавшийся к разговору, выпятил губу и решительно потянулся забрать детеныша. Тот, не отвлекаясь от кости и не поворачиваясь, махнул рукой. Нганга отдернул ободранные пальцы и затряс кистью, беззвучно шипя. Чираута раскатисто фыркнул. Нганга потянулся снова и все-таки ухватил великого наследника поперек корпуса. Яутеныш раззявил пасть и напряг горло, явно производя какие-то звуки, но из-за двигателей слышно не было. Нганга плюхнул изворачивающегося наследника к себе на колени. Октоплан тряхнуло, Нганга схватился за страховку, а яутеныш мигом впился когтями в его ногу.  
Рванувшиеся на волю матюги большей частью пролетели мимо микрофона, но все равно спящий Кьяга тревожно вздохнул, а остальные заухмылялись.  
– Если ты думать, он тебя благодарить, думать зря, – сообщил Чираута. – Он тебя даже не видеть вообще.  
Нганга поправил наушники.  
– Это как, э?  
– Зрение быть не, – пояснил Чираута. – Видеть только теплограммы тел. Поэтому не знать, что опасность, а что нет. Не различать никто. И, как ты видеть, он думать, можно ли тебя съесть.  
Детеныш, бросив кость, пробовал на зуб рукав толстовки. Нганга помрачнел.  
– Эр-двадцать, эр-двадцать, это Рубин, – зазвучал ясный голос в наушниках. – Передайте гостям, что у нас температурный скачок, пусть будут готовы!  
Полюсники хором застонали и принялись застегивать цветные куртки, заранее ежась. Хиюма не собиралась отпускать гостей просто так.

Издалека было видно, что прибрежный лед уже «дышит», а дальше океаническая гладь прорывается сквозь синеватые оковы и выплескивается безбрежным зеленым аквамарином до самого горизонта. Утреннее солнце милосердно скользило по снегу косыми лучами, не ослепляя. Полюсники прилипли к иллюминаторам.  
– Кажется, от восторга меня тошнит, – сообщил общественности Лимба.  
– Пройдет, друг, не обращай внимания, – с максимальной отзывчивостью сказал Гайя. – В свой первый перелет я тоже за борт хотел бросаться, а теперь даже не замечаю.  
– Почему «тоже», э? – возразил радиометрист. – Лично я вовсе не желаю туда бросаться, поскольку не умею летать. Я бы сейчас лучше с безрассудной отвагой бросился бы на диван в своем кабинете. Какой у нас там диван! Какая финиковая пальма рядышком в горшке растет...  
– Пассажиров прошу отлипнуть от иллюминаторов и занять места, – сказал пилот. – Идем на посадку, готовность – минута.  
– Акуна матата, – отозвался Конрад за всех.  
– Я еще не повязал галстук! – возмутился Хайле. – Почему так неожиданно, эйш?!  
– А вот его, безгалстучного, давайте и бросим за борт, чтоб не позорил нас по прибытию, – щедро предложил Гайя.

Под возмущения Хайле посадка пошла как по маслу. Октик плюхнулся на расчищенный участок, ионный ветер поднял облака снега, и пилот любезно повел транспорт поближе к жилым зонам. Октоплан еще потряхивало на утрамбованной полосе, а полюсники уже завозились, отщелкивая пряжки страховки. Усидеть было невозможно, колени дрожали от нетерпения, а пульс скакал, как сумасшедший.  
– Ох, не помереть бы от кислородного передоза, эйш! – возвестил Нганга, вставая с места. – Бвана Чираута, наследника показывать будем, э?  
Вопрос был уместный: когтистого младенца Чираута пронес в октоплан, запихав под собственные многослойные одежды. Пилот, не вылезавший из загерметизированной кабины, вряд ли заметил бы, заходи секретный яутский потомок по красной пластиковой дорожке, но все дружно прониклись идеей конспирации.  
Чираута за шкварник поднял наследника с пола, куда тот удрал-таки из объятий Нганги, и внимательно осмотрел. Наследник зашипел на него, растопыривая клыки.  
– Обязательно, – сказал Чираута. – Великий малый дух представлять всем.  
Конрад повесил планшетку на магнитные клипсы.  
– Сядьте на место, бвана Моши. Мы с вами прилетели в другой мир, так что соблюдайте технику безопасности.  
Нганга плюхнулся обратно. Остальные возившиеся зимовщики присмирели.  
– Уважаемые пассажиры, внимание, – сказал пилот. – Сейчас сниму герметизацию, держитесь крепче.  
Бела поначалу действительно схватился за край сиденья, но потом опомнился. Хвататься, скорее, следовало за грудь.  
Что-то зашипело над головами, а потом...  
Воздух начал изменяться. Бела почувствовал, как давно пожухшие и распрощавшиеся с жизнью обонятельные волоски у него в носу медленно приходят в себя.  
Влага. Воздух был пропитан ею. Воздух был теплый и насыщенный жизнью. Тысячи запахов просачивались снаружи, заполняли легкие и, казалось, смывали восьмимесячную с лишком боль сухого стерильного воздуха.  
– Рот не разевать, мзунгу! – скомандовал док. – Иначе сейчас такого добра нахватаетесь, что никаких противомикробных на вас не хватит!  
Полюсники, одинаково хватаясь за шарфы и прикрывая ими рты, судорожно раздували ноздри, бешено втягивая волшебный эликсир, лишь по жалкому бюрократическому недоразумению называвшийся воздухом.  
Первые слезы потекли у проснувшегося Кьяги.  
– Смотрите, братья! – захрипел он. – Глядите, что творится, железы, йоу, заработали! Смотрите, парни, я плакать могу!  
Бела поморгал, сгоняя внезапную муть, коснулся щеки и обнаружил, что она мокрая.  
В полутемном салоне, на краю обитаемой земли полюсники радовались, плакали от этой радости и обнимались. Привычное атмосферное давление подгоняло кровь, заставляло измученный сердечный мотор стучать быстро и весело, без ставшей привычной натуги.  
Чираута поднялся, сжал и разжал кулак, покрутив запястьем и громко, со вкусом зевнул.  
– Хороший воздух! – объявил он. – Х-хонрад, можно уже выходить?  
– Аккуратно, – сказал Конрад. – Встаем и выползаем по стенке, господа полюсники. Хиюма легкомыслия не терпит, эйш!  
Растрепанные, жадно дышащие, лихорадочно сверкающие глазами бирюзовцы торопливо кивали. Да, они помнят, что с Хиюмой шутки плохи, но как же хочется уже наружу, где какие-то жалкие минус тридцать, практически лето, может даже начался уже ледоход...  
– Смотрите мне, – проворчал начальник Бирюзы. – Вам еще октоплан разгружать, бвана! На обещанном холоде!  
– Можете парки из спецзапаса взять, – радушно посоветовал пилот, вываливаясь из кабины в салон. Маски на нем уже не было. – Здесь у нас края суровые.

Шаркая наспех обутыми «дутиками» и добросовестно накинув тяжеленные парки, полюсники спустились на суровую землю прибрежных владений, готовые к борьбе не на жизнь, а насмерть с лютым холодом.  
– Мамбо-джамбо! – вскричал лоснящийся здоровым медным блеском человек в распахнутой куртке и без шапки. Бела узнал в нем начальника Рубина. – Йоу, а что это вы такие замотанные?  
Полюсники остановились. Пилот сдавленно гоготал в кулак, предусмотрительно отойдя в сторонку.  
– Так скачок же... – растерянно сказал Лугану.  
– Так вверх, э! – захохотал начальник Рубина. – Старожилы не припомнят таких страшных морозов, тут на солнце местами около нуля!  
Пока Бела ворочал мозгами, осмысливая этот факт, его прошиб пот, и когда он сделал несколько шагов, с него потекли ручьи, казалось, стекая в океан и грозя растопить лед.  
– Конрад, дружище! – все так же радушно продолжил рубиновец. – Почему отважные зимовщики такие серые и местами даже зеленые? Где ваша великолепная мускулатура, возникшая от трудов на свежем воздухе? Почему вы не пляшете от счастья?  
– Фарадж, – сказал Конрад несмазанным голосом, – честно говоря, мне меньше всего на свете хочется сейчас пускаться в пляс. Как, впрочем, и остальному коллективу, который ползет к вам с распростертыми объятиями.  
– Ладно, шучу, друг, – усмехнулся начальник Рубина. – Есть что достать особо ценного из октика?  
Полюсники запереглядывались. Перспектива разгрузки внезапно показалась такой чудовищно неподъемной, что взамен проще было еще месяц прожить на Бирюзе.  
От легкомысленных оранжево-красных домиков станции уже бежало полдюжины человек, приветливо размахивая сдернутыми шапками и выкрикивая что-то бодрое.  
– Чего уж там, э, – великодушно сказал пилот. – Оставляйте ваше барахло, я все равно в ближайшие три дня никуда не полечу.  
– Спасибо, друг, – пробасил Ирдже и утер слезу – непонятно, от умиления ли или от яркого солнца, отражавшегося от снега с тысячекратной силой.  
– Кеча, Кеча! – громче всех вопил один из бегущих. – Шикаму, старый баобаб! В тебя еще не ударила молния, как я погляжу?  
– И тебе привет, мзунгу! – каркнул доктор Кечавай. – Вакцина готова?  
– Все в лучшем виде, друг!  
Фарадж уже обнимал длинной рукой Конрада за плечи и толковал насчет плана летних работ, который обязательно нужно обсудить. Среди набежавших кто-то узнал Чирауту и начал яростно его приветствовать. Яут, до сих пор скромно стоявший позади толпы, величественно помахал. Пилот помогал снимать парки, взамен предлагая недорого купить крем от солнечных ожогов. Небо изливало потоки тепла.  
– Вот сейчас отоспитесь, отъедитесь, и развернемся! – громыхал Дабуку, которого Бела хорошо знал по прошлой экспедиции.  
Техник-электронщик был нарасхват на всех трех станциях, а когда в самый разгар тепла прилетали по два с половиной человека на совсем номинальные станции Агат и Нефрит, то и на пяти. Агатовцы с нефритовцами обычно просто снимали метрики, для виду ковырялись в оттаявшей ледовой полосе и быстренько уматывали обратно.  
– Тонга! – продолжил сотрясать окрестности Дабуку. – Бела! Гиены пятнистые, как у вас там, задницы не отморозились? Йоу, а ну идите сюда!  
– Н-не! – прохрипел Бела, похороненный в крепкой хватке человека, не жившего на полуголодном воздушном пайке восемь месяцев. – Нзури-нзури все!  
– Раздавишь, вирухай! – хрипел рядом Тонга, путаясь с Белой волосами. – Маф-фута!  
– А керны-то керны привезли, хотя бы один? – волновался кто-то в толпе. – Очень хочется руки запустить!  
Суматоха встречи грозила превысить все разумные границы. Начальник Рубина, заметив тенденцию, прекратил трясти Конрада и откашлялся.  
– Господа хиюмовцы! Тихо! Ведите себя порядочно, э!  
Толпа начала было успокаиваться, но тут в хороводе цветных курток произошло судорожное движение, и люди начали быстро расступаться.  
– Удирает! – заголосил в задних рядах пилот. – Держи, эйш! Гиена!  
Полюсники и рубиновцы шарахнулись в разные стороны. Бела, отпущенный коллегой, опустил взгляд и увидел, как между ног, топчущихся на снегу, скачет взлохмаченная парка, издавая странные скрежещущие звуки.  
– Эйш, что это? – изумился Дабуку.  
– Конрад, вы что, с собой гепарделлу возили? – еще сильнее изумился Фарадж.  
– А-а, долгая история...  
– Имущество воруют! – продолжал разливаться пилот.  
Чираута зарычал. Грохочущий звук заставил местных чуть присесть, а более подготовленные полюсники частично успели заткнуть уши.  
Бела, не думая, выставил ногу. Парка налетела на препятствие, перекувырнулась и шлепнулась в снег. Выкатившийся из-под нее детеныш сжался в комок, потом резко подпрыгнул в воздух – и встал на обе ноги. Растопырил ручонки, выставив вперед когти, раззявил пасть и пронзительно заскрежетал, срываясь на попытки рычать.  
В обрушившемся на посадочную площадку молчании Чираута прошествовал по образовавшемуся коридору, наклонился и поднял наследника двумя руками. Тот заизвивался, шипя, но потом, видимо, почуял, что его держит кто-то родной, и просто оскалился.  
– Вот, – Чираута почти ткнул детенышем в нос начальнику Рубина. – Великий малый воин. Называть его Хиюмарр, что значить родиться во льдах.  
***

Подсчитав, сколько обязанностей ему приходилось выполнять на Хиюме по совместительству и перемножив их на недоспанные часы, Бела рухнул туда, куда его привели. Даже мыться не стал, лишь скинул куртку и ботинки.  
Проснулся он двое суток спустя, голодный, как вирухай после зимней спячки.  
В целительном сне тихо-мирно прошла адаптация, и кроме голода никаких побочных эффектов Бела не ощущал. Не то что на Хиюме, где первую неделю прибывшие лежали пластом. Поэтому и закидывали людей на зимовку партиями, чтобы к моменту выгрузки из октобуса посеревших и готовых блевать зимовщиков, их встретили бы уже более-менее оклемавшиеся товарищи.  
Выглянув в обязательное окно, – на Бирюзе окна в каютах категорически запрещались – Бела счастливо зажмурился. Искрился лед, полыхали поднявшиеся у припая айсберги, ослеплял до отказа пропитанный солнцем снег. Схватив куртку, Бела вытащил из кармана футляр с украшениями и тюбик противосолнечного геля. Наконец канула в лету силиконовая замазка, от которой лицо словно стягивало гипсом. Теперь можно было впитывать морской влажный воздух каждой клеточкой тела. А еще – о еретические соблазны! – даже загорать в местах, укрытых от ветра. Без термобустера.  
Поборов страстное, но вредное желание немедленно открутить заглушку и распахнуть окно, Бела порысил в санузел.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел отощавший, местами пятнистый, изрядно побитый ледовым сезоном механик двадцати шести лет от роду. Косицы спутались и залохматились, цвет кожи уходил в серый тон вместо здорового лиловатого оттенка, белки глаз пожелтели. В левом отчетливо виднелась красная жилка лопнувшего сосуда. Обветренные губы, многократно трескавшиеся от ледяных поцелуев Хиюмы, покрывала едва заметная сеточка шрамов. Бела скупо улыбнулся сам себе и опустил взгляд к рюкзаку, который помог донести Дабуку.  
Один бодрый свежий рубиновец вполне мог утащить на себе парочку полюсников, чем они и занялись сразу после того, как прошел первый шок от явления поименованного ныне наследника народу.  
Вспомнив абсолютно одинаковые выражения лиц у Конрада и Фараджа, как будто обоих прихватил приступ радикулита, Бела тихонько хихикнул. Достал из рюкзака мультитул, щедро выдавил из него ядреной зубной пасты и принялся неистово надраивать зубы в ручном режиме.

К завершению утренних процедур жрать хотелось так, что в глазах темнело. Махнув рукой на попытку создания прически и оставив на столике футляр с украшениями, Бела выскочил в коридор.  
На Рубине он бывал неоднократно, поэтому сразу взял верный курс к кают-компании. По пути вертел головой присматриваясь к следам миновавшей зимовки. Вот здесь плохо отодран слой временного утеплителя, там наверняка горел проводящий элемент, не выдержавший высокого энергопотребления, а вот тут спешно латали какие-то проблемы с каркасом крыши. То ли снегопад, то ли с автономного октоплана неудачно пару замороженных кур сбросили.  
На выспавшуюся голову и оклемавшийся организм сразу зачесались руки все это еще раз починить, но уже переделав получше.  
Преодолев зуд, в основном за счет крещендо в животе, Бела ввалился в кают-компанию. Можно было сразу идти на камбуз, но по неписанным правилам хорошего тона сначала нужно было заглянуть в святая святых любой станции.  
В кают-компании обнаружился начальник Бирюзы.  
Явно выспавшийся и, в отличие от Белы, переплетенный начисто, Конрад сидел за большим круглым столом и вдумчиво ел палаву огромной узнаваемой ложкой, свободной рукой листая что-то на развернутом объемном экране.  
– Мамбо-джамбо, бвана Конрад! – жизнерадостно сказал Бела. – Неужто Чираута захватил местный камбуз, съев повара, э?  
– Доброе утро, – кивнул Конрад и отложил орудие насыщения. Яут считал, что маленькие ложки оскорбительны. – Повара тут своего пока нет. Должен был прилететь первым рейсом, но беднягу скосила лихорадка прямо в Куван-тики. Поэтому друг Фарадж уже печалился, что им придется жить на сухпайке, но тут явился великий воин, и дело пошло на лад.  
Энергично кивая, Бела наплюхивал себе в тарелку рассыпчатую палаву с яблоками – вот откуда взялся огрызок в эквиплане – из огромной блестящей кастрюли, стоящей на термоподставке.  
Рядом возвышался термос циклопических размеров, рассчитанный на двадцать пять взрослых, хорошо кушающих организмов, и Бела не преминул обратиться к нему за ройбушем, стащив из горки кружек самую разноцветную.  
Конрад, сложив руки шалашиком, наблюдал за телодвижениями механика. В окно светило солнце, раскладывая теплые пятна по каюте, и Бела с удовольствием плюхнулся на одно из таких пятен. Сощурился и начал закидывать завтрак в рот, как роторный экскаватор.  
Проглотив килограмм палавы и запив ее литром ройбуша, Бела сыто выдохнул, стащил с огромного блюда печенье и вытянул ноги под столом.  
– Вот сколько я смотрю на вас, зимовщиков, очень вы отрицательно относитесь к раннему подъему, – прокомментировал Конрад, – никакой радости на лицах, э, только дай поваляться до обеда, стыдливо назвав его поздним завтраком. Зато посмотреть на аппетит – орлы! Бойки-бойки!  
– Ага, – легко согласился Бела.  
– Кстати, бвана Шербан, – Конрад свернул экран. – А напомните мне, что у нас последним грузили на октобус?  
Опасное «бвана Шербан» хрустнуло, точно лед в трещине. Бела перестал блаженно улыбаться и поднялся, усаживаясь на стуле прямо. Бодрые плакаты на стенах, с которых улыбались покорители северных островов, мигом посуровели и уставились на Белу весьма выжидательно.  
– Ну, э, образцы, снова образцы, техника, сопротивляющийся Соланке...  
– А два контейнера с номерами сто сорок и триста двадцать?  
Бела открыл уже рот, чтобы честно ответить, что на нумерацию он там смотрел в последнюю очередь, и вообще в глазах кровавые куколки вуду уже плясали, но тут воспоминание всплыло легкомысленным пузыриком, и Бела почувствовал, как лицо у него вытягивается.  
– Ну... – упавшим голосом сказал он. – Ну там Андору не хватало места для образцов, и я... Перегнал их в октоплан... Черпалку починить...  
– Понятно, – сказал Конрад.  
В одном слове было столько скрытых смыслов, что Бела немедленно почувствовал себя преступником, подвергшим опасности всю научную работу зимовщиков. Улыбки покорителей на плакатах стали ядовитыми, точно поцелуй черной мамбы.  
– Бвана Нвачуку! – в отчаянии воскликнул Бела.  
– Просыпаюсь я из-за того, что мне названивает бвана Эгебе, словно его там гиена огненная жует за пятку, – невозмутимо сказал Конрад. – Кричит нечеловеческим голосом, требуя от меня разобраться, почему весь их груз держат на КПП в Куван-тики и уже чуть ли не ставят на карантин.  
Бела сглотнул. Ройбуш стремительно попросился обратно.  
– Я ему объясняю, что у него там октобус, битком набитый свежими открытиями, удивительно, как его вообще не закрыли на дезинфекцию, а он мне что-то талдычит про несоответствие накладной.  
Бела заметался бы, но на стуле метаться было некуда, и он просто мучительно заелозил.  
– В конечном итоге выясняется, что кто-то утащил груз, прописанный в бортовых документах, и этот кто-то дрыхнет беспробудно, пуская розовые счастливые слюни в подушку.  
– А что же вы меня не разбудили, бвана, э, – содрогаясь от стыда, пробормотал Бела.  
– Зачем? Чтобы выпороть?  
– Можно и выпороть...  
– Обойдетесь. Зимовка закончилась, пороть я вас больше не имею права, – с некоторым сожалением сказал Конрад. – С накладной мы вопрос решили, но, Шербан, это вам минус в личное дело. Маленький, противный минус под самый конец зимовки.  
– Я понимаю.  
Бела опустил голову. Косички свесились вперед унылым ворохом.  
– Что сделано, то сделано, – заключил Конрад. – На Большую землю мы в любом случае все погруженное отвезем. Так что идите, Бела, и помогайте товарищам разворачивать полигон. И не уносите их оборудование на соседнюю станцию.  
– Нзури-нзури, – уныло согласился Бела. – Извините, бвана Конрад.  
Начальник Бирюзы помахал рукой, словно отметая пустые слова. С плакатов улыбались снисходительно, дескать, что взять с ротозея, у которого за плечами нет хотя бы малюсенькой научной публикации.  
Выходя из кают-компании, Бела услышал, как Конрад что-то пробормотал себе под нос.  
Ему, конечно, показалось, но звучало это как «Может, и хорошо, что не октобусом».

До полигона Бела добраться не успел. В коридоре его перехватил добрый и улыбчивый доктор Чимака. Схватив Белу в объятия, он запихал слабо сопротивляющуюся жертву в жадно чавкнувшую мембрану с изображением креста и добавил под копчик, чтобы Бела живее спускался по короткой лесенке.  
– Кеча, друг, клиент идет, точи скальпель! – провозгласил он.  
Решив не принимать это на свой счет, Бела смело, по стенке боком, заглянул в помещение, располагавшееся в конце лесенки за очередной дверью. Медотсек на Рубине развернули славный, разгулявшись на многие квадратные метры.  
Увидев Белу, доктор Кечавай энергично потер руки.  
– Йоу, док, – ослепительно оскалился Бела. – Я спал и кушал хорошо, не чихал и не кашлял, можно мне идти?  
Док сощурил левый глаз и нежно погладил вышитый на нагрудном кармане зеленый крест.  
– Чимака, что скажешь? Будем лечить или пусть живет?  
– Пусть потопчет снежок, – великодушно согласился Чимака.  
Бела радостно отступил назад, нащупывая пяткой ступеньку.  
– Нет, погоди, может, у него что-нибудь болит? – с надеждой спросил Кечавай, доставая скальпель.  
– Не-не! – страстно вскричал Бела.  
Доктор Чимака подтолкнул его в спину.  
– Я не хочу! Контейнеры я ненарочно!  
– Какие контейнеры? – удивился доктор Кечавай, убирая скальпель и взамен доставая шприц.  
– Никакие, – тут же замотал головой Бела.  
– Вот, налицо дезориентация в пространстве, – непонятно чему обрадовался Чимака. – Кеча, глуши его, чтоб не ушел.  
Бела зарыскал взглядом по медотсеку, ища, куда бы сбежать. Но сбежать можно было разве в томограф, да и то наружу торчали бы пятки.  
– Куда ты смотришь? – поинтересовался Кечавай. – Раздевайся до пояса.  
Бела схватился за штаны и сделал жалобное лицо.  
– Кеча, друг, что ты там с ними делал на Бирюзе, э? – со смесью восторга и подозрительности уточнил Чимака. – Почему они все норовят подставить задницу?  
– Может, выпороть мерзавца, э? – раздумчиво произнес док, берясь за резиновую ленту измерителя давления.  
– Ах, до пояса, – картинно прозрел Бела, подтягивая приспущенные уже было штаны. – Так бы и сказал, что интересуешься верхней частью, бвана!  
– Поди сюда, невинное дитя, – поманил пальцем доктор Кечавай.

Уколотый безжалостной рукой, всадившей в него колонию ослабленных вирусов и всяческих прионов, Бела со стонами и кряхтением проследовал вверх по лесенке и снова вывалился в коридор.  
Теперь, превратившись в ходячий склад той самой заразы, которую так страстно мечтал обнаружить Марайя, Бела был полностью готов входить в контакт с кем угодно.  
Ближайшие кто угодно гомонили на улице. Толкнув приоткрытый створ, Бела поддернул застежку куртки и шагнул на площадку. Солнечный свет снова ослепил его, и Бела зажмурился. Упоительно галдели страусы-морозники, сбежавшиеся к станции, чтобы торопливо, выдирая друг у друга куски из клюва и перья из жопы, полакомиться твердыми пищевыми отходами, выкатываемыми на хоздвор. Наполовину погрузившись в нирвану Бела вдохнул полной грудью свежий приморский воздух.  
Воздух пах жженым пластиком.  
Сквозь галдеж страусов прорезались рассерженные вопли с коделезским акцентом:  
– А я говорьил! Говорьил я, не надо стельить пленку без подложьки! Гиенья рвота!  
Бела открыл глаз. Чуть в отдалении на обнажившемся красно-коричневом куске земли бегали и махали руками метеорологи с каким-то смутно знакомым типом. На земле валялось скомканное полотнище чего-то сверкающего, рядом торчали три башенки, недовольно крутящие длинными лепестками лопастей. Вроде бы, если Бела ничего не путал, еще по прилету местный представился климатологом станции, Паили Рафики, и сообщил, что готовит масштабное научное исследование.  
Судя по всему, исследование находилось в опасности.  
Бела шагнул на ступеньку ниже и опять глубоко вздохнул. Легкие наконец-то перестали комкаться, расправились, налились жизнью, а вместе с этим засвербило неистовое желание приносить пользу. Особенно на фоне полнейшего фиаско с перетащенными контейнерами.  
Бела спустился еще на ступеньку ниже и проверил ремень с мелким инструментарием, привычно накинутый при выходе из каюты.  
– Хей, йоу, на берегу! – крикнул он, приставив ладонь к глазам. – Помощь нужна?  
***

Работалось на Рубине легко и в охотку. Станция стремительно выходила из спячки и разворачивалась испытательными полигонами – так назывались скромные пятачки выступившей из-под снега почвы, отданные под установку на них всякого хитрого оборудования.   
Страусы-морозники, привлеченные активной деятельностью, ежедневно сновали вокруг станции, то и дело подбегая полюбопытствовать, чем это заняты высокие разноцветные твари с пучками волос на головах. Поскольку вирухаи еще не вышли из зимнего полукоматоза, страусы бегали, никого не стесняясь. Гадили, клевали, принимали участие в дружеских фотосессиях и всякий раз, будучи потрясены столь высокой честью, гадили вдвое больше.  
Потом на страусов начал охотиться Хиюмарр. И, возможно, провалился бы в подтаявшие полыньи, если бы мягкосердечные хиюмовцы не обвешали его браслетами слежения, начинавшими тревожно голосить, едва детеныш отдалялся за невидимую границу дальнобойности датчиков.  
Освоившись с выделенной ему территорией, Хиюмарр начал устраивать засады. Иногда путал страусов с хиюмовцами – выскакивал на них из-за контейнеров, заставляя испуганно подпрыгивать. Особенно хорошо удавался испуг и прыжки, когда яутеныш прятался за столбиками ветряков, в половину тоньше его тельца, с детской уверенностью полагая, что раз уж спрятал клыки, то и остальное тоже никто не увидит.

Снег таял, образовывая целые запруды, и однажды Гайя имел неосторожность сообщить, что не против был бы искупаться, уж очень заманчиво переливается аквамарином талая вода. Станционный биолог, Олучи Траоре, тут же с удовольствием прочел ему целую лекцию в духе Марайи. Для начала рассказал, что новоприбывшие уже обменялись микробами, а вот содержимое воды в этих озерах может открыть удивительные сюрпризы для изнеженных цитрусовым суфле и вкусным помбе организмов.  
– У нас есть методы, – вещал Олучи, – с помощью которых мы определяем генетическую метку этих вот микробов. Я могу определить, кому принадлежит тот или иной микроб, но порой вижу в микроскопе такое, что лучше бы не определял, айе. У нас за лето бюро находок микробов пополняется потрясающими экземплярами. Видели бы вы, что они делают с ослабевшими страусами! А хотите ли вы узнать, чем какает вирухай и что бывает, если вам в рот попадет этот, не постесняюсь сказать, фекальный микроб, э?  
Собравшиеся на темпераментную речь хиюмовцы дружно зааплодировали.  
– Подумаешь, озеро какое-то, эйш, – с достоинством сказал Гайя. – Будто я озер не видел. Я вообще спрашивал для интереса.  
– Нет-нет, почему же! – воскликнул Олучи. – Я одобряю научные порывы! В конце концов, много столетий назад люди прививали себе оспу, чуму и многие другие болезни. Почему бы нам не воспользоваться добровольцем, э? Друзья! Поддержите его!  
Хиюмовцы зааплодировали еще энергичнее.  
Бела, стоящий за плечом у Нганги видел, как тот быстро набрасывает в планшете дружеский шарж «Олучи Траоре с ершиком гоняется по Рубину за фекальным микробом».  
– Я вообще ненавижу купаться, эйш! – меж тем восклицал риометрист, отчаянно сопротивляясь настойчивому желанию Олучи увлечь его к ближайшему озерцу. – У меня аллергия на воду! Я на Бирюзе даже мылся с отвращением!  
С трудом вырвавшись из нежных объятий, Гайя величественно удалился, сопровождаемый сочувственными, идущими от сердца восклицаниями.  
Парой часов позже мстительный биолог раздобыл у начальника станции официально заверенное разрешение на спуск в озерцо и подговорил коллег разыскать Гайю и напомнить, что ему рекомендованы купания. Но тот предусмотрительно заперся в своей каюте. Там он и просидел до вечера, поглощая антигистаминные и никак не реагируя на запущенные по станционной трансляции призывы: «Риометристу Югетте – купаться! Повторяем, риометристу Гайе Югетте – подготовиться к спуску в резервуар!»

Еще днем позже Чираута наконец-то изволил покинуть камбуз, где все это время трудился так самозабвенно, словно проводил военные действия, и намылился с кулинарной инспекцией на Изумруд.  
– Зачем? Пусть дохнут на сухпайке, э, – щедро сказал Фарадж. – А мы тут с удовольствием съедим все что вы приготовили. И добавки попросим!  
– Я завоевывать этот континент, – пафосно изрек яут.  
– В чем, друг, в этих трусах? – начальник невежливо указал на традиционную для камбуза одежду Чирауты: набедренную повязку, расшитую скучающими зимовщиками Бирюзы и разрисованную национальными узорами. И еще разлохмаченную зубами детеныша.  
Бела ковырялся в зачахшей «катапульте» и страдал от невозможности прогуляться. Но, памятуя вчерашний перформанс Гайи, напрашиваться не рисковал.  
– Шутить? – осклабился Чираута. – Это хорошо, шутить, пока брюхо цело. Вон, пусть Белья со мной ходить, раз твоя пугаться.  
Фарадж, слегка посеревший при двусмысленном намеке на вспоротый живот, сразу встрепенулся.  
– Тогда берите вездеход, а я их там предупрежу, – расщедрился он.  
Бела радостно уронил ключ на двадцать в недра «катапульты» и вскочил, вытирая руки о штаны.  
– А этим теперь пользоваться можно будет? – с сомнением поинтересовался начальник станции.  
– Можно, бвана!  
Бела пнул агрегат. Ключ выпал на пол, а мгновение спустя «катапульта» завелась с умиротворяющим тарахтением.  
– Акуна матата, – выразительно сказал Бела.  
– Сразу видна полюсная школа, – растрогался Фарадж.

Пару километров до Изумруда предстояло проделать по подтаявшему снегу, местами по грязи и гальке, а местами по все еще крепкому льду, выдыхавшему в окружающее пространство стойкий холод.   
– Люблю всю эту грязюку! – на ходу кричал Бела, умело уводя вездеход от кинувшейся под гусеницы лужи. – Сразу так летом пахнет, э!  
– Птичьи какашки! – кратко ответствовал Чираута.  
– Родные птичьи какашки, между прочим!  
Страусы, чью стоянку потревожил вездеход, точно в подтверждение тезиса кинулись во все стороны, роняя перья и обильно гадя на ходу. Вездеход проскочил по камням, покрытым толстым слоем бело-зеленого помета, и запах раскисшего на солнышке птичьего дерьма мощно ударил в ноздри.  
Чираута ругнулся и заперхал. Бела прижмурился и бросил вездеход вперед, стремясь проскочить вонючую полянку побыстрее.  
Последним препятствием стала крошечная речушка. Каменная ложбина спускалась с двуглавого холма, на котором стоял Изумруд, и уходила прямиком в океан. По дну весело бежала талая вода, играя с мелкими камушками. Вездеход ухнул туда с разбегу, и Чираута, отшибший задницу о седло, взревел, перекрывая натужный рев движка, пытающегося вытолкать перегруженную машину наверх.  
Заполнив ложбину проклятьями, Бела все-таки вывел транспорт на берег и круто повернул, беря курс на фосфорически-зеленые корпуса станции.  
Издалека было видно, как распахнулась дверь, и на порожек выскочил высокий человек в белоснежном тюрбане. Сдернув тюрбан, оказавшийся полотенцем, житель Изумруда замахал им, словно давал секретную шифрограмму.  
– Джамбо! – крикнул Бела, не надеясь, что его услышат. – Готовьте помбе!  
Изумрудовец развернулся, заскочил обратно и почти сразу же явился наружу снова – на этот раз в сапогах до колена.  
– Ойе! – сказал Бела сам себе. – Вот какую обувь тут надо брать!  
Человек спрыгнул через три ступеньки и пробежал навстречу вездеходу с десяток метров, перепрыгивая лужицы, отражавшие сочное зеленое небо и белое солнце. Следом за ним летел узнаваемый шарик видеотранслятора.  
– Эйш! – вскричал человек, едва вездеход затормозил. – Своими глазами! Ничего себе!  
– Мамбо-джамбо! – еще раз поздоровался Бела, с удовольствием выключая двигатель.  
Здесь вездеходам не грозило заморозиться насмерть.  
– Джамбо! Асита Квабендзе! – человек выстрелил длинной рукой. – Уполномоченный станции Изумруд, очень приятно!  
– Бела Шербан, – представился механик и потряс крепкую жилистую руку.  
– Чираута, – коротко отрекомендовался яут, слезая.  
– Эйш! – снова вскричал Асита. – Секунду! Снимок на память! – стремительно обежал вездеход, схватил яута за руку и ослепительно улыбнулся шарику транслятора. – И еще один!  
Чираута тоже повернулся к шарику, раздвинул клыки и по-своему, по-яутски улыбнулся.  
Жуткая харя поползла во все стороны, ощериваясь в оскале, желтые глаза вспыхнули змеиным огнем, плечи чуть приподнялись, а дредлоки, казалось, увеличились в размерах.  
Асита был счастлив.

Не снижая взятого темпа, уполномоченный потащил гостей в кают-компанию, где вручил им лесотовские марки со штемпелем станции, а потом в оранжерею, где страшно обрадованный визитом агроном со звучным именем Хариша чуть ли не насильно вбил во рты посетителей ярко-оранжевые томаты.  
Раскусив томат, Бела выпучил глаза. Острый, напоминающий перечный, вкус впился в язык и нёбо. Хариша засмеялся и вручил ему бутылочку алойного сока.  
– Вот такие гибриды мы здесь пытаемся выращивать, друг! Правда, потрясающе? В сердце холода – и томаты! Э?  
– Нзури-нзури, – просипел Бела и судорожно начал пить сок.  
– Но здесь не холод сердца, а очень тепло, – посетовал Чираута. – А теперь ты тоже принимать кулинарный изыск.  
В руки Харише перекочевал ланч-бокс. Агроном немедленно его открыл, окинул взглядом и с голодным урчанием достал поджаренное крылышко, тут же вцепившись в него зубами. Чираута довольно прищурился. Среди изящных зеленых ветвей, оплетающих шпалеры, он смотрелся удивительно к месту: как хищник, умело сливающийся с джунглями.  
– Благодатный край, – охотно согласился Асита. – И лишь из-за головотяпства отдельных младших научных сотрудников здесь не произрастают субтропические культуры.  
Хариша демонстративно скривился и принялся с хрустом грызть крылышко.  
– А это что? – заинтересовался уполномоченный, беря второе крылышко.  
– Страус, – буркнул Чираута.  
Оба изумрудовца застыли. Хариша, приоткрыв набитый рот, Асита, брезгливо на вытянутой руке отодвинув от себя крылышко.  
– Шутит он, – успокоил коллег Бела. – Это все на ЭРке прилетело, вот бвана Чираута и осваивает пищевые горизонты.  
– Точно, – прищелкнул Чираута. – За две дюжины десятков дней весь фантазия иссякать, батат уже в глотке торчать поперечно. Здесь разнообразно.  
– А хотите я вам томатов отсыплю? – прочавкал успокоенный Хариша.  
– Айна! – возмутился уполномоченный. – Еще своих накормить не успел, а уже гостям раздаешь не глядя?  
– Давать, – без капли вежливости и понимания согласился Чираута.  
– А где остальные? – тут же заинтересовался Бела.  
– В полях, – махнул рукой Асита. – Собирают почвенные замеры, соленасыщенность, уровень влаги и все такое. Вы ж знаете, чем мы занимаемся, э?  
– Биостанция, вроде бы? – осторожно сказал Бела.  
– Агросектор, – прохрустел Хариша.  
– Верно, изучаем выращивание устойчивых культур. На синтолине все-таки жизнь пресновата.  
Бела согласно закивал. Синтолин, на семьдесят процентов заменявший природные источники пищи, стоил недорого, выращивался без проблем в промышленных масштабах, но каждый раз, когда в меню оказывалась тарелка с чем угодно, изготовленным на основе синтолина, в душу закрадывалась грусть. Все-таки еда – не топливо, а средство получения удовольствия.  
– А еще, – с загадочным лицом сказал Асита, – у нас чибуку есть. Своего производства. Хотите?  
Бела покосился на Чирауту. Яут рассматривал веточку томатов, аккуратно подцепив ее когтем и почти уткнувшись мордой в овальные, поблескивающие плоды. Вид у него был сосредоточенный, в огромной башке явно шли какие-то сложные мыслительные процессы.  
Бела молитвенно прижал к груди ладони.  
– Очень хочу, друг!

Обратно вездеход пришлось вести яуту. Заднее сиденье полностью освободилось от ланчбоксов, каковых Чираута притаранил на Изумруд столько, словно не верил в способность изумрудовцев прокормить себя самостоятельно. На сиденье с комфортом устроились захмелевший механик и старательно упакованный ящик с кустом гибридного томата. Ящик Чираута прикручивал с соблюдением всех правил безопасности, Белу же за шиворот посадил с размаху, едва не отбив ему яйца, и приказал держаться.  
– Заезжайте еще! – махал рукой Асита. – Может, бананы вырастим!  
Бела после кружки хмельного мог только благодарно мычать и производить телодвижения, неминуемо ведущие к падению. Поэтому он покрепче ухватился за пояс яута, радуясь, что теперь этот пояс можно обхватить хоть ногами, хоть руками, и уткнулся носом в широкую спину.  
Всю дорогу он страдал от потери ориентации.  
– Чир-ра! – позвал он и поперхнулся, когда вездеход подпрыгнул на незримой кочке. – А к-куда все твои наросты подевались? Ты ж был... айна! – еще одна кочка, – как гбахали! Весь в шип-пах! Айна!  
Чираута, на удивление, откликнулся.  
– То быть защита. Для сбережения младенцев защиты нужно много. Надо быть очень сильным. Как великий воин рождаться, так нужда больше нет.  
– О-о! – восхитился эволюционным пассажем Бела. – Айоба! Так ты нашу ст-танцию от груди жал, потому что сильный был, д-да? Айна!  
– Да! – они выскочили на ровное место, ветер ударил в лицо, и Чирауте пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Бела его слышал. – В тягости хватать сил для убийства тысяч монстров! Но мне лень! И я выбирать ваш станция для покой и творчество! Если бы ты, Белья, не делать так глупо, я бы не показывать свою силу!  
– Извини-и, дру-уг! – провыл Бела, стараясь сделать это как можно громче сквозь ветер. – Я думал, что всех спасу-у!  
– Хороший поступок, – вездеход начал замедляться, снова стало возможно слышать друг друга без воплей. – Достойный. Поэтому ты и держать великий наследник, понятно?  
– Ага, – Бела сморгнул выдавленные солнцем и ветром слезы. – Эйш, как же меня развезло, ног не чую.  
– Это потому что ты сидеть, – мудро заметил Чираута, поворачивая вездеход к парковке. – А я видеть, что вы готовить поле битвы?  
Бела выглянул из-за яутских плечищ. Хоть и уменьшившиеся до более-менее гармонирующих с новым туловом размеров, они все равно были внушительны.

Сыграть в триксобол рубиновцы приглашали уже давно – не прошло и пары дней после воскрешения полюсников из полумертвых. Сначала бывшие жители Бирюзы отказывались, ссылаясь на плохое здоровье, но потом, когда Чираута развернулся во всю мощь, а два доктора принялись пичкать пациентов всеми достижениями современной науки, скрываться и дальше сделалось невозможно.  
На широкой площадке уже устанавливали кольца для мяча, расчерчивали трехочковые, трапецию, крыло, зону входа и все остальные части разметки. Заинтересованные происходящим страусы митинговали неподалеку, периодически высылая представителей. Хиюмарр сидел в засаде за бочкой, обозначавшей угол боковой и торцевой линий на поле, но, кажется, уже уснул.  
– Как хорош-шо, что я напился, – обрадовался Бела, покрепче хватаясь за крепкий торс. – Иначе пришлось бы честь защищать, эйш!  
– Что за сражение? – поинтересовался Чираута. – Можно ли отрывать головы и ломать ребра?  
– Да ну тебя, мзунгу, – фыркнул Бела. – Ребра вон у цыплят на бульон ломай. А это цивилизация. Мячик в корзинку пиу-пиу! Кто накидает больше, тот и прав.  
– Скукота фу, – однозначно определился Чираута.  
– Неправда! Это очень интересно, – страстно произнес Бела. – Особенно, когда не тебя пытаются головой вперед выкинуть с поля.  
Чираута заинтересованно заклекотал.  
– Давай сядем и посмотрим, друг, – предложил Бела. – Вон там, где Кьяга тащит кучку стульев. Для нас старается, хотя еще об этом и не подозревает.  
Чираута согласно пробубнил что-то себе в клыки и решительно повел вездеход к ангару.

Приглашенный на игру в качестве медицинского наблюдателя доктор Кечавай, снедаемый жаждой хирургической практики, производил резекцию батона, разложенного перед ним на стерильной пленке. На переднем крае стоял универсальный зеленый антисептик. Хладнокровно парируя ехидство окружающих, док приговаривал:  
– Ничего, и до вас дойдет очередь. С тебя, Кьяга, начнем, я уже точу скальпель на твой аппендикс!  
Когда солнце перевалило прилично за полдень и потянул привычный ветер, над одним кольцом зажгли красный флажок, над другим – бирюзовый.  
Под овации зрителей на поле выбежали игроки в национальных набедренных повязках и босиком. Чираута уважительно заворчал. Игроков приветствовал начальник Рубина. На нем по случаю близящегося вечера была теплая парка, он мог говорить интересно и долго, но начавшие отливать лиловым триксболисты отчаянно дрыгали ногами и бросали на оратора красноречивые взгляды. Фараджу пришлось стремительно закругляться.  
– И пусть победят достойные! – объявил он.  
– У нас было принято говорить – пусть победит дружба, – вполголоса заметил пилот, усевшийся рядом с Белой и вытянувший длинные ноги.  
Чираута посматривал на эти ноги с подозрительным интересом. Бела, по-прежнему пребывая под легким градусом, почти ревниво задумался, что видит яут в этом совершенно постороннем для полюсников типе. То ли мотолыжки для приготовления студня, то ли кандидатуру для укладывания под тяжелую яутскую тушу.  
Меж тем на поле разворачивалось сражение, достойное запечатления в прессе. Отъевшиеся полюсники яростно боролись с хозяевами Рубина. То и дело кого-нибудь роняли мордой в грязь. Чираута начал негромко ухать и стучать раскрытой ладонью по колену. Особенно его забавляли столкновения с разгону, когда противники сцеплялись в объятиях, хватая друг друга за широкие пояса, и пытались повалить. Мяч, пляшущий в порывах ветра над энергично носящимися туда-сюда хиюмовцами, ускользал от попыток залепить в него, издевательски подпрыгивая.  
– Кто проиграть, чистить батат! – наконец включился в игру яут. – Паковать мусор, отскребать помет гадкий птиц!  
На поле взвыли. Немедленно обнаружилось, что рубиновцы прыгают лучше, но в скорости полюсники превосходят их на голову. Особенно потрясала воображение скорость, с которой перемещался по полю Дженго. Бела, неумеренно хихикая, разъяснил пилоту, что скорее всего ионосферист забыл надеть теплые трусы и спасается от простуды.  
Нганга полез на стул, прихватив с собой древний автоматический фотоприбор, выменянный у Вьерана перед отлетом, и щелкал затвором с такой же внушающей уважение скоростью.  
– Выбирай ракурс лучше! – воззвал заметивший его центровой. – Я мужественнее всего выгляжу в профиль! Спеши запечатлеть наши незабываемые лица-ахр!  
Дуэт метеорологов, галопирующих с мрачной решимостью избежать работы с птичьим пометом, снес его с ног. Выскочивший за ними Дженго провел стремительный пируэт по грязи и в размашистой подсечке сбил с ног второго защитника.  
Кьяга, перед которым маячил огромный неначатый мешок батата, яростно рванул в самое пекло. Выбрав момент, когда сильнейшим порывом ветра рубиновского фулл-защитника выдуло из трехочковой, радиометрист точным ударом направил мяч в кольцо. Зрители неистово взревели. Полюсники на площадке запрыгали, обнимаясь и заляпывая грязью то, что еще не было заляпано. Чираута колотил себя по груди и выкрикивал что-то угрожающе-вдохновляющее на родном языке.  
– Счет открыл Кьяга Кикеломо – станция Бирюза! Йоу, бвана! Кикеломо – это новый Али Нашнун нашей современности! Гип-гип ура самому прыгучему триксболисту! Хола-а!  
Пока зрители аплодировали в экстазе, автор возгласов, каковым являлся сам Кьяга, выпятив грудь, принимал самые выгодные позы для создания снимков.  
– Я готов к автограф-сессии! Несите же мой лавровый венок на камбуз! – ораторствовал он.  
Рубиновцы рвались отыграться и требовали реванша, но дело быстро шло к закату и Фарадж с некоторым разочарованием объявил, что на этом дружеский матч закончен.  
Зрители, галдя, посыпались на территорию поля и затоптали его окончательно. Мяч, лишенный окто-движка, пошел по рукам. Бела тоже подержал его: тяжеленный, упругий, оттягивающий руки. Следом мяч дошел до Чирауты, и яут принялся рассматривать его, едва не пробуя на зуб. Зрители и игроки еще немного пообнимались, и игроков начали паковать в запасные куртки. Доктор Кечавай в отчаянии спрашивал, не вывихнул ли кто-нибудь себе чего-нибудь, но игроки дружно как один отказались от медицинского освидетельствования.  
– Почему мяч летать, а не кидать? – осведомился Чираута, разом перекрыв гомон голосов.  
– Потому что слишком тяжелый для кидать, – весело пояснил Дабуку. – Нужна достаточная масса, чтобы по воздуху красиво передвигался на движке. А будет слишком легкий – получится, будто воздушный шарик лупишь.  
Чираута покачал мяч на ладони.  
– Подыгрывание слабостям фу.  
– Ну сам попробуй, друг, – легкомысленно бросил электротехник.  
Чираута осклабился. Бела сразу догадался, что добром это не кончится.  
– Эйш, подождите!..  
Но было уже поздно. Чираута стиснул ладонь и с громким уханьем размахнулся.  
Мяч выстрелил ярко-желтым ядром. С грохотом опрокинулась штанга с кольцом. Встревоженно завопили, разбегаясь, не успевшие удрать до этого страусы. Хиюмовцы потрясенно молчали.  
– Хорошая игра, – оскалился Чираута еще шире. – Точно кидать голова врага.

Подмерзших игроков отправили мыться и пить ройбуш, а зрители двинули рассекать по быстро темнеющей равнине. В поисковую кампанию вписался и пилот, который, как показалось Беле, постоянно ошивался рядом с яутом.  
Стараясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, Бела рыскал с утроенным энтузиазмом и в конце концов увидел желтый бок, светящийся даже в темноте: владельцы предусмотрительно покрасили мяч флуоресцентом, видимо, предполагая подобный исход событий.  
– Нашел! – отчитался Бела по коротковолновой. – Льда тут немеряно, давайте сюда, а то в одиночку я лазить по застругам боюсь.   
– Нзури-нзури! – первым обрадовался Олучи. – Мы его с Большой земли везли, друг, не хотелось бы отдать на поживу вирухаям!  
Бела передернулся. Для вирухаев еще было рано, но после такой фразы все равно холодок пополз по загривку.  
Бела поплотнее натянул шапку, подумал было завязать уши под подбородком, но потом решил, что это будет не слишком мужественно.  
На свет его фонарика медленно сползались темные фигуры, матерящиеся при каждой кочке, коварно бросающейся под ноги.  
Чираута прибыл вместе с пилотом, и у Белы вновь зачесались полушария, требуя немедленно изгнать постороннего, который с яутом восемь месяцев батат не чистил и три недели в одной койке не ночевал.  
– Я снимать сам! – тут же объявил Чираута.  
– Великие воины исправляют свои ошибки, э? – усмехнулся Олучи.  
– Великие воины не ошибаться, – назидательно сказал яут. – Но ваши жопы ломать ноги, если лезть в ночь в лед.  
Хиюмовцы немножко повозмущались, но больше для галочки.  
Чираута прошел сквозь заструги словно трактор. Местами лед под ним трещал так жалобно, словно его убивали с особой жестокостью. Достав мяч, Чираута размахнулся было, но галдеж поднялся такой, что яуту пришлось возвращаться обратно, неся найденное сокровище в руке.  
– Сейчас бы в открытый океан запулил, мзунгу! – накинулся на него Олучи. – Ужас!  
– Держать крепко, – снисходительно сказал Чираута, вручая ему мяч. – И смотреть под ноги! Чтобы в мою смену глупый травмы быть не, понятно?  
Нестройный отклик подтвердил, что ноги ломать никому не хочется. Пользуясь столпотворением, Бела подобрался ближе и пристроился рядом с яутом. Хотя бы при возвращении на станцию их личного шеф-повара нужно было от всяких посторонних пилотов оберегать.

Исполнение угрозы насчет батата и птичьего помета Чираута великодушно отложил на следующий день. Хиюмовцы, собравшись за праздничным ужином, с удовольствием распили по кругу бутылочку кокосовой настойки, приобретенной начальником Рубина в Куван-тики именно для таких случаев. От слабого алкоголя развезло всех моментально и, с трудом дотащив пустые тарелки до камбуза, хиюмовцы расползлись по каютам.  
Бела помнил, что кое-как почистил зубы, повозился под струей воды и рухнул в койку – и вот уже неожиданно проснулся среди ночи. Неожиданность быстро сконцентрировалась в районе кишок и затребовала свободы.  
Основательно помедитировав в санузле, Бела вдруг понял, что теперь настолько пуст телом и чист душой, что готов сожрать, например, пару булочек-муна. А в кают-компании на случай ночных смотрящих держали боксы с ганским печеньем и фруктовыми батончиками. Нисколько не колеблясь, Бела влез в унты и пошаркал на выход.

В отличие от Бирюзы, на Рубине не жмотились поддерживать одинаковую температуру на всей станции. Даже растения в горшках выращивали, прямо в коридорах. Чираута успел ощипать парочку для кулинарных экспериментов, и попал под огонь в виде назидательной лекции от Олучи, после чего – неслыханное дело – даже извинился. Хиюмарр грыз толстые стволы безо всяческих извинений.  
Просочившись в кают-компанию, Бела сразу же увидел, что не одинок в своих брожениях. Узнаваемый громоздкий силуэт стоял напротив окна и в слабом мерцании полюсного сияния, почти истаявшего к лету, казался вырезанным из обсидиана.  
– Джамбо! – шепотом сказал Бела.  
Чираута обернулся, желтые глаза блеснули в темноте.  
– Почто не спать? – на грани вкрадчивого рычания поинтересовался яут.  
Бела открыл рот, тут же прикинул, что фраза про печенье может оскорбить шеф-повара, мол, ужина было недостаточно, и мгновенно сымпровизировал:  
– Ройбуша хочется, сил нет.  
Чираута кивнул и снова вернулся к созерцанию. Бела налил кружку, стремительным преступным движением закинул в рот печенье, тут же запил и проглотил. Подумал и совершил преступление еще раз. Только после этого, добавив ройбуша еще чуть-чуть, направился к яуту. Встал рядом и уставился в диковинные ледяные пейзажи.  
На старой Земле давно такого не было. Там все перегрелось, растаяло, залило прибрежные города и превратило пустыни в цветущие сады. Беженцев с самого жаркого континента, окончательно превратившегося в раскаленный ад, не особо жаловали на «белых землях», поэтому в первой же космической программе переселяться предложили именно им.  
С одной стороны – их просто выкинули за борт, в бесконечный космический океан. С другой – им, можно сказать, повезло. Выбирали самых лучших, не жалели средств на программу биоревитализации, стараясь сделать будущих колонистов как можно более выносливыми, здоровыми и качественными.  
Бела родился уже здесь, под жарким белым солнцем и зелено-голубым небом, среди людей, чья кожа была темна, как ночь, и различалась лишь оттенками. И чьи волосы внезапно породнили их с совсем другими существами, шагнувшими из другого мира.   
Иринга была его родным домом, и ему нравилось в ней все, начиная от роскошных садов в средних широтах и заканчивая мертвыми ледяными объятиями Северного полюса на Хиюме. И эта ночная равнина за окном, пестрая от земли и льда, тоже нравилась.  
От переполнившего его чувства гордости за Ирингу и даже ликования, Бела шумно вздохнул и отхлебнул ройбуша.  
– О чем думать, Белья?  
Чуть не поперхнувшись от неожиданности, Бела справился титаническим усилием воли и осторожно выдохнул через нос.  
– Не Белья, а Бела. Бе-ла.  
– Нет, – Чираута клекотнул-хихикнул. – Белья. Знать, почему?  
– Э?  
– Белья значить «ласковый». Бе-елья. Так о чем ты думать?  
– Не такой уж я и ласковый, – пробурчал Бела и помахал кружкой. – Я думать, тьфу ты, думаю о всяком. О нас. Об Иринге. Философствую слегка.  
Фразы показались какими-то глупыми и напыщенными, и Бела яростно почесал живот под футболкой, пытаясь этим простецким поведением сгладить эффект. Чираута покосился на него и, едва Бела потащил руку наружу, поймал его за запястье.  
– Более не скорбная жопа, – заметил он. – Наливаться соками, крепнуть.  
Беле сделалось невыносимо жарко. Запылали уши и кончик носа. Табун мурашек устремился по животу.  
– Да, – хрипло сказал он. – Теперь кислородных таблеток мне не надо...  
Чираута ухмыльнулся, раззявливая пасть.  
– Да-а, Белья? Давай проверять?  
Бела стиснул кружку и судорожно сглотнул. Здесь, на Рубине, влажность воздуха была прекрасная, но язык все равно словно прилип к нёбу, и слюны почти не было. Во что он пытается влезть? Через два дня прибывает «Васко де Гама», через две недели морского путешествия судно прибудет в порт Майдугури, а оттуда прямой путь на октоплане до авиагавани Рухенгери, и, наконец, в родной Улдиш, где у семейства Шербан давно уже своя реммастерская, в которую сгоняют агротехнику со всей округи...  
– Что, прямо здесь, э? – глупо спросил Бела.  
Чираута посмотрел вверх, где под потолком ютился крошечный пятачок камеры.  
– Глупый Белья, делать чама-чама под камера фу. Идти со мной.  
Он шагнул, не отпуская руки механика, и Бела только успел поставить кружку на стол, прежде чем яут увлек его за собой.  
– Опять на камбуз? – задыхаясь то ли от быстрых шагов, то ли от накатывающего предвкушения, уточнил Бела.  
– Фрхм! Зачем искать искусственный ситуация, когда есть хороший логово?  
– Там же Хиюмарр! – выдохнул Бела, перепрыгивая через рулон сетки.  
Вчера метеорологи раздербанили складской запас и вознамерились покрыть сеткой три гектара для создания невероятной по масштабам системы вылавливания климатических колебаний, но так устали, что бросили оставшийся рулон прямо на развилке коридоров, разводящих по разным концам станции. И пришлепнули записку:  
«Мы все уберем завтра!» – тускло светился крошечный экранчик.  
– Великий наследник жить отдельно, – прорычал Чираута. – Не оскорблять его общим гнездом. Фу, Белья!  
– Так я ж не знал, эйш!


	8. Кругосветный гарнир

Знакомый контейнер стоял в каюте, занимая парадный угол. Створки были приоткрыты, и из-под нижней торчало что-то до одури напоминающее металлический тапочек. Тусклое оранжевое свечение настенного плафона переливало в каюте все оттенки янтаря.  
Чираута скинул набедренную повязку, и Бела увидел слегка изогнувшийся хрен, уже даже чуть-чуть растопыривший влажный венчик.  
Стягивая пижаму и унты, Бела мимолетно подосадовал, что не застал того момента, когда Чираута еще не возбужден. Было бы интересно посмотреть, как эта штука оживает. А вернее – как вылезает. Судя по складкам, разошедшимся у основания члена, могучий корень прятался где-то в тазовой полости.  
– Смотри, друг, – сказал Бела, переступая босыми ногами на прекрасном пушистом коврике. – Это первый раз, когда мы сделаем все по-человечески, в постели.  
– Глупый тяга к комфорт, чиёо-омми, – со смешинкой в голосе отозвался Чираута. – Может, ты бы все же желать интересных мест? Например, подоконник. Он быть теплый.  
Бела замотал головой. Чираута шагнул к нему, присел на корточки, чтобы Бела оказался меж его колен, и внимательно осмотрел механика с ног до головы. Бела спрятал руки за спину. Ему все еще было неловко начинать, как выразился Чираута, «делать чама-чама». Непривычно. Однако член уже среагировал на пристальный осмотр и приподнялся.  
– Да, кислород ныне требоваться не, – заключил Чираута.  
Поднялся, привычно поерошил Беле косицы и таким же привычным и возбуждающим движением сгреб их в кулак. Бела длинно вздохнул. Чираута потянул, повел его за собой, недвусмысленно держа маршрут к постели.  
Обычные койки на Рубине были рассчитаны на стандартных людей, но у Чирауты кровать оказалась пошире. Возможно, предполагалось, что однажды здесь будет жить семейная пара. Вот пригодилось для яута. И для его временной пары тоже места хватало. Чираута дернул еще сильнее и почти опрокинул Белу на постель. В последний момент разжал пальцы, и Бела шлепнулся на жесткий матрас, сохранив скальп в целости.  
Чираута плюхнулся следом. Матрас скрипнул, но продавился совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Иди сюда, Белья. Надо знакомиться, ты говорить, да?  
– М-м!  
Чираута притянул его к себе и начал обстоятельно лапать. Бела для острастки тормозил его коленом, упирался лбом в жесткую грудь и наслаждался процессом. Ему нравилось, как жесткие ладони скользят по спине, как когти едва заметно чиркают по коже, а клыки прихватывают за плечи. Если бы он мог, наверное, залез бы на яута с ногами и елозил бы по нему, приговаривая: «это мое».  
Чираута покончил с ощупыванием, опрокинул его на спину и пристроился сверху. Ворох дредлоков упал густой завесой, погружая Белу в тень.  
– М-м, хотеть кусать Белья, – вздохнул яут.  
Зрачки-точки в желтых глазах начали вытягиваться, подавая сигнал – яут близок к сокрушительному возбуждению, в котором уже плохо себя контролирует.  
– Не кусать, мзунгу! – возмутился Бела, обхватывая ладонями массивные челюсти. – Пасть сомкнуть, держать слюни в узде, э?  
Чираута заперхал, веселясь. Легко преодолев сопротивление Белы опустил голову и вновь легонько цапнул клыками. Раз, другой, третий. Бела довольно вздохнул и закинул руки за голову, пошире раздвигая ноги.  
Чираута спускался сверху вниз, методично покрывая призрачными укусами распластанное перед ним тело. Кожа Белы ловила оранжевые блики, и ему чудилось, что по темному они ползут, как огненные змейки. Горячие и страстные. Он чувствовал их вкрадчивое движение, и иногда это совпадало с прикосновениями клыков.  
Чираута спустился от колен к ступням, почти нежно обхватил Белу за щиколотки и задрал ему ноги. Плотно прижал друг к другу и ткнулся мордой в подошвы.  
– Щекотно, – вздрогнул Бела. – Ойе!  
Чираута высунул язык и лизнул его между пальцами. Бела передернулся, впиваясь в простыню. Мимоходом порадовался, что принял душ перед сном. Чираута лизнул снова. Вулу всемогущий, это прикосновение было наполнено эротикой до краев. От подошв начала расползаться приятная слабость. Чираута обслюнявил очередной промежуток, добрался до следующего и явно сосредоточился на задаче как следует изучить человеческие пальцы.  
Ко второму кругу Бела не выдержал. Член уже стоял дыбом, и он выпростал из-за головы руку, чтобы ухватить напряженную плоть.  
– Ш-ш!  
Чираута так сверкнул глазами, что ладонь сама замерла в воздухе. Бела перекосился с досады и медленно убрал руку. Между ягодиц собралась испарина, стекая на копчик. Задница, словно чуя, что ее ждет, напрягалась, анус почти рефлекторно поджимался и расслаблялся. Чираута возил языком.  
– Фетишист, – хрипло сказал Бела. – Извращенец, мафута.  
– М-м?  
Язык вновь проскользнул между пальцев, быстро задвигался туда-сюда, и Бела зажмурился. Ассоциация с членом, снующим в хорошо смазанном отверстии, была почти непереносимо острой.  
– У вас пальцы быть мелкий и чувствительность, – сообщил Чираута, обхватывая обе ноги Белы одной рукой. – Очень нежность.  
Оттянул большой палец и снова коснулся языком тонкой розовой кожи.  
Бела выпростал руку, сунул костяшки в рот и демонстративно прикусил.  
– Самоповреждение для контроль фу, – тут же уличил Чираута.  
– Если я шейчаш кончу, то потом пережаряжаться буду долго, – сквозь костяшки сказал Бела. – Шам не обрадуешься, мжунгу.  
Чираута задумчиво облизнулся, скаля внутренний ряд зубов, и сомкнул клыки. Легонько постучал ими и кивнул.  
– Я понимать. Тогда я совмещать!  
Он переместился по матрасу, рывком раздвинул Беле ноги и сосредоточенно уставился ему в пах. Бела завороженно смотрел на подсвеченную теплым оранжевым светом фигуру. Шкура яута поблескивала, под ней бугрились мышцы, и он казался... очень жестким на вид. Но Бела уже знал, что эта жесткость не страшная. Очень приятная на самом деле.  
Чираута подвигал бедрами, явно примеряясь, и Бела спохватился.  
– А смазать? – сипло возмутился он. – Ты ж меня даже не это самое!  
– Что? – прищурился Чираута.  
– Не отлизал, эйш, – с вызовом сказал Бела. – Жопа сухая.  
Теперь желтые глаза явственно закатились.  
– Как неудобно, – посетовал Чираута.  
– Никогда не поверю, что у других жопы самосмазывающиеся, – проворчал Бела. – Издеваешься просто, мзунгу.  
Завязавшийся разговор чуть притушил возбуждение и, похоже, Чираута это заметил. Беспардонно брякнул обе ноги партнера на постель и скатился с койки. Бела проводил его взглядом. Грива дредлоков колыхалась, в тишине каюты они шелестели, словно сухая трава. Чираута ногой поджал дверцу контейнера, полез в стоявший на столе ящик и выудил знакомую круглую банку. Бела почувствовал, как член немедленно твердеет опять, а к щекам приливает горячая кровь.  
Чираута вернулся к постели, взгромоздился на нее, снова вызвав слабый скрип, и переместился на удобное место меж чужих ног. Щелкнула, откручиваясь, крышка. Бела заерзал от смеси возбуждения и стыда. Чираута вооружился банкой силиконовой замазки. Той самой, которую полюсники щедро мазали на физиономии, оберегая кожу от мороза.  
– Годиться? – насмешливо прощелкал Чираута, показывая ему содержимое банки.  
Здоровенная емкость была наполовину пуста.  
– Судя по расходу, никто не жаловался, – из последних сил съязвил Бела.  
Чираута закивал и полез в банку. Нагреб замазки, отбросил банку на пол – Бела вздрогнул от глухого удара – и сунул ладонь Беле в промежность.  
– Ох-х... Айна! Не царапайся!  
Чираута молча задрал ему одну ногу и щедро умастил все замазкой – прошелся по яйцам, легонько подрочил вздыбленный член, тщательно размазал остатки по ягодицам и потер согнутым пальцем анус.  
– М-м...  
Чираута потер снова. Костяшка была твердой, но кожа не царапалась, и прикосновение ощущалось приятно-возбуждающим. Бела поощрительно застонал. Чираута принялся массировать сжатое отверстие, и Бела быстро почувствовал, как под этим уверенным напором оно приоткрывается. Это было странно – отлавливать собственные неконтролируемые реакции. Странно и приятно.  
– Расслабляться, – пророкотал Чираута. – Принимать и наслаждаться.  
Бела невнятно промусолил что-то сквозь прикушенные пальцы. Конечно он был готов и принимать, и наслаждаться в перспективе – но ничуть не меньше наслаждался уже сейчас. Казалось, что так он может лежать часами, ощущая, как нарастает напряжение в паху, а задница постепенно становится невероятно чувствительной, и основное удовольствие начинает исходить именно от нее.  
Чираута прищелкнул и убрал руку. Бела протестующе вздохнул, не в силах выразить чувства более внятно. Чираута завозился, Бела услышал звук, будто кому-то придрачивают мокрой ладонью, а следом в задницу упруго ткнулось нечто большое и горячее. Бела вздрогнул. Чираута заворчал и надавил, наклоняясь вперед.  
– О-оу! Айна-а...  
Член начал погружаться в него. Бела распахнул глаза, хватанул вдруг показавшийся горячим воздух, а потом венчик задел простату, и сразу же веки отяжелели, а саднящее чувство сделалось самым замечательным на свете. Чираута откинулся назад, его бедра задвигались в мерном ритме, и он подхватил обе ноги Белы, сжимая их и поднимая так, что ступни опять оказались у него перед лицом.  
– Э-эй, – сипло запротестовал Бела.  
– Я совмещать, – напомнил Чираута.  
Язык заскользил между пальцев. Бела отчаянно застонал. Его словно трахнули вдвойне. Ощущения начали переплетаться, и он вытянул ступни, одновременно растопыривая пальцы. Чираута одобрительно заворчал и поддал бедрами. Венчик почти выскочил из ануса, тут же вторгся обратно, снова задел простату, и Бела вцепился в простыни, выворачивая голову, притираясь щекой к прохладной ткани.  
Чираута продолжал толкаться в него, расширяя себе дорогу, и наверное уже пора было протестовать, но Беле все еще было хорошо. Яут обхватил его щиколотки клыками, язык начал двигаться все быстрее, толчки бедер тоже ускорились, и Бела едва не поскуливал им в такт. Просто «принимать и наслаждаться» было так сложно, что он заелозил. Начал извиваться, крутя бедрами так и эдак, отыскивая угол, под которым наслаждение сделается особенно острым.  
Чираута захрипел, точно ему не хватало воздуха, резко откинул голову и дернул чужие ноги в стороны. Приподнялся на коленях, наклоняясь вперед. Бела почувствовал, как его бедра взлетают вверх, а на пропитавшейся потом простыне остаются только лопатки. Выгнутая поясница откликнулась не самым приятным ощущением. Но затем венчик опять задел простату, и в этот момент Беле почудилось, что его ударило током прямо изнутри.  
– Уа-ах! Да! Еще!  
Шею он вытянул, пытаясь податься навстречу Чирауте еще сильнее. Под пальцами ног нашлась живая опора, и Бела попробовал опереться на нее. Стиснутые ягодицы пропускали вибрирующее переплетение чужой плоти восхитительным образом. А еще что-то внутри него будто сместилось, и движения члена приносили все больше наслаждения.  
Чираута уперся руками по обе стороны его головы, тоже вытянул шею, и его клыки коснулись лица Белы.  
– Делать хорош-шо, Белья-а...  
Каменно-твердый яутский хер, казалось, увеличился в размерах и ритмично задергался. Бела, забыв обо всем, взвыл, насколько хватало дыхания.  
Он опять обошелся без рук, кончив от одного только присутствия хрена внутри себя. Собственный член изливался толчками, сперма и не думала заканчиваться, а Чираута над ним содрогался, рычал, шипел, стискивал клыками голову партнера и проливал на него столько слюней, что даже попало в приоткрытый в экстазе рот.  
Бела судорожно проглотил постороннюю жидкость, зажмурился и затаил дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на своем оргазме.  
Долгом, горячем, сводящем все мышцы дрожью.

Когда дрожь стихла, и осталась только приятная опустошенность, Бела нашел в себе сил приоткрыть один глаз. Вид на пасть яута был таким жутким, что он прищурился. Но потом все-таки попробовал посмотреть непредвзято. Чираута тяжко дышал, закатив глаза. Руки закаменели, тело тоже казалось выточенным из камня и абсолютно неподъемным.  
Переплетенный хрен все еще оставался внутри Белы. Кажется, самыми кончиками. Затаив дыхание, Бела попробовал чуть приподняться, отталкиваясь обеими ногами. Он даже не мог понять, от чего – то ли от простыней, то ли от шкуры яута. Половина осязания отрубилась, точно нервы сгорели в экстазе. Ноги дрожали от усталости, пальцы то и дело судорожно подгибались. Но спина, выгнутая в дугу, слишком болела, чтобы оставаться в таком положении. Бела толкнулся еще раз, бедра задрожали крупной дрожью – и все-таки он смог приподняться. Член выскользнул, напоследок расшевелив анус так, что Бела прикусил губу и сдавленно застонал. Разъезженное отверстие горело, хотелось выскочить на улицу и плюхнуться в сугроб.  
За дверью что-то заскреблось.  
Бела судорожно дернулся и чуть не снес себе половину лица об яутские клыки. Чираута тоже вздрогнул и поднял голову. За дверью снова раздался скрежет.  
– Только б не вирухай, эйш, – сдавленно сказал Бела.  
Чираута оттолкнулся от матраса и плюхнулся на пятки. Физиономия у него по-прежнему была совершенно зверская, лишенная даже тени разумного. Слюна блестела на клыках длинными нитями.  
За дверью поскреблись настойчивее, словно бы злее. Чираута тряхнул головой, щелкнул клыками и вытер пасть тыльной стороной ладони. И развернулся к двери, явно собираясь встать.  
– Ты куда?  
– Тш-ш, Белья, – пробурчал яут.  
Бела разобрал его слова только потому что внимательно прислушивался. Говорил Чираута совсем невнятно, точно и ему хорошенько взболтало мозги.  
Бела вытер лицо ладонью и потянулся было к животу, но нерешительно остановился. Не хотелось растирать по себе сперму, а салфеток рядом не было. Чираута дернул простыню и кинул освободившийся угол Беле на живот. Сам скатился с койки и двинулся к двери. Бела лихорадочно вытерся и сел, покривившись от огненно-острого ощущения между ягодиц. Если за дверью и впрямь поджидал вирухай, пора было готовиться к прыжкам в окно.  
Чираута коснулся панели, мембрана потеряла жесткость, и сквозь нее ворвалось что-то маленькое и шумное.  
– Вулу помилуй, – выдохнул Бела. – Ну что за дела, э!  
Хиюмарр щелкал клыками, ворчал, вертел башкой и принюхивался. Пару секунд спустя его внимание явно сконцентрировалось на Беле. Яутеныш заклекотал и сделал шажочек вперед. Чираута раскатисто фыркнул.  
– Чего это он, эйш? – нахмурился Бела.  
– Он тебя не очень хорошо видеть, но видеть, что ты весь в жар, – пояснил Чираута. – Поэтому любопытство.  
Бела поежился и решительно нырнул под простыню. Ему совершенно не нравилась идея, что мелкий яут будет рассматривать его и что-то там воображать своим недоразвитым умишком.  
Хиюмарр тоже фыркнул и протопал к койке. Запрыгнул на нее, немедленно наступил на ногу механику и, потеряв равновесие, впился когтями. Бела приглушенно взвыл. Инстинктивно отдернул ногу, яутеныш шлепнулся на живот и сердито заскрежетал. Чираута, мигом оказавшийся рядом, вытянул руку, ухватил великого наследника за шкирку и сам вскочил на постель. Заскрипел уже не только матрас, но и вся койка. Бела еле успел отодвинуться, как Чираута плюхнул сопротивляющегося Хиюмарра между ними. Яутеныш замахал руками, завертел головой и попробовал хватануть Белу зубами. Чираута вовремя подставил ладонь. Маленькие клыки бесильно царапнули по жестким пальцам.  
– И зачем ты его сюда приволок, мзунгу? – с досадой спросил Бела. – Я себя тупо чувствую, когда он тут возится, эйш. Как извращенец при детях.  
– Он дикий совсем, – Чираута хмыкнул. – Нет разума, нет логики, ничего нет. Чуять только сильную активность. Поэтому и приходить. Опасаться не.  
– А когда будет пора, э? – уточнил Бела, живо представляя, как завтра утром Хиюмарр ясным голосом спросит, что этот чернокожий хрен делает в постели у его глубокоуважаемого папаши.  
– После дрессировки, – буркнул Чираута и опустился на подушку, просовывая руку вперед и запихивая под голову Беле. – Спать.  
– Нет не спать, – возразил Бела. – Что за дрессировка?  
Хиюмарр перестал мусолить родительскую ладонь и, кажется, задремал.  
– Дрессировочный центр, – вздохнул яут. – Всех малых воинов – сдавать туда. Специальный уход, чтобы сквозь дикость затлеть искры разума. У нас сложно вырастить разумный хишку. Чтобы воевать, летать меж звезд и прочее.  
– А-а, вон оно что...  
– Спать!  
– Нзури-нзури, друг. Спать, – уступил Бела.  
Нервное напряжение отпустило. Бела устроился на боку, оберегая задницу от соприкосновения с матрасом. Хиюмарр, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на спину, развел челюсти, клекотнул во сне и обеими ручонками цепко ухватился за подвернувшееся: за дредлоки правой, за косицы левой.   
***

Накануне прибытия «Васко де Гама», к Рубину прибрел первый оклемавшийся вирухай. Всю ночь зверь шастал в надолбах, изводя систему слежения, а к утру, определившись с диверсией, взломал контейнер, куда складывали потрясающих океанических креветок, собранных с припая.  
Идущие на размножение, креветки буквально выбрасывались на ломкий лед, где и превращались в продукт высокого качества. Фарадж собирался торговать ими с туристами, которые в разгар лета должны были приезжать поглазеть на экзотическую ледяную землю. Еще он собирался торговать счетчиками радиации с памятной гравировкой, хотя на побережье фон оставался почти в пределах нормы. Но чувствительность сенсоров можно было и прикрутить. Чтоб туристам веселее жилось.  
Вирухай, урча, стал заталкивать бесценные сокровища в пасть. Рубиновцы всполошились, открыли пальбу фейерверками, и вирухай, раздувшись от негодования, одним махом загреб в наджелудочный мешок две трети пострадавшего запаса, после чего помчался в заструги.  
Вне себя от ярости Фарадж влепил ему в спину осветительную ракету, но ворюга так и удрал, не расписавшись за довольствие и оставив лишь отпечатки лап, каковые хиюмовцы наперебой предлагали снять и переслать в федеральное бюро криминалистики. 

Днем атомоход подобрался к припаю на максимально близкое расстояние и предусмотрительно остановился, едва касаясь высоким бортом обманчиво-монолитного барьерного льда. Издалека виднелись высыпавшие на палубу люди. «Васко де Гама» периодически давал торжественный гудок, будораживший страусов и, наверняка, вирухаев. Но суматоха поднялась такая, что даже самый голодный хищник сейчас не решился бы приблизиться к Рубину.  
Октоплан, давно освобожденный от груза, включая злосчастные контейнеры с техникой, взлетел с площадки и устремился за новой сменой. Изумрудовцы и опаловцы, приехавшие помогать с разгрузкой, суетились вокруг заранее установленной конвейерной ленты протяженностью в триста метров, отделявших берег от станции. Солнце сияло ослепительно, точно желая украсить этот знаменательный день и оставить полюсникам самые лучшие воспоминания о восьми, да уже почти девяти месяцах, проведенных на самом северном континенте Иринги.  
Начальник станции и ассистирующий ему Конрад управляли процессом разгрузки, словно два маститых дирижера. Техника, запасы, люди – все мгновенно перенаправлялось по точно известным координатам. Октоплан неустанно сновал туда-сюда, выгружая гостей и грузы на край конвейерной полосы.  
– Ирдже! – восторженно кричал какой-то тип, бряцающий немыслимым количеством подвесов в косичках и в ушах. – Как же я по тебе соскучился, полюсная душа, йоу! Дай я тебя поцелую, чомми!  
Ирдже, занятый перетаскиванием разлапистого балиметра отчаянно уворачивался, чем порождал у гостя стойкое желание все-таки его изловить и облобызать.  
Кто-то все-таки умудрился грохнуть ящик, из которого раскатились плотно увязанные головки редиса, и осмелевшие страусы не выдержали соблазна – кинулись в гущу событий, размахивая голенастыми ногами и вытягивая клювы в вечном «дай-дай-дай!»  
Уже попер в гору расконсервированный тягач «Л-80», волокущий за собой сборный короб радиолокационного павильона. Верхом на коробе сидел Кьяга и подбадривал водителя криками: «Если провалимся в трещину, промочим ноги и заработаем насморк!»  
Чираута выкатил из своих владений знакомый контейнер и погрохотал им к побережью. На контейнере стояла прозрачная капсула с тщательно высаженным в горшочек желтым томатом.

Летние сменщики еще толпились на побережье, обмазывая носы противосолнечными средствами и обмениваясь шапками на удачу, а в октоплан уже вовсю грузили собственность отбывающих.  
– Харака-харака! – поторапливал Конрад. – Атомоход ждать не будет, арендная плата капает!  
Закатывать встречально-прощальные обеды было некогда: каждый день и даже час использования атомохода обходился Институту в круглую сумму. «Васко де Гама» принадлежал другому ведомству, и на Хиюму заходил в виде исключения, заодно отрабатывая программу биологических исследований холодных вод. На стоянку отводилось ровно четыре бесплатных часа и еще четыре – по сниженной ставке. Превышение этих нормативов вызывало у финдепартамента Института приступы пламенной ярости.  
Начальник Рубина, вскочив на пыхтящий водородным паром тягач, произнес эмоциональную речь, в которой выражал надежды, что бирюзовцы прекрасно проведут время на «Васко де Гама», наслаждаясь тропическим отпуском, а потом, прибыв в Майдугури, выпьют тамошнего мампоэра за бронхолегочное здоровье товарищей.  
Олучи совал Гайе в карман запаянную пробирку, увещевая риометриста все-таки принести себя в жертву науке и выпить содержимое весеннего озерца. Гайя вяло сопротивлялся, но видно было, что силы его на исходе. Доктора обменивались вакцинными книжечками, долго трясли друг другу руки и при этом имели вид такой зловещий, что Кьяга тут же поделился со всеми опасениями насчет грядущих медосмотров. Лично Бела обнимался с Дабуку, клятвенно обещался встретиться с ним в более дружелюбной обстановке и поговорить за жизнь конкретно, как умеют только настоящие камбари.  
– Бвана пассажиры, прошу занять места! – усиленный динамиками голос пилота разнесся над побережьем. – С корабля просят!  
– Хайте! – Фарадж вскинул руки в прощальном жесте. – Удачи!  
– Акуна матата! – грянули бирюзовцы.

Напоследок звякающий тип все-таки расцеловал Ирдже и, провожаемые прощальными криками страусов, бывшие жители Бирюзы полезли в брюхо октоплана.  
Чираута шел в арьергарде, за ним косолапо бежал Хиюмарр, и Бела, уже пристегиваясь к жесткому сиденью, услышал хор изумленных голосов. Судя по отдельным негодующим вскрикам, новоприбывшие или не успевшие познакомиться с великим наследником жители Хиюмы чувствовали себя ужасно обделенными. И даже готовы были бежать следом, чтобы пощупать удивительное существо и, возможно, взять соскоб.  
Времени на это у них не было. Яуты погрузились на борт, октоплан закрыл шлюз, отсекая пассажиров от внешнего мира, и через десять секунд мягко оторвался от земли.

Не меньшее изумление Хиюмарр вызвал на атомоходе. Завидев толпу встречающих яутеныш поначалу щерился и полосовал воздух когтями, но потом все-таки не выдержал и спрятался за внушительной ногой родителя. Встречавшие, в которых Бела по блеску глаз безошибочно определил очередную группировку ученых, в едином порыве подались вперед. Чуть в стороне осталась лишь помощник капитана. Явно закаленная общением с исследовательской братией, она предпочла пустить дело на разумный самотек.  
– Джамбо, коллеги! – первым поприветствовал Конрад.  
– Джамбо, – выдохнули в толпе.  
– Скажите, а это... это ваше? – игнорируя Конрада уточнил человек в необъятной красной парке. – Можно, пожалуйста, как-нибудь вывести его вперед, э?  
– Нам бы посмотреть! – фанатично и одновременно умоляюще подхватил его сосед.  
– Нельзя, – отрезал яут.  
Ученые застонали.  
– Слишком много почестей, – объяснил Чираута. – Великому воину чужды такие громкие признания. Поэтому, кто иметь лишняя настойчивость, тому я какалка на голова натянуть.  
Сраженные дипломатическим искусством пассажиры атомохода отступили.  
– Ну что ж, добро пожаловать! – помощник капитана взмахнула рукой, возвращая все внимание к себе. – Прошу всех в конференц-зал для прослушивания первичного инструктажа!  
– Я идти камбуз, – категорически сказал Чираута. – Проводник дать!  
– Я провожу, – шагнул вперед Конрад. – Извините нас, господа, дополнительный инструктаж мы пройдем самостоятельно.  
– Мы с вами! – вскричал владелец красной парки.  
– Всех остальных я попрошу вернуться на свои места, – металлическим голосом сказала помощник капитана.  
Пассажиры приуныли и неохотно начали рассасываться. Полюсники же, менее устойчивые к невероятному воздействию женского облика, покорно двинулись следом за помощником. Те, у кого имелись видеообразы с Большой земли, стыдливо прятали глаза, остальные же честно выглядели жертвами зимовки и были в полушаге от распускания перьев.

Размеры атомохода действительно позволяли держать конференц-зал. Особо нового по сравнению с прошлым годом Бела не заметил, разве что цветов стало больше – видимо, нашелся кто-то с садоводческим уклоном, готовый поливать и обихаживать капризные растения. На стене висел плакат, где ласково улыбалась девушка в чрезвычайно экономном купальнике. Подписей на плакате не было, возможно, его повесили только ради эстетики. Впрочем, никакая полураздетая нарисованная девушка и в подметки не годилась совершенно одетой помощнику.  
Когда помощник, выполнив свой долг по сопровождению, удалилась, в воздухе ощутимо разлилась боль страдальцев, сжираемых зловредными демонами вожделения.  
Капитан Шанге, совершенно не имеющий привлекательности в глазах полюсников, даже невзирая на роскошный китель, поприветствовал гостей лично, выразил надежду, что две недели пройдут для всех в положительном ключе и тут же перешел к сути дела. Достав желтый спасательный жилет, он прочитал лекцию, предмет которой вызвал некоторое оживление слушателей, – речь шла о возможном кораблекрушении. Началась лекция жизнеутверждающими словами:  
– Когда вы будете тонуть...  
Большинство со спасжилетами было прекрасно знакомо, но нашелся остряк в лице Кьяги, который поинтересовался, зачем жилету толстый воротничок, уж не для того ли, чтобы не простудиться в холодной воде.  
– Вопрос безграмотный, – сурово сказал капитан. – Даю грамотный ответ. Допустим, вы устали шлепать по воде онемевшими руками и начинаете терять сознание. В эти трудные минуты вся надежда на воротник – благодаря ему голова будет лежать на поверхности, и вы получите отличный шанс еще немного продержаться.  
– Слава воротнику, э! – воскликнул Кьяга и потупил глаза.  
– Слава, – согласился капитан. – На этом все, спасибо за внимание. Скачать полный план нашего славного атомохода вы можете в корабельной сети, там же расписание работы столовой, развлекательного центра и сауны. Ваши личные ключи уже зарегистрированы.  
Полюсники дружно заурчали. Подразумевалось, что на «Васко де Гама» найдется бассейн, в который можно прыгать прямо из сауны и там плавать с целью общего укрепления организма.

Ледяной континент оставался за спиной.  
Атомоход стремительно отдалялся от Хиюмы, используя всю мощь счетверенного генераторного блока. Слыша, как работает этот титанический механизм, Бела приходил в восторженное состояние, полностью соответствующее своему первому профильному образованию, полученному на факультете атомной и смежной энергетики. Благодаря этим генераторам скорость тяжелого атомохода на максимуме достигала шестидесяти узлов, и расстояние до порта Майдугури можно было преодолеть за каких-то полтора суток – но в этом случае энергии было бы сожрано немерено, а корпус трещал бы от нагрузки. Да и океаническим водам пришлось бы несладко. На всей Иринге «Васко де Гама» аналогов не имел, поэтому его капитан не торопился поражать морскую живность невероятными достижениями. Две недели атомоход должен был идти по Великой Северной Дуге, переходя из морозных широт в почти тропические.  
Две недели самого настоящего отпуска, когда можно быть просто пассажиром и сидеть на вычищенной до блеска палубе в кресле, попивая коктейль из местного бара. А палуба современного океанографического судна была настолько чиста, что даже залетные бакланы перед посадкой тщательно вытирали ноги.  
Наконец-то можно было тратить положенные за Хиюму деньги, оголтело знакомиться с представительницами науки, путешествующими в составе Кругосветной, лихорадочно заказывать через корабельную сетку совершенно не нужные, но очень важные вещи с доставкой на дом и просто наслаждаться жизнью.  
Этим-то полюсники и занялись.

Первым делом, едва на планшете ожил значок связи, Бела понадобавлял в друзья всех, с кем столкнулся на Рубине, Изумруде и на атомоходе. Пилота октоплана не стал добавлять принципиально. Потом подсоединился к облаку, куда по ночам на зимовке долго и мучительно сливались на хранение снимки с Хиюмы, и рассортировал пять тысяч снимков, перед этим удалив еще около четырех тысяч. С наслаждением сгруппировал их по датам, скормил нейросетке, умеющей ретушировать неизбежные огрехи ручной съемки, и настроил трансляцию в Йорпик, чтобы доска обновлялась каждые восемь часов.  
Просмотреть новости из ленты он даже не пытался – до нечеловеческих размеров она раздулась уже давным-давно, и так же давно он настроил себе отдельную ленту, куда попадали только посты с ключевыми словами. Их было немного, Бела строго дозировал наличие виртуального в своей жизни, стараясь не привыкать. А то можно было подсесть на эту иглу так, что реальный мир совсем откатывался на задний план.  
Впрочем, тщательно подобранные аккаунты очень красивых девушек со всей Иринги он просматривал регулярно.  
***

По мере выхода во все более теплые широты, пассажиры с Хиюмы приходили в некое исступление. Они сочувственно слушали призывы судового врача, мудро напоминали друг другу о вреде солнечной радиации и, наскоро позавтракав, бежали на верхнюю палубу – занимать лучшие места.  
Доктор Кечавай поначалу со строгим лицом ходил по бивуаку и взывал: «Остерегайтесь ожогов! Черный – не значит защищенный от ультрафиолета!» – а потом не выдержал искушения и вскоре уже целыми часами преступно поджаривался, бормоча про себя клятву Гиппократа.  
Конрад предпочитал тень от зонтика. В ней он энергично взаимодействовал со своим планшетом, наверняка разрабатывая стратегические планы на следующий год. С появившейся нормальной связью задача существенно упрощалась. Канал держался стабильно, пропускная способность поражала воображение, и счастливые до соплей бывшие полюсники с наслаждением бороздили просторы цифрового океана, пока «Васко де Гама» бороздил океан водный.  
Теплые широты незаметно перешли в жаркие, и вот уже до Большой земли оставалось три дня ходу. Четыре, если считать обязательную болтанку в Огненном Поясе. Там традиционно штормило. Океан волновался и морщил зеленую шкуру, гряды острых конических островков-вулканов испускали дым и возмущенно ворчали, когда «Васко де Гама» пробирался мимо.  
С непривычки укачивало многих, по коридорам и кают-компании разносились стенания и призывы к капитану включить компенсацию. Но дифферентометр показывал скромные три балла по шкале устойчивости для судов атомного типа, а компенсатор включался только при восьми-девяти. Наверное, для достижения такого количества баллов потребовалось бы цунами. А зная твердость капитана Шанге – два цунами.

Когда Бела, изнемогший в многочасовой борьбе с хлопающими шкафчиками в собственной каюте, вполз в кают-компанию, ища, в кого бы нажаловаться на нелегкую судьбу мореплавателя, первым живым существом, встретившим его, оказался тубус с молоком. Подпрыгивая на столе в изящных пируэтах, он легкомысленно расплескивал свое содержимое на чей-то явно в муках рожденный черновик отчета, составленный на тонких листках переработанной целлюлозы.  
Укротив тубус, Бела прорвался чуть дальше, получил по голове рухнувшим с полки кубком, к счастью, отлитым из легких сортов пластика, и рухнул на софу, запутавшись в собственных ногах.  
– Семь! – раздался гортанный возглас из-за двери.  
– Меньше! – с такой же страстью возразили ему. – От силы пять, эйш!  
– Неси осторожнее!  
– Я говорю, ни о чем вообще! Разве я мог бы так спокойно... Айна!  
Бела подобрался. Дверь кают-компании распахнулась и оттуда, как грозное предупреждение, стремительно вылетел некто, с ног до головы залитый супом из свежих овощей. Грива пострадавшего была изысканно украшена оранжевыми кольцами лука-мису, а на плече расположился обезглавленный рыбий трупик. Проревев что-то нечленораздельное, некто стремительным курсом промчался в сторону туалета и влетел туда с грохотом выстрела.  
– Ну вот, – огорченно сказал второй посетитель, переступая порог. – Я же предупреждал... Айей!  
Бела только успел крякнуть. Вошедший, нарушая этикет, с недопустимой фамильярностью бросился в объятия к механику.   
– А что, мы знакомы? – прохрипел Бела, в приседе удерживая чемпионский вес.  
– Думаю... уже да!  
Очередной толчок бросил на диван обоих. Из туалета так же стремительно вылетел человек с луковыми кольцами в волосах.  
– Ну что ж, я согласен, возможно, шесть!

Посетители оказались из океанографической группы. В том, что на борту «Васко де Гама» Бела их ни разу не встретил не было ничего удивительного. Судно вмещало сорок человек экипажа и еще в полтора раза больше пассажиров – и всем хватало места.  
Четыре этажа, лаборатории, испытательные боксы – корабль был нафарширован чрезвычайно плотно. Помимо уникальных ходовых качеств и ледовой защиты он нес на себе грузовые стрелы, манипуляторные лапы и вспомогательное оборудование для связи, добивавшее чуть ли не до второго кольца в местной солнечной системе. Там с доприлетных времен висел бакен, означавший людские претензии на эту территорию.  
В общем, корабль был чудесен, а в экспедицию брали лучших. И эти лучшие по много дней просиживали в своих лабораториях, носа не показывая наружу.  
Калиль Чамах и Верон Таутола вели собственную программу наблюдений. Выяснив, что Бела очень интересуется морскими науками, оба страшно обрадовались, метко всадили в него пару дюжин формул, залили его, полудохлого, потоком теорий и принялись рассуждать о тонкой взаимосвязи всех живых организмов на планете.  
– А что из этих безусловно ценных организмов можно съесть, э? – поинтересовался Бела, отчаянно пытаясь возвратить беседу в русло понятных ему категорий.  
Океанографы переглянулись. Калиль глубоко вздохнул и кивнул. Верон, цепляясь за спинку софы, норовящей выскользнуть из-под седалищ, взялся забивать научные познания в голову механика.  
Бела, уже сообразив, что зря связался с учеными, делал вид, что все понимает, и даже поддакивал в нужных местах. Калиль, вколотив в него первую истину, как сваю, отдышался и хотел уже было перейти к дальнейшему изложению лекционного курса, но тут связь крякнула, квакнула и заперхала:  
– Внимание, пассажиры, внимание, всех желающих приглашаем подняться на верхнюю палубу. Справа по курсу – косяк каламохи, повторяю, косяк каламохи.  
– Опять эти каламохи, скучища какая, – сказал Верон. – Правда... эй, йоу, друг?  
Бела свалился с софы и с отчаянной целеустремленностью пополз к выходу.  
– Каламохи, друг! – пояснил он свой позорный побег. – Ни разу не видел, все время блевал, как здесь проходили, банан мне в задницу. А вот сейчас обязательно надо посмотреть!  
– Да ну их, рыба паршивая! – махнул рукой Калиль. – То ли дело динамика температурных... уй! Айна!  
Со стены спикировала наградная грамота и со свистом пролетела у него перед носом.  
Бела ускорил отступление.

На палубе почему-то качало гораздо меньше. Хотя видно было, как сам океан всей своей безграничной массой поднимается и опускается. Особенно хорошо это было заметно, если смотреть на линию горизонта или на границу воды на очередном вулканическом острове, мимо которого шел атомоход.  
На палубу отважно выползли несколько человек, в том числе Конрад. А когда Бела окончательно утвердился в мысли, что больше всего ему нравится центровой участок палубы, обнесенный надежными перилами, на мерно вздымающуюся и опускающуюся поверхность ступил Чираута. С собой великий шеф-повар тащил великого наследника. Маленький яут, сидевший на его согнутой руке, изо всех сил хватался за массивное родительское плечо, явно не желая расхаживать по ненадежной поверхности. На секунду Бела представил, что сейчас Чираута в дрессировочных целях вышвырнет отпрыска за борт. Проверять, как там обстоят дела с биосферой.  
Чираута действительно протопал к борту, но зашвыривать потомка в темно-зеленую воду не стал. Приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком и всмотрелся в безбрежный океан.  
– Каламохи справа по борту, – сказал невидимый динамик голосом капитана. – Желающие посмотреть могут получить бинокли на мостике.  
– Ах еще и бинокли, эйш! – простонал Бела, но тут же был заглушен порывом ветра.  
Конрад комично развел руками, вернее, одной рукой – второй начальник Бирюзы так крепко держался за леер, словно это была его жена, которую он не видел последних лет пять и весьма по ней скучал.  
Слегка оливковый, в тон воды, Лимба плюхнулся на палубу и тоже обнял перила покрепче.   
С отдельным мужеством держался Тонга, который сразу же после повторного сообщения о биноклях полез в сумку, перекинутую через плечо, повозился там и неожиданно достал искомый аппарат.  
– Айоба! – уважительно сказал Бела.  
Тонга расставил ноги пошире, приставил бинокль к глазам и всмотрелся в рекомендованное «справа по борту».  
– Ну что там, друг? – каркнул Лимба. – Есть хоть что-то, ради чего я страдаю здесь, эйш?  
– Пока ничего!  
– Пусть Чираута присядет! – потребовал радиометрист. – Наверняка все своей башкой загородил, мзунгу!  
– А кто-нибудь вообще знает, как каламохи в океане выглядят? – поинтересовался Бела.  
Ответ Тонги унесло ветром.  
– Чего?  
– Не знаем! Только в роликах видел, друг!  
– Эйш!  
Налетел особенно сильный шквал, Бела зажмурился, услышал, как разгневанно рычит яут, и рискнул открыть один глаз. На одну треть. Пена взлетела над бортом и хлестанула по уже мокрому яутскому дуэту. Видимо, была вторая по счету. «Васко де Гама» приподнялся, точно скакун, берущий препятствие, и опустился. Бела вцепился в поручни, ожидая следующего гребня, но атомоход продолжал движение вперед, и почти с каждой секундой качка утихала. Лимба перестал зеленеть и неуверенно оглянулся.  
– Вижу, йоу! – воскликнул Тонга. – Вон, фонтан на два часа!  
Бела попробовал подняться. Конрад уже твердо встал на ноги и покрутил плечами.  
– Проскочили хребет, – сказал он. – Вот всегда терпеть не мог этот барьер, эйш.  
– А я спал на нем все время, – честно признался Бела. – Укачивало очень.  
– Да тут не только каламохи водятся, – продолжил Тонга. – Там вон еще и летит кто-то.  
Чираута навалился на ограждение. Хиюмарр сердито зашипел и вцепился ему в космы. Бела собрался с духом, нырнул под перильцами и двинулся к борту. Палуба в ширину была метров двадцать, от центра до борта их было десять, но показалось, что идет он добрых пять минут. Наконец-то добравшись, Бела кинул взгляд в сторону пояса. Там океан волновался, подергивался белой пенной рябью. А здесь, на другой стороне, в буквальном смысле царила иная погода. Словно они перепрыгнули из одного мира в другой, обойдя огненные драконьи зубы.  
– Летит! – повторил Тонга. – Октобус, что ли, э?  
– Да не, октобусы из Куван-тики летают, – возразил Лимба, тоже вставая и откидывая мокрые косицы за спину. – А тут... может, туристы, э?  
Чираута наконец перестал пытаться сверзиться за борт, развернулся и двинул к владельцу бинокля. Бела, подумав, тоже решил вернуться на безопасную точку.  
– Каламох не видеть, – категорически сказал яут. – Капитан врать и за это не получать эгуси.  
– Может, он просто шутить, – возразил Тонга, не отрываясь от бинокля. – Хм, действительно, не октобус, модель незнакомая.  
– Что за модель, э? – полюбопытствовал Конрад.  
Тонга пожал плечами. Конрад сделал шаг к нему, мягко, но непреклонно отнял бинокль и всмотрелся сам.  
– На страйкер похоже, – авторитетно сказал он. – Может, военно-морские балуются.  
– Я видеть след горячий воздух, – сказал Чираута. – И он чертить линию точно в наш направление.  
– Везут новых ученых, – сказал Лимба. – Тех, кто подобно повару Рубина, свалился с насморком перед отплытием и был потерян в порту отбытия.  
– Слабость фу, – презрительно фыркнул Чираута.  
– То ли дело наш великий повар, – усмехнулся Тонга.  
– Именно так есть!  
– Да ну его к гиенам, – нетерпеливо сказал Бела. – Летит себе и летит, эйш. Конрад, каламохи-то видать? Ну, кроме фонтана что-нибудь, э?  
– Вот, пожалуйста, – Конрад сунул ему бинокль. – Я уже насмотрелся. Знал бы ты, какую они гадость выпускают. Фонтанируют, значит, красиво и изящно. Не дай Вулу хотя бы в ста метрах начнут стрелять – такая вонища пойдет, задохнуться можно, эйш.  
– А мы попросим капитана близко не подходить, – засмеялся Тонга. – Ну что там? Видать?  
– Сейчас, сейчас...  
Почти минуту Бела добросовестно мотал головой, пытаясь высмотреть гигантских млекопитающих. Потом сдался и опустил бинокль.  
– Гиенья какашка, братья, а не каламохи. Нету, эйш.  
За это время страйкер успел значительно приблизиться.  
– Хотели посмотреть на природу, а посмотрим на технологию, – сострил Лимба.  
Тонга забрал у него бинокль и уставился на страйкер. Чираута вытянул клыки и что-то ворковал детенышу. Крохотный яут щурился и шевелил клыками в ответ.  
– Раз так, надо хоть технику запечатлеть, – потер руки Бела, доставая планшетку. – Выложу в Йорпик, навру всем, что лично на таком летал.  
– Йоу, друг, если сделаешь и для меня пару снимков, то я подтвержу, – тут же сориентировался Тонга, убирая прибор в сумку. – А то я с собой планшик в такой шторм не потащил, ну его, булькнет за борт и все, мозги мартышки...  
– Да нет проблем, друг. Сейчас солнечный луч красиво коснется... Э? Что за дела, эйш?  
Экран планшетки погас. Бела недоуменно потряс ее, но экран оставался черным. Тыканье пальцем, встряхивание и нажатие на экстренную кнопку не помогло.  
– Да что такое, гиена тебя обоссы, вечно не вовремя!  
– Руки у тебя кривые, Шербан!  
– Такой снимок просрали, – заподдакивал Лимба.  
– Господа, а ну тихо! – неожиданно резко приказал Конрад.  
Полюсники заткнулись. Чираута обернулся.  
– Слушайте, – сказал начальник Бирюзы. – Слышите?  
Привычный мягкий и мощный гул двигателя исчез. «Васко де Гама» все еще шел вперед, но толкающая его сила четырех генераторов иссякла. Бела обернулся. Всегда медленно вращающийся шар антенны спутниковой навигации остановился.  
– ЧП какое-то? – озадаченно сказал Тонга.  
Лимба глянул на запястье и раздосадованно нахмурился. Потряс рукой и ругнулся, поминая гиенью бабушку производителя фитнес-трекеров.  
Страйкер направлялся прямиком к атомоходу. Деликатное стрекотание двигателя делалось все громче. Железная птица стремительно сокращала расстояние.  
Бела оглянулся снова, на этот раз пытаясь высмотреть какое-нибудь движение на мостике. Вынесенная под прозрачный купол рубка торжественно венчала переднюю часть судна. Конечно на таком современном корабле вертеть штурвал и смотреть сквозь стекло на неспокойные воды не требовалось, но все равно было красиво, когда рубка символизировала стремительность летящего по волнам судна.  
Солнце отражалось от стекол.  
– Самое время начать махать трусами, – хихикнул Тонга. – Кто знает судовые коды, как подать сигнал «Спасите, погибаем без дозы гигабайт», э?  
– Странно, что без предупреждения и в таком неспокойном месте, – сказал Конрад.  
С лица Тонги сползла улыбка. Лимба нахмурился. Чираута склонил голову и негромко защелкал. Звук рождался глубоко в горле, и Хиюмарр повернул голову, прислушиваясь. А затем зашипел.

Страйкер поравнялся с атомоходом. Полюсники дружно приставили ладони к глазам. Летун прошел у них над головами, обдавая ионизированным ветром, все так же дружно повернулись за ним и в почтительном молчании пронаблюдали, как летательный аппарат аккуратно опускается на размеченную для этого площадку.  
– Действительно кого-то привезли, – со смесью удивления и неверия сказал Лимба. – Да не может же быть, что кого-то опоздавшего, правда, э?  
Потоки ветра еще не стихли, а люк распахнулся, и из страйкера один за другим начали выпрыгивать люди.  
– Знаете что, – сказал Тонга, и голос у него был хриплый и резкий, как скрип пересохшего пластика. – Почему-то мне кажется, что пора валить.  
– Было бы еще куда, – медленно произнес Конрад. – У нас нос за спиной.  
Люди были в одинаковых комбинезонах жесткого типа, в глухих шлемах и – вот тут Бела почувствовал, как сердце пропускает один удар за другим – с оружием.  
– Я как раз предлагаю остаться, – сказал Лимба. – Не люблю, когда мне в спину летят горячие приветы.  
Бледная шуточка повисла жутковатым призраком. Бела с трудом, будто от магнита отрывая, скосил взгляд на радиометриста. Тот был цвета пепла, аж губы посинели. Возможно, он даже не понимал, что только что произнес.  
– Какая тупость, – надменно сказал яут. – Выдумывать разный ужас, хотя даже не спрашивать. Эй ты, жопа в костюм! – переход на рев был таким неожиданным, что Бела аж присел. Идущие к ним люди разом запнулись. – Глупый жопа, зачем пугать людей на корабль свои пукалка?  
Пришельцы не остановились. Группа из троих отделилась и направилась к подъему на мостик, оставшиеся девять продолжали движение. Хиюмарр опять зашипел, ерзая на руке у родителя.  
– Представляться вежливо есть! – продолжил Чираута.  
Не дойдя десятка шагов, «шлемы» остановились. Один из них приподнял ствол и едва заметно шевельнул им в сторону пассажиров. Двое других прибывших отделились от полукруглого строя и двинулись навстречу людям и яутам. Бела застыл, прикипев взглядом к чуть покачивающимся стволам, но все равно краем глаза успел заметить движение. Чираута схватился за пояс, где всегда висели орудия боевого поварского искусства.  
«Не надо», – хотел сказать Бела, но губы онемели.  
Стоявший напротив него «шлем» вскинул оружие – и над палубой разнесся хлопок. Чираута хрипло каркнул. Словно из него выбили воздух. Бела увидел невероятный зеленый выплеск.  
Дико и страшно завопил детеныш. Прыгнул с места, шлепнулся на палубу и прямо на четырех конечностях кинулся вперед. Чираута стоял неподвижно, сжимая пальцы на поясе.  
Темно-изумрудный океан, цветущее бирюзой небо, сияющий кровавый фосфор. Так много...  
У Белы в голове что-то словно отключилось. Он видел только детеныша, мчащегося к человеку в шлеме, и как этот человек неторопливо поднимает оружие, до сих пор небрежно опущенное вдоль бедра.  
– Стой!  
Бела рванулся следом за Хиюмарром, выбрасывая вперед обе руки и пригибаясь, как на площадке для игры в триксобол, когда нужно поднырнуть и схватить противника за пояс из-под низа, чтобы потом бросить через плечо...  
Чираута у него за спиной хрипло взревел. Человек с оружием резко вздернулся, выстрел грянул над палубой, и Бела кувыркнулся вниз. На излете достал детеныша, схватил его за ноги и дернул под себя.  
Крики, топот, еще выстрелы – все слилось в дикую какофонию. Бела скорчился на коленях, согнувшись в три погибели и похоронив под собой извивающегося яутеныша. Пронзительные визги резали уши, когти полосовали его одежду, и он стиснул хватку еще сильнее, инстинктивно пытаясь придушить беснующееся существо.  
Рядом по толстому пластоксу застучали шаги. Бела зажмурился. Шаги остановились рядом. В плечо уткнулось что-то ужасно твердое, металлическое.  
Он все еще слышал чьи-то стоны и хрипы.  
– Ты, – сказал слегка съехавший в электронные частоты голос. – Встать.  
Бела содрогнулся. Он честно попытался выполнить приказ, но не смог. Тело не слушалось. Ладони покрылись ледяным потом, мышцы закостенели.  
– Встать, – повторил голос, и там, где-то чуть выше места, где в его плечо упирался металл, что-то щелкнуло.  
Бела судорожно сглотнул. Голова закружилась, к горлу подступила тошнота. С трудом, преодолевая каждый миллиметр усилием воли, он поднялся на одно колено, потом оттолкнулся и, покачиваясь, встал на ноги. Все еще согнувшись, наклонив голову вперед так, что косицы ворохом закрывали прижатого к нему детеныша.  
Хрипы рядом сделались судорожными, прерывающимися. Бела приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел в ту сторону.  
Кто-то из прибывших, наверное, тот, что начал стрелять, корчился на палубе. Кругом растекалось густо-красное, а человек все елозил, хватаясь окровавленными пальцами за горло и за то, что оттуда торчало. Огромный кухонный тесак.  
Бела понял, что сейчас блеванет.  
Детеныш в его объятиях хрипло пискнул и ударил когтями. От боли, пронзившей располосованные мыщцы, Бела содрогнулся и замычал. Даже тошнота отступила перед ослепительными вспышками в глазах.  
Его ухватили за волосы и рывком развернули. От новой боли еще и навернулись слезы, и Бела долгих несколько секунд не мог проморгаться. Потом пелена ушла, и он чуть не зажмурился снова.  
Пепельно-серый Конрад сидел на палубе, зажимая бок. Темно-багровое пятно разливалось по веселой желтой парке с цветными узорами. Такой же серый Лимба стоял рядом с ним на коленях, судорожно стискивая за плечи. Тонга застыл неподалеку, нелепо выставив одну ногу вперед и вскинув руки.   
– Не дергайся, – сказал человек рядом с Белой. – И тогда никто больше не пострадает.  
Бела и так не мог бы двинуться. Он окаменел. Только что они пытались высмотреть каламохи. Совсем недавно он обсуждал с океанологами морскую биосферу. До этого лопал пилау на завтрак...  
– Груз, – сказал «шлем». – Вы забрали с Хиюмы груз. Где он?  
Бела не мог открыть рта. Группа «шлемов» направлялась к спуску в твиндек. Двое остались рядом с пассажирами.  
– Груз, – повторил «шлем». – Быстро.  
– Я-а-а... – из горла вырвался какой-то хрип.  
– Раз, – сказал «шлем». – Два.  
– Трюм, – выхаркнул Бела.  
– Где именно?  
Мозг отключился совсем. Бела не понимал, чего от него хотят, какой груз, но он прекрасно осознавал, что если будет тупить и дальше, то все может закончиться очень плохо.  
– Внизу, – сказал он и сглотнул. – Я покажу.  
Из-под шлема донесся смешок. Его подтолкнули в спину. Двое его людей – нет, подумал Бела, это не люди, это падальщики, убийцы, стервятники... – словно по команде перевели все внимание на Конрада и Лимбу. Одновременно кивнули, и один повесил оружие на бок, шагнул вперед и отпихнул радиометриста в сторону. Ухватил Конрада за плечо и резко вздернул. Начальник Бирюзы вскрикнул сквозь зубы.  
– Я... я ему помогу! – почти белый, Лимба дернулся вперед. – Не надо!  
– В рубку, – глухо сказал еще один измененный электроникой голос. – Не дергаться.  
Лимба обхватил Конрада за ребра, закинул его руку себе на плечи и начал подниматься. Конрад застонал опять. Бела почувствовал себя так, будто его обкладывают ледяной ватой, и она глушит звуки, мысли, чувства. Его ткнули в спину, он споткнулся и побрел куда-то вперед. «Шлем» что-то говорил, но Бела совсем его не слышал. Он смотрел себе под ноги, сосредоточившись лишь на единственной задаче: не поворачиваться в ту сторону, откуда тонким длинным языком протянулась зеленая кровь.  
Детеныш у него в руках заизвивался снова, взвизгнул, и Бела сдавил его так, что, наверное, мог бы и сломать что-нибудь. Они дошли до Тонги, по-прежнему стоявшего с поднятыми руками, и «шлем» на ходу дернул его за руку, одновременно толкнув Белу в сторону. Сквозь завесу из косичек Бела увидел, что «шлем» крутанул пойманную руку, выламывая за спину, и Тонга с приглушенным стоном оказался чуть впереди него, будто живой щит.  
– Вперед, – сказал «шлем». – Ты, с отродьем, иди прямо и не оглядывайся. Дрыгнешься, руки твоему приятелю выдерну.   
Бела съежился еще сильнее. У него за спиной руганью подгоняли Конрада и Лимбу. Краем уха Бела услышал: «… не то под переборку отправлю», – но мозг отказался придавать этой фразе смысл.  
Он, мозг, очень хотел выжить. И Бела тоже.

Он смотрел исключительно себе под ноги всю дорогу. Когда они начали спускаться по лестнице, на носки ботинок ему закапала зеленая кровь. Бела попробовал чуть расслабить хватку. Детеныш тут же заскрежетал.  
– Заткни его, – велели сзади.  
Бела в отчаянии схватил Хиюмарра за затылок и ткнул мордой себе в грудь. Клыки тут же впились в ткань, заелозили, и Бела почувствовал, как снова рвется его футболка. Боль от впившихся в мясо острых клычков была такая, что слезы навернулись опять и потекли по щекам. Хиюмарр придушенно сипел, хрипел, грыз его, заставляя крупно вздрагивать от боли, но Бела вдавливал все сильнее, пока детеныш не затих.  
Он слышал, что впереди топают еще люди, наверное, те самые шестеро падальщиков, и постепенно вопрос о том, какой именно груз им требуется, начал просачиваться в одурманенный мозг. На некоторых ступеньках кто-нибудь оступался, что-то громко лязгало, и Бела судорожно вздрагивал всем телом. Здесь всюду было темно. Наверное, потому что отключились генераторы. И связь отключилась, все отключилось... Вулу помоги, они скинули на них глушилку. Чтобы никто не мог позвать на помощь. Зачем? Что им нужно на судне кругосветной экспедиции? Груз? Какой? Что там, два с половиной керна Андора? Но этой дряни хоть жопой жуй на полюсе, половину Хиюмы забрызгали. Какие-нибудь геологические образцы? Неучтенные микробы Марайи? Океанографические записи? Вулу милосердный, томаты с биологической станции?  
Бела почувствовал, что еще немного, и его разберет истерический смех. Даже боль в груди не помогала. Он намеренно повел рукой по затылку яутеныша, и клыки тут же проскрежетали, казалось, по его обнажившимся ребрам. Смех отступил сразу же.  
Но, может быть, и правда, если они заберут то что хотят – если бы он знал, чего они хотят! – то просто уйдут отсюда?  
Или взорвут корабль.  
Или всех расстреляют.  
Или пустят на дно.  
Его опять затошнило от страха.

Как они оказались в трюме, Бела даже не заметил.  
– Веди, – приказали сзади. – Пойдешь впереди всех.  
Падальщики перед ним расступились. Он, вскинув плечи, прошел через строй одинаково молчаливых фигур в глухих шлемах. От этого было даже страшнее, чем если бы он видел лица любой степени озлобленности. Может, тогда можно было попробовать хотя бы угадать их настрой. Шлемы полностью скрывали все, и по его спине струился холодный пот, когда он думал, что в любой момент без предупреждения...  
Груз. Надо думать о грузе.  
– Правее, – сказал Тонга у него из-за спины.  
Бела угукнул и повернул направо. Смутные воспоминания об утрамбовке барахла начали возвращаться, вспыхивая в окутавшей его тьме безумия дрожащими огоньками.  
– А что именно нужно? – спросил он и поразился, как слабо и хрипло звучит его голос.  
– Не дури, – сказали из-за спины. – Вы нашли его там и решили втихую протащить морским путем. Умно, но не очень.  
Призрачные огоньки в мозгу опять заметались, силясь высветить нужную информацию.  
– Хорошо, – машинально сказал Бела. – Сейчас. Секунду. Мне надо подумать. Мы торопились тогда, я думаю где-то...  
– Все, что есть, грузили в блок четыре, – прохрипел Тонга.  
Бела представил, как он кривится от боли, и сжал губы в линию.  
– Возможно, – сказал он. – Дайте нам время. Мы найдем. Здесь все в кучу свалено и...  
Хиюмарр вывернулся и зашипел. Бела с трудом перехватил скользкое от пота и крови маленькое тельце.  
– Сейчас, – в отчаянии сказал он, останавливаясь. – Дайте секунду!  
Над правым плечом что-то мигало, и он машинально бросил туда взгляд. Хиюмарр махнул рукой, и зеленая кровь ляпнулась на подмигивающую рамку. Оранжевый резко сменился на такой же фосфоресцирующий зеленый, заполненный угловатыми пиктограммами. Огонек в темноте разума ярко вспыхнул. Контейнер, который Чираута все время таскал с собой.  
Контейнер громко щелкнул.  
– Что за?..  
Больше «шлем» ничего сказать не успел. Створки разлетелись в стороны, словно стартовые ступени. Наружу рванули клубы ледяного пара. Внутренность полыхнула мертвенным голубым, и из этого месива выстрелили длинные металлические ленты. А может и не металлические, но таких подробностей Бела разглядеть уже не успел. Ленты обвились вокруг него и рванули со страшной силой. Механик Шербан влетел внутрь ожившего контейнера, как муха в пасть хамелеона.  
Невероятный холод стиснул сердце, створки захлопнулись, и Бела услышал такое дикое шипение, что барабанные перепонки едва не расплавились. Истошно завизжал Хиюмарр, извиваясь и царапаясь бритвенно-острыми когтями. К зеленой крови примешалась красная, голубое сияние резко сменилось на какой-то невероятно трупный оттенок малинового, шипение взлетело до визга, и Белу ударили одновременно со всех сторон. Руки, ноги, корпус, голова – он будто захлопнулся в огромной раковине. И она заскрипела, сдавливая его тело c безжалостной силой. Паника и боль нахлынули гремящим водопадом. Хиюмарр опять завопил, изворачиваясь, и Белу швырнуло вперед. Сами собой взлетели руки, закрывая лицо. Ноги согнулись и оттолкнулись от пола. Он врезался во что-то, и препятствие поддалось, лопнув, точно стекло.  
Прямо перед лицом вспыхнуло. Бела потратил целых полторы секунды, чтобы понять, что это экран – стремительно неслись какие-то точки и полоски по бокам зрения, метались тонкие окружности, в верхнем левом углу неистово мигала надпись, составленная из крохотных красных палочек. Следом из тьмы вынырнули цветные пятна. Пятна ритмично дергались, из них выстреливали ложноножки и протуберанцы. Окружности заметались, налились зеленым, и начали словно защелкиваться на этих пятнах. Надпись в углу скачком увеличилась.  
– Э?!  
Он услышал свой возглас и одновременно услышал глухой рев. Пятна отскочили назад, издавая визгливые звуки, мешанину вскриков и писков, точно Бела спугнул толпу попугаев.  
– Ч... з... нь? Это... что?  
Из птичьей истерики внезапно прорвались слова. Пятна сделались оранжевыми, рванули вперед, выстраиваясь упорядоченным полукругом. Окружности тревожно замигали – одна, две, шесть...  
В ошеломленный мозг впилась раскаленная игла.  
Шесть. Он видел шестерых падальщиков. Неровными, приблизительно очерченными контурами.  
«Видеть только теплограммы тел», – пророкотало в голове голосом Чирауты.  
Надписи на чужом языке, пиктограммы, графики, окружности, непонятная речь, собственный искаженный голос...  
Он оказался в яутском боевом костюме.  
Один из силуэтов выдвинулся вперед других, его ложноножки-руки резко изменили положение, Бела увидел, как что-то темное выпячивается вперед, а затем все разорвала ослепительная вспышка.  
– А-а!  
Они с Хиюмарром заорали вместе. Придавленный к нему детеныш, словно живой щит, погасил основной удар, но это все равно было невероятно больно. Бела не мог даже вообразить, насколько больно крошечному существу, которое за три месяца с момента рождения даже толком не подросло.  
На экране вспыхнула еще одна надпись, Хиюмарр дернул ручонками, и надпись мгновенно сменилась на изображения. Идентичные, они вспыхнули справа и слева. Бела совсем не успевал за происходящим. Он едва смог разглядеть, что эти штуки выглядят, как двузубые вилки, только лезвия у них повернуты в вертикальную плоскость и изогнуты под хищным углом. Яутеныш взбрыкнул опять, и они – Бела, Хиюмарр, может даже сам хренов костюм – прыгнули с места.  
Хиюмарр взмахнул руками, Бела повторил, и что-то, что выглядело как двузубые вилки, вонзилось в тепловой силуэт перед ними. Ярко-желтый выплеск разлетелся двумя крыльями, какие-то темные части оторвались от силуэта и полетели следом. Сбоку заорали, он развернулся, и они прыгнули туда.  
Взмах, удар, прыжок, взмах, удар, опять выстрел, как больно, еще прыжок, еще взмах... Ярко-желтые выплески, отделяющиеся от силуэтов куски и клочья, хруст сопротивляющейся брони, снова выстрелы и снова хруст...  
Ломило колени и локти, в груди молотом стучало сердце, будто он снова на Бирюзе, где почти нечем дышать. В левом бедре, куда угодил выстрел, мерцающим озером разливалась тупая боль.  
Но тепловых силуэтов с оружием больше не было. Остался седьмой, прижавшийся к темной стене. Очертания высоко поднятых рук без оружия заставили Белу притормозить. Хиюмарр зашипел, костюм дернулся, и Бела резко обхватил себя, пытаясь успокоить обоих монстров: крошечного яута и обладающую ужасным механическим разумом шкуру, в которую его облачил контейнер.  
– Б-бела-а?  
Голос доносился глухо, с треском и клекотом, походил на испорченную голосовую запись.  
– Да, – выдохнул Бела. – Это я...  
Снаружи что-то булькнуло – наверное, его голос, изуродованный костюмом.  
– Вулу помилуй, Бела...  
Хиюмарр мотнул головой, шипя, и костюм опять задергался. Бела стиснул зубы – и начал отворачиваться от Тонги всем корпусом.  
– Мы наверх, – сказал он то ли для Тонги, то ли для себя. – Слышишь, Хиюмарр, наверх. Надо быстрее... пока они не спохватились...  
– Б-бела-а?  
Голос Тонги вновь просел, а на экране тепловая тьма начала сменяться чем-то иным. Тонкими, слабо очерченными синеватыми силуэтами. Наверное, как-то так видели мир лишенные цветового зрения летучие мыши. Или чужаки с другой планеты.  
– Не ходи за нами, – сквозь зубы попросил-приказал Бела. – Останься здесь, друг.  
– Бела, погоди! Оружие хоть возьми!  
– Не могу. Я в руках нас держу с трудом! Не дергайся, вдруг он тебя испугается!  
– Кто?! Бела, эйш!  
Мотнув головой, Бела рванул свою ношу на выход. Хиюмарр елозил и скрежетал клыками, и разодранная грудь отзывалась вспышками боли. Кровь тяжело пульсировала в венах, грозя разорвать их металлической тяжестью. Бела по-гиеньи оскалился.  
Они бежали наверх.


	9. Пожиратель

Гнев Хиюмарра переполнял внутренности костюма, как расплавленное стекло. Дышать им было больно – но больше нечем. Шести силуэтов, превратившихся из ярко-оранжевых в навеки черные, было мало. Он... они желали, чтобы черным стало всё.  
Там наверху стояла летающая тварь, из которой высыпались паразиты, и они убили, убили, убили...  
Бела захрипел от ненависти. Грудь жгло, сердце колотилось так, словно вот-вот собиралось выпрыгнуть через раны, оставленные яутским детенышем. Сам он, тяжелый и раскаленный, развернулся и теперь хватался за жесткую пластину корпусной брони, вытягивал шею и то и дело ударял Белу в подбородок твердой костяной башкой. Бела уже несколько раз прикусил язык, но вкус крови во рту вовсе не казался противным. Скорее, так и надо было, потому что они бежали, чтобы сделать всё черным.  
Перед глазами опять замигала какая-то надпись, и тонкие лиловые контуры быстро начали высветляться. Восьмым чувством Бела понял, что это означает приближение к выходу. Даже не глядя по сторонам, он умудрился не заблудиться, смог выбрать дорогу, которая...  
внезапно закончилась. Впереди все вспыхнуло, Бела инстинктивно загородился руками и со всей дури врезался в стену.  
– Э-эйш!  
Злой рев повторил его выкрик. Выход на палубу оказался закрыт сплошной плитой. Он разглядел ее контур, ударил кулаком, и в памяти тут же услужливо отозвалась фраза про переборку, под которую грозились пустить Конрада. Бела зарычал. «Васко де Гама» разделялся на сектора такими переборками в случае ЧП. Приказ могли отдать только из рубки. И если по дороге в трюм переборок еще не было, а на обратном пути успели опустить одну, значит, шестеро стервятников смогли что-то передать.  
Хиюмарр попытался рвануть вперед, и Бела аж взвыл, изо всех сил притормаживая движения костюма. Окружности-прицелы на экране заметались, выскочила какая-то надпись, бешено замигала и исчезла, а потом разрозненные прицелы слились воедино. Справа и слева опять замигали одинаковые изображения. На этот раз – какие-то тубусы, похожие на хрящевые стрелятельные трубки перушиков. Сначала они окрасились зеленым, потом красным, и Бела страстно и яростно подумал – да, давай, что бы там у тебя ни было в арсенале, нам это нужно!  
Захрипел яутеныш, бешено извиваясь, снова разрывая раны на груди. На плечах костюма что-то страшно заскрежетало, какие-то части явно сдвинулись, и прицелы стремительно замигали, ослепляя радужку. Бела в отчаянии дернул руками, и Хиюмарр коротко взвизгнул. Пульсирующее мигание слилось в бешеную световую вибрацию. На плечах тяжело ухнуло, Бела понял, что сейчас произойдет нечто страшное и, повинуясь инстинкту, отставил левую ногу, упираясь в пол изо всех сил.  
Его плечи словно отделились от тела. Невероятный удар сотряс кости и размолол их в муку. Бела отчаянно вскрикнул. Черно-сиреневый монолит перед ним расцвел огненным бутоном. Опять, точно выхваченное этой вспышкой, выскочило воспоминание о других бутонах: ярко-зеленых, расцветающих на спине Чирауты струями живого огня.  
Цвета сияющей яутской крови.  
Бутон погас, оставив мерцающую полосу. Экран наконец-то высветлил рисунок почти для человеческого зрения. Впереди виднелось бледно-зеленое небо, искореженные части коридора и остатки лесенки, ведущей на палубу.  
«Быстрее! – снова подхлестнул его страх. – Прежде, чем они опомнятся!»  
Бела оттолкнулся от пола, и костюм швырнул их вперед.  
Прыжок, прыжок, конструкции, сломанные ступени, раскаленный край, еще прыжок...  
Он вылетел на палубу. Хиюмарр мотнул головой, костюм повторил так резко, что у Белы хрустнуло в шее и прострелило мучительной болью в левое плечо. Он взвыл. Эхо его голоса загрохотало снаружи.  
Но окружности прицелов успели выхватить нужное. На палубе обнаружился всего один падальщик. Увидев его, Бела почувствовал, как в голове вспыхивает гнев. И не только он – Хиюмарр пронзительно заскрежетал.  
Бела понял, что не успевает не то что взять контроль на себя – он даже придумать что-нибудь не успевает.  
Четкий силуэт, вычерченный бледно-лиловыми линиями на фоне такого же бледного неба вскинул оружие. Бела и Хиюмарр прыгнули с места. Бела выбросил вперед руки, скрещивая их перед грудью. Они тоже выглядели всего лишь силуэтом, но теперь он хотя бы мог оценить невероятную толщину брони: предплечья в обхвате выглядели втрое толще его собственных. Знакомые изображения двузубых вилок замигали на экране, Хиюмарр сипло рявкнул, и Бела наконец увидел, как это происходит: длинные сдвоенные лезвия сами собой выскакивают из толстых наручей. Раз – сантиметров на двадцать, два – еще на столько же. И экран окрашивает их в красный.  
Глухое рявканье, в которое костюм превращал выстрелы, прошло мимо сознания, как ничего не значащая мелочь. Один, второй, третий – Бела прыгнул снова, – и на четвертый раз выстрел все-таки достал его. Вскрикнув от боли, ударившей уже в правое бедро, Бела инстинктивно взмахнул рукой, и красные двузубцы перечеркнули силуэт падальщика прямо над плечами. Движение получилось удивительно мягким, словно он рассек пакет с бататовым пюре. А потом он врезался в падальщика всем телом, сбил с ног, рухнул сверху и прокатился на нем по полу.  
Несчастный Хиюмарр сдавленно заверещал. Бела в панике уперся руками в палубу, лезвия клацнули и мгновенно защелкнулись обратно. Оттолкнувшись, он вскочил. Детеныш пронзительно скулил на одной ноте. Силуэт на палубе стремительно почернел. Удовлетворение вспыхнуло в разорванной груди. К скулежу присоединилось малиновое свечение, вспыхнувшее на экране слева. Бела резко крутанулся туда. Страйкер расцветился красным. Концентрические прицелы бешено заплясали на экране и поймали два горячих конуса, расположившихся под скошенными крыльями.  
– Оружие! – простонал Бела вслух. – Эйш, дай мне его!  
Хиюмарр скулил, время уходило, и тогда Бела рухнул на колени, пытаясь хоть так уйти из-под обстрела, и обхватил себя руками снова. Согнулся, изо всех сил попытался прямо внутри костюма дотянуться хоть подбородком до маленькой костяной макушки.  
– Ну же, помоги мне, мзунгу! И я нам помогу!  
Хиюмарр перестал скулить. Резко дернул головой, чуть не снеся Беле челюсть. Запрокинул ее так, что стали видны крошечные оранжевые глаза. Малиновое сияние стремительно разгоралось.  
– Помоги! – сказал оскаленной мордочке Бела. – Помогать Белья!  
Хиюмарр сипло мяукнул. На экране вспыхнуло лиловым. Бешено замерцало, ослепляя. Бела вскинул глаза и увидел горящие неистовым сиянием прицельные окружности. Изображение двузубцев сменилось на толстые цилиндры. Плечи дернуло. Бела стремительно разжал руки, уперся ими в палубу, и чуть ниже изображения пушек мелькнуло что-то несуразное, а потом его словно рвануло за пальцы. Металлические когти вошли в палубу, как в грязь. Костюм пробил четыре сантиметра пластокса. Того самого, на который прямо при Беле роняли контейнер с грузом без всяких последствий для матовых шестиугольников.  
Подкрыльные конусы разразились грохотом. На палубе взлетели огненные фонтанчики, вытянувшись двумя сходящимися к Беле дорожками.  
Наплечные пушки выплюнули ответный залп.  
Отдача ударила так, что Беле показалось, будто теперь у него оторвало запястья. Из-под колен выбило палубу, и тут грохнул еще один взрыв – оглушительный, исторгший волну раскаленного воздуха, ударившего с таранной мощью разогнавшегося грузовоза.  
Если бы не костюм, снесло бы к гиенам, но невероятная техника, впившаяся в палубу, устояла. Страйкер на экране превратился в огненный шар. Секунду сине-зеленый плазменный клубок держал форму, а затем расплескался косматыми протуберанцами. Вытянувшиеся языки огня с ревом пронеслись над головой.  
Все еще недостаточно.  
Бела отчаянно хрипел, и хрипел под ним Хиюмарр, вновь чуть не раздавленный о корпусные пластины. Бела заелозил, стараясь подняться на колени. В руках милосердно щелкнуло, и он почувствовал, что может двигать пальцами. Уже на одном упрямстве он оттолкнулся от палубы, и костюм помог ему – выпрямил хозяина, точно марионетку, чуть не сломав при этом колени. Хиюмарр бессильно сполз вниз. Бела инстинктивно вновь обхватил себя, пытаясь поддержать детеныша, но не помогло. Пальцы ломило от боли.  
Чувствуя, как сознание мерцает и норовит вот-вот погаснуть совсем, Бела заторможено огляделся. Центральные перила вырвало с корнем и вмазало в надстройку. Погнулись какие-то стойки, чье название он тщетно пытался запомнить каждый год, но терпел неудачу. Еще какая-то надстройка, кажется, принадлежащая океанографам, горела густым лиловым пламенем, порождая клубы дыма. Чирауту оттащило по палубе и ударило о чуть покосившуюся колонну спутниковой опоры. Бела застонал. На экране могучая шеф-поварская фигура была черной.  
Он поднял голову. Экран перестроился снова, сделался почти прозрачным, подлаживаясь под человеческое зрение. Рубка по-прежнему безмятежно сияла отраженным от окон солнечным светом.  
Экран мигнул, и костюм с безжалостностью механизма рванул Белу, поворачивая всем корпусом. Красок на экране сделалось чуть больше, поэтому фигуру, вылезающую из пробоины в надпалубной постройке, Бела узнал сразу. Тонга перелез через оплавленный край, выпрямился и огляделся. Лица его Бела не различал, но изумление, граничащее с ужасом, чувствовал прекрасно. Костюм напрягся, но Бела смог удержать его. Он не понимал как, может, какой-то хреновой телепатией, может, силой воли или... что там еще могло быть у яутов в секрете? Но он держался. Хиюмарр сдавленно сипел, пытаясь приподняться.  
– Бела-а?  
Хриплый голос внезапно отдался во всем теле. Бела заморгал, присел, пытаясь понять, что еще за проклятье происходит с этим судном. Тонга тоже присел, расставляя руки. У него на плечах болтались сразу три ствола.  
Гул не стихал, судно качнулось, и неожиданно Бела прозрел. Заработали генераторы. Мертвый левиафан оживал.  
– Тонга, – позвал он. – Не выходи! Тут... я не знаю, сколько их всего. Проверь связь!  
Тонга яростно захлопал себя по карманам.  
– Так у меня нету, эйш!  
– Туда! – Бела махнул в сторону дыры. – Глушилка сгорела! Найди терминал! Вызови береговую охрану, харака-харака!  
Тонга на секунду застыл, а потом резко крутанулся на месте и кинулся обратно.

Стараясь не задохнуться от боли в груди, Бела снова повернулся к рубке. Как минимум пятеро стервятников должны были находиться там. Трое, ушедших сразу, еще двое – с Конрадом и Лимбой в заложниках.  
С вновь умолкшим Хиюмаром было с одной стороны проще, но с другой – костюм так тяжко слушался... Тащить себя по ступенькам приходилось с усилием, а встав перед закрытой дверью, Бела собирался долгих несколько секунд. Потом стиснул кулак и ударил по толстому металлу аварийной переборки. Ничего. Он ударил снова. На экране раздраженно замигала надпись, и в запястье произошло движение. Бела поднес руку к глазам. Поднялась какая-то панель, и явно выдвинулась из пазов. Он вытащил ее быстро немеющими пальцами. Закованные в перчатку, до одури напоминающую яутскую лапу, они еле гнулись.  
На вытащенном предмете тут же замигали еще какие-то надписи. Бела смотрел на них, пока не увидел, что количество палочек сокращается. Догадка перехватила горло. Он уже хотел швырнуть брусок куда подальше, но удержался в последний момент. Сунул под ручку запорного колеса, отбежал за выпуклую, старательно проклепанную оболочку подъемника и присел на корточки. Теперь понятно было, почему никто не стрелял – рубка полностью загерметизировалась. Если он туда не прорвется, кто знает, что выкинут падальщики. Они могут...  
Просто всё должно стать черным.  
Секунды утекали одна за другой, он считал, пытаясь примерно перевести в секунды скорость исчезания каждой палочки, и когда досчитал до тридцати, оно рвануло.  
Жахнуло громко: закричало рвущееся железо, водопадом брызнули осколки стекол, и Бела оттолкнулся от палубы. Адреналин хлынул из позвоночника, заставил расправить выбитые плечи и сжать в кулаки переломанные пальцы.  
Костюм услышал его. Экран залило тонкой бирюзовой вуалью, в ней проступили ярко-желтые прицелы и завертелись, считывая какие-то свои показатели. Из двери и окон валил ядовито-зеленый дым. На экране тревожно мигнуло оранжевым, Бела пригнулся, и у него над головой хлестанула очередь. Термическое оружие выплевывало снаряды с коротким злым свистом. Снаряды ушли ему за спину и с грохотом сдетонировали еще обо что-то, что не успело развалиться после взрыва страйкера.  
На экране вспыхнули изображения двузубцев, и Бела нырнул в изумрудную мглу.

Они стреляли со всех сторон. В зеленой дымке почти не было видно, что вообще происходит в рубке, но прицелы сразу уцепились за размытые фигуры и очертили их желтым. Уклоняться Бела не успевал, и будь он в обычном бронежилете, его изрешетили бы насквозь. Но в яутском костюме его лишь отшвыривало ударами, и ярость, помноженная на живучесть металлической шкуры, не угасала.  
Сначала он достал одного. Не дотянулся до горла, но поймал на лезвия чужую руку. Рванул – и все, что ниже локтя, оказалось на полу. На излете двойное лезвие с пугающей легкостью вспороло бок, выломав куски ребер. Падальщик завопил, опрокинулся на спину и покатился по полу, зажимая обрубок.  
Во второго Бела удачно метнул что-то, что было в арсенале костюма – зазубренную звездочку-солнышко, безобидную с виду, но взвизгнувшую дисковой пилой при ударе. Сверкающие зубцы вырвали кровавый фонтан, проходя сквозь препятствие, и лаково-красное солнышко врезалось в какой-то блок, опутанный проводами.  
Третий – костюм выбросил двузубец, чем-то похожий на вилку.  
Четвертый – короткий гарпун, пробивший зеркальный шлем насквозь.  
По рубке поползло еще больше дыма. Секунды растянулись в болезненную вечность. Блок, разбитый звездочкой, чадил. Перестал голосить обезрученный падальщик.  
А потом Беле выстрелили в спину, и он упал в обломки хорошего голографического стола, стоившего, наверное, как половина оборудования Изумруда или Агата.  
На последнем издыхании, дурея от боли, охватившей всю верхнюю половину тела, Бела извернулся набок, инстинктивно пытаясь защитить существо внутри своего костюма, хотя, наверное, там нечего было уже защищать...   
Экран все еще показывал четко. Бела увидел, как последний, пятый нападавший, подходит ближе. Останавливается в паре шагов, вскинув оружие.   
«Я больше не могу – подумал Бела. – Я сделал все что мог. Я просто больше не могу».  
– Охренеть, эйш! – весело и зло сказал падальщик. – Так вот какую штуку вы там нарыли, ойе? Вот это мощь!  
Бела очень медленно моргнул, силясь понять, о чем он. Падальщик подошел ближе и пнул его в бедро. Нога внутри костюма дернулась, но сам костюм уже не пошевелился. Падальщик сделал еще шаг, пнул в плечо и наступил, стараясь перевернуть костюм. В своей тяжелой раковине, Бела опрокинулся на спину, точно моллюск на песке после отлива.  
– Эй, ты там как, не сдох? – падальщик попинал его снова. – А ну вылезай отсюда, говно гиенье, чтоб мне не выковыривать тебя по частям.  
Бела до сих пор не мог понять, почему костюм яута называют «той штукой», которую на Хиюме «нарыли». Это же обычный костюм, хоть и яутский... Это вовсе не то...  
Не то, что они вытащили из трещины.  
– Н-не, – прохрипел Бела, чувствуя, что истеричное веселье возвращается к нему снова.  
– Что?  
– Н-не тот... груз...  
– Бля, что ты там лепечешь?  
Падальщик ткнул его дулом под нижний край маски. Надавил, пытаясь оттянуть ее вверх, но костюм не поддался. Бела пошарил взглядом по рубке. Сквозь дым он видел силуэты людей, сидящих возле стен. Он очень надеялся, что они все-таки живые. Если были бы мертвые, наверное, как-нибудь завалились бы набок... Вон как тот силуэт... И вон тот тоже...  
Подкатывающий к горлу смех превратился в рыдания.  
– Я говорю, не тот груз! – выкрикнул Бела, захлебываясь слюной. – Не тот, что мы откопали! Это просто броня, эйш! Дебил, мзунгу!  
– Чего-о?  
Дуло нажало еще сильнее, и на этот раз в районе горла раздался громкий треск. К нему присоединился не менее громкий треск аппаратуры, пострадавшей от метательного оружия. Техника начала гореть всерьез. Щелчки звучали как выстрелы, и Бела инстинктивно дергался каждый раз.  
– А ну! – падальщик поднажал.  
Гортань передавило, и Бела почти взвизгнул. Попробовал поднять руки, однако на экране зажглась очередная надпись, видимо, предупреждавшая о чем-то. Бела захрипел, упрямо пытаясь снова и снова. Слюна во рту пахла кровью. Детеныш лежал на груди мертвым грузом, и Бела не мог позволить какому-то сраному падальщику вытащить его и убить последнее, что оставалось напоминанием о шеф-поваре Бирюзы.  
Бесцельно плавающие по экрану тонкие линии прицелов вдруг ожили. Ярко засветились. Метнулись в сторону и защелкнулись на высокой фигуре, выросшей за спиной у падальщика. Тревожно замигали желтым цветом и начали показывать какие-то маркеры.  
Яутеныш содрогнулся. Голова дернулась, и острые шипики вонзились в раскроенную до костей грудь. Бела не смог удержаться от вскрика, и костюм неожиданно превратил этот вскрик в протяжный скрежещущий звук, терзающий уши. Падальщик отшатнулся, дуло соскользнуло, и давление на горло сделалось чуть меньше. Бела судорожно втянул пропитанный химической гарью воздух.  
Фигура взмахнула руками, раскрывая их в объятии. Зеленая фосфоресцирующая кровь прочертила в воздухе трассирующие следы. Хиюмарр завизжал и ударил когтистой лапой. Костюм ударил тоже, сбивая дуло в сторону. Руки сомкнулись с громким хлопком. Грянул выстрел, и рубка осветилась ярко-голубой вспышкой. Бела не успел зажмуриться, просто не смог – словно подчиненные чьей-то воле, веки не опускались.  
Снова, как под брюхом Бирюзы, скользящей в ледяные торосы, Бела увидел происходящее невероятно четко. Ладони сомкнулись на голове падальщика, и зеркальный шлем треснул, будто перезрелый ананас. Крошечные сверкающие осколки вспорхнули испуганными светлячками. Пальцы скрючились, когти нырнули в трещину, и Чираута рванул падальщика на себя.  
Бела услышал страшный крик, оружие взлетело в воздух, снова грянул выстрел, и на этот раз Бела уже среагировал сам. Отчаянно пнул вверх, прицелы метнулись вместе с движением ноги, колено дернулось чуть в сторону, и удар пришелся точно в подствольник, вышибая огнестрел из рук падальщика. Чираута вонзил когти еще глубже, крик оборвался, и яут рванул снова – но теперь в разные стороны.  
Ананас разломился на половинки. Брызнул красным, оголился желтоватой костью, а потом лопнула и она, и из нее вывалилась бело-серая сердцевина, опутанная сосудами, трепещущая и...  
И Бела почти без удивления ощутил, как у него по ногам горячо потекло.  
Чираута убрал руки. Тело стояло еще пару секунд, медленно оседая на бок, как тающий снеговой дух, а потом завалилось в сторону. Грохнул об пол огнестрел.  
Чираута наклонился вперед, и страшная морда, залитая багрянцем, оказалась близко-близко. С клыков капало.  
И черное станет красным...  
– Хорошая работа, Белья, – сказал Чираута. – А теперь вернуть доспех смерти мне.  
– Я не могу, – выдохнул Бела больше для себя, чем для яута. – Я не умею.  
Чираута всклекотнул, выплюнул зелень в сторону, протянул руку и положил Беле на грудь.  
Взвились сверкающие ленты, жидкий металл хлынул потоком, на мгновение соединив человека и яута ртутным мостиком. Тяжелые пластины воспарили на этой хрупкой реке. Еще мгновение спустя Бела приземлился на обломки стола болящей спиной. Хиюмарр жалобно заклекотал. Живой металл обтекал фигуру яута с ног до головы, избегая дредлоков и физиономии, и застывал в новых формах, закрепляя детали брони на привычном хозяине. Пластины словно ползали по яуту, быстро вставая на места. Грудь, спина, бока, руки, ноги... Последней прилипла к морде глухая маска, и мгновение спустя линзы в ней вспыхнули красным. Те штуки на плечах, которые едва не оставили Белу инвалидом и отправили на тот свет целый страйкер с экипажем, угрожающе покрутились и заняли позицию «строго вперед». Чираута вскинул кулак.  
– Почет великий малый воин, – сказал он. – И ты тоже.  
– Ты же только что восстал из мертвых, мафута! – в отчаянии сказал Бела. – Убьешься же, эйш!  
Чираута снова чуть наклонился.  
– Ну тогда, Белья, у моего наследника хотя бы быть приличный приемный родитель.  
– А кто? – автоматически спросил Бела.  
Яут заклекотал и поперхнулся.  
– Ты, конечно.  
Бела открыл рот, но Чираута уже развернулся и стремительно двинулся на выход. Костюм словно нес его, и в этих жутковатых угловатых движениях виделось колдовство жрецов вуду.  
– Дебил! – сказал Бела в пустоту. – Только попробуй сдохнуть, мзунгу!  
Слезы опять покатились по щекам, размывая пот, грязь и кровь. Мокрые штаны усугубляли позорное состояние. Грудь пекло, боль пронзала каждую клеточку тела, но Бела все-таки заворочался. Медленно поднял руки, обхватывая вновь притихшего яутеныша и попробовал сесть. Серый дым мешал смотреть по сторонам. Где-то в отдалении знакомо рявкнуло, и грохнул взрыв. Чираута вышел на охоту.  
– Люди, – позвал Бела. – Вы здесь?  
– Угум-м! – откликнулись откуда-то из дыма.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Бела. – Сейчас...  
По лестнице затопали. Бела вскинул голову, кривясь от боли, и с облегчением опустил плечи, увидев знакомую фигуру. Помощь была очень кстати. Хиюмарр тяжко дышал, и Бела очень боялся, что вот-вот это дыхание оборвется.  
– Бела! Бела!  
– Здесь! – каркнул Бела.  
– А-а! – Тонга метнулся к нему, плюхнулся на колени и окинул безумным взглядом. – Вулу уберег, живой, друг! А где?..  
– Чираута забрал, – выдохнул Бела. – Пошел... добивать... Ты вызвал?..  
– Вызвал! Уже летят!  
– Тогда... помоги им... – снова выдохнул Бела, откидываясь обратно. – Я уставать сильно. Взять... Хиюмарр...  
– Бела?!  
– Тут еще полудохлые валяются... – через силу вымолвил Бела. – Найдите и сделайте с ними что-нибудь... И еще Конрад... Он же ранен... И переборки надо поднять...  
***

Всю вакханалию, разразившуюся на борту «Васко де Гама» после триумфального прорыва чуждых технологий в рубку, Бела благополучно пропустил.  
Хотя настоящим благополучием назвать это было нельзя. Многочисленные переломы ребер и пальцев, выбитые позвонки, трещина в тазовой кости, разрывы внутренних органов, сотрясение, вывихнутые суставы, лопнувшие сухожилия и, наконец, мощнейшая интоксикация, вызванная инъекцией чужеродного стимулятора, которую костюм умудрился загнать во временного хозяина, – весь этот перечень травм с каким-то религиозным восхищением озвучил лечащий врач, едва только механик Шербан выкарабкался из коматоза.  
Использование яутского вооружения даром не прошло.  
– У нас множество сложных случаев бывало, – закончил врач, – но вы переплюнули всех моих пациентов за последние три года, чабито!  
– А-а... Кх... А что было до этого? – через силу поинтересовался Бела. – И где я вообще?  
– Взрыв на прибрежной станции был, – невозмутимо сказал врач. – Вы, чабито, у нас в отделении реаниматологии при институте хирургии имени Нгие Камга Джозефа.  
Бела опустился обратно на подушку.  
– Агхх... гхде все остальные? Много пострадавших? С ат-томох-хода?  
Врач открыл экранчик и быстро пролистнул несколько специфически выглядящих файлов.  
– Как я и говорил, таких выдающихся случаев нет... Вот, поступил с атомохода «Васко де Гама» пациент Конрад Нвачуку, сорок лет, термическое проникающее ранение в область...  
– Он живой? – перебил Бела.  
– Живой, конечно, чабито, – удивленно посмотрел на него врач. – Кто же от такого умирает. Стандартная операция, один день стационара и выписка. Акуна, как говорится, матата.  
– А-ха... – Бела закашлялся, и сверху тут же спустилась прозрачная маска с маркировкой кислородной подачи. Бела схватился за нее и подышал. Сразу стало легче.  
– А еще кто? – наконец смог сказать он.  
Врач быстро пролистал дальше.  
– Нет, в добрые руки наших жрецов больше никто не попал, чабито. Хотя, стоп, вижу еще одного, – врач описал пальцем несколько кругов. – Ну, это не в нашем отделении лечили, это специализированное межвидовое.  
– Чираута? – снова выхаркнул Бела. – И второй с ним, Хиюмарр?  
– Второй отмечен, как ребенок, без имени, – пожал плечами врач. – Да, в отделении межвидовой реанимации. Бвана Чираута, почти как вы, чабито, пару дней побыл в сборке, ребенок указан как по-прежнему находящийся на лечении.  
– А их... можно увидеть?  
Врач внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом, придя к некому умозаключению, кивнул.  
– Вполне. Но я прошу вас сначала разобраться со своим самочувствием.  
Бела вдохнул побольше живительного кислорода, напрягся и сел. Развернулся к краю постели, столкнул ноги и зашипел, когда по ним быстро побежали иголочки.  
Врач наблюдал с доброжелательным интересом. Не слыша запретов и призывов поберечь себя, Бела оттолкнулся обеими руками и встал. Пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах. Чувство было такое, что он проспал часов двадцать пять, и теперь с пересыпу его штормит, руки-ноги вялые, а вестибулярный аппарат слабо возмущается происходящему.  
За широким окном шелестели на ветру длинные бирюзовые листья, усиливая головокружение. Бела выпятил челюсть и прищурился. Вестибулярный аппарат усовестился и притормозил.  
– И долго я тут у вас... собирался по кусочкам?  
– Четыре дня, чабито, – с гордостью за свое отделение сказал врач.  
– Ага... И точно мне... ходить и бегать уже можно?  
– Бегать это вряд ли, – по-прежнему благодушно сказал врач. – Ходить – вполне. Еще не рекомендую сейчас пытаться жать штангу или чем вы там, чабито, еще у себя занимались, пока к нам не попали. Эге?  
Бела почти растерянно оглядел себя. В просторной больничной пижаме ничего не было понятно. Он задрал подол свободной туники и хрипло присвистнул. Отощал механик Шербан так, как не худел даже на Бирюзе, где порой скидывали килограмм по десять. Все, честно наеденное и нагулянное на «Васко де Гама», исчезло в никуда.  
– Эге, – повторил он.  
– Кушайте хорошо, чабито, – сочувствующе сказал врач. – И постепенно наращивайте физические нагрузки. А я вам еще физиотерапию пропишу, уже на воле, так сказать, а вы обязательно найдите время на прохождение курса.  
– Да-а, – протянул Бела. – Найду, я все равно в отпуск на три месяца минимум. Устал, эйш.  
– Вот и прекрасно, – обрадовался врач, поднимаясь. На груди у него блеснула голографическая вязь, и Бела наконец разглядел надпись: доктор Намарре Шолчуку. – Давайте устроим небольшую экскурсию, вот, держите.  
Он протянул тонкий лист планшета. Бела взял его и увидел интерактивную карту, отметившую присутствие самого Белы зеленым огоньком.  
Бела поежился. Зеленый его теперь слегка нервировал.

Экскурсия и впрямь оказалась небольшой. Можно было обойтись и без нее, потому что выписывали Белу через несколько дней, но доктору Намарре, наверное, хотелось ненавязчиво убедиться, что механик Шербан действительно может ходить сам и не скопытится где-нибудь под банановым кустом в холле для приема посетителей.  
Бела успешно прошел тест-драйв заново собранного тела, только жрать захотелось с неимоверной силищей. Доктор предложил на выбор доставку еды в палату или стандартный обед на вынос с местной кухни. Бела решительно выбрал второе, и они галантно распрощались.  
Кухонька у местных была небольшая, почти полностью автоматизированная, а сидящая за стойкой девушка в наушниках, наверное, работала исключительно ради создания благоприятного психологического климата для реабилитации пациентов. Бела сразу же почувствовал себя реабилитированным лет на пять-десять, аж в груди все взбурлило.  
Получив поднос с десятком маленьких судочков и потерпев неудачу в попытке бровями передать намерение познакомиться, Бела выбрался на террасу, опоясывающую внутренний двор института. Уселся в тень, вскрыл первый судочек и начал уничтожать бледно-желтую кашу с тонким фруктовым запахом. Заглушив голод, вскрыл второй судочек и накинулся на острый эмпуло, уже чувствуя, как голод постепенно сменяется другим, стремительно нарастающим чувством. Тоже сродни голоду, но не физическому. Бела проглотил еще несколько ложек, все еще держа себя в руках, хлебнул травяного настоя – и терпение кончилось.  
Чуть не выкинув ложку через перила, Бела резко отодвинул поднос, выхватил из кармана пижамы планшетку и вызвал объемный экран в максимальном разрешении. Залогинился, и на экране тут же вспыхнули сотни мигающих пиктограмм. Соцсети, чаты, почтовые каналы, облачные кластеры – все это отчаянно сигналило о себе, сообщая, что у них есть много, очень много суперважных невероятно срочных сообщений для Белы Шербана, механика двадцати шести лет, вернувшегося со станции Бирюза и попутно спасшего тридцать четвертую Кругосветную Экспедицию.  
Как всегда в такие моменты накатила испуганная прокрастинация, захотелось трусливо все свернуть, но Бела справился. Страх схлынул, и остро захотелось тут же написать на экспедиционную борду, уведомив всех о своем воскрешении. Однако это породило бы фонтан сообщений, игнорировать которые порядочный человек не имеет права, а Бела еще не чувствовал себя готовым к социальной жизни.  
Поэтому первым делом он нашел письмо от Хиюмского Института, где подтверждалось завершение контракта, отсылался линк финальной оплаты и еще немножко отсыпали сверху на больничный. Бела тут же сочинил полагающийся ответ и выразил вежливую надежду как-нибудь повторить плодотворное сотрудничество. Оставалось вернуть набор экспериментальных инструментов, выданных перед зимовкой на сборах в Институте. Он так и не упаковал их в багаж, ревностно таская с собой.  
Потом Бела избавился от спама, умудрившегося просочиться сквозь тройную стену платных фильтров. Потом отправил в просмотренные уведомления из Йорпика – там он почти никому не отвечал, поскольку раскланиваться с сотней-другой комментаторов под каждым загруженным изображением было выше человеческих сил. Локальная нейросеть сама выбирала наиболее ценные комментарии и присылала лентой раз в сутки. Эти ленты Бела отложил на вечер. С обычными чатами тоже удалось расправиться относительно быстро – в них за четыре дня скопилась масса интересной, но не важной информации. Бела развернулся, устроился поудобнее на фоне цветущего куста, сделал снимок и закинул в Йорпик и Коннект, сопроводив быстрой припиской: «Хорошо на Большой земле!»  
Тут же появилась пара лайков, и в Йорпике отписался Тамбия, вопрошая, где же пропадает его закадычный приятель, ведь они собираются в Акихабу уже на этих выходных. Следом, прервав девятимесячный обет молчания, тетушка Вайлума поинтересовалась, почему племянник до сих пор не прибыл в Улдиш и не навещает любимую тетушку и ее любимую газонокосилку.  
«Задержались в Майдугури, буду через несколько дней, люблю, целую», – коротко ответил Бела в приватный чат.  
«Привет, извините, что молчал, приболел, скоро выдвигаюсь», – так же коротко написал в чат с родителями.  
Вообще Бела был противником постоянной связи с родственниками. Чем крепче все эти нити, тем труднее тебя отпускают, тем больше якорей привязывают к одному месту. Все эти видеозвонки, ежедневная болтовня, рассказы о мелких подробностях своей отдельной взрослой жизни – этого Бела не понимал. Его даже в школе ругали из-за того, что родителям приходится узнавать какие-то важные вещи у преподавателей, а не от самого ученика. Поэтому сейчас у семьи Шербанов был ровно один общий чат, куда Бела писал строго не чаще раза в неделю.  
Очень удобно, если тебя как раз несколько дней собирали по кусочкам.  
Потом он перескочил на новости. Старательно пролистал все на пять дней назад, но на государственных каналах по поводу произошедшего царило гробовое молчание. В соленой прессе тоже перетирали что угодно, включая подвиги вулканолога с мировым именем в Эферитских пустынях, но только не террористический захват атомохода.  
Отсюда напрашивался вывод, что дело уже взяла в крепкие руки госбеза.  
Бела сунулся на тематические форумы, где очень любили подудеть за заговор, вытаскивали и рассматривали под лупой различные происшествия – но и там важнейшей темой являлась акция протеста в Нангерии, где налетчики попытались занять центр управления банковской системой, и были сняты автоматической вертушкой охраны.  
Написать на борду экспедиции захотелось еще острее.  
Бела вздохнул и свернул экран. На стол упала тень.  
Бела сам не понял, как у него в руке оказалась вилка, угрожающе направленная вперед, а он вместе со стулом сдвинулся на метр, прикрывая свободной рукой печень.  
– Ну здравствуй, беспокойный элемент, – усмехнулся Конрад.  
– Бвана Нвачуку! – выдохнул Бела. – Вашу ж гиену, что вы так подкрадываетесь?!  
– Все зло от сетевой зависимости, – ухмыльнулся Конрад и протянул руку. – Только слез с койки и уже снимки выкладываешь? Конспиратор из тебя, как из гиены академик.  
Бела потемнел, осознавая глупость поступка, но руку с чувством потряс. И, словно от этого движения, желудок опомнился и негодующе взвыл, требуя законных белков и жиров с углеводами в совокупности.  
Бела вновь схватился за ложку, указал Конраду на свободное кресло и принялся в бешеном темпе поглощать содержимое остальных судочков.  
Закончив, он почувствовал себя раздутым и сытым, как вирухай летом.   
– Бвана Конрад, не молчите, – сказал он. – Вы ж наверняка больше меня знаете. Давайте сразу: когда ко мне придут вежливые ребята из госбеза, э?  
– Думаю, сегодня и придут, – охотно сказал Конрад. – Но я настоятельно просил сначала уведомить меня и только потом – их. И, как видишь, успел раньше, чем ты оповестил весь мир о своем присутствии на материке.  
– Так вас и послушались, эйш, – пробурчал Бела, разглядывая ложку. – Ну да, сглупил...  
– Так все равно бы попался, – жизнерадостно сказал Конрад.  
– Что это было? – Бела поднял взгляд. – Кто? Насчет «зачем» я уже знаю, но не понимаю, почему так... С таким размахом, эйш! Зачем им была эта штука? Вы же слышали, бвана, он думал, что это я внутри нее, он в меня тыкал стрелялкой своей!  
Голос сам собой опасно поднялся, и Бела хлопнул себя ложкой по губам. Запах цветов, плывущий над террасой, на секунду сменился на запах химической гари. Конрад потянулся и вытащил ложку из пальцев механика. Положил на стол и вздохнул.  
– На Хиюме вы откопали, назовем его так, объект, – без хождений вокруг да около сказал он и достал из кармана цепочку магнитных шариков. Крутанул между пальцев. – Он мне сразу не понравился. С руководством я посоветовался, и его решили не выпячивать, доставить как обычную технику. Однако...  
Бела закрыл лицо собранными в кулаки косицами. Однако кое-кто перетащил контейнеры из октобуса в октоплан, и все пошло к гиенам огненным.  
– А когда в Куван-тики Андора начали потрошить, мне это не понравилось еще больше, – продолжил Конрад, милосердно обойдя момент с контейнерами молчанием. – Связался кое с кем на Большой земле, уточнил диспозицию. Мне там пообещали разобраться и велели насчет груза помалкивать, вроде, не брали ничего на борт. В общем, удачно ты, бвана Шербан, рокировку сделал. Но кто ж мог знать, что следом к нам такой десант нагрянет.  
Последнюю фразу Конрад почти выплюнул.  
– А кто это были, не знаем? – не убирая рук, спросил Бела.  
– Кто б мне сказал, – вздохнул Конрад.  
Магнитные шарики звякали, крутясь в бесконечной цепочке. Бела тоже вздохнул и откинул косицы за спину. Свободной рукой Конрад придерживался за бок, и на лице у него лежала тень воспоминания о боли. Совсем легкая, но Беле опять сделалось невыносимо стыдно. Хотя теперь вроде выходило, что он почти герой.  
– И дальше что? – хрипло спросил он. – Ну, когда я там... вырубился совсем? Вы ж в рубке были, да?  
– Были, были, но сам почти в обмороке, – проворчал Конрад. – Дальше судовой врач вкачивал в тебя литры плазмы, параллельно заливая меня клеем, а капитан Шанге гнал к материку так, что бедняга «Васко де Гама» едва не развалился, – Конрад свернул цепочку в хитрый гексаэдр. – Завидев береговую охрану, как мне рассказали мои добрые коллеги, капитан принял их катер за террористов и едва не пошел на таран.  
– Айоба, – простонал Бела, противоестественно начиная жалеть, что не видел этого зрелища.  
– Представь шок охраны, э, – Конрад чуть улыбнулся. – Горящий атомоход на полном ходу приближается к порту назначения. Океан кипит, выброс в атмосферу идет такой, что молнии даже я в медотсеке вижу. Там, похоже, сами чуть стрелять не начали с перепугу.  
– И много на нем сгорело? – уже со страхом уточнил Бела, представляя, какой за это может быть выкачен счет и кого признают виноватым. Уж точно не представителя иной цивилизации.  
Сожранная еда застыла в желудке ледяным комом.  
– Сколько бы ни сгорело, не наша беда, – снова улыбнулся Конрад. – Мы все свидетельствовали, что Хиюмарр сбежал, влез в автономный костюм, и тот принялся буйствовать.  
Ледяной ком стал чуть-чуть полегче.  
– А то меня на камерах не видно было, – скорчил рожу Бела.  
– А ты – пострадавший, – жестко сказал Конрад. – Пытался спасти ребенка, попал в ловушку, и в этом костюме тебя размолотило, как в мясорубке. Понял?  
– Еще бы, эйш, – сипло сказал Бела.  
Ледяной комок начал тихонечко оттаивать.  
– Нзури-нзури. Бвана Чираута тем более согласен, что великий наследник, – Конрад узнаваемо передразнил жуткий акцент яута, и Бела слегка ухмыльнулся, – настолько велик, что уже в своем возрасте смог справиться с оружием воина. А тем, кто смеет усомниться, грозился оторвать бошки.  
Бела тут же вспомнил расколотую голову террориста в рубке и нервно прислушался к себе, ожидая немедленного блева. Но организм сыто молчал. Похоже, кошмаров по ночам можно было не бояться.  
– К тому же, свидетелей не особо, – продолжил Конрад, потянулся и отхлебнул травяного настоя. Бела из жадности взял три стакана, но справился только с полутора. – Качка отвратная, две третьих пассажиров таблетками закинулись и дрыхли без задних ног. Остальные, как обычно наш брат делает, занимались важными исследованиями, во время которых хоть Хиюма трескайся – не заметят.  
Бела против воли закивал, вспоминая собственные опасения насчет бурений Андора.  
– Ну погасло все, переборки опустились, – продолжил Конрад, болтая остатки настоя в стакане. – Возмущались лишь тем, что нельзя связаться с капитаном и наорать на него за воспрепятствование научному прогрессу путем отключения электричества и связи. Потом, говорят, забеспокоились, когда сначала страйкер разлетелся, а следом мы на пятьдесят узлов перешли. Гайя рассказывал, как океанологи дружно блевали в свой бассейн.  
Бела ухмыльнулся уже более искренне.  
– А в новостях этого не видать, потому что тайна?  
– А? – Конрад высунул нос из стакана. – Нет, кое-что просочилось. Неизвестные напали на мирное исследовательское судно, куда смотрят органы, и так далее. Но потом очень удачно выяснилось, что статейки задевают чувства верующих в демократию и защищенность. И поскольку демократические ценности святы, то все просочившееся живо всосалось обратно.  
Остатки содержимого стакана он проглотил двумя большими глотками.  
– Потрясающе. А парни сейчас где? – перешел к более безопасным темам Бела.  
Почти все встало на свои места, и грызущая тревога медленно отступала.  
– Разлетелись уже, куда им деваться, – Конрад снова принялся играть с цепочкой. – Им стационар никто оплачивать не будет, билеты куплены, сгорят и дальше за свои полетишь. Сделали тебе облачко, куда посливали все приветы, сейчас линк кину... А, нет, к тебе гости.  
Бела резко обернулся. По террасе шли трое. Несмотря на жару, все были облачены в строгие брючные костюмы. Наверное, со встроенным охлаждением. Бела всмотрелся в одинаково красивые лица, пытаясь угадать, женщины это или мужчины, но потерпел неудачу. В последнее время модно было устраивать себе вот такую нейтральную внешность, чтобы потенциальные партнеры напрягались, перебарывая стереотипы.  
Троица остановилась в двух шагах.  
– Бела Шербан? – осведомился стоявший чуть впереди. Или осведомилась.  
– Ну не яут же, эйш, – очень храбро сказал Бела, стараясь незаметно вытереть вспотевшие руки о пижаму.  
В ней, безразмерной и легкомысленно голубенькой с полосочками, он почувствовал себя крайне уязвимым.  
Женщина – Бела все-таки решил считать, что этот человек женского пола – перевела взгляд на Конрада. Начальник Бирюзы показательно вздохнул, завозился и поднялся из кресла.  
– Спасибо, – сказала женщина. – Специальный служащий Квебе Мачесуку.  
Имя-фамилия тоже были нейтральные. Протянутая рука – твердой, с коротко остриженными ногтями. Бела попробовал всмотреться в очертания фигуры или поискать кадык, но все трое обогнули стол, и предполагаемая женщина села в кресло, оказавшись против солнца, а двое встали по бокам. Тут же всякое желание проводить исследования отпало.  
– Итак, – сказала специальный служащий. – Поздравляем вас с благополучным исходом лечения.  
– Спасибо, – бормотнул Бела.  
– Теперь к делу. Расскажите нам подробно, что произошло на судне «Васко де Гама».  
Бела вздохнул и чуть прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выдать себя взглядом в сторону Конрада. Начальник Бирюзы отошел к перилам и повернулся спиной.  
– Ну, мы хотели посмотреть на каламохи...

Рассказ неожиданно вышел долгим. Чтобы красиво врать, нужно говорить много правды, и Бела внезапно даже для себя удалился в едва не слезливое повествование о том, как на них напали, как требовали показать неведомый груз, наконец, как он попал в объятия яутского костюма, и как там его чуть не убило нахер. На этом Бела остановился в затребованных специальным сотрудником подробностях. Честно рассказывая, что он успевал заметить на экране, Бела особо напирал на действия Хиюмарра, тыкал себя в грудь, хватался за все пострадавшие места, отдельно много времени уделил пальцам, напомнив всем, что он механик, а значит должен работать руками, потом так же честно поведал, что Чираута забрал костюм себе и, окончательно выдохшись, все-таки закруглился.  
– А потом я отрубился, и дальше уже помню только как здесь очнулся.  
– Значит, до груза ваши незваные гости не добрались? – уточнила Квебе.  
– Ну вам же лучше знать, э! – возмутился Бела. – Вы ж его уже наверное куда-то к себе забрали, эйш!  
– А хотите узнать, что это за груз? – неожиданно улыбнулась женщина.  
Бела откинулся назад, так что кресло скрипнуло по плиточному полу, и яростно замотал головой. Трупная вонь государственной тайны просачивалась в ноздри и пыталась отравить его существование. Он не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Ему только двадцать шесть, еще сто лет жизни впереди, а гнусные секреты могли сократить ее лет на пятьдесят.  
– Мудрый поступок, – обронил Конрад со своего места.  
Женщина даже не повернулась.  
– Неужели нисколько не любопытно?  
– Зачем вы мне это говорите? – в отчаянии спросил Бела. – Ну откопали мы какой-то артефакт во льдах, я уже понял, что он до гиен опасный, и все, не надо мне больше ничего, эйш! Где подписаться о вечном молчании?  
– И все-таки, бвана Шербан. У каждого есть своя мера ответственности.  
– Это, типа, нзури-нзури все, но меня еще и посадят? – с вызовом спросил Бела.  
Все внутри обмерзло льдом по новой. Хотелось то ли выть, то ли материться, то ли кинуться на этих невозмутимых специальных сотрудников и перегрызть им глотки, пока всё не станет черным.  
Бела моргнул. Дыхание прервалось, в глазах слегка поплыло.  
– Вовсе нет, – женщина снова улыбнулась. Улыбка у нее была удивительно теплая и симпатичная. – Достаточно, что вы будете нести груз этого знания. Это – ваша ответственность. Если вы почувствуете, что груз слишком велик, и вам есть о чем поговорить – обязательно приходите.  
– Я все сказал, что знал, – Бела прижал руки к груди. Сердце под пальцами грохотало, как неисправная буровая на Бирюзе. – Больше нечего!  
– Значит, вам не о чем беспокоиться, – ласково сказала Квебе. – Тогда слушайте.  
Бела подавил детское желание заткнуть уши.  
– Вы нашли одного из немногих известных нам Пожирателей.  
– Э, чего? – глупо спросил Бела.  
– Старое название, – махнула рукой женщина. – Таких названий использовалось много. «Мертвая рука», меч последнего возмездия, ангельский эмбрион, как только не изощрялись. Автономное оружие потрясающей мощи.  
Бела почувствовал, как по спине неприятно бежит струйка холодного пота.  
– Многие технологии переходного периода утрачены, – журчал ровный голос, принадлежащий то ли мужчине, то ли женщине. – Некоторые из них – как ненужные, некоторые – как слишком опасные. Кое-кто еще помнит, как мы собирались воевать с хозяевами Иринги, поставив на карту даже ее саму. Эта «мертвая рука», что попалась вам, могла бы расколоть Хиюму пополам. И тогда, вы понимаете...  
Пот мгновенно испарился в нахлынувшей волне жара. При этом по спине побежали мурашки, яростно зазнобило, и Бела почти со всхлипом втянул воздух. Он неожиданно с потрясающей ясностью вспомнил, как найденный псевдокостюм словно бы послал какой-то сигнал, забив спутниковый канал на несколько мгновений. Теперь даже думать не хотелось, кому этот сигнал мог попасться. Готовность к чему он мог означать.  
– Мы забрали Пожирателя, – глухо, словно из-за стекла, сказала Квебе. – Но если вы вспомните еще что-то существенное...  
Бела вновь неистово замотал головой. В ушах звенело.  
– В этом случае, – специальный сотрудник поднялась, – не смеем вас задерживать. Вы что-то хотите сказать?  
Конрад обернулся. Бела сглотнул и пошевелил языком. Лучше было промолчать, но настойчивая заноза буравила его память, и он ничего не мог сделать.  
– А вы знаете... – он кашлянул. – Может, вы знаете, почему эти... террористы, которые на нас напали, почему они думали, что я... Я в этом Пожирателе? Ведь я был в костюме яутском, неужели они не знают, как он выглядит?  
Квебе мгновение оставалась абсолютно неподвижной, а затем аккуратно двумя пальцами извлекла стик транслятора. Положила его на стол и коснулась пальцем. Над стиком медленно проступила неподвижная светограмма, специальный сотрудник ткнула в нее, и непонятное месиво красок обрело формы. Бела впился в нее взглядом. Светограмма, как и всегда, не передавала звуков, но он мог слышать их в глубине своей головы.  
Там, в затянутой дымом рубке, металось страшное, деформированное, уродливое создание с гротескно мощными, словно раздутыми, руками и ногами. Несусветно длинные лезвия мелькали над непропорционально маленькими ладонями. Из плеч диковинными обломками костей торчали трубки огнестрелов. Голова разъехалась по плечам оплывшим наростом, маска вспыхивала зеленью глазниц, торс бугрился выпяченной грудью, переходящей в такой же неестественный, вспученный живот.  
– Да, – механически сказал Бела. – Теперь я вижу.  
Точно некий эмбрион, что мутировал и умер, не в силах противостоять страшной деформации, теперь поднялся, ведомый яростной жаждой сделать всё...  
Бела судорожно мотнул головой.  
– Извините, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Мне плохо.  
Женщина невозмутимо кивнула и остановила воспроизведение.  
– Благодарим за предоставленную информацию и всего хорошего.  
Бела автоматически пожал протянутую руку, его взгляд скользнул по костюму и уперся в открытое горло. На горле обнаружился кадык.  
«Все-таки парень, – почти отстраненно проплыла мысль. – Опять не повезло».

Специальные сотрудники удалились так же стремительно, как и появились. Бела попробовал встать из кресла, но колени внезапно ослабели, и пришлось отложить физкультурные упражнения на потом. Конрад отклеился от перил, подошел к столу и присел на край. Его тень закрыла солнце, и Бела благодарно кивнул.  
– Ну как, живой, бойки? – поинтересовался Конрад.  
– Что ж они страшные такие? – выдохнул Бела. – По мне словно Бирюза траками проехалась... До сих пор живот крутит, эйш.  
– Психотехники, наверное, – сказал Конрад. – Я вот как отошел от них в сторону, сразу легче стало. Меня тоже ковырнуть пытались, едва из-под наркоза вышел. А я им что рассказывать буду? Как в накладной расписывался и как дырку в бок получил? Тьфу, гиеньи какашки.  
Ноги наконец отпустило. Бела собрался с силами и поднялся.  
– Конрад, скажите, а вы тоже думаете, что эта хрень... То есть, когда я себя увидел, я подумал, неужели сто лет назад мы украли у них техно...  
Конрад резко прижал палец к губам и покачал головой. Бела прикусил губу и опустил взгляд на опустевший стакан. Пожалуй, кое о чем стоило заткнуться.  
– Ну тогда... А вы когда улетаете?  
Он поднял взгляд. Конрад убрал палец и улыбнулся. В кустах кто-то яростно и ликующе зачирикал, и встревоженные листья зашуршали.  
– Вечером сегодня. Скучать будешь, э?  
– Можно я с вами? Не хочу здесь оставаться.  
Чириканье сделалось обиженным.  
– Ну... – Конрад с сомнением оглядел его. – Ты врача спроси. Билеты-то достать не проблема, Институт платит.

Врач конечно же не разрешил. Через два, а лучше через три дня – пожалуйста, а сейчас пациент должен находиться под ненавязчивым наблюдением.  
Бела негодовал. Обращался к чести, совести и оплаченному отпуску. Призывал Конрада в свидетели. Показывал комментарий от тетушки. Угрожал сбежать в одной пижаме и назло доктору Намарре попасть под монорельс. На последнюю угрозу доктор Намарре сообщил, что такие случаи страховка не покрывает, и оплачивать лечение бвана Шербан будет сам.  
Конрад развел руками. Ждать он не мог, Институт требовал скорейшего личного присутствия и двадцати тысяч выступлений с докладами.  
Надувшись, как лягушка на кочке, Бела смирился. Проводил начальника Бирюзы, получил от него линк на облачко с приветами и засел их пересматривать.  
В основном там были пожелания скорейшего выздоровления и некоторое количество более длинных записей. Например, завистливые похвалы от Дженго и Ирдже, страшно сожалевших, что в костедробильный костюм попали не они с их великолепными атлетическими возможностями, а то бы они показали всему миру...  
Гайя в своей записи ябедничал, что при разгрузке пострадавшего «Васко де Гама» Нганга, будучи ответственным за технический багаж вместо Белы, не вымел после себя мусор из трюма. Он заявил, что выметание мусора мешает ему сосредоточиться на ждущих своего решения проблемах науки. Поэтому Гайя пространно рассуждал, как скажет журналистам, чтобы они в очерках о славном трудовом подвиге хиюмовцев, писали с Нганги отрицательного типа.  
Метеорологи выступали вместе, делясь воспоминаниями, как переборкой их едва не прихлопнуло на камбузе, куда они заскочили перекусить.  
– И от волнения мы там съели весь суп, – весело рассказывал Лугану. – Обычно суп я запиваю помбе, если, конечно, Хайле, как чемпион и рекордсмен мира по этому продукту, не успевает выдуть его до завтрака...  
– Преувеличение. Я всегда оставляю немного товарищам по профилю, – скромно уточнил Хайле, влезая в кадр.  
– …запиваю чайной ложкой помбе, великодушно оставленного Хайле, – поправился Лугану. – Но в этот раз на нервной почве мой коллега помбе вкушать не мог, поэтому его выпил я, и, как ты понимаешь, не без последствий.  
– Время шло, помбе просился наружу, – поддакнул Хайле.  
– И в итоге пришлось принимать критические меры!  
– Только покойник не ссыт в рукомойник, – с еще большей скромностью пояснил Хайле.  
На сем метеорологи радостно заржали, пожелали Беле стабильного давления в ртутном столбе, наличия кислорода в легких и осадков в носу, с чем и распрощались.  
Далее Лимба в восторге рассказывал, как к лежащему в медчасти атомохода Беле пытался прорваться доктор Кечавай, чтобы вырезать аппендикс, и чрезвычайно огорчился, когда судовой медик показал ему результаты УЗИ, где аппендикса не имелось. Затем док с полчаса изучал бессознательный организм механика, подыскивая, что бы можно было из него еще вырезать и даже пытался подкупить коллегу, склоняя его к научным исследованиям некоторых механиков, умудрившихся сломаться об инопланетные технологии.  
В свою очередь послание от дока содержало эпической длины наставление о том, как больному в восстановительный период следует мыть руки, пить витамины, посещать врача ухогорлоносика и принимать солнечные ванны. В конце доктор Кечавай выразил искреннюю надежду еще как-нибудь пересечься с Белой и все-таки что-нибудь из него наковырять.  
Не остались без внимания и другие события, произошедшие в то время, пока Бела сторонился коллектива, нырнув в глубины медикаментозной комы.  
Нганга поделился бесценным опытом восхождения на скалу Кейянджаро в составе экспедиции из себя, Кьяги и Лимбы. Пользуясь некоторой суматохой, образовавшейся после прибытия «Васко де Гама» в порт, трио твердо решило ознакомиться с местными достопримечательностями, пока решается судьба всей их экспедиции в целом. Высота скалы составляла жалких сто сорок метров, и, подбадривая друг друга, а также давая множество ценных советов, как, например, падать лицом вниз, чтобы сберечь ценные приборы в рюкзаках, будущие мировые рекордсмены тронулись в путь. Однако, рассказывал Нганга, в силу форс-мажорных погодных обстоятельств, ответственность за которые, конечно же, несли бездельники и разгильдяи, лишь по ошибке награжденные гордым званием метеорологов, когда до верхушки оставалось каких-то сто двадцать с хвостиком метров, покорители вершин были вынуждены повернуть назад. И теперь они прекрасно понимают чувства альпинистов, сдавшихся на последней сотне метров. Она самая трудная.  
Последняя запись висела от Тонги. Механик тоже рассыпался в пожеланиях здоровья, делал несколько булавочных выпадов в сторону лиц, не желающих разгружать барахло с атомохода под прикрытием многочисленных травм, а потом перешел к сокровенному.  
– Представляешь, э, – с горящими глазами говорил он, – как это с моей стороны выглядело? Труп наверху, эйш! Конрад ранен, террористы на борту, тащат нас вниз, я думал – там же и шлепнут, как пить дать, потому что хрен знает, что им надо! Это я потом узнал, что они за этой штукой охотились, ну которую мы потеряли, в смысле, откопали, когда Бирюза переползала. Когда еле живой Конрад мне велел этот сраный контейнер охранять всем наличным оружием и еще матом обругал, эйш. И вот! Идем мы, ты там заколупался, как больной, я за тебя с советами дурацкими лезу, Хиюмарр вопит как резаный, и вдруг – хрясь, эйш, взрыв, пар ледяной, аж щеку подморозило, эти которые в шлемах орать начали, с внутренней на внешнюю связь перескочили...  
Тут механик отвлекся, помахал кому-то, крикнул: «Уже бегу!» – и повернулся обратно.  
– И вот стою я, взгляд прикован к инопланетному гробу, и секунды кажутся вечностью, и я перед чудовищным выбором – обосраться как гиена прямо сейчас или же чуть-чуть попозже. А потом оно снова как бахнет, эйш! И вылетаешь ты... ну то есть это потом стало ясно, что ты, а так – вылетает жуткая илимба, вся словно жидкое зеркало, и броня на ней такая узнаваемая очень, в национальном яутском стиле «убивай и потроши».  
Бела, не выдержав, заулыбался.  
– Чем она, броня то есть, и занялась, эйш, – Тонга перевел дух и наклонился ближе к экрану. – Я тебе так скажу, друг, если ты там и болтался, как муха в стакане, то тебе и лучше. Когда бошки во все стороны полетели, я не знаю как в обморок не рухнул. Тем более, что этот ублюдок меня в сторону отшвырнул, как кутенка, я об контейнер с запасными гусеницами едва не расплющился, эйш. Но потом невероятным усилием сжал жопу в горсть, взял в руки себя и что там еще подвернулось и приготовился сдохнуть прямо в трюме среди кишок и антисанитарии. Ну это я сейчас так художественно выражаюсь, а там я кричал, звал маму и дока Кечавая, сам не пойму зачем, кстати. Наверное, чтобы он как-то повлиял на потрошившую живых людей херню, клизмой, допустим, пригрозил. А когда ты... – он запнулся, и Бела понял, что Тонга пытается придержать язык за зубами, скрыв факт их общения. – Короче, когда твое тельце в этой илимбе умчало оттуда, эйш, я все-таки от облегчения за угол заскочил и штаны приспустил. Теперь, разделив со мной эту страшную тайну, друг, ты обязан выздороветь и молчать вечно. Понял? Ну, бывай, йоу!  
Тонга ослепительно улыбнулся, запись остановилась, и на экране зажглась пиктограмма, предлагавшая начать просмотр роликов с самого начала.  
Бела выдохнул и откинулся на подушку. В окно просительно скреблись длинные листья. По карнизу прыгала мелкая пичуга, окрашенная в цвета радуги, и, похоже, на кого-то охотилась. Над механиком Шербаном предупредительно болталась кислородная маска, но он ее гордо игнорировал.  
Оставалось расспросить еще одного участника событий, но почему-то сделать это было так сложно... Страшно и невесть почему стыдно. Совесть подсказывала, что стыдно должно быть за дважды раздавленного яутеныша и за использование его в качестве щита.  
«Но я не просил затаскивать меня в этот костюм, – возразил сам себе Бела. – Я не собирался скакать там и отрывать головы. Я оказался там случайно».  
Вздохнув, он развернул карту института и принялся искать отделение межвидовой хирургии и реанимации.

Добраться до отделения было несложно, а заставить себя войти – почти невозможно. Бела десять минут валандался возле входа, мучительно перекладывая из руки в руку «Книгу о полезной и здоровой пище», обходительно доставленную дроидом доставки спустя час после покупки. Книга, отпечатанная на шероховатом, приятном на ощупь пластике, была достаточно тяжелой, чтобы производить солидное впечатление.  
В конце концов над входом зажглась желтая лампочка, и Белу строго спросили, к кому он и зачем топчет регулярно обмываемое антисептиком крыльцо.  
– Мне к бване Чирауте! – выпалил Бела. – Я друг семьи!  
Лампочка погасла, двери распахнулись, а на полу замерцали зеленые стрелки. Привычный человеческому глазу цвет опять показался слишком светящимся, но Бела решительно поборол это дурацкое впечатление.  
Стрелки провели его по спокойным нежно-бежевым коридорам, загнали на эскалатор и вывели в художественно оформленный холл. На полу хороводило множество пиктограмм, которые по мере приближения Белы удирали в разные стороны. Стрелка провела еще дальше, остановилась перед дверью и превратилась в восклицательный знак.  
– Ага, спасибо, – сказал Бела неизвестно кому и приложил ладонь к пластине.  
Мелодичное пиликанье деликатно стихло, и дверь осталась недвижимой. Бела досадливо нахмурился. Возможно, надо было просто раздобыть идентификатор Чирауты и послать ему видеозапись...  
Дверь скользнула в сторону, мембрана за ней приветливо колыхнулась. Бела выдохнул и шагнул сквозь нее.  
В палате было светло и солнечно. Бела огляделся и сразу увидел округлый бокс реанимации, переливающийся янтарными волнами. Чираута стоял рядом и уже повернул голову к посетителю. На нем был этот хренов костюм. Только маска оказалась поднята, накрывая его череп сверху, точно смехотворная шляпка. И пушки на плечах были опущены.  
– Джамбо, йоу, – сказал Бела, пряча книгу за спину и маша свободной рукой. – Как дела?  
– Здравствуй, Белья, – зарокотал Чираута. – Как быть твое тело и дух?  
– Нзури-нзури, – сказал Бела, подходя ближе. – Собрали по кусочкам.  
– Замерз – нет?  
– Не-а, – Бела улыбнулся, вспоминая этот вопрос, три недели подряд звучавший над его головой по утрам.  
– Что сегодня ремонт? – осклабился Чираута.  
– Жизнь целиком. А что на завтрак?  
– Ско-орбное дерьмище, – протянул яут. – Но твой тощий зад не спасать никакие скорби еды.  
И заклекотал. Бела тоже усмехнулся и подошел еще ближе. Остановился в полушаге от бокса, помялся и все-таки заглянул внутрь. Хиюмарр лежал на мягкой подстилке, поджав руки и ноги, как умеют только маленькие дети. В сгибы локтей уходили прозрачные трубки, голова была облеплена датчиками, ноги перебинтованы чем-то плотным и скользким даже на вид.  
– Великий малый воин сражаться достойно, – сказал Чираута.  
– Ага, – почти завороженно сказал Бела. – Ты там... извини, друг, что так вышло. Я не хотел его в это втаскивать.  
– О чем ты говорить, Белья? – Чираута снова глянул на него. – Ты помогать великий наследник совершать первый в жизни подвиг. Сражать врагов!  
– Да я на него дважды упал, эйш! – с внезапно обрушившимся отчаянием сказал Бела. – И когда в нас стреляли, он был спереди, я его закрыть не мог! Он же совсем маленький, эйш!  
Чираута пожал плечами, простер руку и шлепнул Белу по макушке. Открытая ладонь, не затянутая в металл, опустилась тяжело, но не больно.  
– Хишку учиться выживать с младенчество. Раньше начинать – раньше укрепляться, – яут сжал пальцы, собирая косицы Белы в кулак. – Я уже сказать, ты помогать ему, – он наклонился так, что его морда оказалась напротив лица Белы. Пасть приоткрылась, обнажая хрящеватые внутренности горлового прохода. – А теперь ты сказать мне, Белья. Что ты видеть там, изнутри доспеха смерти?  
Убийственной мощи в Чирауте было поболее, чем во всех трех специальных сотрудниках. Но почему-то Белу вовсе не пугала ни эта пасть, ни сжавшиеся в волосах когтистые пальцы. Наоборот, его окутало странное чувство почти... защиты.  
– Чего я там только не насмотрелся, – вздохнул он. – На, вот, возьми.  
Он просунул между собой и пастью книгу. Чираута чуть отодвинулся, пару секунд изучал обложку, а потом вытащил у него из пальцев.  
– Что здесь писать? Приготовление искусство?  
– Да, – Бела улыбнулся. – Кулинарные рецепты.  
– Хорошо-о, – заворчал Чираута, щурясь, и отпустил его голову. – Я читать попозже. Исследовать мир насыщений. Садиться, Белья, – он жестом указал на длинную низкую кушетку. – И все говорить.

Рассказывать пришлось долго. Чираута постоянно перебивал, задавая уточняющие вопросы. Пару раз Беле пришлось вызывать визуальный редактор и пытаться там рисовать. Пригодились и записи с анализами, в которых подробно разбирался состав стимулятора, произведенного костюмом. Чираута слушал, кивал, задумчиво водил когтем по обложке «Кулинарных рецептов» и многозначительно клацал зубами.  
– Ясное быть, – изрек он после финального: «Вот и все», – выдохнутого Белой. – Ты быть близок великий наследник, быть близок мне и потому слегка подходить для близость с мой костюм.  
– А на кой ты его вообще с собой тащил на Хиюму, э? – Бела предпочел проигнорировать скользкие намеки на близость. – Боевой костюм, эйш! В контейнере!  
– Многое случаться порой, – туманно ответил Чираута. – Старая память частенько шептать.  
«А про Пожирателя она не шептать?» – едва не ляпнул Бела. Но красивое, то ли мужское, то ли женское лицо встало перед глазами, и ему будто заморозили язык. Хотя, может, и вправду заморозили. Психотехниками какими-нибудь.  
– Ну а здесь тебе что она шепчет? От кого бережешься, э?  
– Здесь, глупая жопа, я носить его как поддержку жизни.  
– О-о...  
– Что планировать дальше? – поинтересовался яут, вновь поглаживая обложку.  
Кажется, материал ему понравился, и Бела невольно возгордился своим талантом подбирать достойные подарки.  
– Домой, – почти сладострастно сказал он. – Ох жду не дождусь, эйш! Все забыть, льды эти злосчастные, всякие костюмы и... все остальное, в общем, тоже! А ты?  
– Сдавать великий наследник в дрессировку, лететь на материк, искать себе дело, – опять пожал плечами яут. – Не сидеть на месте. Сидение фу.  
– Угу... А тебе самому больничный не нужен, э? Будешь в костюме рассекать?  
– Дырка в печенка и только, – усмехнулся яут. – Ничего, заживать.  
Бела подумал пару секунд и все-таки почти застенчиво потыкал в яутскую тушу под ребром. Палец уперся в прохладный металл, удивительно податливо прогнувшийся. Чираута покосился на него сверху вниз, и Бела быстренько убрал палец.  
– Друг, я вот еще что не понял, – сказал он. – Если ты говоришь, что Хиюмарр еще ничего не соображает, то как он с костюмом-то управился?  
– С твоя помощь, – торжественно прорычал Чираута. – Он же великий воин! Чувствовать желание битвы! Сражаться!  
– То есть это не только он бесновался, но и я тоже? – с сомнением протянул Бела.  
– Хорошее чувство, – осклабился Чираута. – Горячить кровь.  
– Ойе! Не надо при мне о крови...  
Бела передернулся. Чираута отложил книгу и одним резким движением обхватил Белу за плечи и рванул к себе.  
– Айна!  
Звякнули пластины костюма, и Бела оказался почти расплющен по ним.  
– Ыу! Чира... уй!  
– Глупый Белья, – Чираута взъерошил ему косицы. – Мирный, ласковый Белья, никогда не бывать в битва. Конечно бояться, даже сейчас бояться, что мочь убивать в ярость. Правда?  
– Правда, – выдохнул Бела. Говорить эту самую правду в глухую броню было легко. – Очень. Я ж максимум на рыбалку ходил. Даже не охотился никогда.  
Чираута снова потрепал его по голове и таким же легким жестом отстранил. Бела встряхнулся, машинально собрал косицы в жгут и пересыпал за спину. На щеках тлело тепло, но он собрался с духом и взглянул в желтые глаза.  
– Когда улетаешь?  
– Завтрашний день приезжать смотритель для Хиюмарр. День после, к вечер – покидать госпиталь. Хочешь провожать?  
– А я тоже послезавтра вечером улетаю, – сказал Бела и радостно улыбнулся. Почему-то это совпадение казалось предвестником удачи. – Вы в какую сторону?  
– Кх-хабас-слен, – Чираута с трудом выговорил название города, носившего звание деловой столицы республики. – Там есть местный центр дрессировка.  
– Прямо здесь, на Иринге, э? – искренне удивился Бела. – Я... Я что-то думал ты тут один такой... размножился.  
– Нет, всякие есть, – усмехнулся Чираута. – Хочешь великая тайна, Белья?  
– Эм-м... не уверен.  
– А я все равно сказать, – Чираута вытаращил глаза, приобретя при этом такой комичный вид, что Бела фыркнул. – Мы подумать и решить, что можно смотреть, как меняться мир, если дрессировка начинать среди хуманий.  
– Ничего себе план, – покачал головой Бела. – Ну лет через десять посмотрим, что выйдет. А я в Рухенгери. И оттуда уже домой.  
– И не ходить на работа?  
– Так контракт четыре дня назад закончился, э, – улыбнулся Бела.  
– Через десять лет приезжать в гости, – важно сказал Чираута. – Я разрешать, ты видеться с Хиюмарр как не кровный родитель. Но ты быть почтителен!  
– А то какалка на голова натянуть? – поддел Бела.  
– Конечно!  
Бела фыркнул. Чираута тоже фыркнул, щеря клыки в улыбке.  
– Я подумаю, – подражая яуту изрек Бела.  
Поднялся и встряхнулся. Руки-ноги все еще быстро немели, но он твердо намеревался вернуться к прежнему состоянию прямо завтра. Чтобы послезавтра вечером утереть нос доктору, покинуть больницу и наконец-то устремиться домой.  
– Так, насчет отлета, – он задумчиво потер подбородок. – Вы когда выходите? Не, стоп... Сюда к тебе можно будет заранее прийти? Чтоб потом не искать друг друга. Типа, вместе выдвинемся.  
– Приходить, Белья. Чистить зубы и выглядеть достойно. Я знакомить тебя с дрессировщик.   
Фигура яута, отсверкивающая серебром под белым солнцем, притягивала взгляд. Бела рассеянно кивнул и внезапно вспомнил одну вещь, которая совершенно не имела значения, но он знал, что если не спросит, то потом изведет себя попытками угадать.  
– Слушай, друг. А вот у тебя здесь много всяких... холодного оружия много, так?  
Чираута кивнул.  
– А как они броники рубят? – Бела даже сделал шаг поближе. – Там на этих уродах вроде была хорошая броня, они, банан им в жопы, подготовленные были. А их там... ну это... вилкой почти. Э?  
– Вилка? – фыркнул Чираута. – Белья, ты уважение не, фу, Белья.  
Прежде чем Бела начал протестовать и оправдываться, Чираута тряхнул рукой, и из-под наруча выскочил знакомый зубчатый диск. Поймав его в воздухе, Чираута сдавил выпуклую серединку. Зубцы мгновенно удлинились в полтора раза. Чираута сжал еще раз, и в воздухе поплыл тонкий звон, от которого слегка заболели уши. Лезвия мгновенно окутались дымкой. Бела присмотрелся и уважительно поднял брови. Лезвия вибрировали. Неизвестно как – моторчик запихать в солнышко было просто невозможно. От обычной батарейки не хватило бы мощности. Но факт – оружие было не холодным, а холодно-разрывным.  
– Ясно, – сказал он. – Ну вы даете, эйш.  
– Понимать, теперь, почему я такой великий приготовитель яств? – осклабился Чираута.


	10. И булочка на память

Побег из лечебного учреждения едва не потерпел крах, потому что уже на выходе Белу изловил доктор Намарре и пожелал сделать еще несколько проверок. Бела отбивался с помощью билета, док настаивал, указывая на время, согласно которому на территории института царил полдень, и до вечера механик Шербан спокойно мог отдать себя в жертву науке. Бела решительно уперся. Он потратил полтора дня, чтобы попереписываться с работодателем, многословно расцеловаться со всеми на экспедиционной борде, разослать приветственные видеоролики, прокомментировать интересующие его записи в соцсетях, ответить на подборку комментов в Йорпике, еще раз обыскать глобальную сетку на предмет трагедии «Васко де Гама» – и более задерживаться в уютной палате не собирался.  
Кое-как, со скандалом и взаимными угрозами, сошлись на том, что Бела прямо сейчас жертвует немного телесных жидкостей и на десять минут погружается в сканер.  
Насчет десяти минут док обманул – продержал там все двадцать.

Обколотый со всех сторон, злой и взъерошенный – от излучения сканера все незаплетенные волоски встали дыбом – Бела явился в межвидовое отделение, яростно бряцая сумкой с инструментами. За плечами болтался верный походный рюкзак. Краснофиниковые пальмы умиротворяюще шелестели, в цветочных горшках кивали пушистыми головками какие-то цветы, между делом выхватывая из воздуха мелких насекомых, и Бела с досадой подумал: вот бы кто-нибудь так выхватил дока Намарре, пока тот жужжал вокруг Белы и пытался извлечь из него побольше анализов.  
– Гнус паршивый, – пробормотал Бела себе под нос.  
– Цель вашего посещения? – осведомилась система контроля.  
– Друг семьи, – проворчал Бела. – По приглашению бваны Чирауты.  
Дверь не открывалась.  
– И? – с ледяным спокойствием уточнил Бела.  
– Сожалею, но у вас имеются пачкающие грузы, с которыми посещение недопустимо, – наконец ответила система. – Превышена допустимая концентрация загрязняющих веществ.  
– Так давайте я их сдам, эйш! – потеряв терпение, Бела пнул жесткую мембрану. – В какой-нибудь ваш гардероб! И сам помоюсь! Что еще? Анализы сдать, э?  
– Оставьте пачкающие грузы в камере хранения на первом этаже, – милостиво согласилась система, проигнорировав остальные предложения.  
Выругавшись, Бела ринулся на приступ.

В итоге в нужную палату он влетел безо всякой почтительности, опрятности и достоинства.  
– Охренеть! – поприветствовал он присутствующих. – Чуть на молекулы не разобрали, гиенья рвота! Мамбо-джамбо, хола, бвана!  
Чираута по-прежнему был в костюме. Кулинарная книга висела на широком поясе, заботливо оплетенная шнуром по последней первобытно-общинной моде. На морде у великого шеф-повара проступило выражение, которое обычно предшествовало прицельному броску половником. Второй яут, склонившийся над раскрытым боксом, выпрямился и обернулся. Рожа у него была противная, вся какая-то белесая. Янтарные отблески из бокса отбрасывали на эту рожу блики, превращая ее в посмертную маску. Бела нервно облизнулся, пригладил волосы и попробовал отряхнуться.  
– Бела Шербан, – представился он. – Очень рад.  
– Я о нем говорить, – сказал Чираута. – Не кровный родитель.  
– Раджвата, – щелкнул второй яут. – Дрессировочный центр Кх-хабасслен.  
В раскрытом боксе вопили и скрежетали с таким энтузиазмом, что сразу сделалось ясно – великий наследник полон сил и намерений вырваться на волю. Бела вспомнил, как этот сгусток ярости раздирал его грудь и непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
Раджвата изучающе скользил по нему взглядом, и, кажется, это была проверка, которую Бела Шербан не выдержал.  
– Немыслимо, – снова щелкнул яут. – Быть возможно не, чтобы малый рожденный признавать хуманий.  
– И тем не менее, – сказал Чираута.  
Раджвата осмотрел гостя еще раз. Вопли в боксе сменились на ворчание. Бела выпятил нижнюю челюсть и сложил руки на груди. Яут дрогнул клыками, точно сдерживал усмешку, и плавным движением отступил в сторону. Металлические украшения в его дредлоках звякнули. Он сделал жест рукой.  
– Проходить. Показать.  
– А что это за смотрины, эйш? – обратился Бела к Чирауте. – У нас межвидовой конкурс на заслуживающую доверия форму носа? Или цвет кожи? Что за гиеньи замашки, э?  
– Просто удивлять его, – клекотнул Чираута, тоже чуть отступая.  
Бела нахмурился и прошел к боксу. Помедлил, взялся за край и наклонился. Хиюмарр, увлеченно разгрызавший прозрачную трубку капельницы, уставился на него затянутыми пленкой желтыми глазами. Потом моргнул, и пленка сдвинулась. Детеныш отшвырнул трубку, раскрыл пасть и громко завопил. Бела отшатнулся, Хиюмарр требовательно вытянул руки. Бела грозно сдвинул брови и опять наклонился над боксом. Хиюмарр вцепился ему в волосы.  
– Айна! – возмутился Бела. – Маленький засранец, я ж облысею!  
– Держать язык в узде, – добродушно буркнул Чираута.  
Хиюмарр задергал пойманные волосы, взвизгивая и клекоча. Бела повертел головой, пытаясь высвободиться – бесполезно. Рядом наклонился Чираута. Протянул когтистый палец. Хиюмарр злобно щелкнул клыками, потом застыл, шевеля перепонками во рту, и задрал голову, опять подергивая глаза пленкой. Чираута пощекотал его под нижней челюстью. Яутеныш утробно заурчал.  
– Взять, – скомандовал Чираута.  
– Я буду жаловаться в профсоюз! – засопротивлялся Бела.  
– Голова кусать, – мгновенно откликнулся яут.  
Ворча и негодуя, Бела сунул руки в бокс и подхватил детеныша. Хиюмарр на больничных харчах явно прибавил несколько килограммов. Да и размеры детеныша увеличились. Видимо, низкое давление было полезно только для внутриутробного развития, а вот расти в постродовом периоде мешало.  
А может и нет, кто ж знает этих рептилоидных хренов?  
Бела с некоторым трудом выпрямился. Таскать грузы ему доводилось, а живую и потенциально разумную мелочь – нет. Так что движения сами собой сделались скованными и осторожными. Хиюмарр отпустил его волосы, распластался как лягушонок, схватил Белу за плечи и положил морду ему на правое плечо. Бела развернулся, придерживая горячее и слегка влажное тельце. От яутеныша пахло чем-то щекочущим ноздри.  
– Ну? – спросил он у Раджваты. – Надо еще что доказывать, банан тебе в задницу?  
На морде яута не дрогнула даже щетинка.  
– Достаточно, – изрек он. – Тогда можно уходить.  
– Что, я вот так и пойду, по-вашему, эйш? Чираута! Забери его!  
Чираута без особого энтузиазма попробовал. Хиюмарр громкими воплями изъявил желание продолжить тесный контакт с механиком Шербаном. Бела категорически завозражал, надеясь на понимание хотя бы со стороны Раджваты, но столкнулся с вопиющей твердолобостью.  
– Ты брать, ты носить, – объявил дрессировщик. – Все, мы больше не тратить время здесь!  
– Тратить время фу, – согласился Чираута.  
– Ты его на меня специально повесил, мзунгу проклятый! – зашипел Бела.  
Яут повертел пальцами и широко осклабился.

Чувствовал себя Бела невыразимо глупо. Отделение межвидовой хирургии и реанимации сбежалось попрощаться с редкими гостями, и с тяжелым детенышем на руках, дергающим его за волосы и норовящим хватануть пастью за подбородок, Бела вызывал на себя огонь из перекрестных взглядов. Ситуацию усугубляли конвоирующие его яуты.  
– Как трогательно, – беспардонно заявил один из понабежавших, высокий и тощий, с выкрашенными в рыжий косицами. – Бвана Чираута, вашему другу идет!  
– Э, друг, хотите, я его вам отдам? – щедро предложил Бела.  
– Торговать великий наследник не, – предупредил Чираута. – Метелка жопа пороть, да, Белья?  
Среди провожающих разнеслись плохо скрываемые смешки.  
– Мзунгу, – с достоинством сказал Бела. – Угнетатель!  
Он страстно надеялся, что, может быть, хотя бы в чьем-то сознании это выглядит так, будто его все-таки сопровождают яутские женщины, а не два мужика. В конце концов ведь никто не знает, как выглядят их женщины. На самый край он был согласен воображать себя дипломатическим представителем, окруженным верной охраной.  
Впрочем, судя по лицам врачебной банды, надеяться было не на что.  
– Благодарность всем есть, – сказал Чираута. – Доктор Ш-шар... Шар-ре..  
– Шарефья, – выступил из толпы кругленький человек в длиннополом зеленом халате. – Всегда пожалуйста, бвана Чираута, нам приятно было работать с вами. Неоценимый опыт для нашего отделения!  
Чираута выбросил вперед руку, точно выстрелил. В толпе даже охнули. Доктор Шарефья пару секунд смотрел на когтистую длань, угрожающе нацеленную ему в переносицу, потом у него на лице проступило понимание, и он, поднявшись на цыпочки, взял эту лапу и крепко потряс. В толпе облегченно захихикали. Раджвата прищелкнул челюстями, но на этот раз закаленные межвидовым общением сотрудники отделения не испугались.  
– Я писать благодарственное послание, – величественно сказал Чираута. – Прощание всем!  
– Всего хорошего! – взлетели голоса работников отделения. – Джамбо! Счастливого пути! До свиданья! Акуна матата, йоу!  
Хиюмарр тоже внес свой вклад, разразившись сиплым рявканьем и скрежетом. Втягивая голову в плечи, Бела подумал, что нет ничего удивительного в сдаче этих кошмарных существ в центр дрессировки. Вот прямо желательно со дня появления на свет.

Топая по дорожке между лиловых и слегка извивающихся под ветерком кустов, Бела мрачно размышлял, что если Хиюмарр вздумает облегчиться, то запасных штанов у механика Шербана не найдется. Чираута небрежно нес его сумку и рюкзак, повесив и то и другое на левую руку, и Бела попытался вспомнить, есть ли в этом скромном багаже хотя бы чистящее средство.  
– Э-э, бвана яуты! – не выдержал он. – А этот ваш... – под взглядом Раджваты он слегка поперхнулся и продолжил: – Короче, этот наш великий будущий воин меня не обгадит? Как там у вас с этими делами, э?  
Раджвата скорчил такую рожу, будто ему подсунули фекальный микроб с Хиюмы.  
– Нет, – ответил Чираута. – Слишком мал для такого, быть рожденный рано. Пожирать все что получать, каждый молекула пускать в дело. Отходы не.  
Бела с облегчением вздохнул.

Всю дорогу до экспресса Хиюмарр вертел головой, глухо клекоча, и даже попробовал сорвать рекламный лепесток, когда вся компания проходила под огромной аркой с надписью «Счастливого пути!». Бела уже обрадовался, что сейчас детеныш с него слезет, но лепесток оказался голографическим, и Хиюмарр с разочарованным фырканьем вернулся к своему изначальному объекту обожания. Задумчиво помусолил одну косицу и забухтел, как крошечный моторчик.  
Народу в экспрессе было не так уж много, и яутенышем сразу же заинтересовались. Бела мысленно ежился, а внешне делал вид, что ничего удивительного не происходит. Частично промокшая от слюней футболка начала холодить тело там, куда попадали потоки свежего кондиционированного воздуха, и Бела даже покрепче прижал к себе ворчливую защиту. Ко взглядам он уже почти притерпелся, и нервничать начинал только когда сверкание вспышек с планшетов становилось слишком открытым. Впрочем, такие выступления успешно прерывал Раджвата. Грозного взгляда, а иногда взгляда плюс горлового клекота хватало, чтобы любопытствующие тут же делали вид, что им это все очень неинтересно.  
Этим яут напомнил Беле врача из прошлогодней комиссии. Величия был мужчина необыкновенного. Взглянет сверху вниз – и пациент уже дрожит и выздоравливает.  
Чираута развлекался тем, что тыкал детеныша в морду кончиком когтя и отдергивал палец как раз когда маленькие челюсти щелкали в воздухе.  
– Вот дразнишь его ты, а оцарапает он меня, – недовольно сказал Бела. – А мне только-только новую кожу сделали. Хватит!  
Чираута ткнул еще раз и с ворчанием сложил руки на груди. Хиюмарр пощелкал клыками, потом опять положил голову Беле на плечо, вцепился в косицы обеими руками и затих. Хрюкнул пару раз и засопел.  
Экспресс выехал на солнечный перегон, и снова стало жарко. Живот вспотел с новой силищей, по занятому плечу ощутимо поползла струйка.  
– Картина столь идиллия, что возможна стать наш девиз центра, – заметил Раджвата. – Дружба хуманий и хишку с мига рождения. Давать заголовок в пресса.  
– Не надо прессы, э, – строго сказал Бела. – У меня деловая репутация.  
Раджвата демонстративно достал нечто вроде планшета и сделал снимок.  
– Свинья эферитская, – смело определил Бела.  
Яут заворчал, приклекатывая, и добродушно похлопал его по голове, от чего голова едва не провалилась в плечи.  
Чираута шикнул, Раджвата закатил глаза и убрал планшетку.  
Хиюмарр начал стрекотать во сне.

На досмотре в авиагавани пришлось попотеть еще раз, как в буквальном смысле – кондиционер тут еле работал, – так и в переносном. Документально свидетельство на Хиюмарра имелось, но система биосканирования отказалась пропускать человека с яутенышем на руках, выдавая сигнал недопустимого смешения двух разных видов. Бела уже хотел рискнуть здоровьем и отцепить от себя машину для кусания и царапания, но службы гавани сработали быстрее, и с контрольного поста к застрявшей группе выдвинулся служащий, затянутый в чудовищно официозную темно-синюю форму. Даже косицы были убраны в сложную прическу, переплетенную фирменными же синими лентами.  
– Добрый день, – улыбнулся служащий. – Это вы пугаете нашу систему?  
– Джамбо, я, – тут же во всем сознался Бела. – Он спит, и я очень не хочу его с себя снимать, иначе мне грозит остаться без любимой футболки. Можно что-нибудь с этим сделать, э?  
Служащий уставился на яутеныша, словно заметил его только что, и глаза у него слегка остекленели.  
Авиагавань была небольшой, и они опять торчали у всех на виду. Пассажиры, идущие редкой, но непрерывной цепочкой через вторую и третью пропускные рамки, косились с удивительно похожими выражениями лиц: изумление и неверие. За досмотровым пунктом располагался опенспейс, пронизанный воздухом и светом, и Бела со смирением подумал, что пялиться будут и там. Возможно, пора было переходить к сбору пожертвований за просмотр. За фотографию издали – пять сентаво. За совместное фото – десять. За укус великим наследником – полный лер.  
Служащий встрепенулся и достал планшет.  
Яуты возвышались рядом, точно сторожевые башни, и в беседу вступать не спешили. Бела метнул парочку умоляющих взглядов, но понимания снова не нашел. Складывалось впечатление, что обоим интересно, как хуманий будет выкручиваться.  
– Пожалуй, можно, – задумчиво сказал служащий, просматривая документы, в которых даже сквозь блюр-эффект Бела разглядел морды яутов: двух больших и одного маленького. – Я настрою параллельный скан и сниму ограничитель. Минуту.

Настройка заняла целых три минуты, и вдобавок пришлось торчать в рамке, пока вздрюченная система вела параллельное считывание. В конце концов кремниевые мозги смилостивились и показали зеленые пиктограммы: все чисто.  
Бела вывалился из рамки, словно из октобуса на долгожданный берег. Яуты неспешно прошли следом.  
– Доброго пути! – пожелал служащий.  
Бела кивнул, не рискуя поднять руку для прощального жеста. Во сне Хиюмарр стал еще тяжелее, и свободно удержать его одной рукой Бела вряд ли бы сумел.  
Опенспейс встретил их приятным прохладным ветерком. Бела подумал, что еще три недели назад он мечтал исключительно о жаре, а сейчас предпочтения уже перекосило в обратную сторону. Яутеныш фыркнул сквозь сон и слегка поежился.  
– Я думать, этот хуманий быть очень любопытен, – заметил Чираута, неторопливо вышагивая рядом. Костюм едва слышно лязгал. – Иначе не стать бы тратить время на настройка.  
– Пошлый, но полезный для нас интерес, – согласился Раджвата. – Идти туда, Белья. И смотреть под ноги.  
Бела с облегчением повернул к художественно оформленной зоне отдыха. В основном там доминировали пальмы, также имелось некоторое количество цветущих лиан, явно искусственный газон и даже прудик. И бессчетное количество крошечных, на три-пять посетителей, кафешек, естественно без обслуживающего персонала. Раджвата поднял руку, ткнул перед собой пальцем, поводил им в воздухе и выбрал:  
– Сюда.  
Выбранное место соответствовало габаритам и весовой категории яутов. Бела с облегчением плюхнулся на массивную скамью. У него устала спина и очень хотелось поссать.  
– Вы как хотите, но великого наследника с меня снимайте, – сказал он. – Мне нужно в туалет, и его я туда не понесу, эйш!  
– Шьербан, ты склочен, – заметил Раджвата. – Но так и быть.  
Он взял Хиюмарра за запястья и неожиданно резко сжал, одновременно поворачивая. Стиснутые кулачки мгновенно раскрылись, точно механизмы. Детеныш всхрапнул, Раджвата поймал его за загривок и опять сжал как-то по особенному. Просунул ладонь под маленькую задницу и снял яутеныша с Белы, как перезрелую банановую гроздь. Хиюмарр даже не дернулся, и Раджвата профессиональным движением уложил его к себе на плечо.  
– Что? – Бела почти задохнулся, ощущая, как тут же начинает холодить мокрая футболка. – И ты все время мог так сделать, мзунгу?  
– Я же дрессировщик, – осклабился Раджвата. – Но ты меня забавлять.  
Оскорбления так и рвались с языка. Бела торжественно встал. Подхватил рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и демонстративным маршем направился в сторону, куда вели по полу стрелочки с пиктограммой санитарного узла. За спиной залязгало, но Бела не стал оглядываться.

Санузел больше напоминал музей. Светлый, отделанный стеклом, зеркалами и хромом. В причудливой бледно-зеленой смальтовой мозаике на стенах угадывались какие-то картины, но глаз не мог за них ухватиться.  
Отдав должное универсальным кабинкам, в которых можно было не только справить нужду, но и принять душ при желании, Бела щепетильно вымыл руки и критически осмотрел себя в гигантском зеркале. Благодаря усилиям врачей с него сошли пятна и шрамы, даже цвет кожи принял благородный оттенок, свидетельствующий о регулярном пребывании в умеренных широтах. В глазах больше не было нездоровой желтизны и лопнувших жилок. Остались только едва заметные полоски рубцов на губах. Футболка выглядела как одно гигантское мокрое пятно.  
Дверь негромко пиликнула, и в санузел ввалился Чираута. Броня мгновенно подхватила вкрадчивую игру освещения, и когда яут остановился у стенки – превратила его в элемент декора, сверкающую статую в честь дружбы народов. Бела решительно стащил футболку, скрутил в жгут и пихнул в боковой карман рюкзака. Достал взамен толстовку, напялил, встряхнул волосами, высвобождая их из ворота, и уже хотел затянуть рюкзак, но взгляд упал на футляр, заботливо украшенный национальным орнаментом. Бела опять посмотрел на себя, выпятил губу, прищурил глаз и решительно кивнул. Не менее решительно вытащив футляр, он принялся доставать оттуда украшения и аккуратно раскладывать на белоснежном пластике раковины.  
Дверь в санузел снова мягко открылась, пропуская нескольких человек.  
– Эй, йоу, Лиль, смотри! – завопил молодой парень, взмахивая гривой неоново-розовых косиц. – Глянь, какая болванка!  
– Айоба! – радостно завизжала Лиль и выхватила планшетку. – Харака-харака, чомми, сейчас зачекаемся!  
Бела хотел было сказать, что это не болванка, но не успел. Отвык за долгие месяцы от таких компаний. От группы словно бил фонтан энергии, они были цветные и веселые, и он им немножко завидовал...  
До тех пор, пока Чираута не открыл пасть и не рявкнул.  
Визг стоял такой, что можно было крошить стаканы. Бела даже не рискнул предположить, кто орал звонче – парни или девчонки.  
Компания вылетела за дверь, словно стайка тропических рыбок из мутного затона с обнаружившимся в нем крокодилом.  
– Галдеж фу! – возмущенно заметил Чираута.  
Бела дрогнул. Попытался сжать губы в линию. Попробовал помочь себе, закрыв рукой рот. Не выдержал, прыснул, согнулся и захохотал в полный голос.  
– Болванка! Туалетолук с болванкой, э! Аха-ха, вот это признание! В Йорпик, срочно в Йорпик! Не могу, эйш!  
– Не знать, что есть Йохррп'к, но не одобрять, – сурово сказал яут. – Фу!  
Бела, утирая слезы, кое-как сумел восстановить дыхание.  
– Это место, куда снимки выкладывают... Аха... в поисках одобрения... Оуф! Айна, моя диафрагма!  
– Им следовало спрашивать меня!  
– Так они думали, ты статуя, мафута, – опять подавился смешком Бела. – Ох, прямо как Лалачи, принявший вирухая за чучело вирухая, выставленное у павильона биологии... Ха!  
Чираута высокомерно задрал челюсти.  
То и дело ловя смешинку, раздвигающую губы, Бела вернулся к украшениям. Чираута, перестав изображать оскорбленного инопланетянина, тоже подошел к зеркалу и заворчал, растягивая и сводя клыки, склоняя голову влево и вправо, точно пытался обнаружить, есть ли в нем что-нибудь от болванки, достойной фотографии в санузле авиагавани.  
Бела тщательно перебрал подвесы, посмотрел на косицы и решил, что сейчас заниматься их переплетанием не будет. Можно ограничиться ушами и носом. Скромно, без затей. К тому же после многомесячного перерыва сразу вешать на себя весь ассортимент было чревато. Утяжеленные косицы тянули отвыкшую кожу так, что быстро становилось больно.  
Бела привычными движениями растянул мочки ушей, вдел серьги и покрутил головой, любуясь кольцами. С носом пришлось повозиться больше, однако и здесь победа осталась за механиком. Собрав все остальное в футляр, он удовлетворенно осмотрел себя снова – и поймал в отражении пристальный взор круглых желтых глаз. Мочки ушей немедленно затлели, и Бела усилием воли списал эти ощущения на кольца.  
Убрав футляр, он вскинул рюкзак на плечо, потрогал нос еще раз и уверенно направился к выходу.   
– Белья, – окликнул Чираута.  
Механик обернулся.  
– Ты тоже бояться меня, да, Белья? Не как эти глупые забегавший, а потому что я убивать? Потому что я заставлять тебя убивать?  
Бела вздрогнул, словно его ударили под дых. Чираута сложил руки на груди. Теперь, без огромного пуза, украшенного передником, который на Бирюзе вышивали все, умеющие держать машинку, и без половника, затянутый в живой металл, он выглядел по-настоящему чуждым инопланетным существом. Способным напугать беззаботную молодежь. Верящим, что новорожденные уже могут и должны сражаться. Готовым убивать без колебаний.  
Невероятно сожалеющим.  
Бела уронил рюкзак себе под ноги и сделал три огромных шага. Остановился, задрав голову, даже приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы создать хотя бы иллюзию попытки уравняться в росте. Чираута слегка склонил голову. Бела потянулся и ухватил несколько дредлоков, стискивая их в кулаке.  
– Я бояться только, что ты умирать прямо на этом гребаном корабле. Понял, мафута?  
Желтые глаза расширились, зрачки в них сделались почти вертикальными. Бела приподнялся еще выше, балансируя уже на самых кончиках пальцев, дернул дредлоки, пытаясь удержаться, и Чираута резко наклонился. Бела, как профессиональный триксболист, вытолкнул себя навстречу. Впился губами в плотно сомкнутые чуть влажные клыки и начал уже падать обратно, как Чираута стремительно опустил руки и таким же мгновенным, неуловимым движением обхватил его за ягодицы. Дернул вверх, одновременно запрокидывая голову. Бела охнул, взлетел на добрых полметра и схватился за огромную башку обеими руками. Соскользнул пальцами на мощные выступы челюстных костей, сжал их, не давая Чирауте раскрыть пасть, и рывком наклонился, чтобы поцеловать эти клыки еще раз. Сладковатый тяжелый запах окутал его вместе с сиплым выдохом Чирауты.  
– Бояться, э? – повторил Бела, заглядывая в желтые плошки, где в черных зрачках отражалось его лицо. – Я не боюсь, тебя, айсберг!  
Чираута громогласно фыркнул, Белу почти сдуло потоком воздуха, и яут хрипло заклекотал, давясь и жмурясь. Чуждость лопнула, Бела вскинул руки, яростно задирая на себе толстовку. Чираута зарокотал. Бела сорвал толстовку через голову, едва не выдрав пару косиц и кольцо из уха, швырнул ее не глядя, и снова обхватил башку яута. Сунул пальцы под задранную маску, нащупал там отжимающиеся защелки и вдавил изо всех сил. Маска отстегнулась, и он бросил ее на пол. Он ничего не боялся. Даже того, что сюда кто-нибудь вломится и застанет их, разносящих элегантную белую безупречность. Плевать на всех, он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым. И ему нужно было, чтобы это ощущение дошло до предела.  
– Сейчас же, – прорычал он. – Я хочу, чтобы мы трахнулись сейчас же!  
Зарычав в ответ, Чираута сделал широкий шаг в сторону, наплечник метко врезался в закрытую пластиком кнопку, пробил пластик, вдавил красный кружок, и над зеркалами вспыхнули желтые надписи на нескольких языках: «Технический перерыв, пятнадцать минут».  
Бела стиснул яута ногами и яростно укусил за толстый желтоватый клык. Зубы царапнули по кости, и Чираута дернулся всем телом. Шагнул снова и опустил Белу на широкую столешницу с раковинами. Пискнул сенсор подачи воды, сообщая, что во время технического перерыва работать не будет, и заткнулся.  
Чираута выдернул руки из-под задницы Белы, и схватил его за щиколотку. Тут же принялся стаскивать ботинок, так что декоративные клепки затрещали. Бела с такой же лихорадочной поспешностью расстегивал ремень, сдирал с себя штаны вместе с трусами, и когда Чираута добрался до второго ботинка, Бела уже стащил их до колена. Шеф-повар сдернул ботинок, едва не вывихнув Беле щиколотку, и отшвырнул его через плечо. Ботинок врезался в мозаику. Яут ухватился за штанины, рванул, Бела съехал по столешнице, врезался затылком в зеркало и мгновение спустя остался нагишом.  
Оба яростно дышали, тяжело глотая воздух. В горле Чирауты рождались клокочущие звуки, на выходе превращавшиеся в почти утробные стоны. Бела подтянулся на руках, обхватил голыми ногами сверкающую броню и почувствовал, какая она теплая и податливая. Чираута ударил себя по плечам, и костюм начал расползаться. Ленты, поддерживающие нагрудную кирасу, обмякли, и пластина съехала до пояса. На мгновение Бела задохнулся. «Дырка в печенке» оказалась гораздо большим. Грудь Чирауты выглядела так, будто в ней взорвалась осколочная граната. Шрамы пропускали зеленоватую сукровицу, длинные латки стягивали толстую кожу, формируя заломы и морщины.  
– Не надо, – выдохнул Бела. – Ты себе навредишь. Надень обратно, э!  
– Но тогда ты меня чувствовать плохо!  
– Нзури-нзури я все чувствовать, – Бела попробовал улыбнуться, но из-за накатившего возбуждения получилась скорее гримаса. – Тебе же член не отстрелили, э?  
Чираута вновь хрипло заклекотал. Нажал на плечи, и металлическая поддержка медленно, словно неохотно, поползла обратно, скрывая повреждения. Когда все вернулось на свои места, Беле показалось, что яут даже начал легче дышать. Он оттолкнулся от столешницы, в броске опять поймал в ладони костяные дуги челюстей, и потянул яута на себя. Чираута послушно наклонился. Бела облизнул губы.  
– Давай быстрее, – тоже хриплым от возбуждения голосом сказал он. – Время уходит, глупый мзунгу.  
Чираута булькнул нечто утвердительное и, не разгибаясь, зазвякал поясом. В этом костюме имелись даже декоративные элементы, например, длинная пластина, имитирующая набедренную повязку. Видимо, от нее Чираута и избавлялся. Бела поджал пальцы на ногах и прижмурился. Голени чувствовали живое металлическое тепло, даже ощущали перекатывание мышц под зеркальной гладью. Под задницей строгим холодком отдавался пластик.  
– Рюкзак, – почти неохотно выговорил Бела, – там замазка для морды. Надо взять...  
Чираута хрюкнул, перекосился набок и потянулся ногой к рюкзаку. Подтащил, перехватил рукой, грохнул рядом с Белой и жестом предложил начать раскопки. Бела отстегнул крышку, и тут Чираута высунул язык и наклонил голову совсем низко. Сдавленно охнув, Бела запустил обе руки в рюкзак. Серовато-зеленый язык обернулся вокруг его члена и плавно скользнул вверх-вниз. Пот тут же прошиб все тело, даже пластиковая столешница сделалась теплее.  
Поскуливая от удовольствия, Бела трясущимися руками пытался найти в рюкзаке круглую банку. Замазку полюсники всегда увозили домой, она много для чего пригождалась. Может быть, кто-то использовал ее и для чего-то подобного...  
Чираута пощекотал его когтем под яйцами и заворчал, обдавая пах горячим дыханием. Бела прикусил язык, давя совсем уже несолидный взвизг. Потная ладонь наконец-то нашарила банку. Он рванул – и рюкзак опрокинулся, полетел на пол, рассыпая содержимое. Чираута поднял взгляд. Бела замотал головой так, что косицы хлестнули по зеркалу.  
– Потом! Вот!  
Он протянул банку. Чираута вздернул надбровные щетинки.  
– Что? – Бела почувствовал, что темнеет от жара, прилившего к щекам. Чираута медленно отнял язык и выпрямился.  
– Давай ты делать сам, Белья? Ублажать себя пальцами?  
– Не-ет, – протянул Бела, сжимая банку и чуть ли не загораживаясь ею.  
– Делать, Белья. Делать мне приятно.  
Темнеть дальше было просто некуда. Трясущимися пальцами Бела открутил крышку, набрал замазки на пальцы и застыл в неудобном положении. Чираута отнял у него банку, со стуком поставил рядом и схватил Белу за запястье. Потянул его руку, выворачивая назад, приподнял ему бедра, и Бела почти повис в воздухе прижав пальцы к собственному анусу. Чираута придержал его под ягодицу, а свободной рукой нырнул в банку, нагреб замазки и сложил пальцы в щепоть. А потом легким движением, точно срывал томат с веточки, провел этой щепотью снизу вверх по члену, чувствительно придавив головку в последний момент.  
– М-м! Айе!  
Чираута прищурился и повторил. Бела прикусил губу. Сжал край столешницы и нерешительно погладил себя между ягодиц. Плотно сомкнутый анус точно этого и ждал. Бела почувствовал, что осталось сделать совсем маленькое движение, и... Его палец оказался внутри. Бела охнул. Чираута медленно сжал ладонь вокруг члена. На головке выступила мутная капля. Бела подвигал пальцем, теряясь в ощущениях.  
Он делал что-то сумасшедшее настолько, что некогда было оценивать и стесняться. Поэтому он медленно протолкнул палец глубже, а потом так же медленно вытащил. Вулу, до чего было приятно. Особенно, когда Чираута взялся поддрачивать.  
Едва скользкая ладонь сделала несколько движений, Бела немедленно почувствовал, что готов к большему – и к первому пальцу присоединился второй. Чираута подался назад всем телом, наклоняя голову и выворачивая шею, явно пытался рассмотреть происходящее. Бела согнул одно колено, отвел в сторону и обхватил свободной рукой. Раскрывшаяся задница приняла два пальца с еще большей легкостью. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться на одном из двух ощущений, какое его больше заводит: скользящие в анусе пальцы и одновременно – теплая пульсирующая полость, сжимающая их.  
Огонь возбуждения расплавлял мысли, заставлял задыхаться и вталкивать в себя пальцы с той же энергией, с какой Бела просто подрочил бы. Чираута, наоборот, делал свою работу невыносимо медленно. Бела застонал, притягивая колено еще больше. Мышцы живота напряглись. В паху, прямо под яйцами, требовательно задергалась какая-то жилка. Гладкая, восстановленная добрыми врачами кожа покрылась испариной.  
– Хорошо, Белья, – срываясь на пощелкивание проворчал яут. – Еще немного...  
– Н-нет!  
Бела выдернул пальцы. Почти отшвырнул руку в сторону, краем глаза заметив, как полетели капли разжижившейся замазки.  
– Почему нет?  
Тяжело дыша, Бела встряхнул пальцами еще раз и подумал, что не потянуть бы их теперь в рот.  
– Кончу... сейчас... – тяжело выдохнул он. – О-о... особенно, если ты... не остано-о... О-ох! Айоба-а...  
Чираута разжал ладонь. Все существо механика Шербана возопило, содрогаясь в отчаянии. Ему требовалось продолжение.  
Чираута подтолкнул его обратно на столешницу и полез к себе в пах. Бела прислонился к зеркалу. Холодная поверхность обожгла спину и лопатки, но почти сразу нагрелась. Чираута удовлетворенно заворчал. Двигался он чуть медленнее обычного, и Бела понимал, что это из-за ранения, но сделать ничего не мог – ни помочь, ни пожертвовать сексом.  
Справившись с обмундированием, Чираута фыркнул. Глаза блеснули предвкушением. Бела опять сунул под себя скользкую руку и, дурея от собственной раскованности, двумя пальцами чуть развел ягодицы. Поднажал, заставляя отверстие раскрыться. Чираута щелкнул клыками, и с нижнего левого потянулась ниточка слюны. Бела улыбнулся, наполовину прикрывая глаза. От вожделения веки делались тяжелыми. Чираута взял свой член, очень по-человечески провел большим пальцем по венчику и подхватил Белу под задницу. Прижал венчик переплетений к раздразненному входу. Надавил – и медленно, не останавливаясь, начал вводить член. Бела приоткрыл рот, часто и неглубоко дыша. Продирающее нервы движение достигло пика: венчик уперся в простату, заставив ее вспыхнуть удовольствием. Хрен продолжил вдвигаться еще дальше, а на набухшую железу надавили уже другие переплетения, формирующие удивительный яутский член. Бела от невероятных ощущений высунул язык, точно гиена во время гона, чувствуя, как полыхает уже не только задница и член, а почти все тело.  
Чираута навалился на край столешницы. Бела оказался прижат к зеркалу еще больше. Убрав из паха руку, Чираута уперся в стекло. Твердое покрытие скрипнуло под когтями. Бела свел пальцы, касаясь ими невероятного ствола, загнанного в его задницу. Чираута тяжко выдохнул, обдавая его сладковатым ароматом, и медленно подался бедрами назад. Между пальцев заскользило, но куда острее и сильнее были ощущения почти выворачиваемого наизнанку ануса. Бела глухо вскрикнул, хватаясь за собственный член. Ладонь привычно стиснулась, и он почти задрожал, останавливая такое же привычное движение вверх-вниз. Повторяя за Чираутой, легонько чиркнул большим пальцем по головке. Яут качнул бедрами обратно, и Бела захлебнулся на вдохе. Чираута тоже почти булькнул, слюны на клыках повисло еще больше, и широкая пятерня сжалась на ягодице так, что будь Бела мзунгу, ему грозил бы обалденных размеров синяк.  
Вздрочнув еще пару раз, Бела с мучительной неохотой разжал руку и, по-прежнему придерживая пальцы по обе стороны ануса, потянулся к свесившимся дредлокам. Ухватился за них, закрыл глаза и открыл рот. По губам тут же скользнул язык, клыки уперлись в лоб и под нижнюю челюсть. Горячий сладковатый воздух наплывал волнами, Бела жадно втягивал его и при каждом толчке входящего в него переплетенного хрена так прижимал своим языком чужой, словно хотел раздавить его о нёбо.  
Разгоряченный член требовал внимания, покачиваясь в такт движениям, но Бела знал, что куда лучше будет, если просто сжимать ягодицы, стискивать и расслаблять задний проход, поглаживать припухшие скользкие края и выжидать, пока вспыхивающее в животе удовольствие не сделается самым главным и самым сильным.  
Под закрытыми веками уже мерцали красноватые искры, спину пробирало ледяными и одновременно раскаленными мурашками. Он со всей силы сжал яутские бока коленями, напрягся всем телом, пытаясь сконцентрироваться вокруг волшебной точки, разбухшей железы, наполняющей его яйца горячим семенем.  
Чираута с хрипов перешел на короткие рявкающие выдохи. Язык выскользнул у Белы изо рта, Чираута вскинул голову, чуть ли не приподняв Белу на дредлоках, и протяжно зарычал. Почти как саванный лев, помечающий территорию. Движения его бедер из длинных и глубоких превратились в короткие быстрые толчки. Бела поймал себя на взвизгах. Захлопнул рот, надрывно застонал, зажмуриваясь, сдавил дредлоки так, что пальцам сделалось больно – и все-таки удержал руку, не позволил себе ухватиться за член.  
– О-ох, Чира-а... М-м!  
– Белья-а!  
Яйца окаменели, подтягиваясь. Тело тряхнуло, пробивая ослепительным и одновременно невероятно медленным разрядом экстатического тока. Дуга удовольствия вспыхнула сначала в том самом месте, где мучимая толчками предстательная железа сокращалась в усердной работе. А потом длинными языками разлилась по телу. Стон превратился в завывание. Член дернулся несколько раз, и Бела ощутил, как выплескивается сперма. Залп, еще залп, тройной салют... Растянутый анус спазматически сокращался, на пальцы подтекало, в переносицу словно воткнули пылающую иголку, стершую любые мысли из содрогающегося в конвульсиях сознания.  
Чираута, пристанывая, остановился. Бела, тоже стеная от все еще не стихающего напряжения в теле, все-таки выпустил дредлок и ухватился за член. Прикосновение снова прошибло насквозь.  
– О-ох!  
Чираута снова сжал его ягодицу и потянул чуть выше, Бела закрыл глаза и самозабвенно принялся надрачивать. Было так хорошо, что почти больно – и пылающий ствол не выдержал такой ласки. Снова судорогой кольнуло под яйцами, сжалась задница, и подергивающийся член выбросил еще несколько капель.  
– О-о!  
Бела медленно убрал руку. Сил больше не оставалось. Ноги застыли в каменной хватке, мышцы живота вздрагивали от перенапряжения. Косицы пропитались потом, бешено колотилось сердце, исходила жаром кожа. Бела медленно погладил кончиками пальцев загнанный в него ствол. Каменно-твердые переплетения, словно отозвавшись, чуть обмякли.  
– Мфр-р!  
Чираута дернул башкой и медленно свесил ее набок. Растопыренные нижние клыки придавали ему вид только что ширнувшегося и поймавшего неслабый приход. Все еще тяжко дыша, Бела улыбнулся и провел языком по губам. Зеркало, столешница, металлические пластины – все по-прежнему сохраняло окруживший их жар, щедро возвращая его обратно. Броня яута почти льнула к его коже, словно хотела надеться сразу на двух хозяев. Бела слегка испугано пошевелил ногами, и странное ощущение исчезло.  
Ему было так хорошо, что можно было прямо сейчас отрубиться на пару часов, но Бела силой заставил себя поднять чугунные веки. Разомкнул губы.  
– Да мы... просто спринтеры...  
Чираута мигнул, поднял голову и согласно фыркнул.  
– Да, Белья... Сложно удержаться...  
Он подался назад, диковинный хрен начал медленно вытягиваться из задницы Белы, и Бела почти с сожалением погладил его кончиками пальцев еще раз. Отчетливый влажный звук сопроводил выскакивание венчика на свободу. Бела коснулся ануса, и почувствовал, как из расслабленного отверстия проливается немного горячей жидкости. Скользкая, она не застывала на пальцах. Не глядя, Бела встряхнул руку и наконец-то потащил ее на свободу. Отдавленное запястье болело.  
Чираута потряс головой, обмахнул пасть языком и потянулся к нему обеими руками.  
– Э, подожди, ы-ыу… Айна!  
Задница отозвалась чувством невероятного протеста. Чираута снова поднял его, растянув ягодицы, и Бела почувствовал, как мокро становится в заднице, как стекает влага по яйцам.  
Изо всех сил стиснувшись, Бела строго посмотрел на Чирауту сверху вниз: он опять оказался на голову выше шеф-повара. По мокрой спине ворохом рассыпались косички, а когда он наклонился вперед, таким же ворохом накрыли их обоих. Чираута раскрыл клыки и высунул язык. Бела улыбнулся, тоже высунул и легонько лизнул яута в самый кончик. Чираута зажмурился, втянул язык обратно, и выразил свою улыбку, дергая клыками.  
– Поставь, недолеченный индивид, – сказал Бела. – Мне б подмыться, э.  
– Сейчас... – Чираута опять посадил его на столешницу. – Еще несколько мигов, и санитарный блок открываться. Вода работать, ты мыться.  
– Чего? – Бела кинул взгляд на надписи поверх зеркал. – Эйш!  
Оставалось две минуты. Уже неистово елозя ногами и отталкивая Чирауту, Бела успел мысленно подивиться, как молниеносный секс оказался растянут во времени. Чираута заклекотал, чуть отступил, и Бела стремительно плюхнулся на пол.  
– Айна! А ну помоги мне! – он лихорадочно собирал раскатившееся из рюкзака. – Ботинок где? Быстрее, мзунгу!  
Чираута прищелкнул горлом, развернулся и послушно отправился на поиски ботинка. На полу осталась валяться декоративная часть костюма.  
Как в дурном сне, Бела постоянно ронял что-нибудь из рук, не успевая запихать в жерло рюкзака. Чираута разыскал один ботинок и озадаченно вертел башкой, пытаясь высмотреть второй. Сграбастав добро в охапку, Бела на подгибающихся ногах метнулся к кабинке. Пнул дверь, та скользнула в сторону, Бела ввалился внутрь и ударил по рычажку блокировки. Дверь с шорохом встала на место.  
– Белья, – укоризненно пророкотал яут снаружи. – Трусость фу.  
– Ко мне вернулись мозги! – ответил Бела, одной ногой нажимая на педаль управления комплектацией кабинки, а другой заталкивая рюкзак в водонепроницаемую нишу.  
Сунув туда же одежду, он стянул с потолка шланг и под торжественный писк системы разблокировки включил воду.  
Стремительная помывка всего механика заняла пятнадцать секунд, а подмывание особо важных частей механика – еще двадцать. Выключив воду, Бела попрыгал, проверяя, не польется ли из него чужой биологический материал, включил сушилку и в том же энергичном темпе завершил гигиенические процедуры.  
К моменту натягивания толстовки, в санузле застучали чьи-то шаги. Бела чуть не зашипел. Бросил взгляд на белоснежные носки, на которых отчаянно не хватало ботинок, и услышал, как шаги проходят мимо и сворачивают в дальнюю кабинку. Удача явно ему улыбалась.  
Бела выскочил наружу.  
– Белья, – поприветствовал яут, вернувший монолитность своего костюма и нахлобучивший маску на голову.  
В кабинке что-то дико загрохотало.  
– Да, я не есть болванка для фото! – повысил голос яут. – Есть великий воин!  
– Извините! – прохрипели оттуда.  
Бела подавил желание неприлично загоготать.  
– Белья, я находить твою утрату, – продолжил яут. – Держать!  
– С-спасибо!  
Выхватив из когтистой лапы ботинки, Бела попробовал натянуть один из них в прыжке, но рюкзак перевесил. Чираута заворчал и ухватил рюкзак. Снял его с плеча Белы и с трудом повесил к себе – лямки оказались слишком малы.  
– Ага... Ща!  
Завязывая второй ботинок, Бела снова услышал шаги. Первый посетитель явно затаился в кабинке надолго, видимо, планируя отсидеться, пока яут не свалит.  
Вошедший слегка споткнулся, завидев яута.  
– Не болванка, – прорычал Чираута.  
– И вам то... э-э... Извините?  
– Я есть не скульптура.  
– Х-хорошо, нзури-нзури, – кивнул посетитель и отступил к раковинам. Бела затянул ботинок и выпрямился.  
– Джамбо, – вежливо сказал он.  
– Айтеле, – буркнул посетитель и повернулся к зеркалам. – Кхерц, что за свиньи? Стоило держать клозет закрытым, чтобы так и не почистить! Вы гляньте!  
Бела глянул и тут же кошмарно потемнел.  
На зеркале остались вопиющие отпечатки плеч, лопаток, и огромной пятерни рядом со смутным контуром головы, явно нарисованным мокрыми косицами.  
– Ужас, – выдавил Бела.  
Чираута отверз пасть, явно намереваясь высказать некую умную мысль, но Бела рванул его за рюкзак. Мотнув головой, чтобы косички закрыли лицо, он ринулся к выходу, старательно отворачиваясь.

Выскочив с места преступления, Бела промчался в сторону открытой галереи и остановился лишь под сенью какой-то гибридной пальмы. Чираута, двигавшийся куда менее стремительно, неспешно подошел следом.  
– Вопиющая гигиеническая безграмотность, – сказал Бела, с силой растирая щеки. – Как говорится, фу.  
Чираута ощерился и заклекотал. Бела искоса посмотрел на него, подергал себя за уши, улыбнулся и выдохнул.  
– А неплохо было, э?  
– Еще бы, – фыркнул Чираута. – С такой страсть, я думать, ты мне откусывать все три запаса.  
– М-м? О-о! – Бела осмотрел Чирауту с ног до головы. – А ведь и правда, слушай, ты вроде говорил что-то про женщин, э?  
– Говорить, да.  
– А как же так, почему детеныши тогда у вас, у мужчин?  
– Женщина делать зародыш, мужчина носить, – разъяснил Чираута.  
– Погоди, а как вы его, э-э... передаете?  
– Женщина рождать, мужчина забирать и прятать в себя, – все еще терпеливо сказал яут.  
– А-а...  
– Белья!  
– Нзури-нзури! – он поднял руки. – Прятать в себя, что тут непонятного.  
– Может быть, в следующий раз, – проворковал Чираута, – я показать, как.  
Бела откашлялся, убрал косицы за спину и с подозрением посмотрел на пальму. Та невинно шуршала листьями в теплом воздухе, словно вовсе не замечала, как под ней назревает слегка извращенский межвидовой заговор.  
***

На ходу его немного шатало, и Чираута не стал отдавать ему рюкзак. Положившись на шеф-повара, Бела почти полностью отключился, переживая позванивающую во всем теле приятную послеоргазменную слабость. Перестало волновать, что яуты притягивают много взглядов, тем более, при наличии великого наследника. Ворчливая гиена Раджвата уже не казался таким раздражающим. Даже врачей из межвидового отделения Бела понял и простил. Только на доктора Намарре эндорфинов не хватило, и ему бы Бела по-прежнему с удовольствием плюнул в помбе.  
– Белья, так ты прилетать через десять лет? – неожиданно поинтересовался Чираута.  
– Куда? – машинально спросил Бела.  
Яут зашипел, и Бела тут же опомнился.  
– Ойе! Я? Да я бы конечно прилетать, но кто б меня пригласить?  
– Я, – щедро сказал Чираута, отмахиваясь от спикировавшего на них рекламного дрона-колибри. – Даже если Хиюмарр покидать Рангу, то я приглашать следом.  
Бела кое-как вспомнил, что Рангу – название, которым яуты наградили Ирингу. По удивительному стечению обстоятельств даже в этом они с колонистами оказались схожи.   
– Это куда следом? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
Мозг, утопленный в гормонах, отказывался соображать.  
Чираута пожал плечами.  
– На другой мир, глупый Белья.  
Механик сбился с шага и хватанул воздуха. Колонисты долетели до Иринги, но дальше приютившей их солнечной системы не высовывались. Честно говоря, даже дальше планеты почти не лезли. Слишком мало еще было сделано, слишком многое еще предстояло.  
– У нас нет кораблей, – наконец сказал он. – Я не смогу.  
Чираута озадаченно пощелкал и смешным жестом, подхваченным у Конрада, потер область воображаемой переносицы.  
– Я же уже обещать, – наконец сказал он. – Значит, придумывать.  
Бела усмехнулся. Самомнения шеф-повару было не занимать. Солнечные блики плясали на глянцево-синих плитках под ногами, он проследил за ними взглядом и внезапно наткнулся на автономную витрину, в которой аккуратными рядками были выставлены игрушки. Обычное дело для авиагавани, сквозь которую потоком идут пассажиры и большинство из них с детьми. Белу такие витрины никогда не интересовали, но прямо сейчас аж под кожей что-то немедленно зачесалось. Он притормозил, охваченный идеей, даже потер пальцы друг о друга, вызывая линк взаимодействия, и в этот момент его пихнули в поясницу.  
– Айна!  
Он обернулся. Чираута, растопырив клыки, щурился так, словно только что изготовил одно из тех невероятных блюд, которые порождали у полюсников крики экстаза.  
– Ты чего, бвана?  
– Мой доспех тебя страждать, – сообщил Чираута. – Дивное. Кто другой брать великий доспех, быть пожран.  
– Что-что? – почти умирающим голосом переспросил Бела, чувствуя, как дыбом встает пух на шее.  
– Даже сейчас хотеть быть с тобой. Видеть, Белья?  
Чираута протянул руку, взял его за локоть, и Бела увидел, как по монолитной с виду броне пробегает живой блик, точно поверхность на полсекунды сделалась жидкой.  
– Я польщен... – прохрипел Бела. – Но меня в нем так сломало, что больше не надо!  
– Не, не, – усмехнулся Чираута. – Так что ты хотеть?  
В голове все еще крутилась жуткая картина, и Бела ответил с трудом:  
– Я хотеть... эйш, тьфу, хотел спросить, можно ли великим малым воинам покупать игрушки?  
Чираута озадаченно заморгал. Отпустил его, коснулся клыков и неопределенно повел плечом. Бела огляделся. Они торчали посреди галереи, но к счастью никому не мешали. В этом переходе не было активной торговли, и посетители авиагавани явно предпочитали другие места для шумной предполетной активности.  
– Знать не. Может, спрашивать дрессировщик?  
Сомнения в голосе Чирауты было столько, что Бела чуть не захихикал. Кошмарная тема отошла на задний план.  
– Ну смотри, для мальчиков покупаешь реплики техники, для девочек можно конструкторы взять, э?  
Шеф-повар запыхтел.  
– Глупый Белья, – изрек он. – Я же не знать, кто быть Хиюмарр!  
Теперь заморгал Бела. Открыл рот и снова закрыл. Понял, что смотрел на яутеныша, как на диковинную зверушку, и даже не задумывался, какой именно набор половых органов скрывается в складках светлой шкуры.  
– Великие всегда решать сами, – назидательно сказал Чираута. – Расти и решать.  
Бела обреченно вздохнул и махнул рукой.  
– Нзури-нзури. Давай куплю головоломку.

Головоломка оказалась с подвохом, и Бела настолько погрузился в просмотр инструкции, что когда Чираута остановился, не сразу сообразил, что они добрались до нужного места. Хлопал глазами, пока не наткнулся на еще двух яутов. Раджвата поднял взгляд от возящегося у него в ногах детеныша и окинул Белу пристальным взором. Бела почти просветленно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– Купить себе украшения? – осведомился яут.  
– Не, надеть свои, – блаженно сказал Бела. – Хорошо-о... Айоба!  
– Я видеть, – согласился Раджвата. – Ты весь разогреваться. От счастье?  
Бела смущенно кашлянул. Хиюмарр тоже с интересом пялился на него, быстро и часто моргая. Чираута опустил рюкзак на пол. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, и поэтому Беле даже не было особо стыдно. Чираута, не касаясь его, незримо поддерживал пошатнувшуюся репутацию механика. И от его брони шло приятное тепло.  
– Полный счастье, – согласился Бела.  
Раджвата пощелкал клыками и поднялся.  
– Пора двигаться, – сообщил он таким тоном, будто отдавал команду боевому крейсеру.  
Чираута еле заметно коснулся Белы локтем и отступил на шаг.  
– Да, мы уходить. До виденья, отважный Белья.  
– До свидания, – поправил Бела. – А я через час отправляюсь. Ну, счастливо, йоу.  
Он протянул Чирауте головоломку, яут кивнул и забрал подмигивающий разными цветами кубик. Теперь все было хорошо. Между ними не осталось долгов, недосказанностей и повисших тайн. Если не считать вопрос перепрятывания зародышей в яутское пузо.  
Чираута сунул руку под броню и вытащил что-то. Разжал пальцы, и Бела увидел тщательно завернутую в прозрачную пленку булочку-муна.  
– Тощая жопа питаться правильно, – щелкнул Чираута.  
Бела осторожно принял угощение. Яут улыбнулся ему клыками, развернулся и двинулся прочь. Хиюмарр заклекотал и побежал следом, растопырив руки для равновесия. Как минимум ориентироваться в пространстве этот маленький кусачий хрен уже научился.  
– Почтение, не кровный родитель, – с пафосом сказал Раджвата. – До виденье.  
На этот раз Бела не стал поправлять. Просто кивнул и придержал ногой вздумавший свалиться рюкзак. Яут устремился за успевшими отойти соплеменниками. Бела смотрел им вслед, ни о чем особо не думая. Приятная легкость все длилась, словно поддерживая его на тонкой паутинке, сплетенной из удовольствия. Булочка грела пальцы, и он почти неосознанно задумался, встретится ли теперь ему еда, достойная стать заменой той, что готовил шеф-повар Бирюзы.   
Хиюмарр остановился и оглянулся. Бела помахал. Чираута тоже остановился и развернулся всем телом. Раджвата не замедлил шаг. Бела помахал снова. Чираута поднял руку на уровень плеча и скупо качнул ладонью. Хиюмарр посмотрел на родителя снизу вверх, опять оглянулся и резко, словно пытаясь кого-то ударить, вскинул растопыренную пятерню.  
***

С чистой совестью отправив зимовочный контракт в дальний архив Бела погрузился в блаженные пучины повседневности. Миновало лето, осень выдалась особенно теплой, и Бела с удовольствием пахал на окрестные хозяйства, в бешеном темпе снимавшие третий урожай. Работа в полях кипела, и с такой же скоростью поступали заказы на ремонт разной техники. Где-то подточить, где-то разобрать и смазать, где-то заменить полетевшие детали.  
Дни текли плавно переливаясь из одного в другой, и прерывался Бела только чтобы смотаться на рыбалку или прокатиться до Рухенгери в выходные, где можно было познакомиться с веселыми приезжими девчонками. Такая сельская жизнь ему всегда нравилась. Хотя, если посвящать ей круглый год, делалось уже не очень здорово. Но пока что Бела твердо намеревался сидеть в родном поселении и копить на новый болотный вездеход. Тамбия клялся и божился, что в пойме Афазонии водятся вот такенные рыбы-шары. И туристочек, обожавших болотные походы, тоже обещался подогнать.   
В Йорпике наконец-то иссяк запас картинок с Хиюмы, и Бела начал закидывать туда снимки текущей жизни. Даже свежепостриженный газон тетушки Вайлумы не поленился выставить, за что получил под сотню лайков от знакомых, друзей и знакомых друзей тетушки. Конечно следил за подпиской на всех приятелей с Хиюмы и «Васко де Гама», но ученые – народ занятой, они не то что посты в Коннект кидать забывают, они и едят-то через раз, если не напомнить.  
Так и шуршала длинная спокойная осень, постепенно подкрашивая лимонным глянцевитые листья банановых и финиковых пальм, пока однажды это умиротворение не прервал междугородний звонок.

Зная Белу, ему почти никогда не звонили – писали в чат или отправляли сообщение на почтовый канал. Так что повод для звонка должен был быть исключительный. Едва завидев имя, Бела поймал себя на том, что невольно придержал дыхание и закусил губу. Словно ему не хватает воздуха, а взять его негде.  
Звонок застал его во время ремонта молотилки, и можно было поставить вызов на паузу, довести до конца дело, а потом уже...  
Бела помедлил и все-таки махнул ладонью, разрешая контакт. Экран мигнул и сформировал картинку.  
Ирдже Квабата, фотометрист и просто хороший человек, нарисовался в полном блеске.   
Забранные в высокий хвост косицы, богато украшенные металлическими плетениями, рассыпались по плечам. В ушах болтались подвесы, общим весом приближавшиеся к килограмму. В случае чего можно было бы их привинтить на потолок вместо люстры. В носу сиял шедевр ювелирки. Даже в нижнюю губу были продеты две сверкающих крошечными кристаллами дужки.  
– Джамбо, бвана Шербан! – весело сказал Ирдже. – Йоу, как жизнь, как техника?  
– Мамбо. Жизнь у меня нзури-нзури, – сказал Бела, вытирая руки ветошью. – Иду нарасхват, косички переплести некогда.  
– Ай-яй-яй, – с фальшивым сочувствием сказал фотометрист. – Кстати, почему у тебя там так темно и грязно, э? Тебя закрыли в подвале и сбрасывают технику на ремонт вместе с едой?  
– Сдается мне, это не просто звонок с приглашением на встречу друзей?  
– Почему же?! – возмутился Ирдже. – Может, как раз и да! Ты не хочешь увидеть друзей?  
– Как знать, – осторожно сказал Бела. – Тут у меня тепло, хорошо... Девушки кругом красивые... И в подвале меня никто не закрывал! Дурак ты, бвана Квабата, банан тебе в задницу.  
– Бела, – вкрадчиво сказал фотометрист, – а ты помнишь, друг, как славно ты починил нам спектроуловитель?  
– Нэ, – сказал Бела, подражая Нганге. – Нэ помню. Совсем больной тогда был. Мозг пересох.  
– А вот мы помним, – со все той же сладкой улыбкой сказал Ирдже. – Нам, Бела, дорогой, очень-очень нужен механик. Понимаешь, техника особая, а значит и подход к ней нужен особый. И человек особый!  
– Я в отпуске.  
– Бела, – страстно сказал Ирдже. – Мы хотим тебя на Хиюме, Бела!  
Заветное слово было произнесено. Притворяться, что это просто беседа с этой секунды стало бессмысленно.  
– А вот я не хочу, – зевнул Бела, задавливая неожиданно проснувшуюся возбужденную дрожь в хребте. – Опять, эйш, примораживаться соплями к атмосфере. Фу.  
– Фу, говоришь? – заухмылялся Ирдже.  
– Ну да, – с подозрением сказал Бела. – А что, э?  
– А вот!  
Ирдже посторонился. Бела выпучил глаза. На экране отобразилась страшная харя, состоящая из клыков, шипов, щетинок и костяных наростов.  
– Привет, тощая жопа, – прорычал шеф-повар. – А ну быстро сопли собрать, документы подготовить и бежать в комиссию!  
– А-а? – растерянно проблеял Бела.  
Яут хекнул и неожиданно чуть опустился вниз, за границу экрана. Камера тут же изменила фокус, пытаясь вместить говорящего в обзор. Стало видно, что произошло: Ирдже повесился на яута сзади, обхватив его за толстую шею и уперевшись подбородком в жесткий костяной череп. Подвесы легли на кость диковинными украшениями.  
– Мешать великому воину фу! – рявкнул яут, но спихнуть хама не попробовал.  
Ирдже так прищурился, что даже сквозь экран сделалось неудобно. Мгновенно, против всякой воли, Бела вспомнил и Тонгу в душевой, и запись на прием в яутский камбуз, и горячее ощущение от прикосновения клыков к голой коже.  
– Конрад собирает банду, – сказал Ирдже. – Ты в списке, Бела.  
Бела поерзал, отстраняясь от вылезших из глубин подсознания приятных фантазий, и срочно сосредоточился на неприятных.  
Например, как они высаживались на Хиюму, махнув прямиком из Куван-тики. Подготовленные, получившие с десяток уколов и заряженные витаминами, словно коллайдеры плазмой. Как в салон октобуса ворвалась масса ослепительного света и ледяного стерильного воздуха, тут же уничтожившая все теплые живые запахи. Как снежная пустыня высосала влагу и раскинулась перед ними безбрежным могильным саваном. Он помнил, что там, в этой пустыне сначала казалось, что все в порядке, но потом наступал момент, когда леденящая рука Хиюмы зажимала рот и нос. Судорожные вдохи не накачивали кислород в кровь, и морозная ладонь не отлипала. Тогда очень хотелось содрать УЗОшку, раскрыть ребра и вывернуть легкие наружу. А воздуха все не было.  
Бела представил, как его снова будет тошнить, как станет раскалываться голова и ломить суставы, а Марайя будет жаловаться, что вот уже который год он не может раздобыть достойного микроба на этом проклятом континенте. Как будет скрипеть УЗОшка на морозе, а гидрологи или еще какие-нибудь новые специалисты – требовать немедленно все починить и обеспечить, потому что у них план. Как доктор Кечавай будет картинно страдать об отвратительно здоровых аппендиксах окружающих, а сам будет прятать несколько запасных баллонов с кислородом на случай обморожения легких. Как обязательно кто-нибудь станет заходиться ночами в кровавом кашле, упорно скрывая это от остальных.  
Еще раз посмотрел на Ирдже – и не скажешь, что этот здоровый, полный жизненных сил человек за одну зимовку дважды чуть не задохнулся во сне, потому что на Хиюме его сердце просто отказалось работать.  
Потом потрогал кольцо в носу, которое нельзя будет носить на вечном морозе под угрозой вообще потерять часть носа. Вспомнил продирающую дрожь по утрам и быстро остывающую воду в душевой. Облизнул губы, украшенные почти невидимыми шрамами.  
Хиюма не собиралась уступать и открывать свои тайны. И она же – не отпускала. В невероятной ледяной короне, закутанная в мантию вьюг, дышащая смертельным холодом, она приходила по ночам и улыбалась колдовским полюсным сиянием. Прозрачные когти касались сердца, и трепыхающаяся человеческая душа, словно по велению жреца вуду, начинала стенать и рваться за тысячу километров.   
– Ну что, все ужасы перебрал? – поинтересовался Ирдже.  
Чираута многозначительно щелкнул клыками и грозно насупился.  
Бела вздохнул.  
– Все. Когда вылетаем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End =)


End file.
